Dragons Ponies and Engines The World Adventure
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Sequel to Dragons Ponies and Engines the Japanese Adventure. The Adventure Continues as the residents of Sodor team up with the forces of Light to battle the Evil of Crime Incorporated and their Shadowline empowered Armies. Like last time it begins as a Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover but it will branch into other Cartoons and Anime
1. For Your Ed Only

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Totally Spies, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Thomas and Friends, Skylanders, Spyro the Dragon, HalloweenTown or the Multiple Japanese Anime or American Cartoon Shows or references that you're about to see in this story. Thank you that is all. Please note that some Chapters will pay tribute to certain shows. Thank you that is all. Let us begin.

 **Dragons Ponies and Engines: The World Adventure**

 **For Your Ed Only**

That day Dustin and Negi met up with each other, "So how was your time with Carol?"

"Couldn't be better. How about you and Camille?"

"Magical." Dustin said blissfully.

"Anyway I got a letter from Eva. Turns out Roxanne's doing a good job teaching the class. She even got Asuna to pay attention."

"It's a miracle."

"Who would've thought that all it would take was somebody who looked like they could be around Maggie's age to get Asuna to pay attention."

"Let's hope she'll still be interested by the time we get back." Dustin hoped. Negi nodded at that.

Meanwhile in London, the Ed Boys were walking around town after having won a Free Trip to the British Isles complete with Spending Money for a month.

"London England. Isn't it wonderful?" Double-D asked in joy.

"Boring." Eddy said dryly.

"Nope. Got nothing." Ed answered.

"I was expecting something interesting to happen." Eddy added.

Right on cue Eddy got his wish as the Ed boys heard a train whistle from an abandoned train station, "Strange. Why would a train whistle be coming from an abandoned train station?" Double-D noted.

"Ghost train!" Ed panicked.

"There's no such things as ghost, Ed! Let's go check it out." Eddy ordered. They hurried to the station.

When they arrived they could see a Shadow Liner at the Station and some local thugs, "This does not look good." Double-D said in worry.

"What are they doing?" asked Eddy.

"Seems to be some kind of smuggling operation." Double-D deduced.

"The boss is coming." Eddy gasped. They hid around a corner.

Mindy showed up just as Katey had news, "Katey, how goes the progress of the smuggling operation?"

"It's all going according to plan. Those idiots at Southampton had no idea that while I was doing my piracy I was also shipping some new weapon parts. Once we sell them to the gangs we'll be rolling in money."

"Just what I want to hear."

Katey and Mindy then watched as the last of the local thugs unloaded the last of the parts before they placed them on Lorries to be sold to local small time gangs. Mindy and Katey then boarded the Shadow Liner unaware that the Ed boys saw everything and had snuck aboard the liner.

"Eddy, why are we sneaking aboard the liner?" Double-D asked.

"Because Sock head if we can figure out where they're going we can tell Mai or one of her pals and let them handle it."

"And we could be heroes." Ed added.

"And collect a hefty bounty for this if what I hear about these rough riders is true. They share the bounties with whoever gives them the information of where to catch their targets.

"Always thinking about money, Eddy." Double-D sighed.

Eddy said nothing as the Shadow Liner made it's trip out of London along the Mainline of the Southern Railway before going to a Junction point that led to the Underworld. The Eds were lucky enough that Double D was able to find a Telescope and use it to view the Castle Terminal.

"Good lord." he gasped.

"You said it." Eddy agreed.

"Way cool!" Ed gasped in amazement.

"Quiet you lummox. Somebody could hear us." Eddy shushed him.

The Shadow Liner was almost the Castle Terminal and when it stopped at the platform the Eds hid in one of the crates.

"I'm terrified beyond rational thought." the smart one said in fear.

"Cool your jets, sock head. We're almost there."

They continued to keep silent. They then felt the crate they were in being lifted and moved to a different location.

"We're moving." Double-D noted.

Ed was being himself as the crate was then being moved through the terminal and into a room before it was gently placed on the floor, "Rock back and forth! Rock back and forth!" Eventually Ed's rocking broke the crate and the boys found themselves in a bedroom.

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy scolded him.

"Quiet. We have no idea who lives here." Double-D shushed them.

Eddy looked around, "Looks like a girls room."

"But who's?" Ed wondered.

Eddy started looking around much to Double-D's objections, "Eddy, show some respect!"

"Come on, there's gotta be something here that can be useful," True to Eddy's word he found three books. The first was a Scarlet color and labeled Scarlet's diary. The second was a Sapphire color and labeled Sapphire's diary and the third was sage in color and labeled Sage's diary, "Hey, boys. Look at what I found."

Double-D noticed them, "Eddy, need I remind you what happened the last time you looked in someone's diary?"

"That won't happen again," He plucked one of his hair pieces and used it to fiddle with the locks of one of them. He managed to open the diary belonging to Scarlet, "Look here, guys," Ed and Double-D looked at the page that Eddy opened, "Dear diary, today I decided to not wear a bra or underwear all day. The feeling felt so good." Eddy laughed at that entry.

"Read another." Ed pleaded.

"I must protest on this!" Double-D voiced his disapproval, but went unheard.

Eddy began to read another entry, "Dear Diary, even though my sisters and I are a team, there are times I feel as if I'm the only competent one in the group."

"Oh, oh, here's an entry about someone called Camille. Sounds like she was close friends with the sisters." Ed noticed.

Eddy read, "Once we've conquered Halloween Town, Sodor, and everywhere else, we'll be sure that she suffers for her betrayal."

"Oh dear." Double-D feared.

Eddy then opened Sapphire's diary and began reading an entry from there, "Dear Diary, Camille's so hot if she didn't betray us I would love to share my bed and more with her."

"Kinky." Ed said.

"Ed, such language!"

"Calm down, Double-D. Here's an entry from when Sapphire and Camille first met," Double-D sighed knowing Eddy was going to read it no matter what, "Dear Diary, I remember the first time Camille slept over at age 12. She looked so cute in that black babydoll."

"I can't take much more of this!"

"Relax will you? There's still Sage's Diary. Let's read that," They looked at the entry, "Dear Diary, I'm glad we made that deal with Mindy so as to regain our magical powers. Living like a mortal is horrible."

"And what makes being mortal so horrible?!" Double-D asked feeling insulted.

"Lack of powers." Ed answered.

"Let's take the diaries with us and go," Eddy said. Before Double-D could object Eddy grabbed the books and his pals and jumped through the open window. They screamed before landing on Ed who's belly acted like a balloon to catch Eddy and Double-D's fall, "Good work, butterball."

"Let's get out of this place and fast." Double-D said.

"Where do we go? Where do we go?" Ed asked frantically.

"There!" Eddy pointed to a Shadow Liner about to depart.

"Hurry, fellows!" Double-D cried. The trio ran as fast as they could and managed to get into the tail car of the Shadowliner.

As it pulled away, Eddy laughed, "I can't believe we made it out."

"We're getting better at this. And we have prizes." Ed referred to the Diaries that Eddy took.

"With all these secrets our friends will really be pleased. Wonder how much we can sell the secrets to them?" Eddy wondered.

"Eddy, do you really think Mai is going to really want to hear this? What if the owners of the Diaries find out they're missing?"

"Relax will you? We'll be miles away before they figure out they're gone."

Meanwhile Chris was chatting with the Sinister Sisters about their next set of plans, "so after we raze and terrorize Halloween Town want to go and humiliate Marnie for a while?"

"I'd love that." Sapphire answered.

"But first let's go to your room. That new parcel Mindy got you should be there," Chris said. The Sinister Sisters and Chris entered the room only to find that the place looked like a slob was there, "Ladies, you did tell me you cleaned the place right?"

"Of course we did." Scarlett assured.

Sage noticed something was missing, "What happened to our diaries?!"

Her sisters looked around frantically for them Chris then noticed the broken package containing the staffs and Crystals, "Hey, guys, look at this!" Chris found a piece of fabric and noticed some drool.

"The goods!" Scarlett cried.

"Somebody must've stowed away and broke into the Castle Terminal." Sapphire gasped.

"And they stole our diaries!" Sage added.

"Well, now you can put your new Power Crystals to work and find the thieves." Chris said. The three nodded.

Meanwhile with the Eds, they were still on the Shadow Line reading more of the Diaries and laughing as well, "Good thing Sage's rash problem cleared up huh, Ed?" Eddy asked. Ed laughed stupidly.

"I know I said this already but enough is enough, Eddy. My mind is riddled with unpleasant images. Eddy, I implore you please stop reading the Diaries."

"No way, sock head. This is pure gold." Before Eddy could read an entry from Sapphire's Diary footsteps could be heard.

"Listen. You hear that?" Double-D asked in fright.

"How can we not?" Eddy asked.

"I'm scared." Ed said.

"Hide!" Eddy cried, as they took cover.

As they did Mindy and Devina entered and began to discuss, "So, Devina, if I'm going to surprise the Sinister Sisters by giving them control of Halloween Town I'm going to need your help and I'll need you to tell me everything you know about it.

"As you wish."

"So what can you tell me about Halloween Town Devina? You did say you used to reside there before you joined the Dragon League of Eight."

"Correct. It's where all Halloween esque monsters live."

"Anything else?"

"Would you like to know how Halloween Town came into existence?"

"We've got time before the Shadow Liner takes us to Sodor. Tell me."

"Years ago the humans and us monsters used to live together, until all monster kind created their own world to be free of humans."

"Let me guess the humans fear and ignorance drove them into doing it right?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry about it. Once we show up in Halloween Town then we won't have to use force. I'm not sure if I told you this but everybody knows who I am and that I showed the council how to create the portal to the mortal world and to Halloween Town."

"Sounds like you're the unofficial queen of Halloween Town, Devina."

"Something like that."

"Which means the rest of the town has to do what you tell them to right?"

"Precisely."

"So if you were to make Professor Periwinkle hand you the magic of the Sinister Family would she have to give it to you?"

"She may resist, so I would have to probably use force, but only if it comes down to it."

"Very well then. Now let's talk about your treasure horde. I can't believe you hid it in Halloween Town."

"I felt it would be better hidden there."

"We better go check on it then go to Sodor." Devina nodded in agreement.

The duo then walked out of the compartment as the Eds emerged, "Did you hear that?" Eddy asked.

"I think it's clear we all did." Double-D replied.

"Monsters!" Ed cried.

"And Treasure!" Eddy cheered.

"We gotta warn somebody." Double-D said.

"Let's call Corina Bucksworth. Mai said she and her friends deal with this stuff." Eddy suggested.

"Excellent idea. The Mew mews can help us."

"But how do we call them?" Ed asked.

"We need to find a phone. And there's the issue of whether or not we'll even get dimensional phone service." Eddy added.

"Perhaps I can find a solution." Double-D offered.

"The train is stopping. We must be here." Eddy said. They waited and hid until it was safe.

When it was safe they got out of the train and hurried to the nearest house to find a phone. What they didn't know was that the house they ran into was the Cromwell house, "Let's ask if we can use the phone here," Double-D said. The Eds knocked on the door of the house and when it opened they found that an elderly lady answered, "Excuse me miss. We need to find a phone."

"Oh, well of course boys. Please come in." The boys went in and found a phone and as Double-D dialed it Eddy asked a simple question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aggie Cromwell."

"Then that means we are in Halloween Town." Ed realized.

"Correct. And you three gentlemen are?"

"I'm Ed."

"Edd, but with two D's, so everyone calls me Double-D."

"And I'm Eddy."

Double-D managed to get a phone call to Corina Bucksworth, "Tell her I said Hi!" Eddy pleaded.

"Eddy, please!" he got through to her.

"Corina Bucksworth speaking."

"Corina, it's Double-D. Yes the sockhead. But listen we have a situation that you and your friends should be aware of," Corina listened as Double-D described the situation as best he could, "And there you have it. Can you please help us? Or at least send somebody over who can help?"

"Don't worry we'll do what we can."

"Thank you very much."

Eddy then grabbed the phone to talk with Corina, "Corina, it's Eddy. I'd just like to say, HELLO!" He began kissing the speaker part of the phone, until Double-D pulled it back.

"Would you give me that?!"

"Uh guys, I think I hear something." Ed said.

Right on cue, the whistle for the Shadow Liner could be heard, "Oh, no! They're here!" Double-D said.

"Would you three care to explain what's going on?" Aggie asked.

"You tell her, Eddy." Ed said.

So Eddy explained all that had been happening as of late and when he was finished Aggie was shocked, "And there you have it."

"Those three. I see being stripped of their magic and expelled from Witch University taught them nothing."

"You know those three?" Double-D asked.

"Of course. My granddaughter attended the university they were at."

"Then where is she?" Eddy asked.

"She attends Witch University."

Right on cue the train whistle blew louder this time, "Well, tell her we'll need her help. We've got a train to catch." Double-D said.

The Eds then bolted for it as Agatha nodded and agreed to pass on the message. The Eds managed to jump back into the Shadow Liner just before it departed Halloweentown.

"That was too close." Eddy said in relief.

"Just made it." Double-D sighed.

"We're off to Sodor!" Ed cheered.

"Quiet lumpy!" Ed zipped his lip as the Shadow Liner made it's trip all the way to Sodor.

Meanwhile in the front car of the train, Mindy and Devina were talking, "I can't believe you got the magic of the Sinister Clan back, Devina."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"None. I should've remembered that as a Shadow Dragon you could get into Periwinkle's dreams and make her do what you wanted."

"Yes. And the sisters will be pleased to hear of this."

"We better contact them."

Mindy summoned a viewing screen to contact Chris and the Sisters at the Castle Terminal.

"Cousin Mindy. I didn't expect you to call on short notice."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Chris. You only refer to me as Cousin Mindy when you've got bad news. So what's the bad news this time?" Mindy asked, while crossing her arms.

"Just don't shoot the messenger. But the goods have been taken."

"Chris, how many times have I told you that I don't shoot the messenger? And what goods are you talking about? Last time I checked in you told me that the Parcel containing the new power Crystals for the Sisters made it to them."

"Yeah, and that's what's gone. And whoever took it made off with the sisters diaries as well. They wrote down everything in them even the plans for Halloweentown and Sodor." Chris winced.

"WHHAAAAAAATTTT?!" Mindy yelled. Chris covered her ears, "Combat Kuros! Search this entire train. I want those thieves found at once!" They took off to fulfill their order.

With the Eds they had heard Mindy's yell and Double-D was alarmed, "She knows."

"Duh, sock head, we heard her." Eddy noted.

"We need to disappear guys." Ed said. The three Eds hid in a cabinet in the car just before the Kuros arrived.

"No one make a sound." Double-D whispered.

The Kuros searched the area but found nothing and the Eds began sweating. They walked past their hiding spot and looked further. Ed got a funny feeling in his stomach and was about to let one rip just as the Kuros found nothing in the car and left.

"Ed, don't!" Eddy pleaded.

"Hold it in, Ed. Hold it in." Double-D panicked.

Ed tried to hold it in but eventually released a loud belch. The belch was so loud that Mindy and Devina heard it all the way up front.

"What was that, Mindy?"

"Someone had better say excuse me!" Mindy called.

Eddy and Double-D prayed nobody heard that. Fortunately the Shadow Liner managed to stop close to Crovan's Gate so the Eds decided to get out of there and hoof it. To their luck they saw the Sodor Steamworks.

"The Steamworks. We can get to Carol and Aang and ask for help." Double-D said.

"Come on!" Eddy called.

"Shelter!" Ed cried. The Eds continued running as fast as they could only to run into some Batlings.

"Oh, jeez!" Eddy gasped.

The Batlings then began to surround the boys just as Devina and Mindy showed up with a pack off Combat Kuros, "I should've know you three were responsible for the theft of the Diaries. Hand them over!" Mindy ordered.

"Best do as she says, Eddy." Double-D said.

"Not a chance."

"We are goners, Eddy." Ed reminded him.

"Batlings! Kuros! Attack but hand to hand only! Don't damage the Diaries!" Mindy ordered. The minions surrounded the Eds.

"Any last words before we finish you?" Devina smirked.

"I never got to see Paris!" Ed cried.

"Heaven help us." Double-D prayed.

"I never got to see Corina again." Eddy cried.

"Heart Arrow!" The arrow struck at the minions.

Devina growled as she and Mindy saw Corina in her Mew Mew Form, "Well, well, if it isn't the lazy bird of the mew mews."

"And she's all alone. Get her!" Mindy ordered.

Corina got ready and started fighting against some of the minions, as the Eds took cover.

"She's doing great." Eddy smiled.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ed cheered.

"Fellas we better get to the Steamworks." Double-D suggested. So the Eds ran to the Steamworks.

They arrived and looked out of breath. Carol and Aang saw the state the Eds were in, "Oh my. What happened to you three?" Carol asked.

Double-D panted, "Dark forces after us."

"What did you do?" Aang asked.

Eddy held up the three diaries, "Read the last entries in each of them."

Carol and Aang began to do just that. After finishing the last entries of all three, they were in shock.

Victor then puffed up, "Pardon me but what's going on?"

"We got trouble, Victor." Carol began.

"How bad is it?"

"Batlings, Kuros, Mindy, and Devina are here." Aang answered.

Victor was shocked but before he could comment he heard a crash, "Kevin."

Kevin the Crane looked sheepish as he spoke, "Sorry boss, slip of the hook."

"Anything I can do?" asked Victor.

"Tell the manager to double security measures." Aang ordered.

"Right away." Victor puffed off to do just that.

"Aang, what do we have to worry about the forces of Darkness can't get into the Steamworks." Carol said.

"Be weary for evil finds a way." Ed warned them.

"Ed, don't go Vincent Price on us." Eddy replied.

"Actually Ed might have a point. It's only a matter of time before they find a way to break in." Double-D said.

"All right, Einstein. What do you propose we do?"

"I propose we find a way to defeat Devina."

"How do we do that?" Ed asked.

"Carol and I could battle her." Aang offered.

"Would you be enough?" Double-D asked.

"I'm the Avatar and Carol is my partner. We can handle her." Aang answered.

"Yeah, Double-D. And besides we don't have to actually defeat her. We just have to get her to retreat." Carol put in.

"Good point."

"Better hurry. Corina looks like she's about to pass out." Eddy noticed. The two nodded.

Meanwhile, Devina and Mindy were currently watching as the Minions were going after Corina but getting their butts handed to them.

"How hard is it to defeat one Mew Mew?" Mindy asked in irritation.

"You're just stuck with too easy soldiers." Corina mocked.

"Then let's see how she handles this. X-Borgs!" Devina called. Corina saw more of the robots surround her, "Attack!"

Corina started fighting the X-borgs. However the X-Borgs were like flies and the more she kept defeating them the more she was starting to tire out, "Ok, now I wish I didn't come alone."

"Too little too late. X-Borgs, finish this!" Mindy ordered.

The X-Borgs prepared to finish Corina off. Corina braced herself until the X-Borgs were blasted.

"Who did that?" Devina demanded.

Aang and Carol arrived, "The Avatar and his human partner. How perfect! X-Borgs attack!" Mindy ordered.

"Come on, Aang!" The two took off and fought.

The X Borgs began shooting at them in an attempt to bring them down but Aang countered by using his Wind Breath on the X Borgs.

"Too easy." Aang said.

"That's just the first wave." Carol stated.

True to Carol's word the Second wave of X-Borgs were arriving and began to attack Aang and Carol. But the two weren't giving up.

"These X-Borgs are tough!" Carol gasped.

"Now you know what I felt when I had to fight these guys alone!" Corina called. They stood together.

The X-Borgs continued coming they still fought them off but little did they know that Devina and Mindy used that as a diversion to get as close to the Steamworks as possible.

"This is it. So how do we break in? That barrier is still up."

"You said this was the same ward from when the Sky Demon showed up right?"

"Yes."

"Then all we need is an invitation."

"Who would invite any of us?" Mindy asked rhetorically.

"You forget as a Dragon of the Shadow Element I can get into the dreams of others and have them invite us in."

"Good point."

"Now just sit back and watch me work."

Mindy sat back and watched as Devina used her abilities to get into the Dream of a Sleeping employee at the Steamworks and have her invite Mindy into the building. Devina then returned to the real world as soon as Mindy was inside and spoke again as soon as Mindy invited her in.

"And that's how it's done." Devina said.

"Nice job."

"Come on, we got work to do."

"Right."

Mindy followed Devina into the Steamworks and they snuck in preparing to ambush the Eds. Fortunately they didn't have to look far. All Devina had to do was smell the stench that Ed was giving off.

"Ugh. That dimwit Ed boy is close. I can smell him, unfortunately." Devina gagged.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to give him a bath when this is over. Now let's get the Diaries and the Crystals."

They followed the stench. They saw the Diaries and the Crystals and Ed was eating buttered toast.

"Mindy, perhaps you should get the Diaries. I may be a Shadow/Psychic Dragon Hybrid but that stench is going to make it difficult for me to concentrate."

"Fine fine," Mindy got a gas mask and a bio hazard suit and snuck carefully over to Ed as she managed to retrieve the Diaries and the Crystals without getting seen, "Wasn't so hard."

"You had a Bio hazard suit on. Now let's get out of here. But first," Devina stuck a card in the Steamworks for later, "Now we can go." So they made a break for it while Ed remained clueless.

When they got outside, Mindy hopped on Devina's back and they flew off to Malibu and as they did they had the X Borgs, Kuros and Batlings retreat.

"They're retreating, Double-D. We won." Eddy cheered.

"Something doesn't add up. They had them on the ropes and now they leave?" Double-D was confused.

"Perhaps they got worn out." Kevin suggested.

"I don't think it's that… ED!" Double-D gasped.

Eddy and Double-D raced to find Ed. They saw Ed in his spot still eating buttered toast.

"Monobrow, are you okay?" Eddy asked.

"Fine why do you ask?"

"Ed do you have the diaries and the crystals we found?" Double-D asked.

"Sure they're right here." Ed turned but he saw nothing. Ed started looking around.

"Did you loose them?" Eddy crossed his arms.

"I know they're here somewhere, Eddy." Ed looked all around.

"Uh guys. I think the attack was a diversion. Somebody stole the Diaries." the sock head said.

"WHAT?!" Eddy shouted.

Carol, Corina, and Aang showed up upon hearing Eddy's shout, "What happened?" Corina asked.

"The diaries and the gems we took from the Sinister Sisters are gone." Double-D gasped.

"I knew it too easy." Carol sighed.

"That's nice but who broke into the Steamworks?" Aang asked.

"What if Devina made a sleeping employee invite Mindy and herself in?" Corina asked. Remember she is a Shadow Dragon." The two sighed.

Meanwhile back in the Castle Terminal Chris and the Sinister Sisters were contacted by Mindy.

"Ladies, I bring good news. I found the Diaries and the Crystals," Mindy said, "I also had the staffs made from Traptanium. The Strongest stuff in Skylands and it has limitless power."

The sisters sighed in relief and looked at their diaries seeing drool stains in them. Scarlett was angry, "Those Eds read our diaries."

"They know all our secrets and everything!" Sage panicked.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Sapphire asked.

"Calm down just before we left I casted a memory wipe spell on the Steamworks so that means they forgot everything about the diaries and what they saw." Devina assured them.

"Our secrets are saved." Scarlett said in relief.

"Now to restore your diaries," The three held them out. Mindy used a spell and restored them to the way they were before Ed Drooled on them, "Oakley has been teaching me how to do that."

"Thank you very much." Sage thanked her.

"No problem. Now I need your help. I need you to get the Geno Scroll and Meet me in Malibu California."

The Three nodded. Mindy and Devina then ended the call as they flew off to Malibu to get some sun and surf.


	2. The British Sisterhood

Disclaimer: This Chapter pays Tribute to Totally Spies which I do not own. Thank you very much. Let us Begin.

 **The British Sisterhood**

Nighttime at the sheds, and engines were already heading home to them. One engine in particular was LMS Black 5 Number 44871. The Engine's name was Sovereign and she had a tough day so far, "I just want to return home and get some rest. I've had a long day of goods trains," She puffed along, unaware of being watched from the shadows. Sovereign continued puffing before the sound of a Shadow Liner's Whistle was heard, "Huh? I don't recognize that whistle."

Sovereign's Driver and Fireman didn't recognize it either, "Could be an intruder or something." her driver suggested.

"I'm really hoping it's the latter but it's most likely the former." said her fireman.

Little did he know was that the one watching Sovereign earlier had given the signal to strike. Suddenly a glow surrounded Sovereign, "What's happening?" she asked terrified. Before her driver and fireman could do anything they suddenly disappeared into thin air. The one watching Sovereign laughed and vanished.

Next Morning in Malibu California, Roxanne was at the Campus doing some assistant teaching. She wasn't alone though as the Rough Riders along with Carol and Camille were there.

"Thanks for agreeing to join me, guys." Roxanne said.

"No problem." Camille replied.

"We'd be honored to help you." Carol added.

"After watching Negi and Dustin teach, we know exactly how to help." Camille put in.

"And besides you have us for support. Not to mention you did a wonderful job teaching." Elesa said.

"Thank you very much, ladies."

Carol, Camille and the Rough Riders heard a loud and obnoxious sounding voice nearby followed by another one with a southern accent. One girl had long black hair, and the second had short blonde hair.

"Okay who are you two?" Flannery asked.

"I'm Mandy, and this is my cousin Mindy. Obviously how can you not know who we are?"

"Cause we've never seen you losers before until now." Skyla answered.

"Losers? As if." Mindy replied.

"The only losers we're looking at are you seven." Mandy added.

"Well at least we don't sound like squeeky wheels you dumbass." Carol mocked.

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked in outrage.

Carol smirked, "You heard me."

"Watch yourself, girl." Mandy warned her, and the two left.

"Those two really burn me up. I'd love to pay them out." Flannery frowned.

Fortunately Flannery didn't have to wait long for she saw a beehive above Mandy and Mindy so she used her fire power to cut the hive without making a scene causing the hive to fall and break just as Mandy and Mindy walked past. The two saw a swarm of angry bees that started swarming around them. They ran as the swarm followed them, as they make groans and cries of pain.

"Now that was funny. Let's get to the main building." Camille said. They walked on to the building.

"So all we gotta do is find the Dean and explain that Roxanne is here to assist." Skyla said. They nodded and went for the office.

As they did they saw three other girls, one had red hair, one had black hair and the third was a blonde.

Carol spoke, "I know these girls. They're Sam Alex and Clover."

"How do you know?" Camille asked.

"I met them when I was 12 and did some Avatar training in the states."

"Nice." Camille smiled.

"Let's go talk to them." Candice suggested.

As they did they could hear the three talking about Mandy and Mindy, "When I saw those two covered in bee stings, I thought they had a major acne break out." Clover said.

Flannery giggled as Alex spoke next, "They won't be going on dates for a week."

Camille laughed as Sam spoke, "I'm surprised they didn't die from so many stings."

The girls had a laugh and just before the two groups were ready to cross paths all ten of them were whooped. They were falling through a tunnel before landing on couches before Jerry's Desk.

"Greetings ladies."

"Jerry, you really have impeccable timing." Sam said dryly.

"Uh where are we?" Skyla asked.

The Spies looked over and cried in shock, "Who are you?" Alex gasped.

"In the wrong place at the wrong time." Carol answered.

"As long as we're here we may as well introduce ourselves to each other." Roxanne said. Everyone was in agreement.

"My name is Roxanne. The Earth Loving Honor College Graduate."

"I'm Flannery and I have a fiery passion that burns."

"Elesa the Shining Beauty."

"My name is Skyla the High Flying Girl."

"I'm Candice the Diamond Dust Girl."

"I'm Carol Carlin."

"And I'm Camille Cooper."

Jerry and the Spies nodded before they introduced themselves to the seven other girls.

"My name's Sam."

"I'm Clover."

"And I'm Alex."

"I am Jerry, I welcome you all to WOOHP."

"WOOHP?" Flannery asked, "I take it that's an acronym for something."

"The World Organization Of Human Protection."

"We're honored to be here." Camille said.

"But what do you need from us?" Candice inquired.

"And what do my old pals Sam, Alex, and Clover have to do with this?" Carol asked.

"Our satellites show an engine from this railway had just been abducted out of thin air with its driver and fireman." The girls saw the footage that Jerry showed them and Candice gasped.

"I know that engine. That's Sovereign. She's an LMS Black Five."

"Then you know of those who work on this railway?" Jerry asked.

"In a way. She's Mainline Certified. As are many Steam Engines in this day and age. Either way were there any other engines that went missing?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Union of South Africa, an LNER A4 Mallard went missing and Southern Railway Merchant Navy Clan Line disappeared before she did.

"Jerry, we have to help. I have an idea as to who is behind this but we're gonna need gadgets." Carol said.

"Already covered." Jerry then presented the Gadgets in question to the Spies, "Today you will be taking Laser lipstick, Jetpack backpacks, Wind Tunnel Hair Dryer, Inflatable Vest, cable bungee belts, and the M ray contact lenses." The Spies accepted the gadgets.

"So how do you plan to get us to the United Kingdom, Jerry?" Elesa asked.

"The WOOHP jet is waiting for you. Good luck, everyone." He pressed a button and they got Re-WOOHPed

The Girls were in England at the York Railway Museum, as they began to come up with a plan, "If we are to find the missing engines we need to talk to some of their relatives." Carol said.

"Engines have relatives?" Clover asked in confusion.

"Of course they do." Camille confirmed.

"I didn't know that." Alex said.

"Now you now. Anyway we better talk to Dominion of Canada. She can tell us what her sister is like." Roxanne said.

"Then let's go." Sam ordered.

"We don't even know what she looks like. How do we find her?" Alex asked.

"She stands out. She is the only LNER A4 with a bell." Roxanne explained.

"Ok, how can an engine have a name?" Clover asked.

A female Canadian voice answered, "That's actually a good question and I would be happy to answer it."

The three spies jumped in fright while getting into kung fu stances. Carol, Camille, and the Rough Riders giggled a bit before Roxanne spoke.

"Calm down, ladies, that was Dominion of Canada. She's right over here." The spies turned to see Roxanne pointing to the engine in question.

Dominion of Canada spoke, "Greetings ladies. I apologize if I spooked you. I'm Dominion of Canada."

"That train has a face! And it's talking!" Clover freaked out.

"Calm down. I'm not a threat. Which is more than I can say to those who kidnapped my sister."

"Ok, I am confused. Trains aren't supposed to talk." Alex said feeling surprised.

"It's all the magic in the British Isles." Roxanne answered.

"This is definitely something new." Sam said in awe.

"Right now we have work to do." Elesa reminded them. The spies nodded, and decided to look around the scene of the crime.

In the meantime, Carol and Roxanne were asking Dominion of Canada some questions.

"Did you see anything unusual before the abduction took place?" Carol asked.

"Now that you mention it I saw a glow around Union of South Africa before she and her crew vanished."

"A glow?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes and the next thing I knew she was gone."

"This is strange." Carol said.

"And there is more to this."

"What else?" Roxanne asked.

"Before she left she told me about something called the Sisterhood."

"Sisterhood?" Roxanne asked.

"Mira may have told me about it. But we'll have to be sure. Get the spies." Camille ordered.

Roxanne pulled out the compowder to contact them, "Ladies, have you found anything?"

"Nothing here." Sam answered.

"I got nothing." Alex confessed.

"Same here." Clover finished.

Roxanne spoke, "I think we may have a lead. Dominion of Canada said that her sister said something about the Sisterhood. Does this mean anything to you?"

The three spies gasped, "Unfortunately." Sam sighed.

"Perhaps we better talk about this in person?" Roxanne suggested. They ended transmission.

The Spies then showed up near Dominion of Canada to talk.

"So what do you know about the Sisterhood?" Skyla asked.

Sam explained, "The Sisterhood was an ancient guild of warrior women who wanted to eliminate all men and inferior women and gain their place as the true rulers of the world."

"The group's last leader Ariel located and gathered up those who were part of it and hypnotized them into following her orders." Alex added.

"And get this. Sammy and her family were members." Clover put in.

Skyla was shocked, and asked, Sam, "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"You defeated her once so she should be in prison right?" Flannery asked.

"Actually, she escaped when we tried to bring her in." Alex answered.

"Okay that sounds interesting but what would an ancient warrior guild want with Steam engines?" Carol asked.

"I have no idea." Sam answered.

"Do you have Ariel's family tree by any chance?" Camille asked.

"Ever since our last meeting with her Jerry did a full background check on her." Clover answered.

"We better call him. We're gonna need it." Candice said.

Sam used her compowder to contact Jerry, "Jerry?"

"Hello, spies. Any progress?"

"Some but do you have Ariel's family tree?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Do you suspect her to be part in this scheme?"

"We do." Roxanne nodded.

"Oh, dear. Well, I'll send you the family tree right away." The girls got the family tree from Jerry.

"Here it is." Sam said. The girls then looked over the list.

"Sam, can you cross reference that list with everyone here living on the British Isles?" Elesa asked.

"On it." She used her compowder to do so.

"I had no idea there were hidden members of the Sisterhood here." Camille gasped.

"Though that would explain the red eyes that Mira Jones had when she tried to attack me." Carol said.

"And no doubt Ariel's looking to bring them under her control." Sam put in.

"Hello she dropped the belt. The gem was shattered." Clover reminded her.

"Yeah. How else could she get them to follow her command?" Alex asked.

"What if she found another way to do the job?" Candice suggested.

"The question is how?" Sam wondered.

Camille then got an email from Mira, "Check this out. Mira said that she got an invite to a wrestling show in the Barrow."

"Wrestling? Oh, not again." Clover sighed.

"Let me guess you dealt with wrestling before?" Flannery asked.

"This is how Ariel started her whole luring those part of the sisterhood to her." Alex explained.

"Only this time now that we know Sam is part of the Sisterhood we can just have her walk on in to watch the show and warn Mira." Roxanne said.

"That's assuming I don't get brainwashed like before." Sam said in worry.

"Allow me. If she's using magic then we'll need to use magic." Camille said.

"Seriously?" Clover asked.

"In the words of Camille's Chi teacher do you want to keep Sam from being brainwashed yes?" Carol yelled as she got in Clover's face, "Then do what Camille tells you!"

"Uh, ok."

Camille spoke to Sam, "This will only take a minute," she applied mud mask to Sam's face, "There you go. The mud mask will protect you from whatever power or spell Ariel's planning to use."

"I feel like I'm just walking with mud on my face." Sam sighed.

"If you want we can remove it and leave you at Ariel's mercy." Flannery warned her.

"Then again. I can bear with it."

"We better get going. The Wrestling match is about to begin tonight." Elesa said. The girls then legged it and caught a jet to take them to the Barrow compliments of WOOHP.

Sam was dressed in casual clothes. She then saw Mira Jones as Camille had described her. Mira had bright green streaked Brown hair and she wore a Dark Green Jacket with the logo of the Sodor Dieselworks on the back over a pair of Pink shorts.

"Oh, hello. Who are you? I'm Mira Jones."

"My name's Sam."

"Are you here for the Wrestling Show?"

"Why yes I am."

"So am I but I get the feeling that something's odd. If they were holding a wrestling show why did they only invite females?"

"I have my suspicions about it myself."

Mira thought, 'I wonder if I should tell her I'm a Power Ranger?'

"Well, we better get going." Sam suggested.

"Of course." Mira and Sam walked into the building where the Wrestling was to take place.

Once inside Mira and Sam found some seats. Sam thought to herself, 'So far all's normal.'

"They call this wrestling? I've seen better moves watching WWE." Mira called.

"How do you know so much about wrestling, Mira?"

"I'm a fan."

Sam was about to comment but then Ariel got in the ring after the match ended and she had her belt fully restored.

"Welcome, ladies!"

"Sam, should we be worried right now?" Mira asked.

Sam nodded, "Very worried."

Mira took Sam's words to heart as Ariel spoke, "Today we shall begin anew with the rebirth of the Sisterhood!"

"What is she talking about? And what's with that belt of hers?" Mira asked Sam.

"Mira, brace yourself."

The belt started glowing. The crowd of Women aside from Sam were affected as their eyes were beginning to glow red. They rose up and started chanting for the Sisterhood.

Sam spoke quietly to herself, "Time to apply some of this mud to Mira get her out of here. Good thing Camille gave me a jar of the stuff."

As Mira was chanting, Sam dabbed it on her face. Mira stopped chanting and looked at Sam confused, "What's going on, Sam?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here."

"You have a plan?"

"Sort of."

They escaped before any of the women noticed. Once out of range of the area Mira began to ask Sam some questions.

"Okay what's going on, Sam? Was I acting weird?"

"That woman Ariel is trying to restore her cult known as the Sisterhood by bringing back descendants of previous members. You and I have ancestors who were part of it."

"It's all Greek to me."

"Yeah, the Sisterhood dates back to the old times."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We got to find my friends. They can help."

"So can mine. I just called Camille. I better tell her what's going on."

"Good thing I already met her." Sam said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Come on!" They hurried.

Meanwhile the Spies and company were trying to find Sam and Mira, "I hope they're ok." Alex said.

"Relax. Camille gave Sam a mud mask and some mud for Mira so they'll be fine. Besides they're tough." Carol said,

"Yeah, we've known that about Sam." Clover said.

Flannery spoke in worry, "Uh, guys, we got a problem." she pointed to a mob of women with glowing red eyes attacking other women using wrestling moves, "Looks like Ariel's been busy."

"Deja Vu." Alex said.

Skyla then spoke up, "We can take them."

"Easy, Skyla. A true warrior tempers courage with reason. If we fight them here innocent people could get hurt." Roxanne said.

"That's right." Camille nodded.

"We have to lure them out of the area." Elesa said.

"Leave it to me." Carol said.

"You better do it fast." clover warned her.

Carol then went before the mob of women and spoke, "Hey, weaklings. The Sisterhood is so pathetic that they couldn't catch a fly let alone me!"

Clover and Alex paled as the women started coming at Carol.

"Relax you two. This is where you see Carol's abilities." Camille said. They watched.

Carol used her Water bending to hose the women before incasing them up to their heads in ice, "That should keep them busy. Now to find Sam and Mira." They hurried while Alex and Clover were astounded.

They found Sam and Mira at the train station in Barrow-In-Furness, "Sam, are these your friends?" Mira asked about Clover and Alex.

"Yes, Mira, this is Clover, and Alex. Girls, this is Mira."

"Hello." Mira greeted them.

"Hi." said Alex.

"What's up?" Clover asked.

"Nothing much just that Sam and I have something that you might want to hear. Turns out we overheard Ariel mention that she plans to use some steam engines she captured to awaken all the Sisterhood members on the British Isles and set them upon the women who aren't members first."

"That's not good." Clover said.

"We got to set all those women and those engines free." Alex said.

"Except we have no idea how to find them." Elesa reminded them.

"What we need is a cover. We find an engine Ariel's most likely to target next." Sam suggested.

"But it has to be female." Candice put in.

"And I've been going over the list of engines that were kidnapped and I found a major discovery." Roxanne added.

"What have you got?" Sam asked.

"All the captured engines were gathered at the York Railway Museum. It turns out Sovereign suffered an accident and she lost her lamp and whistle in the process. So seven engines were gathered to help find a new one for her."

"Do you have a list of the engines in question?" Alex asked.

"Way ahead of you." Candice gave them a list of all the engines, as the spies looked it over.

Clover spoke, "There's Clan Line's name, and Union of South Africa's name and Dominion of Canada's name too. But why wasn't Dominion of Canada taken?"

"Because she's a static museum piece only and they already have an A4 as it is." Roxanne said.

"However the next engine that Ariel might target is Pocket Rocket. Which means we'll need to get to her and fast." Flannery stated.

"Then we got no time to lose." Sam declared.

"If we hurry we can catch Pocket Rocket at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway." Camille said. So the group hurried off.

At the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, Pocket Rocket was being greased and oiled up for her next train, "Oh, that feels good," Right on cue the Spies and the Rough Riders showed up, "Carol, what are you doing here? And why did you bring the Rough Riders?"

"Pocket Rocket, you're in danger."

Pocket Rocket saw Camille, "Camille, I've been hearing that you've reformed lately and I also hear that steam engines have vanished. Are you responsible for this?"

"Of course it's not me!"

"I can vouch for her.' Carol came to her defense.

"I believe you, Carol. But who or what am I in danger from?"

"A cult known as the Sisterhood." Sam explained.

"And they want to use you to awaken their members on the British Isles." Clover added.

"If what you say is true then the leader would need somebody who knows the Southern Region of the British Railway System by heart."

"Correct." Carol confirmed.

"That's probably why they took Clan Line but why would they want you too?" Sam wondered.

Before Pocket Rocket could answer Carol could sense Ariel coming via her seismic sense, "Somebody's coming. Hide." They all took cover.

Ariel then showed up along with two of her followers, "Ah, this one will do."

"What do you plan to do with me?" Pocket Rocket asked nervously.

Ariel smirked, "I am going to use you as a pawn in my plan to restore the Sisterhood to its former glory."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"That is for you to find out."

Pocket Rocket gulped as Ariel and her two followers then made Pocket Rocket vanish thanks to the belt, "Let's go." Ariel and her followers then left and once they were gone the spies then emerged.

"I can't believe we hid while Pocket Rocket was kidnapped." Clover said in outrage.

"True but just before we did I managed to plant a little homing beacon on her. Now we'll be able to find out where she's been taken." Carol said.

"And according to the beacon it looks like she's been taken to London." Sam noted.

"Then that's where we're going." Alex said. The team then headed to London via train right away.

In London, it was dark when they arrived and at an old train station Ariel and her group had the captured engines all ready to go.

"Tonight the Sisterhood shall rule the British Isles and tomorrow the world." Ariel declared.

Union of South Africa shouted, "You'll never get away with this!"

Clan Line demanded, "Let us go right now and release our crews!"

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing your crews anymore." Ariel replied.

"You can't do this!" Clan Line shouted.

"I can and I am." She left with her followers.

Carol spoke to the others, "We got to get these engines out of here before Ariel comes back."

"But where do we hide them?" Camille asked, "And who knows whose guarding them."

"We can take on whoever they got guarding." Alex said.

"Then let's get them!" Flannery declared. They nodded.

Suddenly the guards in the form of Sisterhood Members showed up, "I think we found the guards." Roxanne said.

"Oh, boy." Alex gasped in worry.

"We can beat them. We just have to outsmart them." Skyla said. They got ready.

The Guards attacked but the Spies outsmarted and defeated them, "That wasn't so bad." Clover said.

Union of South Africa rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself."

"Don't worry we're going to get you out of here." Sam promised.

"First you need to rescue our crews then they can get us out of here." Clan Line stated.

"Did they say where they're keeping them?" Alex asked.

Sovereign answered, "They're holding them on a warehouse on the edge of town. It's along the Thames River."

"We'll split up." Sam ordered.

"Good idea." Elesa nodded.

"Let's do it!" Alex declared.

The team then headed to the edge of town to the warehouse that Sovereign mentioned earlier and found the place was acting as Ariel's hideout but that wasn't all they found.

"I don't believe it. Jasmine's here too." Camille gasped.

"How about that." Carol said.

"You know her?" Alex asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Camille answered.

"And it's not pretty." Carol added.

"You got that right. Look at her fashion sense. I mean black is not a good color to wear in bright sunny weather." Clover commented.

"We got to put a stop to them." Sam said.

"Let's get them while we still have the element of surprise." Flannery suggested. They nodded.

In the Warehouse, Ariel and Jasmine were talking about their next plan, "So how goes our plan so far and can I ask you something?" Jasmine asked.

"You may." Ariel confirmed.

"Since we used the Geno Scroll and it revealed that you're an ancestor of my birth mother may I call you Mom?"

Ariel smiled, "Of course my child."

Jasmine then gave her ancestor a hug and sobbed, "It's so good to see you mom. Dad divorced my birth mother and remarried and I'm stuck with a stupid half sibling."

"Let it all out my troubled one." Jasmine continued pouring her heart out to Ariel about her problems with her Father and her stepmother. Ariel comforted her and stroked her hair.

Meanwhile the Spies and Company managed to sneak into the Warehouse and found the captured engine crews.

"There they are." Alex said.

"Let's get them out of here before the guards find us." Camille ordered.

They hurried to the cells and used the laser lipstick to melt the locks, "Thank you for helping us." Sovereigns driver thanked them.

"We're going to get you all out of here." Sam promised.

Clan Line's Driver shouted, "Behind you!"

The team noticed that the guards showed up, "Let's get to work." Carol said. The team then began to battle the guards using their own strength against them.

Clover used the wind tunnel hair dryer and blew them away, "That takes care of the guards. Now let's get out of here." They started running.

"Shouldn't we make sure Ariel doesn't escape this time?" Alex asked.

"Leave it to me. I already called Jerry before we showed up here." Camille said.

"Good thinking." Sam smiled.

The team was nearly out of the building when they ran into Ariel, "Going somewhere, girls?"

"Yeah and nothing is gonna stop us!" Carol answered.

"We'll see." She raised her belt up that summoned more of her zombified captives.

"Bring it!" Camille called. So the two sides engaged in combat.

The heroes had a tough time against the zombified captives but thanks to Carol's quick thinking she managed to Lavabend and destroy Ariel's belt for good freeing the captives just as Candice cast a spell to trap Ariel in a block of Ice from the neck down.

"That'll cool you off." Alex joked.

"Yeah, just stay frozen until we get you back to WOOHP." Clover added.

"Until then, just chill out." Sam finished.

Right on cue WOOHP Agents arrived with Jerry to take Ariel to Prison, "Congratulations, ladies. Ariel won't be reviving the sisterhood anytime soon."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without our friends." Sam admitted.

"They were a big help. And Clover and Roxane are already getting along." Alex said.

"Yes. A job well done to the rest of you as well." Jerry concluded. The group all cheered.

Next day in Malibu University Roxanne chatting with Sam Alex and Clover about how she taught class, "Teaching classes is like cakewalk to me. In fact I had to sub for two young genius boys who work as professors at a Japanese girls academy."

"You went to Japan?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And I'm sure you'll agree it is beautiful."

Clover groaned, "Oh, no here comes trouble."

The quartet noticed Mandy and Mindy showing up, "Didn't you losers know your outfits are out of style?" Mandy began.

"They're like totally 100 years ago." Mindy mocked. Mandy and Mindy let out their signature annoying laughs. The three spies frowned at their mockery.

Roxanne noticed a pile of manure and used her powers to levitate it over Mandy and Mindy's heads before dropping it on them. They screamed and ran away, "That'll show them."

"You're great to have around." Clover smirked.

"That's so sweet, ladies. But it won't be long till I have to go to sodor to check something out. I leave in a week."

"Oh, bummer." Alex pouted.

"I was learning so much from you." Sam sighed.

"I know but just cause I won't be around doesn't mean my friends and I can't visit from time to time."

"That would be great." Clover smiled.

"Group hug!" Alex cheered. The girls all hugged knowing that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Blowing Hot Ed

Author's Note: This chapter is where the Jackie Chan Adventure's Season 5 Plot begins. This Chapter also serves as a Tribute to Tokyo Mew Mew and Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

 **Blowing Hot Ed**

It was a full moon on Sodor, and the Ed Boys were with the Chans on the Island of Sodor. Currently they were on the roof of the Vicarstown Barbeque House looking up at the Stars though of a telescope compliments of Kira and Tori.

"And that one is called Ursa Major." Double-D pointed out at the sky.

"Man, it's nothing but a bunch of little dots." Eddy said in boredom.

Jade let out a belch after drinking some soda, "Jade, watch your manners." Double-D scolded her.

"Let her have some fun." Eddy said.

"Good one!" Ed laughed.

"Burping is not a good habit," Jackie lectured. Tohru giggled from Jade's belching, "Tohru, do not encourage her."

Uncle spoke up, "Jade and Ed's belching not important. Stars are. Ty Lee is going to be here to tell us more. After she finishes treating Skyla to Asian and Chinese food."

Right on cue Ty Lee the Dragon arrived, "Sorry I'm late but it was an all you can eat Chinese Buffett and Skyla loves to pig out at those."

"CHINESE BUFFET!" Ed cheered.

Ty Lee looked at the Eds, "Who are you guys? And by the ancestors the yellow one is fetid!"

"If that means stinky we already know it." Eddy answered.

Double-D spoke up, "My apologies for no introduction, my rather un-sanitized friend is Ed, and this is Eddy. My name is Edd also, but with two ds. So I'm called Double-D."

"Well, my name is Ty Lee. I used to Guard the Pan Ku Box but now that the Demon Portals are sealed I have no need to guard it anymore. However I have two questions. One what does Uncle need to talk to me about and two when was the last time Ed showered?"

"I have no idea. And it's hard to get him to take one." Eddy answered.

"Anyway, Uncle, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Look up at the stars and tell Uncle what you see?"

Ty Lee looked up at the stars, and gasped, "The Day I feared has happened. The Power of the Demon Sorcerers is about to awaken. Constant attacks from the Shadow Line have broken the spell I placed on the Immortal Relics to prevent the Demon Chi from waking them up."

"But Ty Lee we defeated the Demon Sorcerers already." Jackie said only to get finger whacked by Uncle, "Ow!"

"Did you not hear Ty Lee's words?!"

Ty Lee spoke, "Perhaps I had better explain. Thousands of years ago Maggie's Ancestor used the Sword of the Immortals to imprison Shendu the Fire Demon. But traces of Shendu's chi clung to the Sword for ages. The same thing also happened to the other seven relics used to defeat the other seven demon sorcerers. They all have traces of Demon Chi."

"You think anybody else would know about this?" Jade wondered.

"Unfortunately Silvia does and it's only a matter of time before she spills her guts." Ty Lee answered.

"We must be prepared for worse. For if Demon Chi reawakens, the fight between good and evil will continue again." Uncle declared.

In Section 13, Silvia and Jack Spicer were in said base and this time they were going to free a certain Prisoner, "So, Silvia, are you sure this guy is a good choice for the Demon Chi?" Jack asked.

"He is the son of one of our previous and loyal employers, Jack. Plus we need some fresh meat."

"I just hope this guy doesn't make me his first course." Jack trembled.

Soon the two arrived at the Cell in question and in the Cell was Drago, "Well, what have we here?"

Silvia: I am Silvia of the Dragon League of Nine. Avarona's Elder Cousin and this is Jack Spicer. Evil Boy Genius.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware. I am Drago, the son of Shendu."

"Then let's break you out of here!" Jack used a laser sword to slice the bars of the cell, "And let's get you out of here."

"Yes. I know why you released me. And I want it." Drago said.

Silvia spoke, "The Demon Chi is awake. The First power belongs to Xiao Fung the Wind Demon. It's awake and the fan it's in belongs to Camille Cooper of the Cooper Clan. She lives on Sodor."

"Then that's where we're going." The teen dragon said.

"Hey, maybe I should steal back the sphere of Yun with Chase in it?" Jack suggested.

"I'll have the Shadowkhan move it to the Castle Terminal when we break in to Section 13 in the future." Silvia answered.

"Then let's get out of here." Drago said. The trio then left Section 13 compliments of Silvia summoning Shadowkhan.

Next Morning at Coi's Barbeque House, the Chans were holding a meeting with Ty Lee about how to find the Demon Chi.

"How can we find the demon chi? Does such a locator spell even exist?" Jackie asked.

Ty Lee answered, "We'll have to wait for the Demon Powers to activate. Fortunately the Chi O Matic can find the powers, lead us to them, and suck out the bad chi from the immortal relic. However I sense that one of the powers is close by."

"What is it?" Jade asked.

Jade got her answer in the form of Camille showing up in a Chinese outfit holding her signature Fan, "Hey, Ty Lee, what's going on?"

"We got trouble, Camille."

"Let me guess, new evil?"

"Unfortunately."

"Bring it on. We can handle it." Eddy beckoned it.

"Perhaps we better leave this to the proper authorities?" Double-D suggested.

"Oh, but I want to join!" Ed complained.

"But this is dangerous." Camille warned them.

"Camille, you're beginning to sound like Uncle Jackie." Jade said in fear.

"How embarrassing." Camille said upon realizing.

"Let's hope we have an easy time hunting this Demon Chi and hope nobody else knows about this." Eddy said.

In the Castle Terminal, Mindy, Malkor, and Mavro were having a word with Dren, Tarb, and Sardon. They were also joined by Drago, Jack, and Silvia.

Mindy spoke, "So let me see if I got this right, Silvia, There's Demon Chi on the loose. One of the Powers is on Sodor and you would like these three to create a diversion in the form of a Predacite?"

"Precisely. With everyone focused on the Predacite, Drago can search for the fan containing the wind demon chi of Xiao Fung the Wind demon."

"Except there's one small problem." Mavro spoke.

"What problem?" Drago inquired.

"Ty Lee the Dragon that helped defeat your aunts and uncles is already on Sodor and has told our enemies of the Demon Chi by now." Malkor explained.

Drago growled, "I will not make the same mistakes as my father or aunts and uncles!"

Mindy spoke, "Then I suggest you watch some footage of their battles to bring you up to speed. All we need now is to create a predacite but I need to know. Is it possible to create one from something aside from Animals?"

"Of course. They can come in all forms, animal and plantlike." Sardon explained.

"We even made some predacites from sea animals before." Tarb put in.

"And I even made a couple from Human Spirits." Dren added.

"Impressive. What do you think, Mindy?" Mavro asked.

"I think this could work. I want you three to capture Camille. Steal her spirit and make a predacite out of it."

"As you wish." Sardon replied.

"One more thing. Take Silvia with you. She may be of help on this assignment." Mavro insisted.

"All right." Dren nodded.

Malkor looked to Jack, "Spicer, stick with Drago. Make sure nothing stops him from acquiring the demon chi."

"Yes, sir." The group left to carry out their mission.

On the Sodor Dieselworks the gang arrived as it was still night, "So if we're going to steal Camille's Spirit we need to know where she lives and when she is at her most vulnerable." Sardon said.

"So how do you suggest we do it?" Tarb inquired.

"What I propose is that we use Pasta to lure her out. She is easily distracted by Pasta dishes." Jack explained.

"You do that." Dren said.

"Way ahead of you," Jack presented some Spaghetti and Meat Balls, "Mindy cooked this for tonight's Italian Night. She's surprisingly talented in cooking."

Drago sniffed it, "Smells good."

"You should taste it," Jack placed the food right outside the Dieselworks and made sure that the scent made its way inside, "She should be here soon. That girl can smell Italian a mile away."

Tarb was about to roll his eyes before the sound of a stampede and a yell could be heard and right on cue it was Camille and she was pigging out on the Pasta.

"See?" Jack asked.

"She's in position. Time to get to work." Dren ordered.

Meanwhile Camille was still pigging out unaware that she had company, "That was a good meal. Time to go." Camille went to leave only to find out that she was surrounded by the Cyniclons.

"Going somewhere?" Sardon asked.

"Actually yes. Now please let me leave before this gets ugly for one of us and I'm not talking about me."

"Think you're so tough don't cha?" Tarb asked.

"Actually, I don't think I'm so tough. I know it." she smirked.

"Let's see about that." Dren challenged.

Camille cracked her knuckles and prepared to do battle as Dren attacked first. Dren threw a few punches, until they grappled. Camille then kneed Dren in the chest and then tossed him by the hip into a wall.

"Next!" she beckoned. Tarb followed and started attacking. Camille avoided and evaded each attack before tossing Tarb right into Dren.

"And Wuya and Chase thought I was pathetic, huh, Silvia?" Jack asked as they watched.

"Indeed."

Camille then began battling Sardon who was faring better than Tarb or Dren, "What the heck are you?"

"We are Cynaclons." Sardon answered.

"What?"

"We were once a glorious race until our planet was destroyed. Now we seek planet Earth as our new domain."

"You're not getting your hands on this planet!"

"And who's going to stop us?" Dren asked.

"The forces of Light."

"Don't be so sure." Sardon replied.

Before Camille could reply to that comment the earth turned to mud below her as she was buried neck deep.

"Who did that?" Dren gasped.

Right on cue Daolon Wong arrived, "I thought you could use a hand."

"Mr. Wong?" Jack gasped.

"In the flesh. Now what's this I hear about the Cynaclons wanting something from Camille?"

"We desire to make her a predacite, but Drago requires something much more." Sardon spoke.

"The Demon Chi. Well, it's here on Sodor. It's somewhere in Vicarstown." The wizard explained.

Drago eyed the old man, "Hope you're not looking to take it for yourself. Because that chi belongs to me."

"I just want to allow Evil to truly prevail."

"Very well, but double cross me and I'll make you regret it. Now where can I find that fan?" Drago inquired.

"Just meditate and you'll find it," Daolon answered, and looked to Sardon, "Now just how do you intend to turn Camille into a Predacite?"

"By extracting her spirit."

"You do that. I need to further concentrate." Drago got into a meditating position.

As Drago concentrated Sardon went to make Camille into a predacite but before he did Daolon spoke.

"If you're going to make a predacite out of Camille why not fuse her spirit with that of a raccoon? That is her family's symbol after all."

"Clever." Dren smirked.

They summoned an infuser, and removed Camille's spirit from her, "All we need now is the Raccoon." Jack said.

They heard chattering sound and saw one crawling around by a shed. Daolon levitated the raccoon to the group.

They merged the infuser with Camille's Spirit into the raccoon creating a large seductive raccoon monster, "Now that's hot." Jack admitted.

Drago's eyes flung open, "I know where the fan is."

"You do?" Jack asked.

"That's right. Follow me." He jumped off. The Bad Guys went to follow him.

Meanwhile at Coi's Barbeque house, the heroes were waiting when Kira and Tori arrived.

"Sorry we're late, guys. We had to make some final adjustments Chi Containment Unit." Kira said.

"And we had to get it here without breaking it." Tori added, as they brought it in.

"That's going to hold the Chi?" Jade asked.

"Yep. It's big enough to hold all the Demon Powers." Tori explained.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a smaller more portable Chi O Matic. We have yet to work on it." Kira said.

"It will do." Uncle replied.

"But what about the Wind Power?" Eddy asked.

"I'm afraid we're on our own for now." Double-D answered.

"So where do we begin looking?" Jade asked.

"For some Fans!" Ed declared.

"There's probably a gazillion fans." Eddy snapped.

"Guys, I know you're gonna hate me and Kira for saying this but why don't we just let Drago find the chi and take it from him?"

"It would save us a lot of work."

"AIYA! Are you crazy?!" Uncle announced.

Corina Bucksworth who was drinking some tea heard everything and had to say something, "They might have a point. Without the Chi O Matic we're gonna be flying blind and the forces of Darkness could find the Chi. But there is another way. All we need is the Shen Gong Wu."

"Duh. The Locator Compass." Jade realized.

"Capital idea." Double-D admitted.

"I'll go fly to the Xiaolin Temple and Get it. Shall I get the other Mew Mews as well?" Ty Lee asked.

"Please. I don't wanna be the only one doing the dirty work if something happens." she answered.

"Very well then. Good thing Camille gave me the Talismans to guard." Ty Lee flew off to go get the other Mew Mews.

"So what do we do until then?" Jade asked.

"We look for the Fan ourselves. I'm guessing the Chi is probably in a Chinese Fan since Xiao Fung is Chinese." Tori said.

"What about asking Camille's Mother Coi? She has some Chinese fans." Tohru suggested.

Jade smiled, "Good thinking, T." The group headed over to Camille's house.

Meanwhile outside of Camille's house, Drago was having a problem getting inside due to an Anti-Demon Ward even though he sensed the power was here causing Tarb to mock him.

"What's the matter lizard, can't get in?" Drago growled and blew fire at him, "Ouch."

"It's an Anti-Demon Ward. It's preventing Drago from getting in." Jack explained.

"We have to get in there!" Drago demanded.

"Let me handle it. I can get in there and just invite you in." Jack said. Jack managed to sneak inside. He then came down to the front door and opened it up, "Come in Drago." Drago stepped past the barrier and was inside.

"Well done, Jack Spicer. Some of us bad guys thought you weren't cut out for this but I knew they were wrong." Silvia said.

"And this is just the beginning. Soon the entire world will know the genius of Jack Spicer!" Jack declared.

"Will you be quiet? We're trying to steal the Demon Chi here." Daolon Wong shushed him. Jack shrunk down in fear.

Silvia then smelled the stench of something else, "And we have more company. I smell the stench of the Large Ed Boy that Devina mentioned. We should send the new Predacite after them."

"Whatever it takes to slow them down." Daolon Wong said.

"Well, you heard the man." Tarb said.

The New Predacite headed out to go beat down the heroes, "Now where are you Chi?" Drago asked. Drago entered the living room where Coi's collection of Chinese fans hung on the wall, "It's in here."

"Too bad you're not getting anywhere near it!" Drago jumped and saw what looked like an older version of Camille only wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt show up.

"And you are?"

"I'm Camille's mother Coi. And you're not getting my fans or the power they possess."

"Sorry, ma'am. But one of them has something that rightfully belongs to me."

Coi got into a Kung Fu Stance, "You're not leaving here with anything!"

Drago jumped up and delivered a spin kick. Coi blocked and counter attacked. Drago was thrown back but bounded off the wall throwing a punch.

Meanwhile the heroes were making their way to Coi's house when they ran into the new predacite.

"Guys, what the heck is that?" Kira asked.

"That's a big raccoon." Jade gasped.

"A girly one at that." Eddy added. The Raccoon then jumped and drop kicked Eddy before going to attack.

"Guys, I think that's a Predacite." Corina stated.

"Cool!" Ed cheered, as Double-D shouted.

"Not cool Ed! Mai said those are dangerous. Perhaps we could let Jackie reason with it."

"Or we can kick its butt!" Eddy declared.

"I'm with short guy." Jade agreed.

"You're not exactly Ms. Tall either." Eddy snarked.

"Enough. Let's get it." Kira ordered.

The gang then began to attack but the raccoon predacite fought back with moves and spells that were very advanced.

"How can it do that?" Eddy gasped.

"Perhaps this one might have been made from a human spirit." Ed suggested.

"Corina, is that even possible?" Double-D asked.

"It's happened quite a few times."

"Then whose spirit was this predacite made from?" Jade asked.

"Someone who is very good with magic from the looks of it." Double-D answered.

"It could be a female wizard. We'll need more proof to figure out who the spirit belongs to." Tori said.

The Predacite attacked Jackie who was dodging, "Bad Day. Bad Day. Bad Day."

The Predacite then used a spirit Sword attack which confirmed Kira and Tori's suspicions, "The predacite has been made with Camille's Spirit." Kira gasped.

"Nobody else can use both magic and spirit energy together." Tori noted.

"That ain't good." Jade said in worry.

"How powerful is Camille?" Corina asked.

"Very-very powerful." Jade answered.

As if to drive that point home, the Predacite casted a powerful spell which knocked the heroes off their feet, "I get the picture now." Corina groaned.

Right on cue Ty Lee arrived with the Xiaolin Dragons and Mai showed up with Wesley, Elliot and the Mew Mews.

"Looks like Mai wasn't kidding about the new predacite. How strong is this one?" Zoey asked.

"It's got Camille's Spirit." Jackie answered.

Mai and Ty Lee were shocked, "You're not serious?" Mai asked.

Ty Lee pleaded, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not." answered Jade.

"Astral is not going to like this," Mai turned to the Mews, "Girls, brace yourself. This is going to be a rough fight. You better transform."

The girls got the message as they Transformed into their Mew forms. The predacite launched spirit gun shots at them.

"What kind of attack was that?!" Eddy asked in shock.

"Spirit gun shots." Ty Lee answered.

"What else can she do?" Bridgette asked.

"She can also use magic." Mai explained.

"This predacite is strongest yet. It has to have a weakness." Zoey hoped.

"Too bad we can't just distract it with Pasta. That usually puts Camille to sleep." Tori said.

"Maybe we can. If that thing is anything like Camille having her spirit inside, it must have her other senses and desires." Ty Lee stated.

"Corina, is Renee a good cook?" Mai inquired.

"Not that I know of." Corina answered.

"But I am." Wesley said.

"What are your strengths?" Ty Lee asked.

"While Elliot and I are good with working on equipment for the Mews to further their powers, we serve as cooks and waiters at Cafe Mew Mew."

"Well, I hope you can whip up a mean Pasta dish cause we need it." Kira said. Wesley nodded, as he got to work using some utensils he was supplied with.

Meanwhile the mew mews were having a hard time against the predacite even with Kira, Tori, the dragons, and the Chans helping.

"Hurry up!" Jackie pleaded.

"We're getting thrashed out here." Jade added.

"Finished." Wesley answered.

"Let's hope this works." Eddy hoped.

Wesley and Elliot placed a plate of pasta on the ground. The scent caught the nose of the Predacite and it began to dig in, "Now, while she's distracted!" Elliot ordered.

Ed spoke to the Mews, "Time to combine your powers, ladies."

The mews nodded and concentrated as they used their combined power to defeat the predacite. It dissolved into the infuser that was devoured by Mini-Mew, and Camille's spirit flew off back to her body.

Kikki groaned, "I'm so sore."

"I am Ed."

"Stop fooling around. We have demon chi to find!" Eddy called.

"Yes, this setback has put us behind." Jackie added.

The team rushed to Coi's house as fast as they could but when they arrived a terrible sight awaited them. Drago was there and he already found the Wind Demon Chi.

"Come to papa." He assimilated the demon chi from the fan and swallowed it. Suddenly Drago stood with a bit of a round chin like Xiao Fung.

"Now that you have the chi I suggest we leave." Silvia ordered.

"What a shame. I was hoping I could use my new chi on them." Drago said in disappointment.

"You need time to get used to it first." Jack stated.

"Very well." Drago said.

"And besides our enemies got knocked around a bit by that predacite so they won't be interfering for a while." Tarb finished.

"Then let's go!" Drago ordered. The villains left via shadow khan and returned to the Castle Terminal.

"I trust the mission was a success?" Malkor inquired.

"You bet it was." Jack confirmed.

"You got the chi and our enemies got a serious beating." Mindy asked.

Drago answered, "Oh, yeah. With both wind and fire chi on my side. I'm stronger than ever. And the good news is, the longer I have the Wind demon Chi in me the harder it'll be to remove it."

"So are we set to thrash our enemies?" Creepox inquired.

"Precisely." Malkor confirmed.

"You guys do that. Tarb, Dren, and I need to report to our boss about what happened." Sardon stated.

"Very well." Mavro said, as the three Cyniclons left to do just that.

"We should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Jasmine suggested.

"That's for sure." Jack agreed. The bad guys all turned in to get some rest.

Meanwhile Dren Tarb and Sardon were reporting to Deep Blue about the recent predacite they created.

"I see. Perhaps creating more predacites from other powerful creatures like that girl could be useful to us." Deep Blue said.

"But I suggest we learn the strengths and weaknesses of those creatures first." Sardon said.

"Perhaps we should create a Predacite and give it an elemental power?" Dren suggested.

"Who do you have in mind?" Tarb asked.

"I plan to make one with the power of electricity," Dren said, "As for when I plan to make it. I'll need a few days to find the right animal first."

"Dren just make sure that this one can do the job."

"You have my word, Deep Blue." The Cyniclons then left and returned to the Castle Terminal to get some sleep.


	4. Sodor Eds

Disclaimer/Author's Note: This Chapter pays tribute to Ed, Edd, n Eddy, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Totally Spies.

 **Sodor Eds**

It was late one night at the Saloon, as everyone present was having a good time. Team Avatar, the Cooper Gang and the Eds were there, as were the Mane Six Ponies and Princess Luna. Even the Fat Controller, the Thin Controller, the Small Controller, the Pink Controller and Mr. Shiba of the Imperial Dragon Railway were present and fortunately it was a Soda Saloon.

"So this party is to show the hard work that we've done up to this moment." Carol explained.

"So let's all celebrate and party!" Camille announced.

Carol and Camille put two cups of water into two mugs of root beer and began chugging away as the music played and the party began.

"If only Dustin and Negi could enjoy this with us. They'd love it." Camille said.

"But at least we can bring them some food and build a Saloon at Mahora." Maggie said.

"And perhaps one for the Barrow?" Mira suggested.

"Excellent suggestion." Carol nodded in agreement.

Mr. Shiba and the Controllers were at a table watching the party. They were there to supervise and to make sure nothing happened at the party.

Fat Controller spoke, "I'm a little worried about this party. I mean some of our staff have to wake up and get to work. We all have work to do."

"I hear ya." Mr. Shiba agreed.

Jen spoke up, "What I want to know is whose idea was it to put a Soda Saloon in Wellsworth Station. I just hope Edward the Blue Engine isn't grumbling about the noise."

Double D who heard the comment came over and spoke to the Controllers, "Excuse me. But perhaps I can help."

The Thin Controller asked skeptically, "You can?"

"Of course. I happen to be very skilled at arrangement, organization, and scheduling."

Small Controller spoke, "Makes sense considering that we were told you were the ones who set up the party and who convinced Corina and Coi to make the food."

"I can't believe you even talked Wesley, Elliot, and the Mew Mews into attending." Mr. Shiba said in disbelief.

"Well, Eddy did help with the negotiations." Double-D admitted.

"So back to our problem. Can you go check on Edward the Blue Engine for us?" Jen asked.

"Of course." Double-D nodded.

"Then get going." The Fat Controller ordered, and Double-D hurried off.

Edward the Blue Engine was in the sheds at Wellsworth Station and Nicole and Natalie were spending the night since it was late.

"The biggest party of the year so far and we engines got to help make it a success. But our drivers couldn't attend. It fucking stinks." Nicole cursed.

"Nicole, language." Edward chided her.

Natalie put in, "And if you must know, Nicole, then our Drivers have to be up so they can get to work. If they're not ready then we're not ready and if we're not ready then the passengers will get cross."

"Precisely." Edward confirmed.

"Yeah yeah. I know I know. But still they could at least keep the fucking noise down. Who the fuck builds a fucking Soda Saloon so close to the railway."

"Um excuse me?" The engines saw Double-D poking his head into the shed.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Natalie inquired.

"My name's Double-D. And I came here to check in on things by order of the Controllers."

"Then all seems calm so far. Aside from the fact that we can hear the partying in the Saloon all the way here." Edward said.

"My apologies for the discomfort."

"Don't worry about it. At least we don't have to smell fish anytime soon. How the fuck can Arthur, Mary, and Salty stand the fucking smell?" Nicole continued to mouth off.

"Nicole. Language! Double-D's a Minor!" Natalie warned her.

"Sorry."

"Good Lord! Such language from an engine." Double-D gasped.

Edward spoke, "Talk to Galleth and Gordon's old pals. They'll tell you that Nicole's the foulest mouth of the London and North Eastern Railway."

"I see."

Natalie spoke, "Anyway it's getting late. If I were you I'd get some sleep. You can sleep in the Crew quarters in the sheds. We'll have Zeng tell the Controllers that you're in one piece and we're okay."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." Nicole replied. So the Engines had Zeng tell the Controllers the news as Double D went to get some sleep even after the party continued into the late hours of the night.

Next morning at seven however, Edward Nicole and Natalie were snoozing away and Double-D was in the crew quarters getting his full eight hours. The Railway Controllers had woken up to get the usual paper work done since they left the party early and got some sleep as well.

Double-D was snoring a bit, until suddenly a loud horn sounded like fanfare rang all around.

"What is going on?!" Natalie panicked.

Double-D rolled out of bed, as he saw Eddy and Ed walk in with Ed holding a huge horn, "Rise and shine!" Ed announced.

"This is your early morning wake up call. Brought to you by Eddy." Eddy smiled.

"Eddy, this is not funny!" Double-D chided him.

"What, just making sure everyone's up and ready."

In the Wellsworth Saloon, the Mews were complaining to Corina about the wakeu p Call that Ed and Eddy gave them.

"Look I didn't like it either. They didn't even consult anyone with that wake up call." Corina said.

"That was the loudest wakeup call they ever gave." Zoey groaned.

"They broke my toes. I got nerves." Bridgette said.

"That was loud even for me." Kikki added.

"I think my ears broke." Renee rubbed her head.

"I know what you mean." Corina nodded.

The Mane Six Ponies were having their own meeting about the wakeup call, "That is not the way to wake someone up this early." Rarity said cranky.

"Even the rooster don't crow that loud on the farm." Applejack added.

"My precious ears." Fluttershy whimpered.

"If I find them I'm gonna give them a good buck on the backside." Rainbow warned.

"I thought it was kinda fun." Pinkie smiled.

"Girls, let's not get excited." Twilight calmed them.

"Twilight's right. Imagine how the Engines feel about this." Rarity noted.

Down at Tidmoth, the Engines were pretty pissed about the wake up call, "It's disgraceful to be woken up so early in such a manner." grumbled Gordon.

"Not to mention the stench of one of those Ed boys. I swear, when was the last time the tall one took a shower?" James asked.

"I know." Henry agreed feeling calm.

Galleth was confused, "Honestly, Henry, you don't seem to be bothered by the wakeup call at all."

"I get up at five in the morning to take the Flying Kipper, Galleth."

"Touché."

Salim was angry and annoyed, "All I know is that I never had to deal with wake up calls as loud as this back on the Great Western. This is the loudest one in all my years and I'm over 110 years old."

"If this happens again I'm going on strike." Gordon frowned.

"That makes two of us." Henry agreed.

"Three!" James put in.

"Four!" Josh spoke.

"I think that makes all of us!" Salim declared.

"Natalie and Nicole would agree on that and so would Neville and Murdoch." Galleth said. The engines all nodded on that note.

Over on Thomas' branchline, he Percy and Toby compared the wake up call to Camille's pranks in the past.

"And I thought Camille's pranks were irritating." Thomas said in irritation.

"Even she was never this loud." Percy added

"We better not have to get used to that." Toby hoped.

Thomas spoke, "Let's hope the big engines don't do anything drastic otherwise we'll be getting a visit from their drivers' Arkeyan relatives."

"Speaking of whom the Rough Riders showed up yesterday and attended the party at Wellsworth." Toby said.

"Who wants to bet that they are all in a bad mood from Ed and Eddy's wakeup call?" Percy asked.

"I'm betting on that but imagine how Carol and her bending teachers feel about the wakeup call?" Toby wondered.

At the Sodor Steamworks, Carol, Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna were all grumbling about Ed an Eddy's wake up call.

"I am not a morning person when awoken like that." Carol grumbled.

Brian added, "My ancestors may have served on the Great Western Railway for generations all the way back to its broad gauge days but they never had to wake up from a loud alarm like this."

"Give me one good reason not to scorch any of them!" Maggie snapped.

"Because they're minors and they have yet to understand how we do things here on Sodor." Geoff reasoned with her. Maggie grumbled at his reason.

"I bet Henry, James, and Gordon are already considering going on strike if this happens again." Carl said.

"I can believe that." Carol agreed.

Edna spoke, "I don't blame them. As an Airbender I like to meditate and build for the day ahead but Ed and Eddy disturbed it. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if my Uncles' Engine, Edward goes on strike over this."

Keira who was being prepped and looked over tried to bring some positive light to the conversation, "Well, look on the bright side. It can't get any worse right?"

They gave Keira a dry look knowing saying that only tempts it. As if on cue Zeng arrived and by the looks on his face he had even more bad news.

"Zeng?" Edna asked.

"Don't tell us, let us guess more bad news already?" Carol asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"By the way Zeng how are things going at the High School?" Carl asked, "Has a new student Council been elected since the six of us left to go save the world after completing all the work we needed to for the year?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like whose been elected."

"You may as well tell us." Geoff said.

"They're names are Cyndi, Taylor, Leila, Kelsey and Sophie."

Carol was horrified, "This is bad. Very very bad!"

"I take it you know of them?" Maggie asked.

"I only know of Cyndi but I never heard of the others until now."

"Then what pray tell is Cyndi like?" Geoff asked.

"She's a long distant cousin of Mandy, the girl who constantly annoys Sam, Clover, and Alex."

"The Rough Riders told me what Mandy is like so Cyndi doesn't sound so dangerous if she's a British Version of Mandy." Keira said.

"You never know." Carol replied.

"Zeng. Fly back to the school and keep an eye on the council." Carl ordered.

"Right." Zeng flew off.

"I just hope Camille hasn't blown a blood vessel once this news reaches her." Carol hoped.

"Knowing her..." Maggie trailed off.

At the Sodor Dieselworks a loud yell could be heard and Zazu was already trembling as soon as he finished giving the news.

"I expected this." Zazu sighed.

"Camille's pissed." Den said.

"What Den means is you had best brace yourself, Zazu." Dart warned the messenger.

"Quite so."

"I do not know what's worse. Ed and Eddy's Wakeup call or the fact that Cyndi's on the fucking council!" The girl snapped.

"Cousin Camille, please you must compose yourself." Richard calmed her. Camille started taking deep breaths.

"Okay would somebody tell me how having Cyndi in the council is worse than Ed and Eddy's wakeup call?" Seth asked.

"Cyndi is a British cousin to a girl named Mandy who is the arch nemesis of my friends Sam, Clover, and Alex from Malibu University." Camille explained.

"And you know this how?" Michelle asked.

"After meeting Mandy, I did some research on her family."

"This would've been easier if we had the Geno Scroll." Mira asked.

"Precisely."

"By the way I forgot to ask, Camille. Does Cyndi have any other cousins we need to know about?" Benjamin asked.

"Just Mindy and she's a blonde version of Mandy with a southern accent."

"I see." Mira said.

"Yep. Either way Zazu flew all the way from Tokyo for a reason." Seth put in.

"I did. Turns out it's time for Ezekiel to return to Tokyo and for Rosie to return to Sodor."

"Figured it was time for that." Camille saw it coming.

"Either way Rosie should be here in three days at best."

"Zazu, do you have any more good news?" Seth hoped.

"Well, actually..."

"What is it? Rosie's coming but is anybody else coming?" Benjamin asked.

"Of course. Mr. Shiba's third child and youngest daughter Kaoru is coming for the Foreign Exchange Program at Tidmoth High and Hiro, Steve, and Akiza are as well."

"Okay we know that Hiro is a JNR D51 Mikado but who are Steve and Akiza?" Mira asked.

"Steve is a JNR D61 and Akiza is a JNR C61." Zazu explained.

"Now that we've got that settled let's talk about Eddy's Wake up call." Camille suggested.

"I spent most of my life in Southampton and I've heard Ship Horns that weren't as loud as that!" Seth began.

"He better not be a permanent wake up caller." Mira added.

"I only got 5 hours of sleep. Five hours!" Michelle snapped.

"Ok. Let's all calm down." Camille calmed them.

Benjamin agreed, "Camille's right. We need a plan and I have an idea. Why not let Ed and Eddy do that to the new Student Council of Tidmoth High only? That way we get a good laugh, they get to do the wakeup call and we all don't have to resort to violence?"

"Perfect." Camille nodded.

Zazu couldn't help but voice his concerns at Benjamin's plan, "I say you're playing with fire, Benjamin."

"Lord help you and your friends." Den added.

Dart put in, "What Den means is this is dangerous and if you and your pals end up in the hospital we are not telling, BoCo, Salty, Sidney, Bear, Diesel or their Drivers what happened."

"Oh, come on. You worry too much." Benjamin brushed off their warnings.

"And besides we've got Dragons on our side." Richard added.

Zazu sighed, "I'm gonna go check on Zeng and lend a wing," So Zazu flew off. When Zazu found Zeng he could already see the messenger goose was listening in on the Student Council, "What's going on in there?" Zazu asked.

Zeng answered, "Cyndi, Taylor, Leila, Kelsey, and Sophie are already talking about what they're gonna do now that they're in control and they already know Kaoru's coming in three days."

"Oh, dear." Zeng and Zazu looked through the window to see what the council was talking about.

Cyndi spoke up, "Once we've divided and conquered every student in class, they'll have no choice but to accept our rules."

Taylor spoke up, "May I remind you that a few of the students don't attend Tidmoth High anymore due to having completed all the work needed for the school year?"

"No matter. Because when we convert all the students no one will be able to make them question our words." Cyndi replied.

Leila added, "And we can use that early morning wake up call to irritate them."

"Precisely."

"And set the visiting Ed boys on them. Good plan." Kelsey smirked.

"I love the plan." Sophie said.

"And there's one more problem. The Messenger Birds and the Dragons." Taylor noted.

"You're right." Cyndi confirmed.

Leila spoke, "Guys, I have it covered. Remember Jasmine? She and I are old friends before she went on the run with Mindy and Amanda. I still have her number and I can give her a call."

"Do that." Cyndi ordered.

"I'll do it after school but something tells me that she may be watching us as we speak." Little did Leila know that Mindy, Jasmine, Amanda, and the Sinister Sisters were watching them in the Castle Terminal via a Magic Circle.

"Smart girl." Mindy admitted.

Drago who just showed up after practicing with the chi of his Uncle Xiao Fung spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Leila is very perceptive to feel we're watching them." Mindy said.

"And she remembers that she and I were old friends." Jasmine added.

"And it also seems that a Member of the Shiba Clan is coming." Amanda noted.

"Correct." Mindy nodded.

"Then let's have Drago put his wind powers to the test and whip up a storm." Sage suggested.

"Yes!" Drago cheered.

"And my sisters and I will come with you. You'll need some back up." Scarlett said.

"Very well."

Sapphire spoke, "And we might want to get you some minions of your own. We can't always rely on an entire armada fleet to bail you out."

"You're right. I need the baddest henchmen out there."

"Let Mindy, Amanda and myself worry about that. You just get going." Jasmine ordered. Drago nodded, and took off.

Later on Drago and the Sinister Sisters were flying to Sodor on Shard's back, "So you're Drago. Xiao Fung's Nephew right?"

"Yeah. And here to collect the demon chi of my other relatives."

"You are aware of your relatives' mistakes right?"

"Which is why I will not repeat their mistakes. Especially my father."

"You and your father don't get along do you?" Sage asked.

"Let's just say my dad's failures have brought shame to our kind. And I aim to rectify his failures."

Sapphire spoke, "Well, you'll be happy to know that the Chans are on Sodor and we can burn Vicarstown down to the ground and them along with it."

"Perfect." he smirked.

Shard spoke, "But we also need to make sure that the Power Rangers don't interfere. That's why Devina left a little surprise in the Sodor Steamworks."

Meanwhile in Vicarstown, the Chans were talking about the wakeup call, "While that joke was uncalled for, it was still funny." Jade chuckled.

"Jade, it was not funny. Somebody could've gotten a heart attack." Jackie warned her.

"Hey, Uncle didn't. And he was mostly likely to get it." Jade noted.

Right on cue a very angry Uncle showed up to put his own two cents about the wakeup call, "If three haired boy and repulsive boy do that again, Uncle will teach them not to mess with Uncle!"

"Sensei please. How will you even get near them? The stench on one of them is horrendous." Tohru said.

"It smells worse than Garlic." Jade gagged.

"That is why I wear garlic around neck." Uncle said proudly.

"Well, at least the worst is over. It's not like the forces of Darkness are gonna attack us out of the blue." Jackie said.

"Long time no see Chans!" Drago smirked.

"Remember us?!" Shard asked.

"I remember the butt kicking you got!" Jade mocked.

"That was then. This is now." growled the dragon boy.

"Enough talk. Attack." Shard ordered. Drago jumped in and blew fire all around.

The Chans dodged and escaped the building before running into the Sinister Sisters, "Oh great. Its tweedle dee, tweedle dum and tweedle ditz." Jade sighed.

Sapphire looked at her sisters, "Which is which?" Scarlett face palmed at that comment while Sage sighed.

"So now you hang out with Gecko face?" Jade mocked.

The Sinister Sisters got mad at that comment and blasted Jade with their magic sending her into Uncle and Tohru.

"That's what happens to anybody who talks to us like that!" Sage called.

"Well done ladies." Shard smiled.

Uncle frowned and whipped out his medium and began blasting them with chi magic. The Sinister Sisters battled back with spells taught to them by Devina and Daolon Wong.

Jackie meanwhile was avoiding the tornado blasts from Drago, "Bad day! Bad day! Bad Day!"

"Give it up, Chan. With both fire and wind at my disposal I'm twice as strong as you!" Right on cue, Drago and Jackie then heard an annoying battle cry as the Eds arrived with Ed charging head first into Drago sending him into a wall.

"That's my Skull Bash!" Ed declared.

"Ed, this isn't Pokémon!" Eddy chided him.

"Eddy. Wrong cartoon." Double-D warned him.

"You're beginning to sound like Pinkie Pie." Jackie said.

"Someone call?" Pinkie popped in.

Eddy was shocked, "Where'd you come from?"

"I always know where to show." she grinned.

"Did you bring a way to remove the Wind Demon Chi from Drago?" Jackie hoped.

"I brought the Chi spell for it." she said.

Double-D looked relieved, "Great then you can remove the power from Drago."

"We need Uncle." Jackie said.

"Or we could get Camille." Eddy suggested.

"Either one, just hurry!" Jackie pleaded.

Right on cue, Uncle had been tossed over to Jackie by the Sinister Sisters as Tohru had been knocked out by Shard.

"Jackie, we need to stop this craziness!" Uncle ordered.

"We need to remove the Wind Demon Chi from Drago. Pinkie Pie brought the Chi spell." Double-D explained.

"Pink pony smarter than Uncle gives credit." Uncle admitted.

"Guys, the frog demon is getting closer." Ed cried.

Drago shot fireballs at them, followed by a mix of wind. The Sinister Sisters then added their own magic to the attack forcing the heroes to dodge.

"Uncle, hurry up!" Double-D panicked.

"Do not rush Uncle, sock wearing boy!"

"Let me help." Pinkie Pie helped Uncle mix the spell ingredients in record time.

So Uncle started the chant while directing his blowfish at Drago. Shard noticed this and sent Razor Khan to attack the heroes.

"Ed, protect Uncle." Double-D ordered.

Ed grabbed anything he could and threw it at the Razor Khan. He even used a spare side rod as a club and smashed Razor Khan with it till Uncle casted the spell and sealed the Wind Demon Chi Power in a glass jar.

With the wind demon chi removed. Drago lost whatever Xiao Fung features he had, "NO!" Drago cried.

"Drago calm down it's not over yet. We can still defeat them but for now let's go before they remove your fire power," Shard warned him. Drago nodded and ran off, "We'd love to stay and play but we've got things to prepare for." Shard said. Shard and the Sinister Sisters left as well.

"If it's not over then why are they running away?" Eddy asked.

"Because they're chicken." Jade smirked.

"I love chickens!" Ed cheered.

Tohru spoke, "Actually it's because Drago knows that six more of his relatives were defeated in ancient times. Which means there are six more Immortal Relics across the earth."

"Which means we must find them before they do." Uncle added.

Double-D put in, "And we'll help in anyway we can but first we need to discuss what's been going on as of late. I just had a word with the people on Sodor and while they're upset at Ed and Eddy's wake up call the worse news is whose on the Tidmoth High Student Council."

"What's the big whoop?" jade asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now we better get this power to the containment unit." Double-D suggested. Jackie nodded in agreement.


	5. Enter Kaoru

**Enter Kaoru**

On a ship bound to Sodor, Akiza, Hiro, and Steve were getting to know Kaoru, "So let me get this straight, Kaoru. You're Mr. Shiba's youngest daughter and his third child?" Akiza asked.

"That's right."

"And you're a respected Student Leader among your classmates?" Steve asked.

"I do have a certain reputation."

"And you've decided to join us since you were selected for the Foreign Exchange Program?" Hiro wondered.

"Basically, yes."

Akiza spoke, "You've already done a good job at home but remember this is a foreign country and adapting is going to be tough. Ask the British Built Engines on the Imperial Dragon Railway."

"I'll manage somehow."

"Akiza, and I have never been to Sodor so we're gonna need Hiro's guidance." Steve said.

"So that's that I'm here for." Hiro realized.

Kaoru spoke, "If I wasn't in the Foreign Exchange Program Hiro then my father would've sent Boris or Coley to Sodor."

"But you're in the program so Mr. Shiba sent three Japanese engines today." Akiza said.

"I know." Kaoru answered.

"The good news is that by the time you arrive it'll be Friday evening so that'll give you some time to settle in." Hiro said.

"Thank goodness."

"Although some of us may be pressed into service and Rosie over here may have to do Percy's work." Steve said.

"For now let's just get some sleep. It's almost night." So they turned in for the night.

Meanwhile on Sodor, Camille Carol and the Ed Boys were going by the houses of the Tidmoth Student Council setting up some speakers.

"This should do it." Double-D said.

"You set these up to go off at the Crack of Dawn right?" Camille asked.

"Precisely."

"This is gonna be so cool." Carol smiled.

"You bet it is." Eddy agreed.

"And that'll give the school something to laugh at." Camille smirked.

"I'm in my happy place, guys!" Ed ran around.

"Anyway, tomorrow is Friday so we're gonna need to be working hard." Carol said. The others agreed to that as they turned in for the night.

Next morning it was almost the crack of dawn. Carol and the Ed Boys had slept over at Camille's house so as to get a full view of the prank in motion via Magic Circle.

"This is it." Eddy said in excitement.

Double-D started it up. The same wakeup call that Ed and Eddy used before was now being played in the houses of the new student council and thanks to Camille's magic it didn't disturb the island. Each one of them fell out of their beds feeling they were under attack.

Eddy laughed, "This is comedy!"

"Happy place! Happy place!" Ed cheered.

"Smiles all around." Carol smiled.

"I must say this went surprisingly well." Double-D admitted.

"Either way Kaoru is going to be here this evening so we better tell her what's going on." Camille said. The Eds saluted.

Later on, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, Edna and Camille were traveling on a train pulled by Josh to Equestria going to Appleloosa along with the Mane Six.

"So tell me again why we're going back to Appleloosa?" Twilight asked.

"Because I think the town could use a bit of help." Camille explained.

"Well, we already settled the dispute between the ponies there and the buffalo." Rainbow said.

"Yes but the place is a western frontier town and it could use some help." Geoff said.

"And as a chef I doubt apples alone will help the town. Plus one pony leader is not a good idea. No offense but there needs to be structure." Maggie added.

"Well, good point." Applejack admitted.

"And this can give the four of us a chance to put our leadership skills together." Edna added.

"Clever thinking." Twilight said.

"And Carol and Brian stayed behind so that the manager wouldn't be completely without employees." Carl put in.

"Hopefully Josh will be able to make this trip easier on us all since he's the one taking the train." Rarity hoped.

"No sense in complaining." Applejack said.

"And it's not like a heard of buffalo are gonna stampede right beside the train." Camille chuckled.

"Happened once." Applejack admitted.

"It could happen again and Josh and his crew are not used to animals." Geoff added.

"Just hope for the best." Twilight replied.

"And prepare for the worst." Carl put in.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Edna finished. They just enjoyed the train ride.

Meanwhile, in the human world back at Sea, Kaoru was enjoying the weather on the ship as she could almost sense that Sodor was getting closer, "Ah, this feels so good," Kaoru was in her happy place for the moment, "Things don't get much better than this."

Little did Kaoru know that things were about to get better for her. At the same time, Akiza, Steve, and Hiro were discussing how Kaoru would perform in a British school and Rosie who had been silent during the conversation as also there.

"She'll do a lot of good." Steve said.

"Hopefully she'll be able to clean up Tidmoth High." Rosie hoped.

"You and me both." Akiza replied.

"I'm a little worried about what Kaoru is going to do should she cross paths with the student council." Hiro said.

"That's a problem." Rosie admitted.

"Considering whose been elected to the council. Mr. Shiba was worried while Mai looked ready to torch somebody." Steve said.

"If she did that there'd be more problems." Hiro noted.

"Hiro, you seem to forget that the current Mr. Shiba is also an Arkeyan so in a way Mai is serving the Arkeyan Empire." Akiza reminded him.

"That's what scares me."

Steve put in, "And if the council dishonors Kaoru the Arkeyan Sorcerer Emperor is sure to send in an armada fleet. You know how the Arkeyans can get."

"Exactly." Hiro said.

"Kaoru is going to have to avoid dirtying her own hands and rely on her wits while making changes." Rosie noted.

"Won't be easy." Steve said.

"Hopefully, she'll manage." Hiro replied.

"Perhaps we should've gotten Camille's cousin Mayumi to help but then again she did flunk a test." Rosie suggested.

"Yeah, major bombed." Hiro said.

"And she's head of the School News Paper at Verbena Academy?" Akiza asked.

"Sounds like she needs to focus more on her grades and less on gathering gossip." Steve said.

"That's for sure." Hiro agreed.

"No wonder Daichi says Camille refers to Mayumi as her flat as a board dumbass cousin." Akiza noted.

Hiro spoke sternly, "That's not funny, Akiza."

Steve held in a laugh. Rosie was already laughing loudly at Akiza's comment.

"Rosie thinks it's funny." Akiza stated.

"Rosie is a young engine and she has much to learn." Hiro replied.

"Hiro's gotcha there." Steve admitted. Akiza sighed as she knew Steve had a point.

Meanwhile back in Equestria, Josh arrived at Appleloosa and true to Camille's word he was surrounded by a whole herd of Buffalos.

Josh spoke to the buffalo, "Uh, hi, guys. You're not here to attack me are you?"

One of them answered, "Of course not. We only wish to welcome you."

Josh sighed, "That's a relief. Last time the Mane Six were here you rammed the Earth Ponies pulling the Train. Honestly I don't know how a team of Ponies could pull a train. That's probably why we have an engine from Sodor to help out but anyway who among you is the leader?"

"That would be me. Chief Thunderhooves." said the boss.

"Very impressive," he heard the doors of the Coaches opening, "And I'm sure you know the Mane Six and their human friends by now."

"Ah, welcome back my friends."

"Howdy Chief." Spike greeted.

"Hope y'all haven't been causing trouble like before." Applejack said.

"Not at all, Applejack." The chief answered.

"What happened here before A.J?" Geoff asked.

"The ponies of this here land and the buffalo were at a disagreement and fought for their territory."

"But we helped them come to an agreement. By teaching them to share and care." Twilight explained.

"Except Pinkie said it thorough a horrible song and dance." Rainbow noted.

Pinkie pouted, "I was just trying to help."

"Well, at least you tried something," Camille said, "Anyway where's the sheriff? I have some supplies for him that may make life for the Ponies here easier."

"You'll have to talk with Sheriff Silverstar." The chief answered.

"Where can we find him?" Edna asked.

"He's in the center of Town."

"Thanks for the help." Carl thanked him.

The Mane Six and their human friends went to go see the sheriff but what they didn't know was that they would have another human visitor later in the evening. They reached the sheriff's office.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Maggie asked.

Sheriff Silverstar entered, "Well, howdy, y'all."

"Hello, sheriff. So how are you doing running the town?" Camille asked.

"Things have been going well since both our kind came to an agreement."

"But running a town on your own is kinda tough." Carl guessed.

"It can be nerve wrecking, but some pony's gotta do it."

"Perhaps you should elect a town council. One pony from each of the classes in town." Edna explained.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea."

Geoff spoke, "Considering there are only four classes in town. The Upper Class, the Merchants, the Cooks and the Laborers. Personally you might want to make sure that the town council doesn't have too much power."

"I hear ya." The sheriff agreed.

"Okay so let's get the council put together right away." Edna ordered.

"You betcha." Silverstar nodded.

While Silverstar the Mane Six and their human friends went to put the council together Josh returned to Sodor to give the news about Appleloosa.

"So far Appleloosa seems to be doing okay." Josh said.

"I don't get how the residents of the town survived on apples for at least a year." Nicole wondered.

"It's how they are apparently." Josh answered.

"Yeah but what about their diets? I'm a little worried that they might be going down." Edward said in worry.

"Well, they are ponies so their diets aren't like others." Josh explained.

Natalie spoke, "But it's their human friends I'm worried about. Hopefully they remembered to bring some fresh meat with them."

"If they did they better eat it out of sight from the ponies." Josh said.

"Relax. Edna had a word with me about the fact that they brought enough fresh meat for the three days that they'd be away." Nicole said.

"Thank goodness." Josh sighed.

Natalie spoke, "Either way we should get back to work. The Fat Controller and Prince Zuko would want that."

"Right." Josh confirmed.

"And Hiro, Akiza, and Steve are gonna be here soon." Edward finished. So they got back to work.

Back in Appleloosa the gang was having a town hall meeting with the residents and their human visitors, "All right every pony settle down." The sheriff began.

"This is it. I still can't believe we had Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna serve as the first council till Pony leaders could be found." Twilight said.

"This is so awesome." Rainbow beamed.

"Remember Rainbow Dash, Issues are gonna be brought up." Rarity reminded her.

"So we must be prepared for the worse." Fluttershy finished.

Silverstar began, "So by a show of hooves who is happy with the job that our human friends are doing as your council leaders?" Many of them raised their hooves, "Who is unhappy with the job our human friends are doing as your council leaders?" Only a few raised their hooves, "Okay let's start with those who aren't happy with the job the council is doing."

A small buffalo that was familiar to the Mane Six spoke, "I'm gonna say this. You four are new here and you really need to get to know the locals. Some of us view you as outsiders."

"Little Strongheart does bring up a good point." Spike admitted.

Applejack agreed, "I hear ya Spike. The Council is human after all. Let's see how they deal with that comment."

"We take no offense to that because it's true. We're not too famous here so it's best to get to know everyone here." Geoff said.

Braeburn asked, "You're in charge of the Laborers right?"

"That's correct." Geoff confirmed.

"Then I have to ask when we're gonna get additional water pumps for the town?" Braeburn asked.

"Already looking into it."

"He's right. I had to Waterbend the water out from the pipe till Camille used her magic to fix it." Carl explained.

"But rest assured it'll all be taken care of." Geoff promised.

"We'll personally see to it." Carl added.

"Does anybody from the Cook Class have anything to say?" Maggie asked.

One of the Ponies in the cook class spoke, "We were told we'd be getting more foods besides apples as of late."

Maggie confirmed, "Yes and they will be here by tomorrow morning at the latest." The ponies looked joyed to hear the news.

Edna spoke, "I can tell that you're getting tired of having just apples. Believe me I know. It sucks that Maggie and I have to keep making apple themed dishes. No offense to the Apple Family."

"None taken." A.J answered.

Little Strongheart spoke, "I have one question. Why are the upper class ponies in this town sitting on their butts? I thought Edna was pushing you guys to help out where needed."

An Upper class pony spoke in outrage, "Excuse me? Are you implying that we don't work? Because we work bloody hard, thank you."

Maggie spoke, "I haven't seen that yet. And Edna, Carl, Geoff, and I just got here."

Little Strongheart added, "Well, we can't do all the work and leave them to do less than us."

Edna spoke, "Little Strongheart is right. I'll push the Upper Class to work harder and assist where they're needed. I myself need to work the hardest since I'm leading the Upper Class."

"You do that." Maggie said.

"Now that we've got that settled the new Water Pumps and out houses should be set up right about now." Carl said.

"Good to know." Silverstar smiled.

"Now if there no other issues then this town hall meeting is over." Geoff declared. Silverstar dismissed them.

Back in the Castle Terminal the Sinister Sisters were having a word with Mindy about what to do with the Eds, "So let me see if I got this right. You want to drag the tall yellow one down to the underworld and torment him with soap and Water?"

"Of course, among the Ed's he's the easiest to crack." Sapphire said.

"And he needs to pay for drooling on our diaries." Scarlett added.

"So will you help us?" Sage pleaded.

"Of course I will help you. In fact. I will personally join you in dragging Ed down to the underworld. But first I need you to help me torment Kaoru. Camille said that you three used to abuse people with your family's magic."

"Of course." Scarlett said.

"Then let's go.' Mindy ordered. The Four girls then left on a Shadow Liner before heading to the surface.

Soon enough the Shadow Liner had made topside, "It's almost evening and we're on the edge of Brendam." mindy explained.

"Then let's find this punk ass bitch and humiliate her." Sage said eagerly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Scarlett agreed.

"But how do we go about it? Do we even have a plan?" Sapphire asked.

"Just do what Devina said you usually do and drop manure on the punk." Mindy ordered.

"Simple enough." Sage admitted.

At the Docks Ezekiel and Edward were watching as the ship was being docked and the passengers were getting off. Cranky was beginning to unload the Engines one by one. The eds were watching as well.

"I tell this to Argus all the time Cranky and I'm gonna tell this to you. Handle my friends gently." Ezekiel ordered him.

"I know. I know." Cranky began lifting Hiro from the ship first.

"Steady. Easy does it." Double-D guided it.

Soon Hiro was lowered gently to the Rails, "Wasn't so bad."

"You were right. Sea travel is a good thing." Kaoru said that as Hiro's tender was lowered to the Rails before Cranky went to lift Steve out of the ship.

"Yeah once you get past any rough waters and waves." Hiro said.

"Considering you've done this multiple times before, Hiro." Steve noted.

"You get used to it." Hiro said,

Steve sighed as he was lowered to the rails with his tender following next.

"Is that it? Just two of you?" Eddy asked.

"There are two more engines still in there." Kaoru said.

"Oh, where, where?!" Ed asked excitedly.

"Up here you dolt." The Eds and Kaoru saw Akiza being lifted onto the rails and knew she was the one who spoke.

"Kaoru, who is that?" Double-D wondered.

"Boys, meet Akiza."

"So which one is Akiza?" Eddy asked.

Double-D spoke, "I believe she's talking about the Steam Engine with 4 wheels in front, six in the middle, and 4 in the back. Better known as a 4-6-4 Hudson. But this one is a Japanese National Railway Hudson. I'm not sure which class of Hudson it is since I don't have any books on Japanese National Railway Steam Engines."

"Does she carry chickens? I love chickens." Ed said happily.

"Ed, shut up." Eddy said.

Akiza was lowered to the rails and as her Tender was being lifted she had to comment on the scene, "Is this how these three usually are?"

"Apparently so." Kaoru answered.

Akiza spoke to Double-D, "Well, to answer your question I'm a JNR C61 Hudson. And not to sound rude but your tall friend smells rancid!"

Eddy interrupted, "If that means stinky we already know it."

"When was the last time he took a shower?" Akiza asked.

"Remember when Bionicle Mask of Light aired on Toonami?" Eddy asked.

"I remember that." Kaoru admitted.

"Before that." Eddy noted.

They all gagged in repulse, as Ed stood while as always being clueless. Right on cue a giant bar of soap fell on Ed. He screamed, "AH! Yucky icky soap!" He ran around in hysterics. As he ran around in hysterics a pile of mud fell upon Kaoru just as Cranky was lifting Rosie from the ship and onto the Rails.

"Oh, dear, Kaoru!" Double-D cried.

Kaoru suddenly dug herself out of the mud, "Who is stupid enough to dump mud upon me?!"

"Hi y'all!" Scarlett greeted.

"Remember us?" Sapphire asked.

"Those are the Sinister Sisters!" Double-D panicked.

"The who?" Kaoru asked.

"Three creepy witches that've been causing trouble around this railway and other places." Eddy explained.

"And they used to be Camille's old friends." Rosie added.

"All that's in the past." Sage answered.

"Now we're here to pull some pranks." Scarlett snapped her fingers causing the soap to turn into soapy bath water.

"Don't wanna be clean!" Ed cried.

"Given the stench of the yellow one I for one am glad the Sinister Sisters are here." Akiza said.

"Soon you won't be glad." Scarlett warned them.

"And what are you three little skanks gonna do to us? Most of my pals are steam engines. You can't hurt us." Ezekiel mocked.

"You'd be surprised at what we can do." Sapphire said.

Before anybody could react the mud then vanished before falling on the Sinister Sisters and Kaoru was not only unharmed but clean.

"Sounds like child's play to me. Oh and one more thing." Kaoru snapped her fingers causing the mud to turn into manure as more buried the sisters.

The three popped out of the manure looking ticked off, "This is one for the history books." Eddy laughed.

"Hooray!" Ed cheered.

"That's what you get for messing with the Shiba Clan."

"Shiba Clan? Kaoru, you wouldn't happen to know a Mr. Shiba would you?" Double-D asked.

"Of course I do." Kaoru answered.

"I forgot to mention that Kaoru is Mr. Shiba's Daughter. His youngest Daughter." Akiza explained.

"Daughter?" The Eds asked collectively.

"Pretty much. My name is Kaoru Shiba."

"I'll have to remember that." Double-D committed to memory.

"The only thing you'll be remembering is a kick in the butt!" Sage called.

"Over my dead body." Kaoru then cast a simple spell that tossed the Sinister Sisters into a pile of fish.

Scarlett growled, "You've won this round. But we'll be back." The Sisters then left.

"Come back when you finish witch school bitches!" Kaoru called.

"That was fun." Ed said with a smile.

"And you smell clean at last." Ezekiel said in relief.

"Fish bath!" Ed cheered, as he jumped into the same fish pile the sisters fell in.

"Well, at least everything is back to normal. For now." Double-D noted.

"Yeah at the expense of Ed's hygiene." Rosie added. Ed was swimming around in the fish pile laughing.

"Hey wait isn't Ed allergic to Fish?" Eddy asked.

"Technically his allergies are to Rabbits, Eels, and Butterscotch." The Smart Ed explained.

"Either way I'm gonna go get settled in at Knapford." Kaoru said.

"You go do that." Double-D said.

"I'll take you there myself. I have to take a goods train to Knapford anyway and fill in for Stafford." Ezekiel offered. So Kaoru got on and Ezekiel took off.

"Oh man Ezekiel forgot to push our tenders to us." Akiza gasped.

"Now where are we gonna sleep?" Steve asked.

"We could stay at the shed here at Brendam Docks?" Hiro suggested.

"About the only thing you can do." Double-D said. The three agreed Edward pushed them to their tenders and took them to the sheds to get some rest for the work ahead.


	6. Aquatic Assault

**Aquatic Assault**

Monday Afternoon in Section 13, Kira Tori Jim and Tim put the finishing touches on the Containment unit, "That should do it. The Containment Unit will be safer here. We can't keep it in an engine workshop." Kira said.

"Not with Drago out there somewhere." Tori noted.

"Let's not forget about Devina." Jim put in.

"We can't take any chances." Tim finished.

"On the bright side Tori and I finished the Chi-O-Matic."

"That'll help us in locating where the remaining demon chi is." Jim said.

"We should take this to Uncle right away." Tim suggested.

"Agreed." Tori answered.

Moments later Kira, Tori, Jim and Tim were knocking on the door to Uncle's shop. Uncle opened the door, "Can't you see Uncle is busy?!"

"If by busy you mean hosting Team Avatar and three new Dragons that we don't know about then yes." Jim answered.

"But I thought you'd like to know that the Chi-O-Matic is ready." Tim tempted him.

"Why did you not tell Uncle? Get inside!"

The four went inside and found the new Dragons. One was a female green Dragon that was blind and had brown and green scales, the second was a female Dragon that had beautiful blue scales and a water drop pattern on her forehead while the third was a male Ice Dragon that had a tail shaped like a blade. Aang and Zuko were there as well and so were the Mane Six.

"Hi, guys." Twilight greeted them.

"Hi, everyone." Kira greeted back.

"Where were you? I was enjoying all the fresh apple cider." Rainbow said.

"We've been busy." Tori answered.

"Working on the Chi-O-Matic." Jim put in.

"And moving the Containment Unit to Section 13." Tim added.

"So how will this Chi O Matic help us?" Tohru asked.

"It'll pinpoint the location the remaining demon chi no matter where it is in the world." Kira answered.

"But how do we keep it away from Drago till we get it back to Section 13?" Jackie asked.

"This new Chi O Matic can trace it and contain it as well." Tim answered.

"All Uncle has to do is cast a reversal spell to draw away the bad chi from the immortal relic." Jim explained.

"And use the device to assimilate the chi until we get it to the containment unit." Kira added.

"Sounds like you've got this all figured out." Twilight said.

"Well not entirely. We still need to fine tune a few things and field test it." Tori admitted.

Right on cue the Chi O Matic began glowing, "Consider this a good field test." Jade said.

The Chi O Matic showed Bai Tsa the Water Demon, "Looks like its Bai Tsa the Water Demon." Carl said.

The Gourd of the Immortals then appeared, "And the Gourd of the Immortals is what defeated her." Edna added.

"Now all we need to do now is figure out where the power is." Maggie said.

Right on cue the Chi O Matic showed an image of Malibu University before vanishing, "Malibu University?" Edna asked.

"Weird. In the Canon Series the power was hidden on a deserted island which was the host to International Island Challenge." Pinkie explained.

Everyone blinked before Rarity spoke, "That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

"We need to go there right away." Maggie said.

"We'll need Carol's help. She has some friends there who know the area." Aang added.

"Then let's go." Jade called.

"Zuko, stay here and watch the Shop. And one more thing. Make sure that Sokka, Katara, and Toph don't wreck the place."

"Yes, Uncle."

Toph the female Earth Dragon, Sokka the male Ice Dragon and Katara the female Ice Dragon took offense well Toph and Sokka did but Katara understood where Uncle was coming from.

"What do you mean we'll wreck the shop?" Toph asked in outrage.

"He doesn't trust us." Katara answered.

"Relax what could possibly go wrong with the three of us watching the shop?" Sokka asked. Everyone gave Sokka a look the minute he asked that question before the team left.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal, which had been raised to the surface on the outskirts of London Mindy, Drago, Malkor, Mavro and Jack Spicer were holding auditions for henchmen. Hak Fu was with them as well.

One guy was using a whip to try and put out candle flames but ended up tangling himself and falling down, "Next." Drago called.

A duo of girls wearing gymnastic outfits preformed, "Perhaps they might make the grade?" Jack guessed. At first they were doing well until they crashed into each other, "Then again maybe not."

"Next." Drago called.

A guy with muscles then punched an old out of order fridge that was from the junkyard and he did well, "I think this might be what we're looking for." Mavro said impressed. Suddenly a mouse came to his feet, and he began panicking and fell over, "This is pathetic."

Suddenly taking position was Valmont who had a bandaged wrapped hand, stubble on his chin, and his hair looked unkempt, "Okay who the heck are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Valmont, mastermind of the Dark Hand."

"No offense but the Dark Hand is History and aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Mindy asked.

"I was put on parole. And what do you mean the Dark Hand is History?" Jack explained everything that happened so far, "That can't be!"

"Sorry but I'm afraid so." Mindy answered.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"You could always go and help the English Branch of Crime Incorporated. That depends on what skills you've got." Jack explained.

"I think I'll just be going now."

"Okay but Stay in touch cause I may have a job for you in the future," Mindy said. Valmont nodded and then left as a swordsman appeared and began cutting down hay targets, "I think this guy could do the job."

Drago also watched in observation. Unfortunately a fly appeared and the swordsman ran for it. Mavro had seen enough before yelling to the applicants.

"You are all pathetic. We're looking for Henchmen. Bone Crushing Skull caving henchmen."

Drago growled as he spat flame at a wall melting a hole in it, "How am I supposed to one up my father, aunts, and uncles if I don't even have henchmen I can rely on?!"

"You've seen the rest now eye ball the best!" came a voice.

Mindy, Hak Foo, Mavro, Malkor, Jack, and Drago looked and found who said that. Three boys in black clothing jumped in on skateboards knocking out all the other applicants, and the leader flicked the fly.

"So we got the gig or what?"

"What's your name?" Drago asked.

"They call me Strikemaster Ice. These are my boys DJ Fist and MC Cobra."

"Impressive. So far you're already making a good impression. What do the rest of you think?" Mindy asked.

Mavro commented, "They are more competent than the rest of these good for nothings."

Malkor spoke, "And they look like they'd take their jobs seriously.

Jack said, "Not to mention they know martial arts and ride skateboards."

Hak Foo added, "They are impressive, but can they handle a real challenge?"

"Not to mention being around the Sinister Sisters and my Cousin Chris. You know how they can get." Mindy finished.

Drago was about to comment when he sensed a Demon Chi Power awakening. He saw images of Bai Tza, the gourd used to defeat her, and the location. He snapped out of his trance, "Bai Tza."

"Well times a wasting. I'll have Rachel take us to the Chi," Mindy turned to the three boarders, "You three. Come with us."

"Hey, hold it, hot stuff. You want our help? You've got to show some green!" Ice demanded.

"Jackbots!" Two Jackbots then presented two suitcases full of money to the Ice Crew.

"Spicer, where did you get that cash?" Mavro inquired.

"This is just a small percent of my allowance. Don't forget my parents live in a mansion and I graduated college at a young age."

"This'll do." Ice said as he looked at the money.

"Succeed and we may get you more." Mindy promised.

"Fail and it will not be pretty." Hak warned them.

"But they'll need some powers. Drago, can you give them some power?" Malkor asked.

"I can. Boys, time for your makeovers." Drago blasted the Ice Crew with some fire as he turned them into Dragon Warriors and as he did that Rachel of the Dragon League of Nine Showed up.

"So what did I miss?" Rachel asked.

"Meet our new recruits." Drago introduced them.

Rachel saw the three, "Skateboarders? I'd ask about standards but we've got to find my partner's chi. I do not want to lose it like we lost the chi of Shard's partner."

"Agreed. So let's get going." Drago ordered. Rachel summoned some squid khan and had them take the bad guys to the location of the Demon Chi.

Over in Malibu University, Sam Alex and Clover were talking about the Rough Riders and how they would all be visiting soon.

"It'll be nice to see them here." Sam said.

"I wonder if Skyla will bring some Asian and Chinese food with her. She and I already share a common interest in that." Alex added.

"But how do they get here so quickly and why are they called the Rough Riders?" Clover wondered.

"Perhaps we can ask them about it later." Sam suggested.

"Or you could ask us about it now." Sam Alex and Clover looked up and saw the Rough Riders riding on the backs of Dragons.

"Hey, guys!" Alex cheered.

"Hey, Alex. Good to see you." Skyla greeted.

Flannery asked, "Miss us?"

"You bet." Alex confirmed.

"So what's been happening lately? Mandy and Mindy been giving you a hard time?" Elesa asked.

"Pretty much." Clover answered.

"Let us see if we can do something about that." Elesa said.

"You might get your chance. Here they come." Skyla noted.

Mandy and Mindy were approaching, "Ugh, I thought the pest control got rid of all the pests." Mandy gagged.

"Funny the only pests I see around here are the two of you." Candice retorted.

"Whatevs." Mindy replied.

Mindy and Mandy then took notice of the Dragons that were with the rough riders, "Ugh, who let those things on these grounds?" Mandy asked rudely.

"They're so hideous and they stink." Mindy added.

Tsutsuji, Asuna, Suzuna, Kamitsure, and Huuro all took offense to that but Tsutsuji the Earth Dragon growled the loudest.

Roxanne spoke to the spies, "Mandy and Mindy are about to learn what happens when one angers a Dragon correlated to the Earth Element the hard way."

The three watched eager to see what happens. Sure enough Mandy and Mindy began screaming for their lives as Tsutsuji began chasing them around the campus grounds.

"This is fun to watch." Alex laughed.

"This is almost better than a week long shopping spree." Clover chuckled.

"This'll teach them." Sam smirked.

Sure enough Tsutsuji used her earth breath to cause Mandy and Mindy to trip and fall into a hole causing the two to yell at her.

"Get us out!" Mandy demanded.

"We have rights!" Mindy added.

"You brought this on yourselves and now you're gonna pay," Tsutsuji then lifted her leg and urinated into the hole. The three looked repulsed and yet laughed regardless of what she did. Tsutsuji finished urinating and saw her handy work as Mandy and Mindy were soaked, "Anything you soaked rats want to say now?"

"You'll pay for this!" Mandy shouted.

Tsutsuji spoke, "That's what every spoiled bitch Roxanne and I humiliated have said and nobody has ever done it."

"Good one." Clover smirked.

"This is priceless." Alex smiled.

Sam chuckled, "That was some good entertainment."

"Thank you very much and now for the finale." Tsutsuji said. They watched

"At least that stupid Dragon can't stink anymore than this." Mandy mocked.

Right on cue Tsutsuji turned around with her rear facing the hole before she let lose a massive fart and took a dunk in the hole itself, "Much better."

"Sam, Alex, Clover, now you see what happens to those that insult a Dragon tied to the earth element." Roxanne warned them.

"I'd never insult a dragon." Clover said feeling freaked.

Flannery spoke, "Wise move, Clover. I guess you don't fit the dumb blonde stereotype."

"Hey!"

"Calm down, Clover. How about you take us to your dorm room?" Asuna asked.

"Sure thing." Alex said.

As the Spies and the Rough Riders left somehow Mandy and Mindy got out of the hole and were covered in Tsutsuji's pee and poo.

"I need a shower badly!" Mandy shrieked.

"And a number for animal control. Somebody should put those lizards on a leash!" Mindy shouted. The two grunted in frustration and left.

Meanwhile Team Avatar and the Chan Clan were flying to Malibu University in Section 13's fastest jet.

"Alright we're going to Malibu University. Nice place." Jade smiled.

"Remember, Jade. We're looking for demon chi." Jackie reminded her.

"I wonder if we'll meet other secret agents?" Jade hoped. Jackie rolled his eyes at her lack of common sense.

"The Chi O Matic is telling us that we're close to Mali-U." Jim stated.

"Then take us down." Jade ordered.

"You got it, kid." Tim confirmed.

Jim and Tim landed the jet carefully near the runway at the airport. They then had Aang take the chariot to get them and the group to the University itself.

"Alright this is the place so where is the Chi?" Geoff asked.

"We just have to follow the Chi O Matic." Carl said.

"Carl's right. Fortunately we made it simple enough for Uncle to understand but high tech enough so that it'll give us exact directions." Tim said.

"And it looks like the arrow is pointing us to that Dorm." Edna pointed to a dorm and it just happened to be the one that belonged to Sam Alex and Clover but Team Avatar and the Chan Clan didn't know this yet.

"We must hurry and contain demon chi!" Uncle ordered.

Tohru put in, "And tell the students that they are in danger of being corrupted by the chi." They walked for the dorm.

Meanwhile at Sam Alex and Clover's dorm the girls were talking about some of their adventures so far, "No way. You actually dealt with fashion moguls?" Elesa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We faced a lot of bizarre baddies." Clover answered.

"Why couldn't they pick up a hobby like playing video games?" Skyla asked.

"Well, one did." Alex admitted.

Flannery asked, "Who?"

"A woman named Carla Wong." Sam answered.

"As in the Lady Dragon?" Roxanne gasped.

"The very same." Clover confirmed.

"What do you know about the Lady Dragon?" Candice asked.

Sam explained, "She abducted sports players with a video game zapper to make as her video game characters in her dangerous games."

"She even captured me." Alex put in.

"How did you escape?" Roxanne asked.

"By using a catsuit and a necklace gadget." Alex answered.

"No doubt it had to be a Silver Jumpsuit right?" Elesa asked.

"Yeah, nothing against our own colored suits, but silver seems to be very popular." Alex said.

"Okay so what happened next?" Flannery wondered.

"Jerry eventually trapped her in her own game." Sam answered.

"No way." Candice gasped.

Clover confirmed, "Way."

Skyla spoke, "Well, Carol did mention that Jerry told her that Carla Wong is now in the Containment Area so that probably means she was brought back right?"

"Yeah. Couldn't just leave someone trapped." Sam added.

"Even if they are sick and demented." Clover put in.

"By the way are WOOHP Prisoners allowed any visits from their relatives?" Elesa asked.

"For those who have families, sometimes. But of course WOOHP must be a secret." Sam answered.

Roxanne was about to ask another question before some knocking on the door could be heard, "Could somebody go get that?"

Alex went to answer it. She then found Team Avatar and the Chan clan on the other side of the door, "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes you can, Alex. We have reason to believe that a gourd is here." Carol began.

"A gourd?"

"Perhaps you should let my friends and I in and we'll explain everything." Carol suggested. Alex let them inside.

Once inside Flannery, Roxanne, Candice, and Skyla got a good look at Team Avatar and ran to Maggie, Geoff, Carl and Edna respectively.

"Okay is it just me or do they know each other." Jade asked.

Aang explained, "I forgot to tell you this but Carol's Bending Teachers are the Rough Riders' Cousins."

Carol confirmed, "Yep as in Flannery is Maggie's Cousin, Roxanne is Geoff's Cousin, Candice is Carl's Cousin and Skyla is Edna's Cousin."

"And they're Arkeyan Sorceresses to boot." Brian put in.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

Sam Alex and Clover who heard that were also stunned, "You're all related. And Arkeyan Sorceresses?" Sam asked.

Elesa answered, "Actually we're Arkeyan Mages and each of us aside from myself has a Cousin who happens to be one of Carol's Bending Teachers. But we're not all related to each other in some way."

"Still, it's good to know." Clover said.

"So back to the Gourd Why are you looking for that?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps it is best we let Ty Lee and Uncle explain." Carol suggested.

Ty Lee and Uncle took seats as they explained, "Thousands of years ago, eight demon sorcerers terrorized the world with their demon magic. Until they were defeated by the eight immortals who banished them to another realm." Uncle began.

"And what did they use to do it?" Clover asked.

Ty Lee answered, "Eight relics, but now we've discovered those eight relics have residue of their demon chi attached to them."

"You mean like their saliva. Ew that's like so totally nasty!" Clover gagged. Uncle whacked Clover in the forehead," Ow" she rubbed her forehead.

"Not saliva! Demon chi. Their very magic resides within the relics used to defeat them."

"Okay and what does a gourd have to do with any of this?" Alex asked.

Ty Lee answered, "The gourd used to defeat Bai Tza the demon sorcerer of water has traces of her water demon chi within it. If it falls into the wrong hands that demon chi will be used to bring harm to anyone."

"I'm afraid to ask but how much damage can Water Power do?" Sam asked.

"The forces of Darkness could use it to flood all the Malls on earth and destroy them and abduct people as they shop." Carl explained.

Clover looked horrified and screamed, "WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"It's just some malls. What's the big deal?" Ty Lee asked.

Clover was outraged, "What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

Jade spoke to Sam and Alex, "What's up with Clover?"

"She's really sensitive about malls." Alex explained.

"Sounds a lot like Michelle and her shopping habits." Maggie said.

"The gourd we seek is somewhere on these premises." Uncle explained.

"You mean like that one over there?" Clover pointed to a gourd in a basket in the dorm room.

Uncle aimed the Chi O Matic at the gourd that was reacting to it, "There it is. And for once the Forces of Darkness haven't shown up yet to take it." Jackie said.

"We must contain the chi before said forces do." Uncle ordered.

"Then just cast the reversal spell already." Jim said. Uncle started the incantation as the gourd started glowing.

Before he could finish however the front door was blasted open and standing in the door was Drago flanked by Mindy of Crime Incorporated, Rachel, Admiral Malkor, Emperor Mavro and the Ice Crew.

"I believe that is mine." Drago declared.

"And I believe you owe us a new door." Clover retorted.

"The door is the least of our problems, Clover." Alex said dryly.

"Alex is right." Sam agreed.

"Drago." Tohru gasped.

"And... Strikemaster Ice?" Jackie was confused.

"You know these guys?" Clover asked.

"They're part of the forces of Darkness. Though looks like pizza face and his boys got a Drago makeover." Jade said.

"Okay but what's the story about this Strikemaster Ice?" Alex asked.

"And who are they?" Sam motioned to Mavro, Mindy, Rachel and Malkor.

Jade spoke, "From what we heard Ice was once a pizza delivery boy who delivered a pie to this old man. Instead of a tip he was given directions to a monastery where he learned how to fight. However when he was told to use his training for good, he dropped out with his boys MC Cobra and DJ Fist."

"And they teamed up with this lizard. Honestly he could use a serious makeover." Clover said. Drago growled as flames shot out of his nostrils.

"I suggest you watch it or Drago is going to kick your ass you dumb bitch!" Mindy warned her.

"Oh, you did not just call me that!" Clover shouted.

"I just did. What are you gonna do about it?" Mindy then turned around and mooned Clover. Clover hissed and jumped Mindy tackling her to the floor.

"Okay either Mandy's cousin lost her southern accent or this is a different Mindy." Sam said in shock.

Carol explained, "The Mindy that just mooned Clover and called her a dumb bitch is the leader of Crime Incorporated. She's much worse than the Mindy whom annoys you on a constant daily basis."

Ice looked to Drago, "None of ya said we were gonna put the hurt on Chan. First day on the job and we're already getting a bonus." Ice, Cobra, and Fist jumped into distracted them, as uncle continued to try absorbing the demon chi into the Chi O Matic

Unfortunately Uncle got distracted as Clover was sent flying into him by Mindy who apparently decided to give Clover an Atomic Wedgie which gave Drago the time he needed to get the Chi, "Come to papa!" He opened his mouth and swallowed the chi.

"Okay what's happening?" Sam asked.

"Drago is absorbing the Chi of Bai Tsa the Water Demon." Tohru explained.

Suddenly Drago appeared in a hybrid form of himself and Bai Tza, "Water water everywhere. And more than an ocean to Drink."

"Where is Uncle?!" Jackie panicked.

"He's currently out cold after Mindy tossed Clover into him." Geoff answered.

"Whoops." Clover felt embarrassed.

"Relax guys. I got this. Drago has Bai Tsa's Powers but he also has her weaknesses. Like so." Carl began to use his water bending to turn Drago into an Ice Sculpture.

"That'll cool him off." Jade smirked.

"Boys, let's heat up the party." Ice ordered. The three dragon punks used their given fire chi to melt Drago out.

"Thanks for the thaw. Now I see why Rachel was Bai Tsa's Partner."

"Well that didn't work." Jade sighed.

"I think I'll start by flooding this whole entire campus." Drago said.

"Better yet why not flood all the malls and destroy them?" Rachel suggested.

"Not a bad bonus." Drago admitted.

"Then let's go raze and terrorize the campus." Mavro declared. The bad guys left to terrorize the entire campus and flood it.

"We got to stop them." Sam ordered.

"Before they start destroying all the malls in Beverly Hills!" Clover cried.

"Tohru, grab Uncle." Jackie ordered. Tohru grabbed Uncle as they began to search for the bad guys.

"This is some big campus." Jade gasped.

"Where do we even start to look?" Edna asked.

"Yeah, they could be anywhere." Geoff put in.

Right on cue an explosion could be heard followed by students screaming and running for their lives, "My guess follow them." Maggie said. So they followed the trail to the source.

They could see that Drago had already flooded most of the campus and had already left with the bad guys while some X Borgs were currently terrorizing the place, "Yes! This is more like it!" Drago cheered.

"Now that you've tested your powers we should get to the Castle Terminal so we can plan our next attack." Mindy suggested.

Rachel spoke, "And so as to give you time for the Chi to be attached to you for good so that not even Uncle can remove it."

"Agreed." Drago confirmed.

Rachel had the Squid Khan take Drago to the Castle Terminal, "Now for our other problem. Squid Khan. Attack and destroy the Super Megaforce Rangers!"

The squid Shadowkhan went on the attack. The heroes began fending off the Shadowkhan but they were having trouble, "Guys, I think it's time to power up." Brian suggested.

"Right!" Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna got their morphers ready, "GO GO Super Megaforce."

Sam, Alex, and Clover watched as Carol's teachers morphed into the Super Megaforce Rangers, "Awesome." Alex cheered.

"Amazing." Sam gasped.

"Cool." Clover smirked.

"What did you expect from my bending teachers?" Carol asked rhetorically.

"Not bad at all." Sam admitted.

"Shadowkhan, get them!" Rachel ordered.

The Shadowkhan attacked but the Super Megaforce began fighting them off using their Super Mega Sabers and Super Mega Blasters. One by one the Squid Khan were being beaten. Unfortunately some of the Squid Khan were going to attack the Spies, "Take cover." Jackie ordered.

"I don't think so." Alex replied. The spies got ready. The Squid Khan began to attack the spies.

Jade watched, as the three attacked using their own combat styles, "They're cool."

"But it is dangerous. They should be thinking about college." Jackie said.

"Hey, we can do this and concentrate on our social lives." Alex explained.

"I so want to be a secret agent when I grow up." Jade said in excitement.

"Don't count on it." Jackie replied.

"But Jackie I could so be a good agent. I bet Sam Alex and Clover are good agents."

"You need to pick better role models." Jackie said.

"Like yourself?"

"Yes, well, no. I uh. Ugh how do you do that?

"How about you hash this out after we deal with these guys?" Carol asked. They nodded as Jackie rejoined the fight.

Working together they eventually defeated all the Squid Khan but the Campus was a mess as Uncle regained his senses, "We must remove the demon chi at once!"

"Unfortunately, Drago left." Maggie said sheepishly.

"AIYAH! If Drago holds onto the Water demon chi for so long it'll be harder to remove it!"

"Well we can't do anything about it now. My guess is that he's gone back to Crime Incorporated's base where we can't get to him." Brian said.

"Well this was a bust." Jade sighed.

"I'm afraid so but look on the bright side. At least some of the Super Megaforce Rangers got to meet their cousins again." Carol said.

"And we have new allies in the battle against evil." Edna smiled.

The Spies nodded, "But it looks like classes are gonna be canceled for a while." Sam said.

"Due to all the flooding." Alex noted.

"You could always stay with us on Sodor." Geoff offered.

"Or in Section 13." Jade suggested.

"Jade, Section 13 is not a hotel!" Jackie lectured her.

"Whichever has the most space." Clover said.

"We'll make the arrangements then." Edna said. The Spies agreed to the idea as the heroes returned home.

In the Castle Terminal Chris was having a word with her cousin about what happened, "So how did the attack go, Mindy?"

"Couldn't be better. We did some damage to a college, Drago still has the Water demon chi." Mindy explained.

"And we even stopped by your old home town and burned down the homes of everyone who ever crossed you before turning it into a shadowtown. We made sure to get your father and your boyfriend out of there first." Rachel explained.

"Excellent." Chris said pleased.

"He's down at the platform waiting for you." Rachel continued.

"Then I better get going." Chris replied.

"I'll come with you. Maybe he has a friend that's cute enough to date." Mindy said.

"Perhaps we should all get some rest for the next attack?" Jinxer suggested, "We're going to need it and Drago needs time to get used to Bai Tza's Water Demon power."

"Good idea." Mindy agreed as they went to rest up as Chris and Mindy headed down to the platform of the Castle Terminal.


	7. A Cheerleading Nightmare

Author's Note: This Chapter is going to be a tribute to Totally Spies. Thank you that is all.

 **A Cheerleading Nightmare**

A day after the attack on Malibu University Sam Alex and Clover were in a Penthouse on Sodor. Clover was lying on a bed, "May not be the dorm, but it's comfy."

Sam spoke, "And the rough riders were kind enough to provide us with some books. We'll need them if we're going to learn about the Steam Engines designed in the United Kingdom."

"For real." Alex agreed.

Jade then came to visit, "Hi, ladies."

"Hi, Jade. What's up?" Alex asked.

"I thought I'd come for a visit and to see my role models."

"You really want us to be your role models?" Clover asked.

"You girls are so cool!"

"We are awesome aren't we?" Alex asked. Before Alex could comment the girls got woohped but this time Jade jumped in for the ride.

The older three cried and screamed while Jade cheered. Eventually they arrived at Jerry's office in whoop and somehow Jade landed on her feet.

"That was so cool. Can we do it again?" Jade asked.

Jerry greeted them, "Good day, spies, and... Young Lady how did you get in here?"

"Same way Sam, Alex, and Clover did."

"It's ok, Jerry. She's a friend." Sam said.

Jerry sighed, "Alright. Well here is the info on your next mission. It has come to WOOHP's attention that cheerleaders from all over the world have vanished."

"Cheerleaders?" Clover asked.

"Who wants to kidnap a bunch of dumb cheerleaders anyway?" Jade wondered.

"That is precisely the mission." Jerry answered.

"Do we get cool gadgets?" Jade asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you join them. I must send you back."

"Aww but why?"

"You are too young to be on a mission of this danger."

Clover spoke in her defense, "We may as well take her with us, Jerry. Camille said that Jade will find a way to follow us."

"We'll take full responsibility of her." Sam promised.

"And we promise to bring her back safely." Alex added.

Jerry sighed, "Very well."

"So what gadgets do we get?" Jade asked.

Jerry pulled up the gadgets, "First we have jetpack backpacks, laser lipstick, Expandable Cable Bungee Belts, Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer, and hologram projecting mood ring."

"Dibs on the Hair Dryer." Jade called.

"We kinda all get one of each, Jade." Clover said.

"Though we may have to keep the laser lipstick away from you." Sam said.

"Okay so how are we gonna get there?" the girl asked.

"We'll be giving you all KIRTT." Jerry explained.

"Kurt? Is it a cool secret car like the kind real spies use?"

"Something like that." Sam answered.

"You girls and your boss are so cool," Jerry then presented KIRTT which didn't look like a cool spy car. Jade looked at the car with disappointment, "So not cool."

"Calm down. KIRTT is in Incognito mode. All you have to do is change his appearance with a simple voice command." Jerry explained.

"Like say turn him into a Sports Car?" Jade asked. Right on cue the car morphed into a Sports car. Jade grinned. Jade and the Spies got in as the car took off, "Oh, Jackie would never let me do anything like this."

"I can see why. Just ask our mothers." Alex said.

"If my parents knew what I do with Uncle Jackie they'd never let me stay with him." Jade explained.

"Anyway we should get going. Another cheerleader could be kidnapped at any moment." Clover said.

"Actually I have a better idea," The spies looked at jade, "What if we head to Sodor and go to Vicarstown or Wellsworth? Michelle and Edna are both cheerleaders so the crooks might target them."

Sam smirked, "Clever."

"That works." Alex agreed.

"Then let's go." Clover said.

The quartet then took KIRTT to Sodor and began driving to town to look for clues. The four got out and looked around.

"So where do we start looking?" Alex asked.

"We could ask some of the locals if they saw anything." Jade suggested.

"Good Call." Sam agreed.

So the four asked the locals if they saw anything strange. They met back up.

"Anything?" Alex asked.

"Well the locals said we should go talk to Edward. Whoever that is." Clover answered.

"I know who that is. Follow me." Jade ordered.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Alex asked.

"I've been around here lots of times. Trust me."

"If you say so." Sam said.

The girls then got back into KIRTT as Clover drove to where Jade told her to go. They then found themselves at Wellsworth Station just as Jade said.

"Okay so where's Edward?" Clover asked.

"Right over there getting a drink." Jade pointed to the water tower.

Alex wondered, "Where? All I see is a blue Steam Engine with a number 2 on the tender that has 4 wheels in front, 4 in the middle and none in the back."

"You're looking at him." Jade confirmed.

"That's Edward? He's not what I expected." Alex said in surprise.

"Yeah. Guess I should've mentioned he was a steam engine."

"And an old fashioned and outdated steam engine at that." Clover added.

"Let's just talk to him." Sam said. The four walked over.

"Hey, Edward. How's it going?" Jade asked.

"Well, nothing much just that Ezekiel's already left for Tokyo yesterday. He's been away from home long enough. So why have you come here and who are your friends?"

"This is Sam, Clover, and Alex. All the way from Beverly Hills."

"So why have you come to see me?"

"We've been told you were a witness to something abnormal." Sam began.

"If you mean a cheerleader going missing I can tell you this. The cheerleader looked a bit zoned out and she boarded my train."

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"Talk to James. He can tell you more. It was his train that she boarded after she got off of my train."

"Where is he now?" Jade asked.

"At the Barrow." Edward answered.

"Then that's where we're going, girls." Jade stated.

"But what about finding Edna?" Sam asked.

"For all we know, he has the answers to her." Jade answered.

"If you're asking about Edna then I can tell you about her." Edward offered.

"What do you know?" Clover asked.

"She's the daughter of Christian's sister and Samuel's brother. Christian and Samuel are my Driver and Fireman respectively which makes her the niece of my crew. She's an Airbender and she's also the cheerleader at her high school in Wellsworth," Sam took the notes, "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Edna mentioned that Skyla is her cousin. Do you know her?" Sam asked.

"I see you have met my Fireman's Daughter, Skyla."

"We have and she's so cool! How awesome is being a bounty hunter?" Jade asked.

"Jade, being a bounty hunter is dangerous." Edward warned her.

"I know. Awesome."

"We'll just go see James now." Clover said.

"Okay, but just be careful what you say about him, his driver or his driver's relatives." Edward warned her.

"We'll keep that in mind." Sam replied.

So the 4 left for Barrow In Furness via KIRTT. They finally arrived and exited KIRTT.

"Here we are." Clover said.

"I spy James." Jade spotted. The Spies saw James was at the platform getting a drink after taking a goods train to the Barrow.

"Nice shade of red." Clover admitted.

"Clover, was that a compliment?" Alex asked.

"What else would it be?"

James who was at the platform heard the comment, "Why thank you very much. So word on the tracks is that you've come to ask about the missing cheerleaders."

"You bet." Jade confirmed.

"Edward says that you took the previous missing cheerleader to the Barrow." Alex began.

"That's right and the weird thing is I heard her cheering as she was walking. It was faint but she said something about going to learn some sweet moves. Whatever that means." The spies pondered.

"Can you tell us anything else, James?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid that's all I can remember." James then left with a goods train bound for Sodor as Jade went to talk to the spies.

"Anything coming to mind, girls?" Jade asked.

"One name comes to mind." Alex answered.

"Candy Sweet." Sam added.

"Whose that?"

Sam explained, "A villain we busted up awhile back. She wanted to be a cheerleader back in her high school years, but was told she wasn't sweet enough. So years later she kidnapped the same cheer squad and downloaded all their moves into her own android cheerleaders."

"Who makes android cheerleaders and what did she plan to do with them?" the girl asked.

"To destroy the cheerleading world competition." Alex answered.

"Why?"

"Revenge because she never got to be a cheerleader." Clover answered.

"Okay so she ended up behind bars. I take it she struck back right?"

"Yeah she took over my mind and others to fight against WOOHP." Clover explained.

"How did she pull that off if she was still in prison?"

"She made a cheerleading DVD to sell to high schoolers that brainwashed us."

"Sounds like Candy Sweet's back for revenge," Jade noted. Jade then pulled up the compowder to contact Jerry, "Jerry. We got us a lead."

"Wonderful news ladies. What have you found out?"

"That Candy Sweet is the one behind the abductions." Clover began.

"Except she's in Prison." Jade remembered.

"Then she must have assistance on the outside." Sam theorized.

"Who would want to help Candy?" Alex wondered. The Spies started pondering.

"What if Candy is getting help but she doesn't know it yet?" Jade asked.

"Could be possible." Sam admitted.

"Well, one thing is for sure. The Barrow is probably where the cheerleaders may be held." Clover said.

"Let's go check it out." Alex said.

"Guess this means we're spending the night." Jade added.

"We'll have to." Sam admitted. So Jade and the Spies went to rent a room for the night to allow them to do some surveillance.

"This is my kind of night." Jade said.

"Remember why we're here, Jade." Clover reminded her.

"I know, but this kinda of stuff I live for," The spies were stunned to hear those words come out of Jade's mouth but before they could say anything they were picking up some movement. They looked at the monitor. This time it was Edna and Michelle, "Edna? Michelle?"

"As in Skyla's cousin Edna and Camille's friend Michelle. What are they doing here?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." Alex said.

"Undercover time," Jade smirked. The three spies morphed into their spy suits, "Do I get a cool spy suit?"

"Open your compowder." Sam ordered.

Jade did so, "Now what?"

"Let the magic happen." Clover answered.

The compowder did a scan of Jade. The Compowder then gave Jade a cat suit of her own in orange, "Ooh, nice."

Soon the four spies were tailing Edna and Michelle. They watched the two move, and kept themselves from being spotted. Eventually the two arrived at a warehouse.

"Ok, girls. We're going in." Sam said. The girls then went in. They went inside seeing the place was pitch black.

"Didn't Jerry give us some nightvision goggles or something?" Jade asked.

They nodded and put them on allowing them to see in the dark. They then heard the sounds of cheerleaders practicing a routine. Sam motioned them to follow her lead. The others followed Sam to a well light gym where the cheerleaders were training and working on a routine.

"The cheerleaders." Clover gasped.

"But why have they all been gathered here?" Jade wondered. They continued to observe.

They also saw Candy's face in a magic circle that was being conjured up by none other than Daolon Wong and Devina, "I don't see how a bunch of Cheerleaders is going to help break you out Candy Sweet." Wong asked.

"You underestimate their talent, Daolon Wong." Candy answered.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You won't be waiting long." Candy promised.

"Cause in a matter of minutes we'll be ready to commence with the master plan." Devina added.

The spies watched looking worried, Master plan?" Alex wondered.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jade added. They continued to watch.

Daolon Wong asked, "So what is this master plan of yours Candy? Why not just let Drago flood this WOOHP building?"

"Drago is already on the hunt for Demon Chi, and must wait until the water demon chi bonds with him enough so that it'll never be removed." Candy explained.

"And it's been only a day at best." Devina added.

"Very well. I still feel this is a waste of my time and magic."

"Sorry, Daolon. We can only act when a Demon Chi Power awakens and we can't control when the powers awaken." Devina said.

"We got to get them out of here." Alex whispered.

"And how do you propose we do that? That's a giant Black Dragon over there." Clover noted.

"I've faced dragons before." Jade said feeling it was no big.

"Are you serious?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Devina, Candy, and Daolon finished discussing the master plan when Devina heard something and sniffed the area, "I smell something."

Daolon looked around suspiciously, "Miss Sweet. Do you have any enemies I need to know about?"

"Only three. Sam, Clover, and Alex. They're WOOHP's top spies!"

"Well, it just so happens that I was touring the dreams of others last night and I think I found something that can help us destroy those spies." Devina said.

"What?" Candy asked.

"I'll tell you after we meet in person. Right now I smell a couple of spies! Kuros!" Kuros appeared, "Hunt down the spies and beat them down to a pulp." Kuros took off.

"We got to get the girls out of here." Sam said.

"How do we do that? They didn't leave by force mind you." Alex noted.

"Even so we can't let this scheme prevail." Jade said.

"Jade's right. Nobody uses Cheerleaders like this and gets away with it." Clover added.

"Then let's go." Sam ordered.

Unfortunately the Kuros found them and began to attack. As the older girls fought back, Jade looked at the gadgets to use. Jade then used the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer to attack the Kuros, "Come and get some!" The Kuros attacked but Jade blew them away.

"Good one, Jade."

"Thanks, Alex."

After the Kudos were defeated the four dropped in, "The jig is up!" Alex declared.

"We're here to put an end to your evil plans." Jade added.

"I think not, child." Daolon Wong used his dark chi to make Jade and the Spies sink into the ground up to their necks.

"Let us out!" Clover struggled.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sam shouted.

"Foolish, girl. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Daolon Wong remarked.

"That's what you think you jerk!" Alex retorted.

"Really?"

"That's the best you can come up with?" Devina asked.

Alex looked sheepish, "Well, it was worth a try."

"Well, this is where we leave. Daolon if you please?" Devina ordered.

Wong then lifted his staff and teleported himself and the Cheerleaders out of the warehouse as well as Devina but not before Devina let loose a delayed fart.

"Whoa, what've you been eating?" Jade gagged.

"Just some of the spiciest Mexican food complete with Salsa, beans and some Brussel sprouts. And to finish it off I had some Prune cookies."

"If I can just wiggle out of here." Jade tried.

"We're buried up to our shoulders in cement, Jade." Alex reminded her as Devina had left.

"I can try." Jade replied.

"Well, we've got to do something fast." Clover said.

Jade reached into her pocket below, "I got it!" Suddenly a laser shot out from the ground close to Jade. She circled it around her and was able to weaken the cement and climb out, "Took the laser lipstick you tried to confiscate from me."

"Sneaky." Clover smirked.

"It's a talent. Now hold still." She used the laser cutting circles around each of them. They broke free and climbed out.

"Now that's better. Come on we gotta get to WOOHP fast." Sam ordered. The four headed off.

Over at WOOHP's Headquarters in Los Angeles, the agents were guarding the containment Facility when an explosion rang out causing a hole in the wall to appear. The agents got ready as the cheerleaders came flipping in on the scene.

"Alright, girls, remember the plan! Kick to the left! Kick to the Right! Don't give up and fight the fight!" Devina ordered. The girls used their cheerleading techniques to subdue the WOOHP agents, "Now do you see how tough Cheerleaders can be, Daolon Wong?"

"I guess I was wrong."

"We all make mistakes. Now let's go free Candy and some other WHOOP villains." Devina said.

"Let's," Daolon Wong answered. The two walked for the area containing the jail cells. They stopped in front of Candy's Cell first, "Ms. Candy Sweet."

"We're here to spring you from jail." Devina said.

"Finally." She replied.

"Stand back. This could get messy." Devina said.

Candy did so, as Daolon Wong used his magic to melt the bars. Once he did Candy stepped out free as a bird while Devina went to go free some of the other prisoners in WOOHP, "With all of us out, there's no way they'll be able to catch all of us."

"Let's get out of here." Devina ordered. They hurried.

Unfortunately they ran into Jerry, "None of you are going anywhere."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Devina warned him.

"Then enlighten me."

"I am Devina, Psychic/Shadow Dragon Hybrid of the Dragon league of Nine."

"No matter what you are, WOOHP is prepared to face anything," Daolon used his magic to bury Jerry up to his neck in the ground like he did with the Spies before teleporting the bad guys as well as Devina out of there, "Unless you count this."

Jade and the Spies arrived to see the place in such a mess, "We're too late." Jade sighed.

"They sprung Candy from prison." Alex added.

Clover spotted their boss, "Jerry!"

"Hello girls."

"We'll get you out." Sam said, as they lasered around Jerry and pulled him out.

"Much better."

"Looks like they broke Candy out of prison." Jade said.

"And most of the other prisoners." Alex added.

"Aside from a few." Clover noticed.

"Unfortunately." Jerry confirmed.

"Then let's get them back!" Jade said confidently.

"First we need to check to see whose's been broken out." Sam said.

"I'll do a count check personally." Jerry answered.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Clover wondered.

"Let's prank Mandy and her relatives." Jade suggested.

"Ooh, nice." Alex smirked.

"I like it." Clover agreed. So the four left while Jerry and the agents went to do a head count.

While they were going to Mandy's house via KIRTT Jade had some questions to ask, "So Camille told me that Mandy's a College student around your age who went to the same high school you did. Who is she and what did she do?"

Clover went first, "She's a snob who thinks she's superior to all of us and every time we want something nice she comes around and tries to take it."

"Sounds familiar. But anyway what about her relatives? Aren't they doing anything about it?" Jade asked.

Alex answered, "Hardly. Though there was the one time her mom grounded her for her bad grades which were accidentally sent to me."

"Which brings me to my next question. What pray tell is her mother like?"

"A splitting replica of Mandy." Clover answered.

"But she alternates from spoiling Mandy, to disciplining her when she needs it." Sam explained.

"Sounds like she needs to stop spoiling Mandy and grow more of a back bone. So anyone else I need to know about?"

"She has a cousin Mindy who's just the same." Alex said.

"Then it looks like we've got our hands full if we're to prank them. Even better if this works we can make sure they're humiliated. But does she have any other relatives?"

"None that we know, but she does have her two equally snobby friends." Clover said.

"That spoiled brat has friends?"

"Unfortunately." Sam answered.

Right on cue they arrived at Mandy's place and they found Mandy inside but that wasn't all they found they found Mindy and two other girls with them.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"You said it. I didn't expect to see Mandy's two snobby friends here." Sam added.

"And who are they?"

"Dominique and Caitlin." Alex answered.

"And I'm gonna guess that the blonde girl is Mindy right?"

"Correct." Sam confirmed.

"But I thought they split up what are they all doing here?" Jade asked.

"Probably just to catch up on lost times." Clover guessed.

"Let's listen in." Jade suggested. They kept hidden while listening in.

Mandy spoke to her followers, "Long time no see huh girls?"

"For real." Caitlin agreed.

Dominique added, "Things weren't the same when we parted."

"That's for sure so what's been happening at your universities? Ours got flooded and classes are suspended till further notice." Mandy explained.

Caitlin wondered, "How does a whole university get flooded?"

Mindy answered, "Tsunami."

"Ouch." Dominique cringed.

"Totally." Caitlin agreed.

"On the bright side we're all together again till classes start up." Mandy noted.

"Yes!" Caitlin cheered.

"So what shall we do first?" Mindy asked.

"Let's hit the mall." Mandy suggested.

"That's cool with me." Dominique agreed.

"As long as we don't run into any losers." Caitlin added.

"Or any annoying dragons. Cyndi says she has to live with a bunch of stupid dragons." Mindy put in.

The spies were curious, "Cyndi?"

Jade answered, "I don't know much about Cyndi but let's prank them. How about putting a stink bomb in the place."

"Cool." Alex smirked.

Back with Mandy, her cousin and her friends they were relaxing unaware of a tiny pellet that was tossed into the house. Jade counted down from three to one until the pellet started filling up the place with a noxious scent. Mindy, Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique screamed as the stench hit their noses. They ran around in hysterics from the smell trying to find a way out or get fresh air. Jade and the Spies laughed before getting a call from Jerry via Compowder.

"What's up, Jerry?" Sam asked.

"After doing a head count on the prisoners we managed to recapture all but 4."

"Who are our culprits?" Jade asked.

"The first is Marco Lumiere."

"Who?"

Clover answered, "A Hollywood director who was casted out for his dangerous movies where he used death traps for scenes, real death traps."

"And I take it you had a few run ins with him?"

Alex answered, "Yeah, and I was part of his movie."

"Let me guess he kidnapped you didn't he?"

"Yeah. I was impersonating a Hollywood star."

"Okay but didn't you defeat him the first time you captured him?"

"We thought we did, but he escaped and took Alex captive again." Sam said.

"He then sent me and Sammy on a search for her in his new action movie." Clover added.

"You got to star in an action movie? That is so cool!" Jade cheered.

"Not cool. It was rigged with death traps, killer robots, and other stuff no movie would ever use." Sam explained while remembering the horror.

"Oh right." Jade gave a sheepish smile.

"Who else is there?" Clover asked.

"The second is Sebastian Saga."

"Oh, not him again." Alex gasped.

"Let me guess another WOOHP baddie?" Jade asked.

Alex explained, "Yeah, he was a former guitarist until he lost his arm in a stage accident. He had a metal arm made for him and his left side had also been damaged. He tried to hypnotize concert fans into attacking the world government using hypnotic music."

"Fortunately we stopped him and sent him to prison." Sam said.

"Musicians. What can ya do?" Jade asked.

"Unfortunately that wasn't the last we saw of him." Clover said.

"What do you mean?"

Sam continued, "He escaped and started using his music to hypnotize others at raves to destroy the places we love the most. Like the mall. He even tried to destroy our high school."

"What a petty jerk." Jade said.

"I'll say." clover agreed.

"Whose the third WOOHP baddie that escaped?" Alex asked.

"Ariel."

"Oh no!" Sam gasped.

"Okay, Sam, judging by the look on your face I take it you know her?" Jade inquired.

"Yeah. She used to host female wrestling until she hypnotized me and various others because we were part of a long range of female warriors known as the Sisterhood. At first she escaped, until recently we had her captured."

"The Sisterhood?"

"A cult that was composed of all women who were warriors. Only those of the bloodline were allowed. And I was one of them."

"No way."

"Yeah. Ariel hypnotized me and others into attacking anyone that stood in her way."

"Ouch so who else got loose?" Jade asked.

"Just the Inventor." Jerry concluded.

"Oh, that's just great." Alex sighed.

"Sounds lame to me." Jade said, about his evil villain name.

"He created SUDS which were used to turn people into spy-ssasins. He used in on Mandy and her clique to destroy us." Sam explained.

"We had to be saved by our moms," Clover added.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But our moms did get to become spies like us. Now we have nothing to hide from them," Alex noted.

"Your mothers are so cool. I wish Uncle Jackie could be more like them." Jade said.

"Well, before when they found out they removed us from WOOHP, grounded us, and forbade us from seeing each other." Sam noted.

"Ouch."

"You said it. It took Mandy and her clique trying to destroy us to get them to change their minds." Alex put in.

"I can see that. If anything were to happen to me Jackie and Uncle would do anything to save me."

"Anyway we still have cheerleaders to rescue." Clover said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"But where else would Candy take the Cheerleaders?" Alex asked. They started pondering.

"What about another gym?" Jade suggested.

"Logic, but we need to figure out which one." Sam answered.

"Well, who else could Candy Sweet go after?" Clover asked. They thought about it.

"What about breaking into the Steamworks?" Alex asked.

"That's possible. We should try there." Jade answered. The spies agreed as they headed for Sodor on their jetpack backpacks.

At the Steamworks, the Super Megaforce Rangers minus Edna were checking on the Containment Unit, "So tell me again why we're keeping a Containment Unit here at the Steamworks?" Maggie asked.

"Because many will think it'll be at Section 13, where the baddies have always believed everything was." Geoff answered.

Carl put in, "And there's still the fact that Section 13's Security has been shattered due to Ikazuki destroying the onion barrier that kept Tarakudo and the Dragon league of Nine out."

"I see your point." Maggie admitted.

Brian spoke, "And let's remember that Kira, Tori, Jim, and Tim are working on a way to transfer the Demon Chi and improve Section 13's Security. Why do you think we're holding the Wind Demon Chi Power here?"

"He's right." Geoff agreed.

"Okay but there is still the issue of Edna. She's still missing." Maggie said.

"I wonder about that too." Brian agreed.

Right on cue Victor puffed up, "Hey, you guys."

"Hey, Victor." Brian greeted.

"How's it going?"

"Not so good. The Cheerleaders are still missing and now Edna's missing." Carl answered in despair.

"Oh, dear."

"At least it can't get worse." Geoff said.

"Don't you know never to say that?" Maggie asked rhetorically.

"Oops."

Suddenly appearing on scene was Daolon Wong, Devina, Candy Sweet, and the cheerleaders. The Super Megaforce were prepared to fight.

"Girls, show no mercy." Candy ordered.

"And remember everything we taught you." Devina put in.

The girls went on the attack turning cheerleading into combat. The Super Megaforce Rangers began fighting back.

"Just my luck I'm meeting a bunch of cheerleaders, and fighting for my life!" Geoff complained.

"Suck it up, Geoff. We've got work to do." Maggie called.

"Maggie's right," Brian nodded. Geoff shook it off and continued attacking. Somehow the group managed to subdue all the Cheerleaders aside from two of them, "Well, we knocked out the lot of them."

"But somehow I think we just found out what happened to Edna." Carl said. The others could see that the last cheerleader was Edna herself and Michelle was with her.

"How can we fight our own friends?" Geoff asked.

"We'll have too." Maggie answered.

"I somehow doubt that Skyla is gonna forgive us if we beat up on her cousin Edna." Carl feared.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Brian noted.

"Brian's right," Geoff agreed. Geoff began battling Edna first but she dodged his attempts to subdue her, "Whoa!" Edna delivered a kick to him. Geoff used his Earthbending to block the attack and bind her arms in earth pillars, "That should keep Edna subdued for a while."

"Now for Michelle." Brian said.

Michelle spoke like a cheerleader, "Kick to the left! Kick to the Right!" Michelle began using her own cheerleading moves to attack.

"Saying your moves is predictable." Geoff warned her

"And lame!" Maggie then kicked Michelle knocking her out allowing Carl to trap her in a block of Ice up to her neck.

"Ok, we got them contained, now we need to snap them out of it." Carl said.

"First we might want to do something about Devina and her pals." Brian suggested.

"And it's not like Pinkie Pie is gonna show up and bring a gong to snap them out of it.

Suddenly Pinkie rolled a gong in, "Hey, guys, I just got back from having my gong cleaned up and saw you all here. Is there a party?"

"Why yes there is, Pinkie Pie, and they're ruining it." Victor had Pinkie Pie look at Daolon Wong, Devina and Candy Sweet.

"Party poopers! This is what happens when you make a party boring!"

"You're joking right? A Pony? This is your best defense?" Candy began laughing at Pinkie Pie rudely.

Pinkie pie rolled out her party cannon, "Fire!" The cannon fired streamers and confetti on Candy tangling her.

Candy attempted to break free of the confetti and streamers, "Get these off me!"

"Well you heard her, Devina. Let's get in there!" Daolon and Devina attempted to get into the Steamworks only to find the security ward still active. They were repelled, "I will not be kept out!" Daolon used his magic. The security ward began to trigger but even it couldn't hold up against Daolon Wong's magic.

"Pinkie Pie, if you can get Michelle and Edna back on our side now's the time to do it." Carl pleaded.

"You got it. Rise and shine you two!" She banged on the gong releasing it's loud sound.

"Ow my aching head!" Edna groaned.

Michelle then spoke next, "You'd think an Air raid was going on from that sound."

"Are you two ok?" Geoff asked.

"I feel like I was out cold. What happened?" Edna inquired.

"You two were hypnotized into attacking cheerleader style." Brian explained.

"What?" Michelle gasped.

Maggie explained, "And that's not all. Daolon Wong has destroyed the spell barrier that kept Crime Incorporated out of the Steamworks so now he's about to steal the Wind Demon Chi and give it to Drago!"

"Well, we can't have that!" Edna said.

"We better power up. Go go Megaforce!" Michelle morphed into the Pink Megaforce Ranger.

"Right!" Edna agreed.

"Go GO Super Megaforce!" Team Avatar morphed into the Super Megaforce Rangers.

Devina ordered, "Loogies! Get them!" The Loogies went on attack with the rangers.

Daolon Wong went to the containment unit, "Yes. The Wind demon chi. Right for the taking."

"Not today!" Daolon looked back and received a kick in the face from Jade, "Step away from the containment unit." Jade warned him.

"I do not fear a child."

"How about us?" Right on cue the Spies dropped in.

"You girls are meddling in my affairs." Daolon Wong tried blasting them with magic, but they dodged.

"Now you know how I feel when they ruined my plans." Candy said.

"Girls, this call for a four way Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer." Clover ordered.

"Right!"

All four whipped out said gadget and unleashed a powerful wind blast at the two making them fly back and crash into a wall before peeling off it and landed on top of each other. The rangers were almost done with the loogies before they finished up. All the loogies were tossed around before vanishing.

"You might be able to beat up on the loogies but you're no match for a Dragon from the League of Nine!" Devina then attacked with her shadow breath. They all jumped to the side, as Jade aimed her Wind Tunnel 3000.

"Taste the breeze dragon breath!" Jade fired it at Devina who dodged.

"Nice try sweetheart, "Jade then fired the Laser Lipstick at Devina. It hit her wing and she groaned, "This isn't over! Daolon Wong, get us out of here." Daolon used his magic to teleport the two off.

"I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of me!" Candy then sliced her way free of the streamers as Daolon's Magic teleported her off too.

With the two gone, everyone was at ease, "At least the containment unit is safe." Sam said in relief.

"But now our enemies are free." Alex sighed.

"So we'll smoke them again. I can't wait to tell Jackie about this adventure." Jade said.

"I don't think he will take it well." Sam noted.

"Good point so perhaps we'll keep this one a secret." Jade suggested.

"Yeah. And who knows, maybe Jerry will call you up again. If he approved of your performance with us." Clover said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Jade said excitedly. The gang all laughed at that adventure.


	8. A Spy is Born Again Part 1

Disclaimer: This chapter is a tribute to Totally Spies. Specifically to the Totally Spies Two Part Episode A Spy is Born. Thank you that is al.

 **A Spy is Born Again Part 1**

In the Castle Terminal Mindy was sitting on a throne as usual with Amanda Jasmine and Chris in thrones as well. The Bad guys were dining at a table big enough for all of them as Mindy spoke.

"To the bad guys we broke out from WOOHP. I bet you're all wondering why we brought you here." They all looked at her, as Jasmine continued.

"I hacked into your files and I found that some of you have useful skills that we could use." They all understood as Amanda spoke.

"And there's more. As you know we already rule the Criminal Underworld but the Rangers are all that stand in our way. So we need to remove them from the equation."

Chris spoke, "But to do that we need to remove the Dragons and to do that we'll need a plan. Does anybody have any suggestions?"

Damaras, Jack, the Inventor, and Vrak all raised their hands as did Gianna and Lumiere and Talon. Creepox as well as Redker and Yeltzor who had just gotten back from conquering the galaxy also raised their hands.

"Alright, Creepox, let's hear your suggestion." Mindy said.

"I suggest we hit them where they're at their most vulnerable."

"And where exactly do you suggest that is?" Vrak inquired.

"We attack their loved ones, ones who're incapable of fighting back. We grab them, and the rangers would be puddy in our hands."

"That's a plan I'd expect from Vrak." Amanda said.

Mindy spoke, "But it's simple yet effective. However does anybody else have a different idea? It helps to have more than one plan in place."

Redker then spoke next, "I suggest we enlist the help of various other villains who've dealt with Power Rangers before."

Jasmine answered, "That actually makes sense. Remember the Megaforce Rangers had help from previous ranger teams so we need help from previous villains."

"Ok. I'll bite. Know any good ones?" Jack asked.

"Actually yes. I can bring up their files if you want." Amanda offered.

"Do that." Jack said.

"In the meantime we should prepare for how to draw out the Super Megaforce. I vote we film them going up against some special effects." Lumiere suggested.

"Very well." Mindy allowed it.

"You guys do that. In the meantime I want to catch up with my mom and spend some quality time with her." Jasmine said.

"You deserve it." Mindy nodded.

Jasmine left to go spend some time with Ariel as Amanda pulled up a file.

"I got a file on some guy called Lothor."

Jack looked at the file, "Hmm. Master ninja, betrayed his brother and their ninja academy. Captured the whole school, turned his brother into a guinea pig. This guys accomplishments go on and on."

"Shall I bring him back to life?" Oakley asked.

Chris stopped her, "Hold that thought, Oakley. How about you bring up the file on the guy who menaced the Dino Thunder Rangers?"

"Yes. Here he is, Mesogog."

Creepox looked at the stats, "A walking mutant dinosaur? What's so special about him?"

Jack enlightened him, "According to his file he tried to send Earth back into the age of dinosaurs with all humans transformed into reptilian hybrids."

Mindy added, "It also goes on to say that he once teamed up with Lothor but since he didn't trust the guy he trapped him in a Jar. He had two minions by name of Elsa and Zeltrax."

"Elsa became good, and Zeltrax was destroyed in the end." Jack finished.

"So what about the bad guys that were in charge during 2006? I know the year 2005 didn't have any threats to deal with." Amanda said.

"If you're asking about the enemies of the Mystic Force then I can bring up their files." Mindy said.

"Do it." Amanda confirmed.

So Mindy pulled up the files on the enemies of the Mystic Force. They looked at Octomus and Morticon.

"So who are these guys?" Vrak asked.

Mindy explained, "Octomus is the true leader of the forces of darkness and Supreme Master of the Underworld. And Morticon is the general of the Morlock army."

"Whose this guy?" Jack asked, as he pulled up a file about a Mummy themed monster.

"That's Imperious. Dark Wizard of the Underworld." Amanda answered.

"He would make a good actor for my film. Can you tell me anything more about Imperious?" Lumiere asked.

"Imperious was once a kind friend of Udonna's and was trained beside Daggeron by Leanbow. However, he became corrupted by dark magic and discarded Leanbow's teachings, having grown tired of constantly hearing about honor and having to play by the rules."

Oakley spoke "And according to this he was responsible for capturing a genie and wishing the Mystic Force out of Existence."

"Oh, that is evil." Jack said feeling impressed.

"And I think we have a plan. Let's go kidnap the rough riders." Oakley ordered.

Mindy smirked, "Excellent."

"I vote we hold them in prisons that are designed to counter their elemental abilities." Redker suggested.

"That will make them less likely to escape." Oakley added.

"That would be easier if they weren't benders but let's just go sent a giant army to attack." Amanda put in.

"Amanda's Right. Oakley. Revive Lothor and have him send a Swarm of Kelzaks to attack the Rough Riders." Chris ordered.

"Of course." Oakley was about to revive Lothor before Hades stepped in.

"Guys, you seem to forget that as the lord of the dead I can bring Lothor back?"

"Of course. So you want to do the honors?" Mindy offered.

"Consider it done." Hades snapped his fingers and right on cue Lothor appeared.

Lothor was a tall man dressed in black and had a ponytail, and his face was hidden behind a mask exposing only his eyes and mouth, "What? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the Castle Terminal." Mindy began.

"As for why you're here we've got a problem." Amanda asked.

Lothor spoke "Let me guess, does it have twelve legs and come in assorted colors?"

"That's exactly what you said to Mesogog." Chris noted.

"Well, normally when I'm called upon it's what I usually deal with."

"Anyway there's two teams of Rangers this time and one of them has access to the Ninja Storm Ranger powers." Amanda began.

"Typical." Lothor sighed.

"Perhaps we had best show you some footage of what it is that you will be dealing with?" Damaras suggested.

"Please." So the bad guys began rolling footage of the enemies of Crime Incorporated and their allies.

Meanwhile on Sodor, Steve was covering for James on a Goods Train as James was in the Steamworks getting an inspection done, "This about covers it." Steve saud,

"Considering that we're working with Ballast Trucks today." his driver noted.

"Just be sure to keep them under control." added his fireman.

"Not a problem." Steve answered.

The Trucks heard that and were planning on playing tricks, "Hold Back! Hold Back!" The trucks held back but Steve biffed them hard, "Ow!"

Steve spoke firmly to his cars, "Now you lot can even behave and come quietly or I will take action to make you behave!" The Trucks behaved better after that.

Later on Steve arrived at Barrow In Furness with his goods train before he went to the water tower for a drink.

"Ah, this is more like it."

"Good thing Jen had these put up at some of the stations otherwise we'd be in trouble." his driver said.

"And it's also a good thing that Anton is a nice diesel otherwise Kaoru would have the Pink Controller's Head on a Plate." put in his fireman.

"We wouldn't want that." Steve answered.

"Let's just go grab that goods train that's supposed to go to Vicarstown and go." his driver ordered. Steve agreed and puffed away.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal, Crime Incorporated was informing Lothor of his new enemies as well as the abilities of the Dino Charge Rangers.

Vrak spoke, "Note the Ultimate Legendary Megazord used by the Super Megaforce Rangers. It was strong enough to defeat even Damaras."

"Ugh. Why do they always have to get stronger than before?" Lothor grunted.

"Who knows but look on the bright side. Be thankful they haven't teamed up with the Dino Charge Rangers or we've have even worse problems." Mindy said.

"That's a relief."

"Anyway just go and kidnap the rough riders. I'll have Lumiere set up his challenge to the Super Megaforce." Amanda said.

"Very well. I need to get back into shape anyway." Lothor said.

"That's why we created a Dojo in the Castle Terminal. What do you think Damaras does when he's not working on a battle plan?" Chris asked.

"Then let's get started."

"And I know what will distract the Rough Riders." Jack said.

"Do you, boy?" Lothor inquired.

"Of course. Lumiere and I were talking about this as we speak. The Rough Riders are distracted by food."

"Is that all?"

"Actually each of them is distracted by a different type of food." Jack continued.

"I see."

"Anyway let's get to work." Lumiere said, and Lothor nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at Tidmoth Sheds, the Engines were discussing Steve's performance, "Steve's Performance was excellent." Henry began.

"He even made the trucks behave better than Edward, Duck or Hiro." James added.

"Well, I was Steve's Mentor after all." Hiro recalled.

"Which means that Nicole has more time to work with passengers and that means we won't be hearing her foul mouth for a while." Natalie added.

"Thank Sir Nigel Gresley for that." Gordon said.

"Listening to her makes me wish we could use ear plugs." James put in.

"You do realize that's my sister you're talking about right?" Natalie reminded them.

"I mean no offense, personally." James replied.

"Speaking of which where is Nicole?" Henry asked.

"She's training Akiza in handling British Coaches. It's the Fat Controller's orders." Emily explained.

Hiro spoke, "Are you sure letting Nicole teach Akiza is a good idea? I don't know much about her but from what everyone says she's got the foulest mouth this railway has ever seen."

Gordon answered, "You don't know the half of it. My Doncaster Relatives all say that she's the foulest mouth of the London and North Eastern Railway and one of the four foulest mouths on the British Railways."

"Well, we know what she's got everyone else beat in." James added.

Charlie who was staying at the sheds tonight spoke, "And that would be?"

"Having a foul mouth."

Before Charlie could comment Zeng flew in and by the look on his face he was very distressed.

"Zeng, what is it?" Henry asked.

"Bad news. Where are the Super Megaforce Rangers?"

"What do you need them for?" James asked.

"Some guy called Marco Lumiere told me to give them this." Zeng presented a hologram projector.

The engines looked and saw Lumiere in the hologram.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"I am Marco Lumiere, and I come bearing a message to the Rangers."

"What message?" Hiro asked.

"That they've been cast in my latest movie. A World Adventure."

"What are you talking about?!" Charlie asked in irritation.

"It'll have action, thrills, explosions, and all sorts of surprises!"

"What surprises?" Natalie asked.

"That's a Secret."

"And why should we trust you?" Gordon inquired.

"Because I have some people that may change your mind." Lumiere then presented the Rough Riders all bound and gagged.

The Engines gasped in shock. The Rough Riders could only mumble through the gags, and Lumiere asked, "Oh, what's that, ladies?" the Rough Riders mumbled some more, "Oh, yes thanks for reminding me. The Rough Riders say that if you ever want to see them alive again you had better bring the Spies as well otherwise they won't have a happy ending."

"How despicable!" Henry gasped.

"How disgusting!" James added in equal disgust.

"How disgraceful!" Gordon finished.

"Call it however you want it, but that's how it is." Lumiere answered.

"You monster!" Natalie cried.

"Now, now, you haven't heard the rest of the message and the riddle that comes with it."

"Riddle?" James asked.

"It's more around the lines of clues this time. If you ever want to see the rough riders again I suggest you tell the Super Megaforce to head to Wiltshire South West England. Now Chop Chop we're rolling!" Marco Lumiere clapped the film snapper and the Rough Riders screamed through gags, "Smile, ladies."

The Rough Riders screamed through the gags again before the message ended leaving the engines shocked and Charlie asking a simple but important question.

"Since Nicole's not here to say it may I say what she would say in this situation?"

"You may." Gordon permitted him.

"Thank you. In the words of Nicole. Lumiere is a fucking sicko!" Charlie declared.

Henry spoke, "Thank you for that."

"Shall I go to the Steamworks and tell the Super Megaforce what just happened?" Zeng asked.

James answered, "Right away." Zeng flew off to do his job.

An Hour later at the Steamworks Team Avatar was planning their next move when Zeng flew in, "We got trouble!"

"How bad is it this time, Zeng?" Carol asked.

"Rough Riders, captured. Insane movie producer." he panted.

"Say that again!" Carol demanded.

"This movie producer named Marco Lumiere captured the Rough Riders and wants the Rangers and the WOOHP spies to come."

"Do we have a lead as to where he's holding them?" Carl asked.

"Wiltshire South West England."

"What's over there?" Kevin asked.

"The town of Swindon and the Swindon Works." Brian answered.

"You must go there."

"That's probably where he's hidden one of the Rough Riders." Geoff said.

"I'll call Jerry and tell him to send back up." Carol added.

"Good idea." Brian nodded.

Later on in the Skyship, the Spies and the Super Megaforce were sailing to Swindon and the Spies were telling the Super Megaforce about Marco Lumiere.

"I can't believe Lumiere is at it again." Alex sighed.

"We haven't even met the guy but from what Zeng said he's insane." Maggie said.

"Insane is being nice about it." Clover replied.

"Anything else we need to know about Lumiere before we make it to Swindon?" Edna asked.

"He'll be more than likely to try and kill you with his dangerous stage effects." Sam said.

"But he doesn't know about our bending abilities." Geoff noted.

"That'll be our advantage." Brian smirked.

"Unless Lumiere was tipped off." Carl said in worry.

"Anything's possible at this point." Sam said.

"We're almost in Swindon." Maggie noted.

"What's so important about Swindon anyway?" Clover asked.

Brian spoke, "Didn't you know. Swindon is home to the Swindon Works. The workshops that served the Great Western Railway. My Ancestors not only helped to build the Swindon works but they also served there till its closing."

"Oh, sorry if I disrespected your ancestors." Clover said regretful of her words.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." Brian replied.

"Anyway where in Swindon would Lumiere hold one of the Rough Riders?" Alex wondered.

"My guess is the Swindon Railway Station." Geoff guessed.

"Then that's where we're going." Sam said.

The Skyship sailed onward towards the Swindon Railway Station. Once they arrived Team Avatar and the Spies were looking for the station.

"So how will we know where the Swindon Railway Station is?" Alex asked.

Right on cue a Swarm of X Borgs could be seen heading somewhere as People were fleeing in the opposite direction.

"That's a big hint." Clover answered.

"Come on, guys. Let's follow those things." Sam ordered. They nodded and followed the X-borgs.

When they got to the station they could see Elesa in a cage with a gag over her mouth and her Dragon trapped in a capture jar.

"Elesa!" They called/ Elesa was trying to say something but she was bound and gagged.

"Hang on, we'll save you!" Bria called.

Before they could step forward a swarm of X Borgs surrounded them and to make matters worse Damaras himself was present.

"Who's the guy in the rodeo cape?" Clover asked.

"I am Damaras, the Most Powerful Warrior in the Armada."

"The Armada?" Sam asked.

"The space invaders behind a majority of these invasion attacks." Geoff explained.

"And believe me when I save this. These guys are brutal." Maggie added.

"I'm sure we can take them." Alex said.

"You guys distract the X Borgs I'll go and free Elesa." Carl ordered.

Damaras spoke, "If only if were that easy. Lumiere has some words for you first."

A TV screen turned on and Lumiere then appeared on it, "Ah, so you came after all."

"Tell us how to free Elesa you sick monster!" Carl demanded.

"You don't think I'd tell you right away do you?"

"Well, we'd hope." Alex answered.

"It's simple really. You just have to figure out the passcode while battling Damaras and numerous X Borgs at the same time."

"A fight? No problem." Brian said.

Right on cue the X Borgs began to attack. The group spread out and went on the attack. The Spies were using the gadgets that Jerry had given them for this mission to go toe to toe with the X Borgs.

"This is crazy!" Clover cried.

"We can do this!" Sam remained strong.

"We just have to work together!" Alex added. So they took the fight to the X-borgs.

Meanwhile Carl managed to find the lock on the cage but the lock required the answer to a question about the Great Western Railway.

"Brian, could you spare a minute?"

"What's up?"

"I found the lock to free Elesa but it's asking for the answer to a riddle. As in Which Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Great Western Railway created the Great Western Railway's Most Powerful passenger Engine."

Brian began pondering on the riddle, "I got it. Type in Charles Collett. He was the one who created King Class engines. The Most Powerful Express Passenger Engines for the Great Western Railway."

"Then let's give Lumiere our answer." Carl typed in the words Charles Collett and right on cue the lock for Elesa's Cage disengaged.

"Yes!" Brian then undid Elesa's gag.

Elesa spoke, "Thanks for freeing me guys. As for freeing my dragon Kamitsure you'll have to use a Shen Gong Wu with the power of Lightning."

"I know a specific one. The Eye of Dashi." Carl suggested.

"And there's the Thorn of Thunderbolt. But we don't have them with us." Brian reminded him.

"And it's not like Pinkie Pie's gonna show up and bring them." Carl sighed.

Pinkie popped up holding the two shen-gong-wu, "Wanna bet?"

Elesa was in shock, "Where did you come from?"

"I had pinkie sense and knew you needed help."

"Well how about helping us free Elesa's Dragon Partner." Carl asked.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie used the shen gong wu to free Kamitsure from the containment barrel, "There you go."

Kamitsure answered, "Thank you for freeing me. Now we gotta go help the others."

"Let's go!" Carl ordered.

Meanwhile the Spies were duking it out with Damaras while the rest of Team Avatar was fighting off the X Borgs and while they were Clover once again made a wise crack about Damaras' Cape.

"Seriously who wears capes in this century? If you want to wear one like that go to Medieval amusement park."

"Clover, I don't think you should've said that." Alex warned her.

"What's he gonna do? We have his cronies on the ropes."

Damaras narrowed his eyes and drew his sword, "You seem to forget that I'm the most powerful warrior in the Armada and I'm about to show you why." Damaras then began to battle the Spies and kick their asses in the processes.

"Ok. Maybe I took it too far." Clover said sheepishly.

"What was your first clue?!" Sam asked rhetorically.

Damaras was about to finish the job when he was shot at by the Super Megaforce who had already morphed, "Rangers!"

"That's right, Damaras. And we're here to kick your ass." Edna declared.

"I don't think so!" The Super Megaforce then began to battle Damaras. Damaras struck with his sword. The rangers dodged and fought back with their abilities before weakening Damaras and injuring him badly, "You may have won this battle, but Emperor Mavro and Lumiere have more surprises in store." Damaras then vanished just as Lumiere's face appeared on the screen.

"Good show Rangers and Spies."

"We want to know what you've done with the rest of the Rough Riders." Edna demanded.

"Ah, but that is another part of my riddle." Lumiere continued.

"Another Riddle?" Clover asked.

"Yes now here's your next scene. Roses are Red, Violets are blue. The latter color is worn by the engines of the railway that holds your next clue! If you head to King's Cross you'll be on the right track and you may get Roxanne and Tsutsuji back." he ended his transmission.

"We gotta go to King's Cross." Brian ordered.

"What makes you think King's Cross Station is our next destination?" Alex asked.

"Because King's Cross Station was created by the London and North Eastern Railway. The line that my ancestors worked on for generations." Geoff explained.

"Oh Okay." Alex said.

The group headed back to the Skyship and sailed off unaware of the glowing yellow crystal that was near Kamitsure barrel nor did they know that Oakley and Lothor arrived to collect it.

"Mission accomplished for now. Those fools don't even realize that we're draining the rough riders and their dragons of their power." Oakley said.

"And once they're depleted of their powers, we will use it to crush this miserable planet!" Lothor declared.

"That's assuming Camille doesn't use her magic to undo the damage. Now come on we gotta set the next trap." Lothor agreed as he and Oakley went to set up the next ambush as their plan was unfolding.


	9. A Spy is Born Again Part 2

Author's Note: This Chapter is Part 2 of the A Spy is Born Tribute to Totally Spies. Thank you that is all.

 **A Spy is Born Again Part 2**

In the Skyship the rangers and Spies were now sailing over London England, "We're closing in." Sam began.

"Who would've thought that we'd be going to see London?" Carol asked.

"Well, we've seen it all." Clover answered.

"Anyway once we get to London we'll need to get to King's Cross Station." Geoff stated.

"And from there we'll need a train to take us to Doncaster." Sam put in.

"Then we better hurry." Brian suggested.

The gang then landed the Skyship and headed to King's Cross Station. Once there they got tickets for a train bound for Doncaster and to their surprise it was being hauled by Sir Nigel Gresley, an LNER A4 Mallard.

"At least we got a ride." Sam said.

"And we can call the Skyship at will." Edna added.

"I sure hope we can save the rest of the rough riders." Alex hoped.

"Provided Lumiere doesn't have anything else planned." Maggie added.

"He always does." Sam answered.

Right on cue, explosions could be heard next to the train as Sir Nigel Gresley was rushing faster than usual, "What's going on?" he asked.

His driver answered, "I think it's an ambush."

The spies and rangers looked out the windows to see. Bat Shadow Khan appeared and began attacking them as a Monitor turned on and Lumiere's face appeared.

"Hello Spies and Rangers."

"Lumiere." the spies gasped.

"What's with the Shadowkhan?" Edna asked.

"I thought it might add some drama if I add a textbook train robbery to the script."

"Train robbery? And I thought those were best suited for Western flicks." Alex said.

"Actually, there have been some train robberies here in the United Kingdom." Brian explained.

"I stand corrected."

"Alright, Lumiere, what's the point of this?" Geoff demanded.

"If you can fend off the Bat Shadowkhan and prevent them from robbing a single passenger I'll tell you where in Doncaster I'm holding one of the Rough Riders."

"And if we can't?" Edna asked.

"Then the Rough Riders won't have a happy ending and neither will you. Action!" Right on cue the Bat Shadowkhan attacked.

"Come on!" Sam called.

"Remember hand to hand people. We can't hurt the passengers." Brian reminded them.

So the Spies and Rangers fought the Shadowkhan hand to hand. Clover saw one about to attack a family, and she flew in on her jetpack backpack and knocked it away, "Get to safety." she ordered them. They nodded and took cover.

With Sir Nigel Gresley's Crew, they were using the training that Kasumi had given them in martial arts to fend off the Shadowkhan while Sam was in the lead coach protecting some people from the Shadowkhan.

"Everyone stay behind me!" Sam ordered. The passengers stayed behind Sam as she fought the Shadowkhan. She eventually defeated the ones in the car she was protecting.

Soon the train had arrived at Doncaster Station, "We made it." Edna sighed in relief.

"And all without a single passenger being robbed." Maggie added.

"So we won?" Alex asked. Right on cue Alex's Compowder rang with a message from Lumiere.

"Not quite yet, Alex."

"Where are Roxanne and Tsutsuji?" Clover demanded.

"Look up." The group looked up and saw Roxanne and Tsutsuji being held on top of the Station.

"Oh, no." Sam gasped.

"We gotta get up there!" Geoff called.

"Hold it. You know it's not going to be this easy." Brian noted.

"I know that." Geoff confirmed.

"Let's use our Jetpack backpacks." Clover ordered.

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

So the Spies used their jet pack back packs to fly up to Roxanne and Tsutsuji with Elesa riding on Kamitsure's back, while the Super Megaforce took the Stairs.

"We have to hurry or we'll be too late." Brian said.

Right on cue a swarm of Loogies appeared, "Loogies!" Maggie gasped.

"Here we go again." Edna sighed. The Rangers got ready as the Loogies attacked.

Meanwhile Elesa and the Spies flew up to where Roxanne and Tsutsuji were being held and they found Roxanne in a cage and Tsutsuji trapped in a barrel.

"Look there they are." Alex said.

"We gotta get them out." Clover added.

"Careful. Damaras was guarding Elesa's cage so something tells me that somebody will be guarding Roxanne's." Sam warned them.

Right on cue Elesa and the Spies were blasted off their feet by Creepox who showed up.

Clover spoke to Elesa, "Okay who is this hideous creep?"

"His name's Creepox." Elesa answered.

"Well, I wasn't far off from his name then." Clover answered.

"And now you're gonna be in for a world of hurt." Creepox warned her.

"Let's take him!" Alex ordered.

"Be careful. This guy is the second most powerful Warstar Insectoid next to his boss." Elesa warned them. The spies nodded and got ready to fight.

Creepox charged into battle against Elesa and the spies forcing them on the defensive.

"You weren't kidding when you said this guy is tough." Sam groaned.

"But he still doesn't hold a candle to Damaras." Elesa noted.

"I heard that!" Creepox called in anger.

"If it makes you feel better at least Elesa said you're the second most powerful Warstar Insectoid next to your boss." Clover said.

"No amount of flattery will save you." Creepox then blasted Clover with a powerful attack sending her crashing into Roxanne's cage.

"Ok, that hurt," Clover groaned. Roxanne screamed through the gang to get Clover's attention, "Don't worry I'll get you and your dragon out of there," She looked through her gadgets. Clover found the laser lipstick which she used to cut Roxanne and Tsutsuji free, "There you go."

Tsutsuji spoke, "Thanks for getting us out of there. Now let's go help the others." Clover nodded, as the three hurried.

Meanwhile the battle against Creepox was not going well for Alex and Sam. Even with The Super Megaforce Rangers helping them.

"This guy's seriously no joke." Alex said.

"Welcome to our life. This is what we have to face on a daily basis." Brian noted.

"Well, we're not so different." Sam said.

"Well, how about we combine our skills and defeat Creepox?" Roxanne asked.

The spies nodded, and got ready for another round. Creepox blasted the team but they avoided each of Creepox's attacks and using their brains they defeated Creepox.

"You may have won this battle but you won't win the war against Warstar and the forces of Darkness!" Creepox then vanished as Lumiere's face appeared on the monitor.

"Good show, ladies and gentlemen. This is wonderful footage for my movie."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Clover asked dryly.

"Of course."

"Tell us what you did with the rest of my teammates." Roxanne demanded.

"Very well. Your next stop is Crewe. I'd hurry if I were you it is quite a distance."

The screen went blank as the heroes called for the Skyship to take them to Crewe.

"We got no time to waste." Sam said.

The gang then hopped into the Skyship unaware of Lothor and Oakley having taken another crystal.

"They remain ignorant of our whole plan." Lothor began.

"They're worried about the safety of their teammates."

In the Skyship, the gang were discussing possible locations in Crewe where Lumiere could be holding one of the Rough Riders.

"Any special spots in Crewe they could be?" Alex asked.

"Let's think about where Roxanne and Elesa were held." Carl began.

"Well, they were held at Railway stations." Geoff noted. Sam checked off the clue.

"Ones that were related to the Great Western and the London and North Eastern." Maggie added.

"So is there any place that has anything that has those three relations in common?" Sam asked.

Carl answered, "There's the Crewe Workshops. That was the main works for the London Midland and Scottish Railway."

"Maybe we should try there?" Alex suggested.

Roxanne spoke, "No need for that. While Tsutsuji and I were being held captive we overheard Creepox say something about Vrak calling Lumiere predictable by holding the rest of the Rough Riders at Railway Stations. We could try the Crewe Railway Station."

"Good call." Geoff said.

So the Skyship sailed to the Crewe Railway Station and when the heroes got there they saw a swarm of Batlings surrounding the cage that was holding Candice and the barrel holding Suzuna.

"There they are." Clover said.

"Let's get them out of there." Edna said. They were prepared to attack.

The Batlings began attacking the group. They fought one after another while trying to get to their comrades. Edna used her Airbending to blow away the enemies allowing her to get to Candice and her dragon.

"Hang on, you two," Edna said. Candice and Suzuna only mumbled through the gags as Edna was using her Airbending to try and free them, "Not enough." Edna used her Super Mega Blaster to destroy the lock on the cage freeing Candice. Edna removed the mouth gags.

"Thank god that gag is gone. Lumiere is a psychopath!" Candice said.

"We could all use your help." Edna said.

"Then let's get to work." Suzuna spoke up.

So Candice and Suzuna joined the battle and using their ice powers they made quick work of the minions which caused another monitor to turn on and reveal Lumiere's face.

"What do you want now, Lumiere?" asked Carl.

"Just to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Save it, Lumiere. Now where's my cousin?" Maggie demanded.

"And mine for that matter!" Edna added.

"If I were you I'd hurry. Eastleigh is quite a distance."

"Eastleigh?" Clover asked.

Maggie explained, "It's home to the Eastleigh Works. The Shops that built engines for the South Western Railway. They had a bitter gauge war with the Great Western Railway."

"Then let's go." Sam called.

The gang took the Skyship to the Eastleigh Works and when they arrived they already saw the place swarming with Crows and could see Flannery and Asuna tied up and held prisoner in energy cages.

"That bastard. When I get my hands on Lumiere I'm gonna shove my Super Mega Saber right up his..." Maggie was cut off by Carl.

"Maggie, language."

"Come on!" Sam ordered.

The team began fighting off the crows while Maggie took Carl's Super Mega Saber and gave him her Super Mega Blaster so as to make the battle easier.

"Good move." Clover admitted.

"Thanks. It's more of a preference thing with us. Geoff and I great with Swords." Maggie explained.

"While Carl and I are better with blasters." Edna added.

"Neat!" Alex smiled.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand." Sam reminded them.

"Right." Geoff agreed.

Alex went to Flannery and Asuna's respective cages and used her laser lipstick to slice the cages open, "There you go." Alex removed the gags.

"Thank god you had the sense to free us, Alex." Flannery thanked her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Flannery did say that you tend to be klutzy at times." Asuna answered.

"Hey!"

Flannery spoke, "I'm just saying. Jerry even said that he hoped your mother was a better wheelman than you."

"All right, enough with the criticizing. Let's just hurry it up."

"Of course." Flannery agreed.

Flannery and Asuna jumped into battle against the Crows and using their fire based powers they easily roasted them.

"Finally those crows are gone." Asuna said in relief.

"That's a relief." Sam said.

Kamitsure spoke, "And here comes a message from Lumiere."

Lumiere appeared on a screen, "Once again you astound me, with getting through all my obstacles."

"Save it, Lumiere. Tell me where my cousin and her dragon are hidden." Edna ordered.

"Before we make you." Clover put in.

"Then I suggest you hurry to Edinburg. That's where you can find the last Rough Rider and her dragon." The screen then went blank before the gang bolted for Edinburgh.

Over in the Edinburgh Train Station, Skyla and Huuro were both trapped in cages, bound and gagged as Eloise, leader of the Scottish Branch of the England Terrors taunted them.

"Not so tough now, huh!" Eloise mocked. Skyla mumbled through her mouth gag, "What's that, Skyla? You wanted to say something?" Skyla continued to mumble through her gag, but knew it was pointless. Huuro meanwhile had taken to meditating so as to find a solution out of this. Eloise just continued to patrol around the cage.

Meanwhile the Skyship arrived at Edinburgh Station and the team saw Skyla and Huuro being held prisoner.

"We're here." Sam said.

"Let's recue Skyla and Huuro so we can find Lumiere and arrest him." Edna ordered. The group got off the Skyship and hurried.

Unfortunately they ran into Kelzaks and were surrounded on all sides, "What're these things?" Clover asked.

"Camille said that these were Kelzaks which can only mean one thing." Maggie explained.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Lothor's back." Geoff answered.

"Lothor?" Sam wondered.

"We'll bring up his file later. Right now we've got work to do." Carl said.

So the group went into battle. As they were battling the Spies were busy trying to free Skyla and Huuro.

"Hang on, we're getting you out of here." Sam said.

Eloise appeared out of nowhere and drop kicked Sam, "Not gonna happen you filthy spy!"

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"You may call me Eloise."

"Well, get out of the way, Eloise." Sam ordered.

"Clearly you have no idea who you're talking to."

"Then enlighten us." Clover said.

"I'm the leader of the Scottish Branch of the Eurasian Terrors. We used to be called the England Terrors but then my British Cousins and I gained influence from all across Europe and Asia so now we're called the Eurasian Terrors."

"I see." Sam answered.

"Enough talk prepare to fall." The Spies got ready. Eloise attacked while the spies fought back and so far Eloise was winning.

"She's tough." Alex groaned.

"No kidding. Where did she learn to fight? The Streets?" Clover asked.

"In a sense yes." Eloise answered.

"But with moves like that you picked it up from Ninja School didn't you?" Sam guessed.

"I graduated from Ninja School at the top of my class."

"That explains it." Alex replied.

"Either way her fashion sense sucks. I mean who wears black all day and night?" Clover asked.

"Someone who's a fan of the Matrix." Alex answered.

"And I picked up a few good moves from the Matrix." Eloise admitted.

They watched as she performed some Matrix like flips and twists.

"Okay I'm convinced." Sam said. The three went back to fighting her.

Meanwhile Lothor and Oakley were watching the Kelzacks getting their tails handed to them yet they were waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Not too much longer." Lothor said.

"Good thing we already swiped the crystal from Huuro's cage."

"Yes. And I can't wait to see if they are what Mavro and Malkor say they are against my power," Once the kelzaks were defeated Lothor and Oakley made their move and appeared before the Super Megaforce, "So the Super Megaforce Rangers. Nice to meet you." Lothor greeted them.

"So you're Lothor, huh?" Brian asked, "Yeah we had a chat with Gosei on the way here and we spoke with the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"And from what we can make out you're just a traitorous coward." Carl added.

"Now let's not start making accusations."

"Well, you did steal the Samurai Amulet and the Scroll of Destiny." Maggie pointed out.

"Guilty." he admitted.

"We're here to take you down!" Geoff declared.

"Try me."

"Let's power up guys." Brian ordered.

Team Avatar called, "Go Go Super Megaforce!" Team Avatar morphed into the Super Megaforce Rangers.

Lothor went at it with the Rangers. The Super Megaforce fought with everything they had. Lothor sent a blast of energy at them. The Super Megaforce dodged the energy blast.

"Not bad." Lothor admitted.

"This coming from the guy who was trapped in a jar." Maggie mocked him.

"Do not remind me!" He attacked again. The rangers fought back but Lothor was currently kicking their asses, "I must say you're proving to be a disappointment."

"You haven't even seen what we've got." Edna warned him.

"Legendary Ranger Mode. Ninja Storm." The Super Megaforce used their ranger keys to morph into the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Lothor asked.

"Let's get him!" Edna called. So the Super Megaforce used their Ninja Storm Ranger modes to attack Lothor.

Lothor went all out making sure not to hold Super Megaforce continued fighting back and the Rough Riders began giving their cousins a hand.

"You cannot defeat a ninja master!" Lothor declared.

"The Ninja Storm Power Rangers defeated you." Maggie retorted.

"By a whim!" he replied.

The Rangers and the Rough Riders fought Lothor while Sam Alex and Clover continued to battle Eloise.

"Give it up you skanks you'll never defeat me." Eloise spoke.

Clover was outraged, "Skanks?! Interesting choice of words coming from you!"

Eloise just taunted her, "Right and I suppose dressing up in Red, Yellow and Green cat suits is any better."

"It's style!" Alex cried.

"Like you know what style is losers."

"I've had enough of her mouth!" Clover snapped. The two fought. Eloise at first gained the upper hand but Clover pulled out her wind tunnel hair dryer and blasted Eloise far away with it, "Never tell me I don't know style."

"Good job, Clover. Now let's go free Skyla." Alex said. Clover nodded, as they went to release Skyla.

Sam hacked the controls on the cage and the barrel freeing both Skyla and Huuro while removing the mouth gags in the process.

"Skyla, are you and your dragon friend okay?" Alex asked.

"We're fine now thanks to you girls." Skyla answered, as Huuro spoke.

"But we have bad news."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Lumiere didn't hold us all prisoner just to bait you and the Super Megaforce. He's also been draining our power." Skyla explained.

"WHAT?!"

"'m afraid so. Just before you got here Eloise drained my power into a crystal."

"We gotta do something." Sam said.

"First we need to help my cousin and her friends defeat Lothor." Skyla said. The spies nodded, as they hurried back.

Meanwhile the battle between Lothor and the Super Megaforce was evenly matched, "The playing field is even, Lothor!" Geoff called.

"You haven't even seen my full power," The rangers continued to fight him. Lothor began firing energy blasts at the rangers but the rangers dodged and the Rough Riders began blasting at Lothor weakening him, "Blasted girls!"

"Let's take him to WOOHP's Prison once we defeat him!" Skyla others agreed.

The Rangers then returned to battling Lothor who fought back with all he had, "Once I'm done with you rangers, there will be one less problem." Lothor said.

"Not gonna happen, Lothor. Rangers, lets combine our weapons." Brian ordered.

The Rangers combined the Weapons of the Ninja Storm Rangers, "Thunderstorm Cannon!" They blasted at Lothor who was knocked back.

"Now to put him on ice." Candice said.

Suzuna agreed, "I'm with you, partner."

Candice and Suzuna then used their powers to trap Lothor in a block of ice which caused Marco Lumiere's face to appear on the screen.

"Well done. I see you managed to hold your own against Eloise and Lothor."

"No more games, Lumiere, now what have you done with the power of my cousin and her friends?!" Edna demanded.

"All in good time. Now that you're all back together I have one final challenge before I can wrap up my movie," The group listened in, "If you ever want to see your powers again all you have to do is defeat the Black Tiger. You'll find him in Barrow In Furness."

"Black Tiger?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I didn't know Tigers were black." Clover added.

"He's talking about Hak Foo." Geoff stated.

"That red haired fighter?" Sam recalled.

"That would be him. Now come on!" Carl ordered.

The gang took the Skyship to the Barrow while the Rough Riders took Lothor to WOOHP's Containment facility but little did they know that Oakley and Eloise saw everything.

Eloise spoke, "The idiots have no idea that we already used the power of the rough riders to call upon a stronger enemy Oakley. Namely another of your relatives and the leader of the Shadow Line Crows."

"Yes." Oakley agreed.

"Let's get Lumiere. He'll want to see the Spies and company get their asses kicked." Eloise said. The two left.

Meanwhile in Barrow in Furness, the Spies and the Super Megaforce arrived to find the Station deserted for some odd reason.

"Where is everyone?" Maggie asked, while looking around.

"It's like a ghost town." Alex noted.

"You think they went to a Concert?" Clover asked.

"Why ask that?" Sam wondered.

"Guys, I think it's worse than that." Geoff pointed to see the entire town being held prisoner in a Stadium.

"Whoa." Maggie gasped.

"Let's get going." Carl said, as they took off.

When they arrived they saw Hak Foo already waiting for them. And Lumiere in an announcer's booth as he had Camera's all set up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our challengers have arrived!" Lumiere declared.

The Crowd cheered slightly as they saw the Super Megaforce ready to do battle against Hak Foo but they were hoping that they could also stop Lumiere as well.

Hak Foo stepped forward as Lumiere continued, "First we have our reigning champion fighter. Hak Foo the Black Tiger!"

Hak Foo cracked his knuckles. The crowd booed at Hak Foo. Hak Foo growled.

Lumiere continued, "And his opponents a combination of teams the Super Megaforce Rangers, the Rough Riders, and my dear acquaintances the WOOHP Spies!" The Crowd cheered for the Super Megaforce Rangers, the Rough Riders, and the WOOHP Spies hoping that they could stop Lumiere, "Now then, anything goes in this match, but I will step in should I see any misconduct."

The Super Megaforce Rangers, the Rough Riders, and the WOOHP spies as well as Hak Foo understood as they began the battle.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo jumped high above the others.

Alex was confused, "Angry crow does what?" Hak Foo almost landed on Alex, had Geoff not tackled her away.

"Angry crow takes flight means Hak Foo is about to use a jumping attack! Pay attention, Alex." Geoff explained.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Just avoid and evade."

Hak Foo looked around at his opponents, "Wolf herds the sheep." He started going at all of them.

"Scatter." Carl ordered. They spread out.

Hak Foo began to go after Edna first, "Monkey takes the banana!"

Edna responded by using her Airbending sending Hak Foo soaring, "Monkey gets blown away."

Hak Foo managed to land on his hands and propel himself back onto his feet, "Hungry Wolf Slaughters Lamb," He attacked Edna again. This time he managed to send Edna flying. Hak Foo then went to attack Carl. The two engaged in combat, "Soaring Eagle crushes Tortoise." He body slammed Carl.

Carl groaned in pain, "Ouch."

"Had enough?" Hak Foo mocked.

"Over my dead body."

Carl attempted to fight back using his abilities but without any water nearby in the stadium he was forced to rely on hand to hand combat. Carl was fighting hard, but against Hak Foo it was like fighting a brick wall.

"Horse Kick! Otter Slap!" Hak Foo kicked and slapped Carl tossing him right into Edna. He then had to duck a torrent of flames from a pissed off Maggie, "Dolphin puts out Phoenix." Hak Foo then attacked Maggie and tossed her into Carl and Edna.

Lumiere called, "Ooh, and Hak Foo nails three!"

Oakley and Mindy arrived to see the show and joined Lumiere in the booth, "Way to go, Lumiere." Oakley began.

"This is good entertainment." Mindy admitted.

"Oh, yes. If this works well, I'll have to look into making a sequel." Lumiere said.

"Provided the Spies don't destroy the roll of film." Oakley noted.

"Not to worry. There won't be any chance of that happening." he assured her.

"Considering that Jack was gracious enough to send his Camera bots to catch all the carnage. And look Hak Foo's about to beat down the Earthbender of the Super Megaforce." Mindy said. Lumiere leaned in not wanting to miss this.

Geoff meanwhile was managing to avoid and evade Hak Foo's attacks with ease, "Black Tiger hits mole!"

"Mole burrows underground." Geoff used his Earthbending to dig underground and avoid the attack while striking back.

Hak Foo was blocking any shot thrown at him, "Elephant Thrusts its leg!" Hak Foo knocked Geoff aside.

"Go, Hak Foo!" Mindy cheered.

"Win it for us!" Oakley cheered.

Hak Foo then proceeded to toss Brian into Geoff which left the Spies to face Hak Foo alone, "Angry crow takes flight!"

Hak Foo then jumped into the air as the Spies then pulled out their hair dryers, "Angry Crow gets blown away!" Clover called.

The Spies fired their hair dryers at Hak Foo tossing him into a wall. Hak Foo peeled himself off and growled, "Charging Rhino smashes walnuts."

The three jumped away, "So how are we supposed to beat a muscle bound freak who shouts out weird animal names when attacking?" Clover asked.

"Got me." Alex shrugged.

"We better come up with something fast or we're history," Sam said. Hak Foo scraped his foot into the ground as if preparing to charge like a bull, "Wait a minute. I have an idea." Sam began, as her friends listened. Sam then whispered her plan to them and they smirked.

Hak Foo then began charging at the Spies who dodged the attack. Each time Hak Foo attacked the Spies dodged as they were wearing him down and giving the Rough Riders the time they needed to find the Crystals and regain the power that the bad guys stole from them.

"Yes! Back and better than ever!" Skyla cheered.

"Now this is more like it!" Flannery said in joy. The Rough Riders knew it was time to get in the game.

Meanwhile Hak Foo had caught on to the Spies' plan and decided to attack all three of them at once, "Octopus snatches fish!" Hak Foo spun around and attacked Sam Alex and Clover tossing them into the air and they would've fallen had Brian, Geoff, and Carl not caught them.

"Thanks, guys." Alex said.

"Don't mention it. Now let's defeat Hak Foo once and for all." Geoff ordered.

"I'm down for that." Clover agreed.

"We're in." Elesa added.

Hak Foo then saw the Rough Riders, the Super Megaforce and the Spies standing together and began to attack, "I will take you all down!"

"Not in this life time, Hak Foo!" Roxanne called.

"Let's put the Black Tiger on Ice." Candice called.

"Charging Rhino flattens field mice!" Geoff and Roxanne waited for Hak Foo to get close before they used their earth abilities to cause him to run into a wall of earth.

"Looks like Charging Rhino runs into a wall." Clover teased.

"Good one." Alex smiled.

"Thank you very much." Clover answered, as the two high fived.

"It's not over yet. Hak Foo's back on his feet." Sam noticed.

Hak Foo growled, "Gazelle leaps into the air," Hak Foo Jumped, "Falcon dives at prey."

Elesa used a powerful lightning attack that not only stunned Hak Foo but sent him flying right into Lumiere, Oakley, and Mindy knocking all four of them out.

"Yes!" Sam cheered.

"Look. The Crowd's cheering for us." Geoff noticed.

"Now let's call Jerry and get those four behind bars where they belong." Flannery ordered.

"On it." Alex pulled out her compowder.

Five minutes later Jerry and a team of WOOHP Agents arrived on scene to make the arrests but when they arrived Mindy and Oakley vanished.

"Those two always seem to slip away." Sam sighed.

"And here's more bad news. They took Lumiere's movie with them." Elesa added.

"Oh, great. Are they going to watch it and make their own commentary on it?" Clover asked.

"If only it were that simple. For now we should get back to Sodor." Carl suggested. The others nodded. The team then flew back to Sodor in the Sky Ship ready for their next adventure.


	10. Flowers and Thorns

**Flowers and Thorns**

It was another day on Sodor and Akiza, Hiro and Steve were at Knapford Sheds with Hank and Murdoch on account of the fact that it was the only shed large enough to hold them.

"Another typical day, isn't it?" Hank asked.

"And for once we didn't have to deal with Spencer for the summer." Murdoch added.

"Who is Spencer?" Akiza asked.

Hiro answered, "Spencer is an LNER A4 pacific and one of Gordon and Flying Scotsman's seven Cousins. To find out more about Spencer I suggest you talk to Geoff."

"We'll remember that. Right now I'm more worried about how Kaoru is doing so far in School." Steve said.

"I think you need to lighten up on that." Hiro replied.

"Yeah, Steve. Kaoru's doing so far. Her grades are up." Akiza reminded him.

"You got a point on that, guys. But even so let's focus on the bigger issue. The Demon Chi."

"Yeah. Two have been activated, and we only got one." Hiro sighed.

"And there is the fact that Crime Incorporated has chapters in all the towns and cities on earth so if a power activates they'll know about it." Akiza added.

"Things are really going to be harder this time around." Steve said.

"And something tells me that Cyndi and her gang of girls are not going to make things easier." Hiro added.

"We'll just have to be ready." Akiza said.

Meanwhile the Spies took James' Stopping passenger train to Knapford as they wanted to do some shopping, "All right. Let the shopping spree begin!" Clover declared.

"This is gonna be so cool." Alex beamed.

"I wonder what kind of stuff they have here?" Sam wondered.

When the three arrived at Knapford they headed to the mall but on the way there Cyndi and her gang bumped into them. The three spies stopped upon seeing them.

"Watch where you're going losers." Cyndi began, as her gang of girls pointed and laughed loudly at that comment.

"Well that wasn't nice." Alex fronwed.

"Just who do you think you are anyway?" Clover demanded.

"I am Cyndi."

"I'm Taylor."

"I'm Leila."

"I'm Kelsey."

"And I'm Sophie."

"Well, I'm Sam, this is Clover, and Alex."

"So you're the losers that my cousins from Malibu University complain about." Cyndi mocked.

"Losers?!" Clovers shrieked.

"Wait cousins from Malibu University?" Sam asked.

"No way." Alex gasped.

The three eyed Cyndi before envisioning both Mandy and Mindy in her place. They panicked upon realizing.

"You're cousins with Mandy and Mindy?!" Clover panicked.

"That's right you dumbasses!" Cyndi then snapped her fingers dropping manure and horse shit on Sam Alex and Clover. The three shrieked, "Later, skanks!" Cyndi and her gang of girls then left.

"Look at us, we smell and we're filthy!" Clover whined.

"And how did she do that?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I think we better ask Carol and Camille." Sam suggested.

"First we need a bath." Clover said.

"And where are we supposed to find it? It's not like we're gonna get directions from a Pink Pony driving a steam engine." Alex said sarcastically.

Right on cue, Pinkie Pie arrived and she was with Percy and his crew bringing some Ballast Trucks to Knapford, "Someone call?"

Alex was stunned before speaking with determination, "I must use this power for good!"

"Alex, that was probably dumb luck." Sam said dryly.

"I'm Pinkie Pie. And boy do you girls stink. No offense."

"It's times like this I wish I had a clothes pin or an Arkeyan for a crew member." Percy said.

"It's a long story, but is there any place we can freshen up?" Sam asked.

"You could try the local bathhouse." Pinkie answered.

"I'm sold." Clover said.

"Then you should get going. Camille and Carol are over there getting a spa treatment." Pinkie added.

"Let's go." Sam said, as the spies took a bus to the local bathhouse.

They arrived and went inside. When they got there they could see Carol and Camille already in one of the baths.

"Hello, girls." Carol greeted them.

"Come in. the water's great." Camille beckoned them to join.

"Don't mind if we do." Sam said. The three after stripping down and put on towels went into the bath.

"So what bring you guys here?" Carol asked.

"We had a run in with another of Mandy's relatives. Cyndi was her name." Clover began.

"Oh no." Camille gasped.

"So you do know her?" Sam asked.

"And she had her own entourage with her." Alex added.

"Unfortunately Camille and I know Cyndi." Carol admitted.

"And how was she able to make horse manure fall on us?" Clover asked.

"Cyndi's mother is a witch." Camille answered.

"So witchery does run in Mandy's family. I knew it." Clover said.

"Actually, Camille's not talking about the witch as in being a jerk. She's talking about Cyndi's mother being a literal witch as in the kind with magical powers." Carol explained.

"Actually, I kinda did mean by that kind of witch running in the family."

"What made you think that kind of witch ran in Mandy's family?" Camille inquired.

"Short list or long list?"

"Let's not go into that." Sam suggested.

"We may as well tell them anyway." Alex sighed.

Clover explained, "She's obnoxious, has a pathetic witch laugh, always scheming to make others miserable, and please don't make me continue."

"That describes Cyndi and what we have to deal with. Even the Engines here on Sodor hate her guts." Carol said.

"And while she does prank diesels and Steam engines equally she leans more towards pranking steam engines and insulting them." Camille added.

"Just like our Mandy." Sam sighed.

Carol put in, "And I'm not sure if you noticed this but Cyndi also has a British accent and here's the scary part. She actually studies for tests and quizzes and she even made the school Honor Roll."

"So a smart version of Mandy?" Alex asked.

"With brown hair to boot." Camille added.

"I was hoping we couldv'e had a peaceful shopping spree." Clover sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry about that but we'll find a way to make it up to you three." Camille promised.

"In the meantime let's just clean up and get going." Carol suggested.

"I'm with you." Sam agreed.

The girls finished their bath and got dressed in some clean clothes. They were just about to take a walk to the train station when Zeng showed up.

"Camille, Carol, I bring news."

"What is it, Zeng?" Carol asked.

"Uncle wants you in San Diego right away. A Demon Power has been unleashed."

"Did he say which power?" Camille inquired.

"The Earth Power has been awakened."

"We'll be right on it." Camille assured. Zeng nodded and left.

"We better hurry before Drago gets to it." Carol said.

"Last thing we need is a Triple Demon Chi powered Drago." Clover said.

"Can we help?" Alex asked.

"You can. All you need to do is bring some empty glass jars." Camille said.

"We can do that." Cam confirmed.

"Then let's get going." The Five headed off.

Meanwhile in San Diego, the Chan Clan were already at the flower shop looking for the Earth Demon Chi.

"It could be in any of these." Jade said.

"Kira, Tori, Jim, and Tim made the Chi O Matic and designed it to be accurate and lead us directly to the chi." Jackie explained.

"And Chi is somewhere inside shop." uncle concluded.

"Which means we had best find it and fast." Tohru said.

"Tohru's right. And Kira, Tori, Tim and I have something else prepared for later." Jim added.

So the searched for the right flower, "Here it is." Tim announced.

"Well what do you know. You just saved us a load of work!" Right on cue Drago and the Ice Crew showed up and this time Emperor Mavro was with them.

"Drago." Tohru began.

"And... Is that Emperor Mavro?" Jackie asked.

"What is Mavro doing here?" Tori wondered.

" I just thought I'd tag along and see how things go."

"Let's go put the hurt on Chan!" Ice declared. The Ice Crew attacked while Drago went to search for the Chi.

The dragon was plucking petals from a flower, "Chi loves me. Chi loves me not."

"Would you please be serious and focus already?" Mavro asked in irritation.

"Jeez no sense of humor." The dragon rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Ice started sneezing fire all around, "Ugh, allergies."

"Damaras, get over here!" Mavro ordered.

Right on cue Damaras arrived, "Yes, master."

"Get Ice out of here while I take on Jackie Chan and Company."

"On it." He collected Ice and brought him outside away from all the flowers.

Mavro then went to take on Jackie Chan and swung his blade in the process. Jackie was dodging every move Mavro made, as Uncle used the chi-o-matic to find the flower in a pot with a bunch of others.

"Hot Cha."

"You found the flower?" Jade asked.

"Flower in that pot." he motioned to a pot of flowers.

"Then let's get it and go." Tim said.

Jade and Drago picked form the pot until one was left, "For me? You shouldn't have." Drago said.

"Well, guess what it's not for you." Tori replied. They fought for the flower.

Kira jumped in and kicked Drago down which gave Uncle the time needed to use the Chi O Matic. Uncle assimilated the demon chi out of the flower and contained it.

"I still have Bai Tza's Water Power so this isn't over!" Drago then flooded the entire shop allowing Mavro, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist to beat down Jackie and Tohru.

"This is not looking good. If there was a time for help, this would be it," Jade said. Kira casted a spell that teleported the heroes out of there, "Well, at least we got the chi."

"Now we can get back to planning something else." Jim said.

"Got that right." Jade agreed.

The group then headed back to the Skyship to head to San Fran but then the Chi O Matic triggered again.

"Another demon chi?" Tohru asked.

Uncle looked and saw Tso Lan displayed on the device and the lotus pod, "Moon Demon Tso Lan. Lotus pod with Moon demon Chi is close."

"Which means we're going to the San Diego Zoo." Tim said.

"At once." Jackie nodded, as the Skyship sailed onward to the San Diego Zoo.

Meanwhile in the Gigant Horse, Mavro and Drago were giving the Ice Gang a lecture, "Was that a joke down there? Did we hire clowns?" Mavro asked in disappointment.

Drago continued, "I give you three powers beyond your wildest imagination, and you amateurs couldn't get past an archaeologist, a tub of guts, an old man, and a little girl?!"

"May I mention that there were 4 others with them?" Cobra put in.

"No excuses!" Drago roared.

"Please, Drago, you must calm down. If you want to acquire the demon chi you need a clear head." Damaras calmed him.

"Oh, I'll give you a clear hea..." Drago went into a trance.

"Yo he's bugging again." Ice said.

"So, Damaras, does this remind you of Mavro's son?" Cobra inquired.

"Somewhat, but Drago has more brains than Vekar."

"And does he remind you of Vrak?" Ice asked.

"He does have his mind and quick thinking of planning."

"So in other words he's got Vekar's short temper and impulsive nature and Vrak's cunning and planning." Cobra wondered.

"Precisely."

Drago then got a vision of Tso Lan's power and the location of where it was hidden, "You three are about to get a second chance." The trio looked pleased.

Meanwhile in the San Diego Zoo, the team met up with Carol, Camille, and the Spies and were looking around at the San Diego Zoo.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we were late for the Earth Demon Chi." Camille began.

"We were helping out at the local zoo though this Zoo looks more like a preserve." Carol noticed.

"Well, you can help us look for the Moon Demon Chi." Jackie said.

"Except we have no idea where it is." Camille replied.

"That is why Uncle have chi-o-matic," Right on cue the Chi O Matic was leading them to the Panda Exhibit, "Lotus Pod in there."

"Then let's go get it." Carol said. They climbed into the exhibit.

"So far so good." Sam noticed.

"Yeah. This is an easy job. It's not like the forces of Darkness are gonna show up from out of thin air." Clover said rhetorically.

Right on cue Drago and the Ice Gang showed up with Drago still having the power of Bai Tza. Eveyrone yelled at the blonde spy, "Clover!"

"I didn't know!"

"Forget the comment. We've got bigger problems." Camille said, as Damaras had arrived as well.

"The most powerful warrior in the Armada has arrived." Tohru gasped.

"Oh, not him again!" Clover whined.

"You fought Damaras too?" Camille asked.

"Long story." Sam answered.

"Uncle, hurry up and remove the demon chi from Drago already." Jackie pleaded.

"Do not rush Uncle!"

"In the mean time we'll keep the forces of Darkness busy." Carol said.

As they got to work, a panda came by and got close to the lotus pod. The panda then touched the lotus pod and somehow absorbed the chi. Everyone watched as the panda levitated off.

"I did not see that one coming."Kira said.

"Don't think any of us did." Jade replied.

"Carol and I will go get it." Camille said, as they took flight using their dragon wings.

"Oh, no you don't!" Drago climbed up some poles and grabbed onto a cable car above them.

"We better go help Carol and Camille." Sam suggested. The spies activated their jetpack backpacks to fly after them.

The panda was currently floating around looking for some leaves to eat, "I'm gonna feast me some chi." Drago was prepared to fire a blast of water.

"Chew on this." Camille sent an ice blast at Drago turning him into an ice statue. Drago burst out of it and growled.

Fortunately for the heroes that gave Carol the time she needed to convince the panda to get to solid ground and allow Uncle to remove the demon chi.

The chi was extracted, and Jade spoke, "Two in the jar."

Sam Alex and Clover landed as did Camille and they saw something wrong with the Chi O Matic as did Kira Tori Jim and Tim.

"Oh, dear. We were afraid of this." Tim gasped.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"The Chi-o-matic cannot hold two demon chis at once!" Jim cried.

"There's only enough room for one power at a time." Kira added.

Right on cue the Chi O Matic burst and the two powers were released, "We can't let the demon chi fall into dark hands!" Uncle panicked.

"Relax, Uncle, we got it covered. Kira, Jim, Tim, and I came up with a mobile containment unit." Tori presented the mobile containment unit which happened to resemble a proton pack work by the Ghostbusters only it was designed to be a containment unit.

"The only problem is that it will only hold three powers at a time." Kira said.

"So it should hold the earth, moon, and water demon chis." Jade asked.

"That is if the water demon chi hasn't bonded with Drago completely yet." Tohru put in.

"Then we might want to remove the Water Power first. Then we can worry about the other powers later." Carol suggested.

"Then stop that chi!" Jade called.

They went to try and get the earth and moon demon chis. Unfortunately Drago got the Moon Power first while Camille managed to contain the Earth Power in a Glass Jar.

Drago transformed and looked like a hybrid form of himself, Bai Tza and Tso Lan, "That's good."

"Uncle. Do something!" Clover cried.

"Uncle is not miracle worker!"

"But Pinkie Pie is." Jade noted.

Pinkie popped in, "Uh-huh."

Sam looked in disbelief, "How did you do that?

"Apparently it's normal for her." Jade explained.

"So did Pinkie Pie bring the ingredients to remove the Moon and Water Powers from Drago?" Alex asked.

"You betcha."

"Then let's get to work."Camille ordered.

Jackie was stalling Drago who was using a combo of water blasts and levitation, "Bad Day. Bad Day. Bad Day."

"Your day is about to get even worse! Take this!" Mavro then blasted Jackie which sent him flying into Tohru and right into a wall.

"Jackie!" Jade cried.

"X-Borgs! Attack the newly trained WOOHP Spy!" The emperor ordered.

Right on cue the X-Borgs began to attack Jade, "Oh, boy." The robots tried to attack, but Jade being smaller and more agile, was able to dodge them.

Vicky and Gangrene who were in the area showed up, "How hard is it to destroy a twerp?" Vicky asked.

"You would be surprised."

Meanwhile Kira and Tori were fixing the Chi O Matic while Uncle was working on the removal spells as Jim and Tim had the portable Containment Unit ready.

"All is ready." Uncle said.

"Then cast the spell already." Clover called.

Uncle scowled before using the chant. Gangrene unfortunately noticed this and ordered the Sumo Khan to attack.

"Double oh boy." Jade gasped.

"Relax, Jade, did you forget that I can use magic?" Camille used some magic to make the Shadowkhan Vanish which gave Uncle the time he needed to finish the spell.

Uncle shot chi magic at Drago who groaned as the two demon chis were being extracted from his body. Jim and Tim then used the Portal Containment unit to suck the demon powers inside.

Drago landed on the ground seeing he was back to his original form with his normal fire chi, "NOOOOO!"

"The Chi O matic is fixed, Uncle. See if you can remove Drago's Fire Demon Chi." Kira said.

"Not today!" Mavro blasted at them.

"I'm out of here!" Drago geabbed his three flunkies and left.

Mavro had the Gigant Horse beam himself, Damaras, Gangrene, and Vicky up and out of there.

"Sorry we couldn't remove Drago's Fire Demon Chi." Tori sighed.

"What's important is we got the three other demon chi." Jackie replied.

Before anybody could comment Sam, Alex, Clover and Jade's Compowders rang.

They answered simultaneously, "Yes, Jerry?"

"We've got a massive problem. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's leader is personally paying a visit to Sodor and he's bringing his entire Personal guard with him. Something about Karou having been dishonored."

"That can't be good." Jade replied.

"You have no idea how right you are, Jade." Jim answered.

"The Last time the Arkeyan Empire paid a visit to Sodor Zhao burned Thomas and Edward's branchlines and the emperor had them banished for three years. We'd tell you the whole story but we don't have time for it." Tim explained.

"So long story short the original Fat Controller pissed the Empire off and even to this day no less than half the staff on the North Western are Arkeyan Sorcerers." Jim finished.

"They can do that much damage?" Sam asked in shock.

Tim nodded, "Yes they're that strong and here's the scary part. That's only the opening salvo. You don't want to see what they can do when they're extremely pissed. I'm sure all of Equestria can tell you that."

"They can." Jade confirmed.

"Yeah they can but right now we gotta go do something about Kaoru's honor. I get the feeling that Cyndi and her gang of girls are to blame." Kira said.

"We better go there." Sam suggested. The gang then took the Skyship to Sodor jetting there as fast as they could.

When they arrived they saw Cyndi and her gang currently backed against a wall by the Rough Riders and most of the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial fleet.

"You back off or you'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Cyndi warned them.

Flannery answered, "You're gonna need a doctor when we're through with you!"

"Touch me and I will sue!" she continued to threaten them.

"We're not afraid of you or your lawyers! Tsutsuji, show them what we mean." Roxanne ordered.

Tsutsuji was prepared to attack, "Anything you bitches want to say now or should we go straight to the beating!"

"You'll pay for this you stupid lizard!" Taylor called.

The dragon was about to attack, until the spies arrived, "Hold it!" Sam stopped her.

"Ah, Sam, you're just in time to watch us pound Cyndi and her gang of girls for the dishonor they committed against Kaoru." Tsutsuji said.

"While that would be a blessing, it's also barbaric." Clover answered.

"You really don't know our people do you, Clover?" Flannery asked.

"Well, no."

"Then I guess you should know that all the rough riders are Arkeyan Sorcerers." Elesa began.

"And that Arkeyans don't take dishonor committed against one of our own lightly," Skyla added, "So we're gonna beat the living shit out of Cyndi and her gang for what they did to Kaoru."

"What did happen?" Alex asked.

Cyndi turned her head, "Nothing."

Candice shouted, "Liar! You dumped pig's blood on Kaoru just because she ratted you and your gang of girls out and had the Gym Teacher give you all a month of boot camp style detention and to add to it force you to spend the weekends cleaning up our Uncle's engines from Funnel to footplate!"

"And that was for the prank you pulled on Zach and Randi cause they were planning to undo your influence on the school." Flannery added.

Alex looked to the girls, "When they put it that way you girls are downright evil."

"Enough talk. It's pounding time." Elesa declared.

The Rough Riders began pounding Cyndi and her gang of girls while the Dragons and the Spies watched.

"Do we just do nothing?" Alex asked.

"We just sit back and watch." Clover answered.

"Clover's right. Besides the People of Sodor are used to this by now." Tim assured her.

"If you say so." Sam replied.

Meanwhile Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru were watching as The Dragons spoke.

"And that, Mr. Chan, and company is why you do not dishonor an Arkeyan Weapon Master." Asuna concluded.

"I can see how territorial and prideful you are." Jackie said.

Suzuna got into Jackie's face while growling, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Jackie winced.

"Good answer." Huuro said.

"Should we not get involved, sensei?" Tohru inquired.

"It is not wise to get involved in others affairs like this." Uncle answered.

"And besides Cyndi and her gang of girls deserve it." Jade smirked.

"Jade." Jackie scolded her.

"Well, they do." Jade replied.

Tsutsuji spoke, "Jade's right. Besides the Rough Riders are finished beating down Cyndi and her gang."

When it was over Cyndi and her group looked like a total wreck, "Now if only the Rough Riders could do that to Mandy and Mindy." Clover said.

"No kidding." Alex agreed.  
"Let's just get out of here." Sam said. The others nodded as they all flew off to Section 13.

Once they arrived the Chi Containment Unit was fully functional and ready to go as Azula, Haru, Electra, Kasumi, Mai, Ty Lee and Captain Black were watching.

Captain Black began, "4 powers down.

"And four more to go." Mai put in.

"We would've been able to get Five Powers if Mavro and the League of Nine didn't interfere." Kira sighed.

"Next time." Jackie promised.

"On the bright side we made some much needed adjustments to the Chi O Matic so that it will hold more than one power at a time." Tori spoke up.

"With that we should hold more than one demon chi should two or more emerge simultaneously." Uncle said.

"Or we could remove Drago's Fire Demon Chi." Jim suggested.

"Knowing Drago he won't give up his demon chi so easily." Jade said.

"Considering how long he's had the chi." Tim added.

"Anyway, Camille, the Rough Riders and I are gonna go check on Kaoru. Lord knows she needs a bath." Carol noted.

"You do that." Jade said.

Camille, Carol, and the Rough Riders left to go check on Kaoru as the rest of the team went to work on increasing the security measures for Section 13.


	11. Alter the Past, Change the Future

**Alter the Past Change the Future**

In the Castle Terminal, the forces of darkness were talking about their next move as well as Mindy's marriage to Michael Corleone.

Malkor began, "With Mindy Married to Michael Corleone we're stronger and we have some legitimate businesses to act as fronts."

Mavro added, "And there's more good news. Nova's Comet is due to arrive in Seven days. That means we can set Nova free and sway her to help us."

"And use her power to revive Dark Raven as well as freeing my friends." Dark Corvo said.

"Except the Rangers could pose a problem," Vrak spoke up, "However thanks to the Geno Scroll we now know that all bu the Current Red Ranger are not only related to the Rough Riders but they're all Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"Bring it on," Talon said, "We've got the full might of our armies, the Glorft, and Hades with us."

Hades spoke, "Talon my man while I like your attitude you're beginning to sound like Prince Vekar and that's dangerous."

Oakley pipped up, "Speaking of whom, I kinda had Hades make a Deal with Gasket of the Machine Empire. If he trains Vekar to match Vrak's Skill and Power then he'll revive him, Archerena and the Machine Empire."

"Good luck with that," Creepox said, "If you've seen footage you'd know that he's a wimp just like Jack Spicer."

"I'm right here!" The boy genius spoke up in annoyance.

"For once Creepox you have a point," Damaras admitted, "I even thought that our invasion of Earth would've gone better without him. But for now we have work to do."

"And we gotta get Dark Corvo's friends out of jail and fast." Yeltzor added.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked.

Talon began, "First thing's first. We gotta change the past so as to bait the Super Megaforce into following us. Then we keep the Megaforce busy with a diversion which will allow us to find Mindy's French Cousins and their friends. We need their friends to free Dark Corvo's friends."

"Exactly." Damaras nodded.

"Then might I suggest sending some loogies to Wellsworth?" Vrak suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mindy to return first?" Avarona noted.

"Let her enjoy her honeymoon." Mavro answered.

"And in the meantime I'll take the Déjà vu Stone use it to go back to the past to take care of something. Mindy and her cousin are gonna be so surprised." Devina said.

"Get to it." Mavro ordered.

"Yes, Emperor Mavro. Come, Jack. You'll have to pilot the Portable Time Machine to get us to the past. I can't do it in this form."

"You got it," So Jack took Devina into the portable time machine and began to hit the road but as they did Jack had a few questions to ask, "So where are we going?"

"We're going to Chamberlain, Maine Circa 2013."

"And what're we going to find there?"

"Let's just say that we're gonna help Mindy get some payback for her cousin and if this works we'll be able to remove a bitch from the equation."

"Sounds evil to me." Jack smirked.

"It is now did you set the time machine?"

"All set."

"Then hit the gas!" Jack started it up.

The Portable time machine then sped back to 2013 and they arrived in Chamberlain Maine, "Here we are." Devina said.

Jack looked around, "Doesn't looks like much to this town."

"Yeah but we're here for a reason. First we gotta get to Ewan High School."

"Alright." So Jack drove Devina and himself to the high school and when they arrived they spotted the reason why they were here.

They saw a blonde haired teenager walking around as if trying keep to herself, "That right there is the reason we're here." Devina said.

"Who's that?" Jack inquired.

"Carrie White. Mindy and her cousin told you about her didn't they?"

"Oh, yeah. The girl they humiliated at Prom and as a result raised hell."

"And also the reason why Mindy decided to prank Chris' gym teacher as well. As she said nobody crosses her relatives aside from Jimmy the guard, his wife and his kid and gets away with it."

"Neat."

"Now all we gotta do is place a kick me sign on the back so as to earn Chris Hargensen's trust."

"I like it."

So Jack went to place a kick me sign on Carrie's back and as he did he and Devina decided to go in under cover to see if the sign would have any effect. They watched as many other teens started kicking Carrie's back.

"So somebody's already picked on the freak and we haven't even done anything yet." a voice said.

Jack and Devina turned to see the Ultras standing behind them, "That would be us. And I take it you're the Ultras?" Devina inquired.

"What of it?"

"We just want to say that we really really like your work of tormenting others." Jack said.

"You don't say?"

"We do now could you introduce yourselves just so we know who it is we're talking to." Devina said.

"I'm Tina Blake." A brunette girl said.

"Helen Shyres." The blonde girl said.

Twins approached as one answered, "I'm Nicky Watson, and this is my sister Lizzie."

"I'm Sue Snell." A second blonde said.

"And my name's Chris Hargensen."

"Well I'm Jack Spicer, and this is Devina."

"Sup." Devina greeted.

"Hello." Chris greeted, as Devina continued.

"Anyway let's get to work. I've got a long list of pranks to ensure that you'll be able to do what you girls want and see to it that if anybody stands in your way they'll be lunch meat."

"You have our attention."

"Jack and I will see you at lunch later on."

"Until then." Chris said. Devina and Jack parted ways with the Ultras and decided to observe them via the use of Jack's fly bots.

Meanwhile back in the present day, Camille, Carol, Edna, and Michelle were meditating as part of their air element training. They remained perfectly still like statues. They were so still birds actually mistook them for trees and perked on their heads or shoulders.

The mane Six then arrived and from the looks on their faces it was important, "Twilight, what are Carol, Camille, Michelle, and Edna doing?"

"They're meditating, Rainbow Dash."

"I didn't know this was part of their bending training." Applejack said.

"It's important for Airbenders and apparently it seems to help Air elemental mages." Fluttershy added.

"Well, we need their help. How do we wake them up?" Rarity wondered.

"I know." Pinkie smiled. She wheeled in a gong.

"Pinkie Pie, couldn't we try something a little less disturbing?" Twilight asked knowing this was going to be bad.

Pinkie Pie didn't hear her and rung the gong loud enough to wake Edna, Carol, Camille, and Michelle from their meditative states.

"Damn that's fucking loud." Carol cursed.

"Carol, language." Edna scolded her.

"Good, we have your attention." Pinkie smiled.

"This better be important." Michelle said in irritation.

"It is. Devina's missing and so is Jack." Twilight began.

"And that's bad, how?" Camille asked.

"I picked up traces of a worm hole that they used. It seems to be temporal."

"That's not good." Michelle said.

"You don't think they might try to change the past? Do you?" Rarity inquired.

"If they do then we better go after them." Carol ordered.

"I agree." Edna answered.

Camille spoke, "Gather the other Super Megaforce Rangers. I'll stay with the Megaforce. If the Forces of darkness are planning an attack we can't leave Sodor unprotected." The group nodded, and split up.

Carol and the Super Megaforce met up at the Steamworks with Carl at the wheel of the Cooper Van and the Mane six with them.

"Everyone here?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much." Maggie answered.

"Then we should get going." Carol said.

"Indeed. The sooner we get going the sooner we can begin to repair the damage." Geoff added.

"Then hurry." Camille said. Team Avatar and the mane six headed to find the source of the disturbance while Camille stayed behind.

"Are you sure it was a good idea leaving Camille behind to watch the house?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Carol confirmed.

"And besides she's reformed so what could possibly go wrong?" Twilight asked.

"You have a point I mean it's not like somebody from Rainbow Dash's past is gonna pay a visit." Maggie said.

"And do I know a lot of others from my past." Rainbow noted.

"We can talk later. We're almost there." Carol noted. They continued on.

Eventually they arrived in Chamberlain Maine circa 2013, "Well, this is the place. Camille said that the source of the disturbance was around this area." Geoff said.

"But what is in this area exactly?" Fluttershy asked.

"Chamberlain Maine Year 2013." Carol answered.

"So what's so important about this place?" Applejack asked.

"Tell me are any of you familiar with the story Carrie?" Edna asked.

Rarity answered, "Well, Maggie, James, his crew and I have watched all three versions of the film last night at the Steamworks."

"But I'm afraid the rest of us haven't heard of it." Rainbow added.

Twilight sighed, "It's not a pretty tale. Carrie White was a lonely teenage girl bullied by her classmates, humiliated, ridiculed, and abused by her Christian hick of a mother. Through her anger she developed psychic powers, but hid their existence from everyone. Around Prom time she was asked out by someone who cared for her and felt things were looking up, especially when she was crowned Prom Queen. But that's when things took a nasty turn. Her tormentors after she got crowned dumped pigs blood all over her publicly humiliating her. As the classmates laughed at her, she snapped and her psychic powers started destroying the school, and everyone caught in the crossfire. Through bling rage her power practically destroyed the town and many bystanders with it. By the time she snapped out of it and returned home, she thought her mom was willing to help her. But she blindly tried to kill her daughter, and succeeded, but not before she was killed as well."

The rest of the team was shocked upon hearing that, "Oh my." Fluttershy gasped.

"Yes. Quite a sad fate for someone wronged on so many levels." Rarity added in sorrow.

"We should help her." Pinkie suggested.

"And that would mean changing the past." Carol added.

"But that doesn't work. Believe me I tried." Twilight said.

"You did?" Geoff asked.

"It's a long story."

Maggie spoke, "Anyway we may as well try to help Carrie as much as we can and at least try to prevent the loss of lots of innocent lives."

"I agree." Rarity nodded.

"Count me in." Rainbow said eagerly.

"First we gotta find her and do something about her mother." Edna said.

"Which brings me to her next question. Who is Carrie's mother?" Carol asked.

Twilight explained, "Margaret White. She has a serious mental problem that made her devote her life to being a Christian who believes everything is sinful. Her disorder is most likely a form of un-diagnosed and untreated Schizophrenia that worsened as she aged. She'd lock Carrie in a closet telling her to pray for forgiveness. She may have acted like she loved Carrie, but the truth is her mind was so warped she didn't know what love really was. She was no mother in any sense."

"I'm appalled that I share the same name as that stupid fucking bitch!" Maggie growled.

"So what can we do?" Rainbow asked.

"I think the best plan we can do now is keep an eye on Carrie and figure out where Jack and Devina are." Geoff said.

"My guess is that we had best figure out if Carrie has any enemies." Carl added.

"Of course she does. They're known as the Ultras." Rarity answered.

"I'm afraid to ask but who are they?" The shy pegasus inquired.

Twilight answered, "The group of girls who torment Carrie day in and day out at school. They're ringleader is Chris Hargensen."

"Camille mentioned her. She's Mindy's cousin." Carol said.

"So that's why Devina and Jack came to this time." Geoff realized.

Rainbow Dash spoke, "If that's the case then what pray tell would Jack and Devina possibly want to change that involves Mindy's cousin?"

"You don't suppose they might want to humiliate Carrie even worse than usual?" Maggie wondered.

"If they do then we better get going." Rarity suggested.

"Yeah. Come on!" Twilight called.

Before they could take a single step some Loogies appeared to stand in their way, "We might want to get rid of these guys first." Geoff said.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow smirked.

Team Avatar stepped into action as they began to kick ass against the loogies. The loogies eventually retreated.

"Call me crazy but that was a bit too easy." Brian noticed.

"No kidding." Applejack agreed.

"They weren't so tough. I mean it's not like a pack of grinders is gonna show up and attack us any minute." Rainbow said rhetorically.

Soon enough said Grinders appeared looking ready to attack.

"Rainbow Dash!" Everyone yelled.

"What?"

"I think we better power up." Brian suggested.

"Right." The others agreed.

"Go go Super Megaforce!" Carol's bending Teachers morphed into the Super Megaforce and began to fight the Grinders.

The ponies chipped in offering their support. Carol herself used the skills that the Order of the White Lotus taught her as well and together the Grinders were defeated.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow called.

"Now that's what I call a rodeo." Applejack said feeling impressed.

"Come on. We should find Carrie. I get the feeling that school's probably out by now." Rarity said. They agreed and hurried off. Little did they know that some of Jack's Camera bots recorded the fight.

Later on the team found Carrie coming out of school after yet another day at school.

"There she is." Twilight spotted.

"She looks so dismal." Geoff noticed.

"Considering what she has to live with I don't blame her. We better go talk to her." Carl suggested.

"But will she want to talk with us?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Well, we won't know until we try." Twilight replied.

"Right. Let's go." Carol said.

Team Avatar and the Mane Six went to go see Carrie and try to get her to open up and they managed to catch up to Carrie.

"Excuse me, Carrie White?" Geoff inquired.

The girl spun and looked at them cautiously, "Who wants to know?"

"We do." Edna answered.

Twilight knew she was scared, "It's ok, we don't wanna hurt you."

"What the hell are you?" Carrie panicked at the sight of the ponies, and backed away.

"Relax, Carrie, they're friends." Carol assured her.

"Yeah. I'm Pinkie Pie, nice to meetcha." Carrie was a bit confused at first but she shook Pinkie Pie's hoof.

Carol spoke to Team Avatar, "I think we're beginning to make some progress."

Applejack spoke, "Listen, Carrie, we know ya have a hard life, but we promise ya we're not like those others."

"And how do I know that you're telling the truth?" Carrie asked suspiciously.

"I'm the most honest pony you'll ever know."

"Okay so suppose I believe you how do I know that you or your friends won't stab me in the back?"

"Because we value friendship above everything." Fluttershy explained truthfully.

"Okay so would you please introduce yourselves?"

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity."

"My name is Carol. These are my friends, Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna," Carrie looked at them all, "So do you trust us?"

Carrie started feeling the warm atmosphere around them, and answered, "Well, ok."

"How about we take you to your home?" Maggie suggested.

"I'm afraid too." The others had a feeling they knew what the answer was but they decided to ask.

"And why is that?" Rarity asked.

"My mother."

"What is she like?" Geoff asked.

"She treats everything as a sin and punishes me just for being alive."

"Why don't you tell somebody about her?" Carl asked.

"No one can help me." she sighed in defeat.

"That's not true, Carrie," Maggie spoke up, "There are plenty of people that can help you. We can help you."

"But why would you help me? You barely know me."

"Because we believe that you have so much potential and deserve a better life." Edna answered.

"Potential?"

Twilight spoke, "Yes. Now if you don't want to return home how about we take you to the police. That way you can tell them everything you told us just now and you'll be safer there."

"But my mom. She'll come after me for sinning."

Geoff calmed her, "Relax. Once we take you to the cops we can move you to a safer location out of the country like say Paris France."

"France? All the way there?"

"It's the safest place we know." Carl answered.

"Well, all right."

"Then let's get you to the cops." Brian said. Carrie nodded, as they walked with her.

Meanwhile on the roof of the School, Jack and Devina had seen everything as Jack had to comment on what just happened.

"This can't be real. How did they get here?" Jack asked in disbeleif.

"They have a time machine of their own or did you forget that they've got Camille and her two pals Kira and Tori on their side?"

"Right. But look what they did!"

"I see it and they're also unknowingly playing right into our hands."

"They are?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes and I need to know this. Did your robots record the entire conversation between Carrie and the Super Megaforce?"

"You betcha."

"We're gonna pay Carrie's mother a visit."

"Will she even listen to us?"

"All we have to do is play the recording of the conversation that we recorded and we'll let her handle it."

"All right. But if that crazy woman does anything to me I'm out of here."

"You forget I can just use my abilities to keep her subdued long enough for her to at least hear the message and tip her off about Carrie's psychic powers." Jack sighed in relief.

A short flight later Devina and Jack were outside Carrie's house, "This is it. Now all you have to do is knock on the door and drop the tape recorder in front of the house. And then press play by remote. The rest will take care of itself." Devina instructed.

"Ok."

He sat the tape recorder on the doorstep. He quickly knocked on the door, and turned to recorder on before flying up to the roof to hide. Devina had hidden herself by taking on a Kirin form and hiding behind a car as the door opened.

"What's this?" Margaret White asked.

The tape recorder then played the conversation between Carrie and Team Avatar. Margaret got angry at the recording before turning it off and throwing it on the pavement destroying it.

Devina spoke into a communicator, "Devina to Jack, what's Margaret saying right now?"

"She's praying like crazy to God to forgive her daughter of her sins, and that she will see to is she is cleaned of impurity."

"Then we'll just have to hope the Super Megaforce move Carrie to Paris and let the chips fall where they may."

"Right." Jack and Devina left on that note.

Meanwhile the Super Megaforce had arrived at the police station, "Now remember, Carrie, all you have to do is tell the cops what you told us." Rarity instructed,

"Yes, Rarity."

"Just remember, Carrie, that no matter what happens we've got your back." Twilight promised.

Carrie nodded, as she went into the station Team Avatar and the Mane Six were right behind her as Carrie went to give her statement and talk to the cops. They waited in the waiting room while Carrie was talking to the cops, until finally Carrie came out.

"How did it go, Carrie?" Brian asked.

"The cops are on their way to my place right now. My mother's being taken away and will be locked away for a long time."

"Let's go see this." Maggie said, as they left the station.

When they got to Carrie's place they saw the cops were already there, "Wow. This is great." Pinkie gasped.

Team Avatar and the Mane Six could see that Margaret White was being handcuffed and loaded into a Squad Car. Carrie watched her mother struggle ranting about them burning in hell for their sins.

"Think we should say anything else or should we get Carrie to France?" Rainbow asked.

"There's nothing to say." Twilight answered.

"Let's get Carrie to France." Rarity ordered.

So the Team got the necessary paperwork filled out and when everything was ready they personally took Carrie to France, unaware that Devina and Jack had seen everything and were ready to return to the Present Day.

Meanwhile with the team they were currently taking the Cooper Van and using it's hover Feature to take Carrie to a family in France that would accept her.

Carol: Good thing Camille loaned Maggie the Cane of the Ancestors otherwise this would've been harder.

"You think Carrie will be all right?" Fluttershy asked.

"She'll be in good hands." Geoff assured.

"Our work appears to be done." Twilight said.

"Which means once we drop Carrie off we can return home." Maggie added.

"Then we'll just have to track her down in the present time." Pinkie finished.

"Sounds simple enough." Edna said.

"We better get going." Twilgiht ordered.

Once the team dropped Carrie off with her new adoptive family they returned to the present time and when they did they had an unexpected run in with Belle.

"Belle?" the ponies gasped.

"Who were you expecting?" Belle asked.

"What are you doing here?" Carl inquired.

"My driver's adopted niece has come for a visit."

Stepping down from Belle's cab was Carrie only she looked a year older and more confident than the last time team avatar saw her.

"Carrie!"

"Hi guys." she greeted happily.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Visiting of course."

"So how has life been for you in France?" Fluttershy asked.

"It has been amazing!"

"And how is Celine doing, Carrie? She is my driver's niece after all." Belle asked.

"Doing good too."

"Considering she's half Yokai." Maggie explained.

"Yeah. Oh, hey, you won't believe this." Carrie extended her hand out and started levitating nearby objects.

Team Avatar and the Mane Six were awestruck at the display, "When did you learn how to do that?" Twilight asked.

"The truth is I discovered I had this power, but it was connected to my emotions. For a year I've learned to control them."

"Then perhaps I can take you to see a friend who can teach you some more about your powers." The alicorn suggested.

"I'd really like that."

"Then come on." Twilight then took Carrie to a friend of hers while the rest of the team returned to the Steamworks to train.


	12. Enter the New Dragons

**Enter the New Dragons**

In Australia Ty Lee was taking the Megaforce The Mane Six and Chan Clan to Flute Shop. "Come on, guys. The Immortal Flute that holds the power of Hsi Wu the Sky Demon is here." Ty Lee ordered.

"Once we get this one, that'll be one less demon chi to deal with." Jade said.

"Jade, have you learned nothing. It's never this easy." Seth reminded her.

"Hey, I like to think of all possibilities." the girl replied.

Applejack spoke, "Lighten up, Seth, its not like Drago and his minions along with a trio of witch sisters are gonna show up and attack."

Dropping in from the roof was Drago and his crew, "What's up?" The dragon asked.

The Sinister sisters then showed up as well, "Miss us?" Sage asked.

The group yelled at the country pony, "Applejack!" A.J just looked sheepish.

Drago spoke, "Sorry to break and enter, but I'll be taking the flute." He looked around.

"Not gonna happen." Richard answered.

"Boys, girls, dance a little dance, will you?" Drago ordered. The Ice Crew and the Sinister Sisters attacked the heroes. As the group fought, Drago went in search of the flute. He found it in the shop, "Jackpot."

Before he could grab the chi however he was kicked back and tossed outside. The one who knocked him aside was a figure of gold, black and silver with a red visor.

"I am Robo Knight!"

"Who is that, Uncle?" Jackie inquired.

"Uncle has no idea."

"He's cool." Jade admired.

Drago frowned, "You made a big mistake in getting in my way scrap heap!" Drago then attacked Robo Knight with everything he had but Robo Knight dodged and countered his attacks

"Villains should know their place." Robo Knight replied.

Scarlett spoke, "And you should know better than to stand in our way." Scarlett used a fire spell to try and roast Robo Knight. The fighter was knocked aside, but descended to his feet.

"Drago, if you're gonna get the chi now is the time. My sisters and I will keep this tin can busy." Sage offered.

"I'm on it." Drago went to make another run for the chi as Raptor summoned Bat Khan to keep the heroes busy allowing the Sinister Sisters to take on Robo Knight

Robo Knight whipped out his blaster and shot all around him. The shadowkhan were all hit but it left him vulnerable to a giant magnet conjured up by Sapphire The robot was attached to the magnet and struggled to break free.

Sapphire spoke, "Check it out the world's dumbest bucket of bolts."

"You put him down now!" Jade demanded.

"Ok, no problem." Sage answered. The magnet released Robo Knight as he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile the Megaforce Rangers were having their hands full with the loogies that had appeared out of nowhere

Benjamin spoke, "Man you think they had enough minions?!"

Mira answered, "What did you expect? The forces of Darkness don't want us interfering with Drago this time."

Ice and his boys were shooting fire at them. Seth stepped up and used a Gosei Power card to put the flames out but unfortunately the diversion gave Drago the time he needed to absorb the Sky Demon Chi. He flew out looking like a hybrid form of himself and Hsi Wu, complete with bat wings.

Jack spoke via communicator, "Alright, Drago, you have the chi now let's bail."

Drago looked disappointed, "And just when I wanted to break it in. Oh, well."

Raptor answered, "You'll have your chance to break in the new power but right now we must leave and I'll be damned if we lose this power like we lost the 4 before it!"

Drago grumbled, "Don't remind me."

The forces of darkness then bailed out of there. Later on at Section 13 Ty Lee tried to cheer up the heroes with some good news, "If its any consolation. The Chi O Matic has now been upgraded to hold 3 powers at a time now and the portable unit can hold 4 powers."

Michelle spoke, "But we have no idea where Drago is going or what he plans to do next."

"That's a bummer." Jade sighed.

Mira spoke, "It's too bad the Super Megaforce were called away to deal with a crisis in Australia."

"We must get back to shop and do research now." Uncle ordered.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Is that needed? Why don't we just break into the Castle Terminal?"

Uncle finger whacked the pegasi's head, "What have we been told about questioning Uncle?!"

Rainbow groaned, as she rubbed her head, "Don't do it."

"Right. Then we return to shop." The gang then returned to the shop.

Meanwhile Raptor was having a word with Vrak and Mindy about the next course of action, "Now that we have the Sky Power I think it's time to pay the Cromwell family a visit." Mindy said.

"Indeed." Vrak agreed.

"And get revenge for Devina and her charges." Raptor added.

"Then we're in agreement?" Mindy inquired.

"We're in but where are Devina and the Sinister Sisters? Surely they'd want to see this." Vrak said.

"I'll send for them," Mindy had no need to do that cause Devina and the Sinister Sisters were coming to ask about the next attack and had heard everything, "Ah, welcome, girls. You're just in time."

"If this is about getting revenge for my charges then count me in." Devina said.

"Exactly." Vrak confirmed.

Devina spoke to the sisters, "This is it, ladies. We are gonna finish what your father started and get revenge on Marnie at the same time. Anything you'd like to say?"

"Only that we're gonna give it to them bad." Scarlett began.

"I see you're eager for this but what about your sisters?" Devina wondered.

Sapphire answered, "I am as well."

"Me too." Sage concluded.

"Then let's go. We'll take the Gigant Horse and an Armada fleet." Mindy sad. Devina and the sisters nodded.

Meanwhile Mai was taking the Eds to Halloweentown for a visit, "Oh, I'm so excited, guys!" Ed said in excitement.

"You should be. Considering this is the second time you've been here." Mai reminded him.

"She is right." Double-D confirmed.

"We never did find Devina's treasure horde." Eddy noted.

Double-D sighed, "You're not still on that, are you, Eddy?"

"Nope. Hopefully we don't run into the Kankers." The Eds shuddered as soon as Eddy mentioned that which didn't go unnoticed by Mai.

"Who the heck are the Kankers?"

Eddy answered, "These twisted sisters from our home's trailer park who do nothing but kiss us, ruin our scams, and steal our profits!"

"And I though Dustin had it rough with the Trinity." Mai said.

"The who?" Double-D asked.

"My friend Dustin Bowers who is younger than you guys had a trio of girls his age after him as well."

"Oh, dear. How did he manage?" Double-D asked.

"At first he ignored them. Until eventually he filed for a restraining order."

"Why didn't we think of getting one against the Kankers? More to the point where were the adults?" Eddy asked.

Double-D answered, "It's a big mystery I'm afraid."

"We should get one. And Mai didn't the adults do anything?" Eddy asked.

"For the longest time, they've tormented Dustin when it was just them."

"What made them finally step up?" Double-D asked.

"When those three hurt Dustin's friends."

"That would make a good movie." Ed said.

"Camille and Astral have footage of the event."

"We'll have to watch it some time." Eddy said.

Mai agreed with that but Edd saw something of interest, "Mai is Halloweentown known for having an alien spaceship in the form of a Greek horse drawn chariot?"

Mai's eyes widened, "No, but I know what is famous for having that."

"What?" Ed asked.

"Vrak, and the Armada."

Sure enough Mai and the Eds could see the Gigant Horse and an entire Armada Fleet followed by a Glorft fleet heading to Halloweentown.

"Uh-oh." Ed gasped.

"You said it." Eddy agreed in equal shock.

"Good lord." Double-D gasped.

"We better go find help." Mai said.

"Good idea and we know just who to ask." Eddy answered.

Mai looked skeptical, "You do?"

"You do?" Eddy's pals asked.

"Sure we do. Let's go see Agatha."

Doubele-D realized, "Of course! Agatha Cromwell!"

Mai asked, "I have 2 questions. One who is Agatha Cromwell?"

Double-D answered, "A kind old lady who helped us out here last time we were in Halloweentown."

"She's a witch." Ed added.

"And that brings me to question 2. Where is her place?" Mai asked.

"We're right above it." Eddy answered. True to Eddy's word they were above Agatha's house.

"Let's hurry, fellows." Double-D said frantically.

Mai and the Eds flew to the house in question before Eddy answered the door. Agatha stepped out.

"Ms. Cromwell." Double-D greeted her.

"So you're Ms. Cromwell. I'm Mai a Shadow Dragon and guardian of the Shiba Clan."

"Welcome, Eds. And Mai, welcome to my home. What brings you all here?"

Mai began, "We have reason to believe that the Armada is planning to attack Halloweentown. What I don't get is how the Armada knew about this place?"

"Oh, dear." The witch gasped.

"Do you know anyone here who might be out for revenge and would bring the Armada here?" Double-D asked.

"Hello, sock head. First we need to figure out what else has hit the town." Eddy reminded him.

"I believe your friend is right." Agatha agreed.

"So if we're going to help we need to know about all the major threats that hit Halloweentown." Mai said.

"Mai mentioned a friend of hers said something about a guy named Kalabar. Who is he and what did he do?" Double-D inquired.

Agatha answered, "Kalabar was once the mayor of Halloweentown and a lover to my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. She left Halloweentown years ago for a normal life and tried to keep my grandchildren from ever finding out about this place."

"But this place is cool." Ed said.

"My daughter just didn't share my same taste."

"Getting back on task, did Kalabar try to take over the world or something?" Mai asked.

"Worse. He tried to take over Halloweentown so he could get to the mortal world."

"Let me guess he wanted revenge on the Mortal world and your relatives right?" Mai asked.

"He did. Fortunately we stopped him but his son unfortunately tried to pick up where his dad left off."

"Wait a minute, Kalabar had a son?" Eddy asked.

"Surprised us too. But thankfully he also failed."

"Okay so what happened next?" Mai inquired.

"Well, my granddaughter soon went off to school here and she dealt with a trio of... Oh, dear." Agatha gasped.

"What?" Mai wondered.

"The Sinister sisters must be behind this."

"And who pray tell are they?" the dragon asked.

"Three sisters who terrorized the academy in Halloweentown by abusing their magic and breaking the rules."

"We know that." Eddy replied.

"Ms Cromwell, if I may ask, where were their parents?" Double-D inquired.

"They worked with their father to gain my family's ultimate magic. Thankfully they did not succeed."

"Ultimate magic?" Mai asked, "I thought Camille was the only one with ultimate magic."

"It's family magic that we've kept safe for years."

"Which let me guess can enslave, destroy, or both if it falls into the wrong hands?" Eddy guessed.

"Precisely."

"I think we might want to talk to Camille. She was close friends with the Sinister Sisters." Mai said.

"But how?" Ed asked.

"It's not like she's gonna show up with Carol and Jade while riding on Pinkie Pie's back." Eddy said in sarcasm.

"Pony Power." Right on cue Pinkie Pie dropped in via Parachute with Carol, Camille, and Jade.

"Hi, guys." Jade greeted.

"Somebody call?" Pinkie asked.

"Impeccable timing." Edd admitted.

"So what's going on?" Carol asked.

"Sinister Sisters in Halloweentown!" Ed cried.

Camille looked dumbfounded, "You're kidding right?"

"You'd wish." Eddy replied.

Edd spoke, "Mai said that you were once friends with the Sinister Sisters. Is there anything more you can tell us about them, Camille?"

"They were a bad crowd and loved pranking others. They were the source of my old behavior."

"But you seem like such a nice girl." Agatha noted.

"Yeah, but you didn't know me back then. You might say I was worse than them." Camille sighed.

Carol spoke, "She's serious. My pals and I can vouch for that but back to our main problem. We need to stop the Armada before they terrorize the town."

"What can we do?" Double-D asked.

Camille answered, "See if you can locate Marnie Piper, her siblings and her friends. We're gonna need their help. Carol, Pinkie, and I will slow down this attack as much as we can." The Eds saluted and went with Agatha.

Meanwhile in the Gigant Horse, Mindy was sitting in the captain's chair with the Sinister Sisters beside her as Oakley and Vrak were giving her a progress report.

"How goes our invasion of this town?" Mindy asked.

"All is going smoothly." Vrak answered.

"Thanks to Vrak's idea of bringing back Levira and having her combine the Armada's tech with the Glorft's." Oakley added.

"Well, what are you waiting for bring her in." Sapphrie ordered. Levira was a green and black figure with a red visor over her eyes.

"So this is Levira, huh?" Sage asked.

"Vrak has told us so much about you." Scarlett said.

"Well, I do have a reputation." Levira admitted.

Mindy spoke, "Yes considering you upgraded most of the armada commanders. Anyway we have a task for you. Upgrade the Maximizer so that we can grow whole armies of Brusiers at once."

"Done and done."

"Anyway lets go see how Drago and Raptor are doing conquering this town." Mindy said. Mindy and the Sinister Sisters beamed down via the Gigant Horse's tractor beam.

Down in the town Raptor and Drago were terrorizing the town with the shadowkhan and the Sky Demon Chi, "This is the best day of our lives. And nothing or nobody is going to stop us." Raptor said.

"I know." Drago agreed.

Mindy and the Sinister Sisters showed up to check on them, "Sounds like you're making progress." Mindy said.

"Of course. The Sky demon chi is merging well within me."

"Which means my sisters and I can finish what our father started." Scarlett added.

"So let's do it!" Sapphire called.

"Not gonna happen." A magical blast as well as a torrent of flames appeared before the villains.

"Who the hell did that?" Sage gasped.

Right on cue Carol and Camille showed up along with Pinkie Pie, "You again?!" Scarlett growled.

"That's right." Carol nodded.

"You didn't think we'd let you terrorize Halloweentown and not expect us to show up did you?" Camille asked rhetorically.

"You'd always take the jump to help us terrorize someone." Sapphire said.

Drago spoke to the sisters, "What are you talking about?"

"Camille was once one of us." Scarlett answered.

"No way."

"Way. Until she ditched us." Sage put in.

"She ditched you?"

"Yeah for those Ponies, Steam Engines, and outdated diesels." Sapphire finished.

"I didn't ditch you I reformed."

"Same thing!" Scarlett snapped.

"Let's just get them!" Raptor ordered.

Right on cue, X Borgs began attacking Pinkie Pie Carol and Camille. Pinkie whipped out her party cannon and started shooting pies at them.

Carol used her fire bending to torch them while Camille used electric spells to fry them, "Nice, guys. Let's keep it up."

Raptor then sent Bat Khan and Brusiers to attack, "Time to stop these bats." Camille fired off Chi Spells to stop the Bat Khan but for each one defeated Raptor sent ten more in its place and even had them attack Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie was bouncing around causing the Bat Khan to miss her. Unfortunately she got shot at by Kuros compliments of Mindy, "I'm down!"

Carol and Camille saw it but the X Borgs Brusiers and Kuros began shooting at them too, "There's too many." Carol noted.

"We have to hang in there." Camille replied.

"We just need more of us to fight them. Robo Knight. Help!" Pinkie cried.

Dropping in was said robot, "I am Robo Knight!"

Scarlett ordered, "Kuros attack that scrap heap!"

The Kuros obeyed as they began attacking Robo Knight. The Kuros then struck back with their axes but Robo Knight had another surprise. He spun kicked the axes out of their hands. Drago then decided to personally attack Robo Knight using a blade that Mindy gave him to channel his fire power into

"How about a helping of fire, Robot?" Drago inquired.

"You are a threat to this world and all threats must be eliminated. Robo Blade!" Robo Knight summoned his sword and started deflecting the fire shots.

Meanwhile Carol Camille and Pinkie were still outnumbered and heavily beaten, "How're you two holding up?" Pinkie aksed.

"I'm wiped out." Carol answered.

"And I've got some bruises on places I don't even want to mention." Camille added.

"So this is where it ends traitor." Scarlett began.

"Halloweentown belongs to the forces of darkness." Sapphire added.

"And nothing and no one is going to stop us." Sage finished.

"Then I guess that makes us nothing and no one!" Came Eddy's voice from afar.

Right on cue, the Eds as well as the rest of the mane six along with Marnie Piper, her siblings and friends from Witch university arrived along with some new dragons.

Ed mimicked charge sound on trumpet, "Charge!"

A lavender dragon a ruby colored dragon as well as a sapphire colored dragon led the charge against the armies of the forces of darkness. Drago was looking around seeing the odds were turning against his favor.

"Calm down, Drago, it's not over yet. This is where we unleash the full power of the Gigant Horse." Mindy said.

"Then do it!"

"Got it," Mindy called to Levira, "Fire the main cannons."

The Gigant Horse then fired its main cannon at the heroes blasting them. Twilight used her magic to cast a shield spell around them, "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so." Rarity answered.

"That was too close." The Ruby dragon added.

"Then we need to get back in this fight." Lavender said.

"You bet we do!" Rainbow agreed.

"Now you're gonna pay the price of defiance. All armada and glorft forces Attack." Mindy ordered.

The glorft and the armada attacked and this time they smashed Twilight's barrier and blasted the heroes

"Come on Y'all. We're not beaten yet!" Applejack called.

"Just give up. We won you lost. Its over!" Scarlett mocked.

Lavender dragon spoke, "We will not give up or my name is not Lavander. Sister of Ruby and Saphira. Niece of Red."

"You tell her, Lavender." Rainbow cheered.

The Sisters frowned and unleashed their magic upon them. Lavender and her sisters Saphira and Ruby countered with their breath weapons.

"No fair!" Sapphire whined.

"All's fair in war you slut." Ruby mocked.

"Ooh, she got you good." Sage chuckled.

"Shut it and let's get them." Sapphire ordered. The three went on the attack.

Saphira spoke, "And to the one called Sage. If she's a slut and you're her twin sis then that makes you a skanky ass whore. "

"Oohh." the heroes awed.

"You just got dissed." Marnie smirked.

"Big time." Jade added.

"Nice one Jade," Twilight did a double take, "Jade, how did you get here?"

"I came with Pinkie, Carol, and Camille. You just haven't noticed until now?"

"And Jade even brought the Chi O Matic." Pinkie added.

"If you can distract fire face, I can get the sky demon chi out." Jade said.

"One big time distraction coming right up." Rainbow answered.

Rainbow Dash, Marnie, and Sophie went to distract Drago. Drago was firing his fire at them, but missing.

"Is that the best you got?" Rainbow mocked.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"Well, its time to cool off. Hit it, Jade!" Marnie called.

Jade aimed the Chi-o-matic at Drago and chanted.

"Oh no you don't. Shadowkhan!' Raptor called. The Bat Khan flew to attack Jade.

Fortunately Marnie cast some spells to make them go away which gave Jade the time she needed to remove the chi from Drago. When it was sucked out and assimilated into the device, Drago realized he was floating in mid air and started falling. Fortunately Levira teleported Drago into the Gigant Horse.

Drago growled, "They're going to pay for this!"

"They already have in a way." Vrak replied.

"How?"

"We've finished conquering Halloweentown which means this place is ours." Levira answered.

"Well, it's good enough for now." Drago admitted.

"Let's beam up Mindy and the Sinister Sisters and return to the Castle Terminal." Vrak said. Levira nodded and beamed them back up.

Later on at Agatha's house the heroes couldn't believe what happened.

"Please tell me you're joking, Agatha. The Armada couldn't have taken over Halloweentown." Jade said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid they have." the old woman sighed.

"Guess my old pals finished what their father started." Camille sighed.

"Wait you were once friends with the Sinister Sisters?" Marnie asked.

"Long story."

"We got time to hear about it." Dylan said.

"Years ago, the sisters were my close friends. We'd prank others right from left."

"How did you even meet them?" Lavender said.

"I was cursed to work for the forces of darkness by Oakley, Princess of the Crows. She cursed me with a cobra tattoo that would slither up my back till it got to my neck. At first I enjoyed doing it. But I deep down a side of me knew it was wrong."

Sophie wondered, "So how did you escape?"

"I went to the source of where the tattoo's power came from and destroyed it."

"And now that it's gone you're free right?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah. And I'm a much better person now that I'm surrounded by better people."

Ruby spoke, "But there is still one problem. If the Sinister Sisters were your pals and you reformed then you are aware that they may pay you out."

"I'm well aware of that possibility."

Saphira had been strangely quiet and it didn't go unnoticed by Agatha, "What's wrong, Saphira?"

"It's the fact that I battled a witch that has a name similar to my own."

"And that bothers you?" Rainbow asked.

"No but the fact that some of my relatives and I are named after colors could lead people around here to refer to me as Sapphire and assume I act like my namesake."

"You worry too much." Pinkie said.

"She's right, darling. You're with us. You shouldn't worry about such a thing." Rarity added.

"That's for sure." Jade finished. So the team minus the locals of Halloweentown went to take the power to section 13.


	13. Clara and the Kankers

**Clara and the Kankers**

In New York City, in the home of Clara. The girl had been dismal ever since she was busted for going against her restraining order against animals and house arrest.

What she didn't know was that Prince Talon and Jack Spicer were outside the house disabling the security that kept Clara a prisoner in her own home.

"How much longer till security is disabled?" The prince asked.

"Almost." Jack answered.

Inside Clara was fuming, "Why am I being punished? I love animals more than anything. And is that so wrong?"

"No it's not." came a voice.

Clara looked back at her window and saw Talon and Jack, "Wait a minute, are you with that group who tried to help me before?"

"Why do you ask?" Talon inquired.

"Because you remind me of the people who promised they could help reunite me with my Rex, and look what happened! I ended up worse off than before!"

"How did that happen?" Talon asked.

"I had to send messages to three others and followed to their lair. And then I got dumped on by a dragon and all my animals were taken!"

"Actually, you sent messages to three others," Jack corrected her, "The Dragon dumping and you losing all your animals came before that. And even then you only had a restraining order so you shouldn't have been grounded unless somebody new that we don't know about ratted you out."

"See?! I'm so frustrated I can't even think straight!" Clara cried in frustration.

Talon spoke, "Not to worry I have a plan but first I need to know this. Where are all your animals and why don't you just get new ones to replace the ones that were stolen."

"ASPCA took them away, and now I'm forbidden from bringing home animals."

"What if I told you there was a loophole around that?" Talon tempted her.

"What do you mean?"

"The restraining order only works here in the states right? It has no effect outside the United States."

"So if I left America the restraining order won't work?" Clara asked.

"Pretty much." Jack confirmed.

"Then I have to get out of here. It's the only way I can be amongst my animals again! And I also want those who've ruined me to suffer, somehow!"

"Consider it done. I'll even see to it personally." Talon offered.

"So where should I go specifically?"

Jack answered, "Start in Africa, go north to Europe, onward to Asia, South to Australia then head East to South America. As for North America leave it all to us."

"I'll need to be crafty to get through the airport, plus I need a passport and a plan."

"The airport thing won't be necessary. Have I ever told you about the Shadow Line?" Talon asked.

"I have heard from those three girls. How can I get to it?"

"Well, it just so happens that my cousin Lord Zetto is leader of the Shadow Line Crows. I can call him up and have him bring him and the Shadow Line court to our destination. Want me to have him send a Shadow Liner here?"

"Yes. Sooner I get out of here the better."

"Security is disabled so let's get out of here." Jack said.

Clara climbed out her window, "Goodbye, mom. Thanks for nothing." she left.

Meanwhile Dustin's Spirit Warrior Friends were having a chat at Ernies about how a new Dragon had appeared and ratted Clara out.

"I wonder where this new dragon came from?" Jade wondered.

"You and me both." Elroy replied.

"Well, whoever this new Dragon is it seemed to be very familiar with Astral Aang and Spyro." Jethro noted.

"Which means we should have an ally." Dean added.

"Be careful for where there's light there's Shadow." Alicia warned them, while the boys were confused.

Alice spoke, "What Alicia means is that if a New Dragon has emerged as our ally that means that this Dragon may have enemies that could team up with our own enemies."

"Which means we're gonna have a whole new set of problems to deal with." Elroy sighed.

"As if we don't already?" Jade asked with a sigh, "Word on the streets is that the enemies we're used to fighting are getting stronger and getting more equipment. They all mentioned something called the Shadow Line."

"Precisely. And if all gets worse we have Dustin to call on." Jethro added.

"But at least the Trinity is behind bars. Shall we see the footage?" Elroy asked.

"Of course." Jethro brought up his laptop and popped in a disk that he received from his flybots.

They wrath seeing each of the trinity in a separate cell looking bored out of their minds, "Serves them right for attacking us." Jade smirked.

"Yeah. Here's hoping they learn something while being locked up." Dean added.

"And it's not like three even more dangerous girls are gonna show up and visit them." Alice said.

"True that, sis." Alicia agreed.

"But there is a chance they might still be in touch with Crime Inc's bosses." Dean warned them.

"Well, they did fail them, so they'd have to be desperate if they try to contact them again." Jethro noted.

"Speaking of desperate I bet Clara's desperate for vengeance on us." Jade believed.

"I can believe that." Dean agreed.

"Between the spanking her mother gave her as well as the restraining order what could she possibly do?" Alicia asked.

"Besides once again go crazy from lack of contact with animals?" Elroy joked and they laughed.

"Most likely stop at nothing to want to tear us apart for freeing all the animals she kept prisoner." Jade said.

"But where could she get that kind of help from?" Alicia inquired.

"Who knows?" Jethro answered.

Little did they know that Clara was watching everything alongside Jack Spicer and Prince Talon from outside of Ernie's right across the street.

"Those older kids think they're so smug!" Clara growled.

"I know right? You'd show them a thing or two if you were older and around their age." Talon tempted her.

"That's right. I'd show them a thing or two!"

"But they'd just overpower you and spank you and see to it that you're left even worse off than before." Jack warned her.

"I know. So what can I do about it?"

"It just so happens that I know a classic technique that I'd like to employ. It's called the feigned retreat." Talon explained.

"What's that?"

"We lure those older kids to us and then we'll ambush them. For this to work though we'll need some more help." Jack explained.

"What do you mean we'll need more help?"

Talon answered, "Let's just say that you're not the only one who wants vengeance against those older kids. I know three others who want revenge against a friend of their friends."

"Who?" Clara asked. A Train Whistle from the abandoned Train Station on the edge of town answered Clara's question.

"Looks like Lord Zetto's got our other guests." Talon said.

"Right on time." Jack smirked.

"Jack, you and Clara go taunt the older kids and lure them to the train station. I'll be over there to set up the sneak attack."

"You got it." Jack nodded.

"And don't worry about Clara's mother. I gave her a sleep potion so she'll be out cold."

"Yes!" Clara cheered.

"Now let's go taunt them. And when you taunt just say everything you've always wanted to say for landing you where you are now. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Spicer." So Talon left to go set the plan into motion.

Meanwhile in Ernie's Dustin's friends were still talking about the new Dragon, when the door opened and to their surprise it was a Red Dragon with white eyes. A symbol on its forehead in the shape of the planet and the Dragon had a Fire pattern shaped tail.

"Excuse me are dragons allowed in here?" The dragon asked Ernie.

Ernie who still wasn't accustomed to seeing non humans answered, "Uh-sure."

"Thanks. By the way I should probably introduce myself. My name is Wheeler."

Jade spoke, "Wait a minute I know you. Aren't you one of five Dragons that are trying to make the earth a better place and to protect the environment from those who seek to loot and plunder it?"

"Ah, I see we have a fan."

"Wait you know who these dragons are, Jade?" Elroy asked.

"Yeah. They're a group of dragons bestowed with an element of nature they use to protect the earth and environment to make it a better place free from those who wish to corrupt and destroy it."

"And it was their adventures that inspired a television series titled Captain Planet and the Planeteers." Jethro added.

"Precisely." Wheeler confirmed.

"Well, we're glad to have you in our presence." Alice greeted him.

"Why thank you little lady."

Before anybody else could say something a swarm of Jackbots appeared, "What the?" Ernie gasped.

Right on cue Jack and Clara walked in, "Hello, losers. Jack Spicer Prince of Darkness is in the house!"

Wheeler spoke to the warriors, "Who is this mama's boy?"

"A wannabe villain named Jack. He's not worth the time of day." Elroy answered.

"I heard that!" Jack snapped.

"What're you doing here? Can't you see we're having lunch?" Jethro asked.

"Well, I'm crashing and I brought a friend. I think you know her."

Right on cue Clara made her entrance, "You?!" Alicia gasped.

"Yes, me. And you're going to pay for getting me in trouble and taking my animals away, especially my dog Rex."

Elroy shouted, "Hello! He was never a dog to begin with! Can't you get that through your little head?!"

"Does somebody want to clue me in here?" Wheeler asked feeling confused.

Jethro enlightened him, "This girl, named Clara was an animal obsessed bratty girl. She'd constantly catch animals from off the street and bring home as pets. She acted like she knew how to care for them, but she went overboard with her care and any mistakes she made she blamed the animals. I think she even stole some animals from zoos. Our pal once got turned into a dog, and she took him in. Needless to say she was anything but real caring to him."

"My word. So why does she want revenge upon you guys?" Wheeler asked.

"Because we exposed her animal cruelty to her mother and ASPCA." Alice answered.

"Because of you jerks I lost all my pets!" Clara shouted.

Alicia shouted back, "Those animals were never yours and you are just a spoiled rotten brat who deserves whatever brutal punishments that ASPCA and your mother can think of!"

Jade put in, "And you brought that on yourself when you tried to kidnap Astral you bratty runt!"

"Astral as in Astral the gold Dragon? How does she fit in to all of this?" Wheeler inquired.

Dean answered, "Astral was captured by her for a brief moment, but she escaped with no real trouble."

Jethro put in, "And it was Astral who encouraged us to report Clara to ASPCA and the authorities."

"What pray tell was Clara's mother like?" Wheeler wondered.

Alicia answered, "A nice woman who does nothing but love and care. But was never aware of how Clara treated animals. When she was briefed on what happened, she finally took action and disciplined her girl."

"She spanked her so hard she cried like a stuck pig." Alice added.

Dustin's friends then had a laugh at that as they pointed at Clara making fun of her in the process. Clara was turning red with anger and was stomping up and down like a brat.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Jade further mocked her, "Why you gonna run to your mommy? Oh wait I forgot you're supposed to be on house arrest." Dustin's friends laughed even louder and this time Wheeler was joining in the laughing.

"You're not going to take that are you?" Jack asked. Jack's words caused something to trigger in Clara.

Clara screamed and ran at them tackling Alice to the floor pulling on her hair, "Get her off me! Get her off!"

Alicia ran to pull the brat off, "Get your little hands off my sister!"

"Whose gonna make her?" Jack smirked.

Dean and Elroy pried Clara off and held her up by the arms as she flailed around constantly demanding to be let go.

Wheeler spoke to Alice as they helped her up, "You okay?"

"That hurt." Alice cried from the pain.

"It's ok, sis." Alicia comforted her twin.

"At least we still have Clara restrained. Let's haul the brat to her mother." Jethro said.

"Not gonna happen! Jack Bots, attack!" Jack ordered.

The Jackbots began attacking Dustin's friends and in the commotion Clara bit the arm of one of her captors hard.

"OW! LITTLE BRAT!" Elroy shouted.

Clara then escaped with Jack Spicer but not before Kicking Dean, Elroy and Jethro in the balls. The boys dropped to their knees clutching their crotches.

"She busted our kiwis!" Dean groaned.

"Would it be too much if we imprisoned her in the Underworld's deepest dungeon?" Jade asked.

"Quite frankly at this point she deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Alicia answered feeling livid.

"Let's just find her and let the Arkeyans handle it. Astral mentioned them before she left." Alice said.

"Give us a moment." Jethro groaned before he, Dean, and Elroy got themselves together.

"Ok, we're done." Dean said.

"I'll give you guys a lift." Wheeler offered.

They climbed on his back.

Meanwhile with Prince Talon he was waiting for Jack and Clara to show up. Talon grumbled to himself, "What's taking that Mama's boy so long to get here?"

"I am not a mama's boy!" Jack landed with Clara in his arms.

"So how did the taunting go?"

"She got them good." Jack answered.

"What did you do, Clara?"

"I tackled one of the twins and pulled on her hair. I bit the arm of one of the boys, and got all the boys in between the legs."

"That's so underhanded. I like it. Now get into position. It's almost time for the sneak attack."

"Oh, yes." Jack snickered.

Meanwhile with Wheeler and company they found a lead saying that Clara and Spicer were at the old train station.

"When I get my hands on that brat, I'm gonna!" Elroy growled.

"Save that pent of rage for when we catch her." Jethro calmed him.

"You're beginning to sound like Kwame Jethro." Wheeler noted.

"Is that a compliment?" Jethro inquired.

"Well, he is the voice of reason among us so yes."

"If you're done talking I see the Mama's boy and the brat up ahead." Alice said.

"Then let's get them!" Jade called. The group got ready as Wheeler closed in.

The minute Wheeler landed the gang got off as Spicer and Clara taunted them, "Well, well ,if it isn't the loser patrol. Care to have your kiwis kicked again?" Jack mocked.

"How about I kick you in the kiwis instead?!" Elroy shouted.

"Says the loser who was beaten by a little girl." Jack retorted.

Clara then added her own two cents into the taunting, "Loser! Loser! Loser!"

Wheeler spoke to the warriors, "Are you gonna take that from a little girl and a mama's boy?"

Dustin's friends charged towards Clara and Jack only to run smack dab into three other girls.

"Ah, welcome guys. I brought some guests. Meet the Kankers." Talon began.

Elroy eyed them, "These three don't look like they're capable of anything." The others took a good look at the Kankers to see what they're up against.

The first had blonde hair and buck teeth. She wore a gray T-shirt, red shorts, red shoes with black soles, and yellow socks. The second had short blue hair that covered her right eye. She wore a black tank-top that halts right above her bare midriff, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged BDU pants. The third had large red ginger colored hair that covered her eyes. She wore a white tank top with red polka-dots on it and a pink belt along with blue jeans and golden earrings.

Talon spoke to the trio, "Ladies, did you hear that? They don't think you're capable of anything."

Jack added, "They've been associating with your boyfriends and one of their friends even talked the short one into dating one of the Mew Mews."

"So beat them to a pulp." Clara finished.

The three girls smirked as the red head one chuckled sinisterly.

"Come on!" Elroy ordered. The group attacked the three.

Spicer was watching the scene with Prince Talon and Clara as they were commenting on what was going on, "Looks like getting the kankers to help was a good idea, Prince Talon."

"What they lack in strength they make up for in durability."

"Clara, what do you think the Kankers are doing to them?" Jack asked.

"They're doing just what I would do if I was that age."

Jack, Clara, and Prince Talon watched as the Kankers continued beating up on Dustin's friends and even attacked Wheeler but he was able to hold his own.

"These three aren't' so tough." Wheeler said.

"Yes, but they're persistent." Jethro put in.

"Let's finish this." Elroy declared. The group charged and knocked the three Kankers down.

Jack was flabbergasted, "What the heck happened, Talon?"

"It seems I put too much faith in them."

"Talon, do something!" Clara demanded.

"Relax I got it covered. Sumo Khan!"

Right on cue, Sumo Khan compliments of Gangrene appeared to attack Wheeler and Dustin's friends. Wheeler attempted to tail whip one of them only for the Khan to catch his tail.

"Let's help him!" Alicia called. The others agreed as they attempted to step in but the Sumo Khan were much tougher than before.

"This is more complicated than before." Jethro said.

"What did you expect?" Elroy asked rhetorically, "Jack and Clara want to beat us down so they're going big."

"Come on!" Dean called. They fought with all they had.

By the time they were done they defeated the first wave of Sumo Khan only for another wave to appear and beat them down into the ground.

"How do you feel seeing your enemies beaten down into the ground now, Clara?" Talon asked.

"Revenge feels so good." she answered.

"Now how do you feel about watching as the Shadow Line steals back all the animals that were taken from you?" Jack asked.

"I would love that!"

Talon, Jack, Clara and the Kankers left with the Sumo Khan leaving the injured Wheeler to take Dustin's friends and himself to a hospital.

While Wheeler and Dustin's friends were dealing with Clara, Fluttershy, Carol, Camille, Astral, Aang, and the Cooper Gang were checking on the animals at the Zoo Fluttershy was currently at the Elephant habitat having a word with the elephant that had been held prisoner by Clara.

"I can't believe a little girl was able to catch you like that." Fluttershy gasped.

"What's the elephant saying, Fluttershy?" Seth asked.

"He says he's embarrassed about it himself."

"I don't blame him," Astral answered, "That girl is a nightmare come to life. At least she's on house arrest and barred from any pet shops."

"But she's not barred from the Zoos or any wild life preserves don't forget." Michelle noted.

"Regardless of that, no one will let her take any animal now." Astral reminded her.

The elephant let out a call of fear after that comment. Fluttershy spoke, "Astral, you really shouldn't have upset him like that. He says that Clara stole him from the zoo."

"Just like she stole you." Mira added.

Astral shuddered, "Ok, point taken."

"And to think I actually lost to you when I was still under the Shadow Line's influence." Came a voice.

"What did you expect Elder Red?" Came another voice, "Astral was young and shrunken down to Spyro's size then before she met her partner and reversed the spell."

Right on cue, two new figures showed up along with three old figures that Carol, Camille and Fluttershy recognized. The First was a bipedal Red Dragon with purple horns and yellow eyes wearing gold cuff links, a gold medallion with a purple stone held by brown leather, and holding a staff with purple traptanium crystals.

The Second was a young male around 18 years of age. He had reddish orange hair and wore a pair of jeans and a t shirt along with sneakers and a silver jacket but the most noticeable feature was the fox like tails and ears on his head.

"What is that?" Fluttershy gasped.

Astral began, "Red the Formerly Evil Dragon and the elder who knows the strengths and weaknesses of how Evil alliances work."

"As for the Second guy that's my Cousin. Russel Tails Carlin. He's Half Yokai." Carol added.

"What's a Yokai Uncle Red?" Lavender wondered.

Red answered, "A yokai is a Japanese spirit that can take the form of many things, particularly animals."

Saphira asked, "Like Foxes, Wolves, or Cats?"

"Exactly."

Ruby asked, "Uncle Red, I have one question. If Clara took an elephant and Astral why didn't the elephant call for help?"

"Fluttershy, Astral, do you two want to tell them or should I?" Red asked.

"You do it. I'm tired of explaining these things." Astral answered.

Fluttershy spoke, "Very well. The Elephant says that when Clara stole him she grabbed him by the trunk and injured it so badly he couldn't trumpet for help."

"Whoa." Ruby gasped.

Camille added, "Yeah. I had to use the Celestial Key of the Horse to heal him physically. Psychologically however is going to take some time."

Lavender spoke, "All I know is that if that brat ever caught me or my sisters we'd do what Astral did and overpower her before bolting for it and freeing any other animals she captured."

"She thinks she knows how to take care of animals, but she really doesn't." Fluttershy said.

Aang spoke, "Good thing the ASPCA and her Mother stepped in before anymore animals were taken. Now all the animals are safe thanks to the restraining order and so are all the pet shops."

Russell asked, "Though they should've added a restraining order barring her from any place that has animals like Zoos or nature preserves worldwide. Right, cousin Carol?"

"Agreed, but her mom's never gonna let her leave the house alone."

Russell said, "I know that Clara's on a restraining order barring her from having pets and being within 20 feet of a pet shop within the United States but what do you mean her mom isn't gonna let her leave the house alone?"

"Her mom won't let her leave the house unsupervised in case she tries to break her restraining order." Carol explained.

Ruby spoke, "What makes you think she'd be stupid enough to break her restraining order?"

Lavender put in, "Ruby's right. She's just a brat. How could she break her restraining order?"

"In my experiences, a lot of things have been proven otherwise." Carol answered.

"Due to my old bosses and my old pals." Camille added.

Little did anybody know that Carol and Camille's words would be proven true cause Jack Spicer, Prince Talon, and Clara were right outside the zoo.

"Here we are, Clara." Jack said.

"So many animals ripe for the picking." Clara said in excitement.

Talon spoke, "Now remember the plan, Clara. We tour the zoo and you pick out the ones you want and not even your mother or the ASPCA will be able to stop you."

"Yes, sir."

"Then once we do so you can watch as we take them all. And if any of your enemies see you then you can mock them in the process."

"All right!"

"We can't forget your cousin Lord Zetto and Clara's aunt Christina," Jack added, "That way Clara will have something new to tell her aunt. I bet she likes her more than her mother. Isn't that right, Clara?"

"Yes, my auntie always understood me."

"Let me guess she never punished you, she showered you with gifts and gave you anything you ever wanted right? Was your mother like that?" Talon inquired.

"Somewhat, until she sided with those people."

As the trio was still walking through the zoo checking out all the animals Jack asked another question, "So how does she treat you now?"

"She doesn't trust me at all. She looks at me now as if wondering if I'm really her daughter."

"Aren't you glad you left with us?" Jack smirked.

Clara replied, "You bet I am."

"I have one thing to tell you though. What happened before was not Mindy and Chris' fault." Talon said.

"What?"

Jack spoke, "That's right. That Red Dragon that was with Dustin's friends was the one who ratted you out to your mother which in turn caused her to put you on house arrest."

"He could make a good addition." Clara smirked.

"Indeed but for now let's continue the tour." Talon said. Talon, Jack, and Clara continued touring the Zoo and the saw plenty of animals. They even saw some marine animals.

Clara was picking ones right from left. Jack brought Talon over to the side as Clara was picking out animals.

"Talon, you did remember to tell Mindy and Zetto to remodel the Castle Terminal to make a room for Clara right?" Jack asked.

"Of course I did."

"Good cause Clara's room is about to become a Pet house. But what of the Kankers? Have they recovered yet?"

"Almost."

"Good now let's go rejoin Clara," So Jack and Talon rejoined Clara on their Zoo tour and they were almost finished as they got close to the Elephant Exhibit, "Here we are Clara we're almost to the Elephant Exhibit."

Clara hurried and looked out into the exhibit seeing one, "There he is."

Talon and Jack brought her back before anybody spotted her. Talon spoke, "Clara, we can't rush out into the open like this. We're trying to keep a low profile till it's time to strike."

"I can't help it. That was the elephant that was mine."

"I see plenty of elephants. Which one was yours?"

"The one right there." she pointed out.

"You mean the one with the yellow Pegasus next to it?" Talon asked spotting Fluttershy.

"Yes. I know it's him."

"Where did you find him? Cause surely he'd have trampled you by now." Jack said.

Clara told Jack and Talon the story, "I found him here once. He seemed like he deserved better than to be displayed like this. So I brought him to live with me."

"Well, we'll bring him back to live with you again and you can do what you usually do to the animals. How does that sound?" Talon asked.

"Perfect."

"Then let's get out of here before we're discovered. Besides you haven't seen your new room in your new home." Jack said.

"Oh, boy." Clara said in excitement.

"So given everything that's happened would you rather live with your mother or would you rather run away and reside with us and if so why?" Talon asked,

"I'm sticking with you. My mom's held me back now."

"Good answer." Jack smirked.

So Jack Talon and Clara left via a corridor of Darkness to the train station that would take them to the Shadow Line.


	14. Silver Ranger Rising Part 1

**Silver Ranger Rising**

 **Part 1: The New Ranger**

While Jack, Clara, and Talon were touring the Zoo the Cooper Gang was observing the animals and talking about Wheeler.

"Sounds like this new Dragon would make a good partner for Maggie." Seth began.

"No kidding." Mira agreed.

"Kira and Tori said that they were gonna upgrade the animals. They should be back by now." Benjamin said.

"Just be patient." Richard replied.

"Okay, but on the bright side the Tigers all seem to like Mira."

"I know." she replied.

Michelle spoke, "Let's go check out the elephants." They agreed and headed for the exhibit.

As they headed for the Elephant Exhibit, they saw something odd.

"What the..." Richard began.

A little girl with short brown hair wearing a red dress was running at full tilt to the elephant exhibit. This was Clara but Richard, Seth, Mira, Benjamin and Michelle didn't know this yet.

"That girl shouldn't get too close to the exhibit." Seth noted.

"I think the elephants are afraid of her." Mira observed.

"If that's the case then we better go do something." Michelle said.

They had no need to do that because a pale skinned kid and a humanoid Crow wearing casual clothes took Clara away.

"Scratch that." Richard corrected.

"Anyway let's go check on the elephants. We might want to calm them down." Mira said. They went to the exhibit.

True to Mira's word the Elephants were frightened especially the one that Fluttershy was tending too, "So how should we do it?

"Play some music and calm them down." Michelle suggested.

"Do it." Richard replied.

So Michelle played a tune on her flute that was very familiar tune that seemed to calm the elephants down. When they saw the elephants feeling at ease they knew they would be fine now.

"Michelle, where did you learn to play the flute that well?" Red inquired.

Michelle was about to answer before the Gosei Morphers rang, "Go."

Celestia's voice came, "Glad you could make it. Tensou and Gosei showed me how to contact you through the Morphers. We've got a disturbance in the Bronx. A pack of X Borgs are terrorizing the people."

"Well, guys. We got a job to do." Seth said.

Russell spoke, "I'm going as well. You'll need my help."

"Then come on." Michelle ordered. Russel nodded as he went with Camille's friends while Camille herself stayed behind.

Over in the Bronx, a block away from the zoo Some X Borgs were already terrorizing the locals and they were being led by Yuffo, "Go, X-Borgs! Go!" The X Borgs were currently attacking till one was shot at by a blaster. Yuffo saw Camille's friends and the Avatar's cousin approach, "Well, well, if it isn't Camille's little friends and the Avatar's cousin Russel. The forces of Darkness warned me about you."

Seth answered, "Then you know you're about to get a painful smack down."

"Wrong. Mindy showed me footage of all your abilities so I know what to expect. X Borgs. Loogies. Get them!" Both sides went into battle.

Russell was holding his own against the X Borgs while the others went after the loogies.

"This ain't so bad." Richard said.

After the first wave of Loogies went down another wave appeared and this time along with Bruisers.

"Round two now." Seth spoke.

"Guys, let's power up." Mira called.

"Right." they agreed.

Russell brought out his Morpher at the same time the Cooper Gang did, "Go go Super Megaforce."

"Go go Megaforce!"

Russel Morphed into the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger while the others morphed into the Megaforce Rangers. The six stood together ready to fight.

"X Borgs. Bruisers, Loogies. Get them!" Yuffo ordered. The six attacked full on. The rangers began kicking ass as they wiped out the wave of minions before going after Yuffo himself. Yuffo got ready as they attacked, "Not bad. But I've been getting stronger and I studied your moves."

"Then study this. Rock Rush!" Benjamin attacked.

Yuffo deflected the attack only for Seth Michelle and Richard to hit him with a combination of Water and Wind attacks, "Clever move."

"That's not all. We've learned some new tricks." Mira said.

"No amount of new tricks can save you." Yuffo answered.

"That's what you think. Let's get him Rangers!" Russel called.

The six attacked again as Yuffo fought back. Yuffo used all the techniques he had at his disposal but the Rangers were overpowering him.

"Let's finish this. Megaforce Blaster!" Richard called.

The Rangers combined their weapons to form the Megaforce Blaster.

"Uh-oh." Yuffo gasped.

"Dynamic Victory Charge. FIRE!" The Rangers fired their attack destroying Yuffo on the spot.

Russel cheered, "Way to go Rangers."

"That's a Mega Win." Seth added.

In the Castle Terminal, Mindy was watching everything with the Forces of Darkness.

"So much for Yuffo." Drago sighed.

"Don't worry this is only half time. Vrak. Send in the Zombats." Mindy ordered.

"On it." Right on cue Vrak snapped his fingers and sent the Zombats to revive Yuffo and enlarge him.

Back in the Bronx the Rangers were celebrating their victory when the Zombats appeared and enlarged Yuffo.

"Here we go again." Michelle sighed.

"Let's call the Zords." Richard suggested.

"Gosei Mechazords Activate." The rangers activated their power cards and summoned the Zords. The Zords arrived and they mounted them.

Yuffo split himself apart and attempted to attack but the Rangers in their zords fought back until Yuffo himself remained. The Rangers then combined their zords to create the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Gosei Great Megazord Ready!"

The Megazord and Yuffo went into battle throwing punches and kicks. The Rangers were gaining the upper hand as the Megazord took flight.

"Let's finish this. Victory Charge." Richard called.

"Yeah!" The Dragon sword caught fire as cards were sent out to stun Yuffo.

"I don't like this card game."

"Mega Strike!" The Megazord struck with the Dragon Sword Destroying Yuffo on the spot. The Megazord stood victorious as the rangers cheered.

"Rangers that's a Mega Win." Richard said.

Later that evening, the Rangers returned to the Zoo where they met up with Red, Kira Tori, Carol Camille, Astral, Aang, and Fluttershy.

"Great work, guys." Camille said.

"With Richard as our leader and us coming together as a team we easily defeated Yuffo." Mira said.

Russell added, "And I didn't even need the Q-Rex Zord."

"Well, you'll get to use it soon." Carol said.

"Carol's right, Russell." Red agreed.

"Anyway let's return to Sodor. We've all got a lot to do tomorrow." Kira suggested. They all agreed and headed out.

Meanwhile at the Hospital, Wheeler was checking in on Dustin's friends. Due to him being a Dragon and having thick scales he was back on his feet but Dustin's friends wouldn't be out of the hospital until later that night.

"You guys okay?" Wheeler asked.

"Oh, fantastic." Jethro answered in sarcasm.

Wheeler knew that Jethro was being sarcastic since he saw a lot of this on the streets, "Hang in there alright. I'm gonna go after Clara and bring her, Talon, and Jack to justice."

"You do that." Elroy replied.

"Somebody needs to tell her mother what's going on." Alice said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Alicia inquired.

"Yeah, we can't do anything until we're out of here." Jade reminded her.

Dean spoke, "We can't tell her anything, but Wheeler can go tell her. Then I would advise he go find the rest of his friends and warn them about Clara."

"She does have to be stopped for good." Jethro finished.

"I'll go tell Clara's mother right away." So Wheeler went to Clara's home and when he arrived it was almost nightfall.

Wheeler knocked on the door waiting for an answer. A woman answered having brown hair like Clara's and looked like a responsible parent.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can. By answering a few questions."

"Ok."

"First of what's your name cause I can't just call you Clara's mother can I?"

"My name is Ava."

"Okay and where is Clara?"

"She's supposed to be in her room serving her house arrest. But she's been very quiet which is not like her."

"And when did you put her on house arrest?"

"Quite awhile ago after I found out every animal she brought in was being treated in the wrong sense."

"Define the wrong sense."

"She would squeeze the life out of them like strangling, be rough with them, and would abuse them whenever she'd mess something up and blamed them."

"Where did she find all those animals, how bad was she, who told you all this, and how long was she supposed to be on house arrest?"

"She'd always bring them in from off the streets. I never knew where she got the habit from. And she was bad with them. Very bad. I was tipped off by some sources and once confirmed ASPCA took them away, and we had my daughter put on house arrest for a long time."

"Did she escape her house arrest before?"

"Once... Wait a minute. Has she?"

"Before I answer that I need to know this. How did she escape house arrest before?"

"Well, from the note that I got previously she escaped out the window and had help from two older girls."

"Yes, so I've heard. And what happened afterward?"

"When she was brought back I punished her with spankings and extended her house arrest."

"So how long is she on house arrest for now?"

"Until she's bound for college. If she ever makes it."

"And how did Clara take the news? You mentioned she's been quiet as of late which wasn't normal for her."

"She threw several tantrums like the child she is. But now lately she just stays in her room not making a sound. She doesn't talk to me as much either."

"Did you hear about the elephant that she had?"

"Yes. I don't know how I missed her bringing that in."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that the elephant she got was stolen from the zoo."

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah I was shocked as well. Knowing this you gonna give her even harder spankings for stealing too?"

"I will. Forgive me but is there a point to you asking me about all this now?" she asked.

"There is. Clara's escaped again." Wheeler answered.

"What?!" Ava cried.

"I saw her at Ernie's Pizza. She bit Elroy's arm, pulled on Alice's hair, and kicked Dean, Jethro, and Elroy in the balls. If you don't believe me then let's check her room."

Ava ran up the stairs with Wheeler. She unlocked the door to her room and saw no sign of her, "Oh, dear God. Not again."

"Didn't you lock the door and bar all the windows and make Clara a prisoner in her own home?" Wheeler asked.

"Yes. I don't know how this happened." Ava answered.

"You might want to look at this. Security has been disabled."

"Who did this?"

"Three guesses who. Jack Spicer and Prince Talon. The Crow and the Mama's boy that were with her. So if Clara wanted to escape and she hates you. Where would she go?"

"Well she used to spend her summers with her aunt Christina." Ava answered.

"And what does she do?"

"All I know is she works with animals, but she never says how."

"I'll get my friends and we'll bring Clara back. Though some of them are suggesting that she deserves to die 1000 deaths."

"That's still my daughter you're talking about." Ava warned Wheeler.

"Then what do you propose we do? Send her to Reform School?"

"At this point that's about all I can do. I've tried to be patient and fair with her but now my patience has reached it's end." Ava answered.

"It should've been gone a long time ago. Anyway stay here and I'll go find Clara."

"I'm coming with you. It's about time I confront my Daughter and my sister."

"As you wish." So Ava hopped on Wheeler's back as they went to go find Clara.

Speaking of whom, Clara, Talon, and Jack were watching everything via magic Circle as they waited for Zetto's Shadow Liner to come pick them up.

"What is taking so long?" Clara asked impatiently.

"Zetto won't be long now." Talon answered.

"But now that your mother is coming after you what are you gonna do now?" Jack asked the girl.

"I want her to suffer for what she did to me for no reason."

"Very well." Talon answered. Clara smiled knowing she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Right on cue a train whistle was heard and a Shadow Liner appeared only this one was white and produced gold tracks.

"Jack, Clara, behold my Cousin Zetto's Shadow Liner."

"That is so cool." Jack gasped.

"Your cousin has the nicest items Prince Talon." Clara said.

The doors opened and emerging from the liner was a Crow wearing white pants and a shirt with a purple robe.

"Emperor Zetto. Welcome." Talon greeted as he knelt before Zetto as did Clara and Jack.

"You may rise." Zetto answered.

"Cousin Zetto how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Talon asked.

"Far too long, cousin."

Jack spoke up, "I hate to break it to you but we've got problems here."

"Yes I know. Wheeler and Ava. Let me deal with them and you will see why I'm the leader of the Shadow Line."

"Do your thing." Talon answered. Zetto smirked as he prepared to do just that.

Meanwhile Wheeler and Ava had met up with Red, his nieces, Russel, Carol, and the Cooper Gang as they were all brought up to speed on the situation about Clara escaping again.

"You're serious? Clara's escaped again? Ava, didn't you put her on lock down?" Astral asked in disbelief.

"I did, Ms. Astral. She couldn't have disabled it."

Camille spoke, "And how secure was that system? Cause Astral's my dragon partner and I want to ring Clara's neck and beat her to a pulp for what she did to her."

"Remember she's a child. Murder wouldn't be right." Carol said.

"Carol's right, Camille. Murder isn't the answer." Aang agreed.

"Then send her to the strictest Reform School you can think of." Camille said.

"Yes. That's my plan." Ava confirmed.

"And see to it that she's barred from contact with her aunt or anybody period." Astral added.

"Believe me I have plenty to say to her."

"Such as?" Mira asked.

"I'll leave that for when the time comes."

"If you guys are done yapping I can see the brat. She's right below us." Russel said.

Red spoke, "Then let's put her on ice and take her to reform School from there."

"Come on!" Camille called.

The group then flew to the old train station where to their surprise Clara was standing all alone and judging from the look on her face she was madder than ever.

"Mom!" Clara fronwed.

"Clara."

Red spoke to Astral while pointing his staff at Clara, "This is the whelp that captured you?"

Astral felt embarrassed, "Unfortunately."

"Let's pound her already." Lavender said eagerly.

Ruby held her back, "Wait, sis."

Saphira spoke, "Ruby's right. Ava wants to deal with her first and I bet Astral wants first crack at Clara."

Ava began her lecture, "Clara. I'm your mother, and I love you. But you have worked my last nerve. Why do you constantly do these things behind my back? I let you keep various pets you brought home to teach you responsibility, but it appears you were irresponsible with them. I've tried to set a good example for you many times, but it seems I have failed as a mother. Truly you are beyond my help. Where? Where did I go wrong with you?!" she snapped.

Camille smiled, "Way to go, Ava. About time you put that brat daughter in her place!"

Clara snapped, "How could you say that to me, mom?"

Carol answered, "Cause it's the truth you brat!"

As soon as Clara heard that she finally snapped and began to verbally lash out at Ava, "You were a horrible mom! You never understood me or listened to me! You just wanted me to be miserable!"

Astral countered, "You're just a spoiled ungrateful brat."

Carol added, "Your mom loved you, but you're too much of a brat to see that!"

Ava continued, "Clara, as your mother I am forced to do the most unspeakable thing a parent can do to their child. I'm sending you to reform school!"

Talon Jack, and Zetto were hidden out of sight as they were watching the exchange, "When do we move in?" Jack asked.

"We wait for the right moment." Zetto answered.

Talon spoke, "Clara's about to yell and snap at her own mother for sending her to reform school."

Clara did so, "You just want to abandon me! What kind of mother abandons their child?!"

"One who knows what's ultimately best." Ava countered.

Camille snapped her fingers and on cue a small and cramped Cage appeared around Clara trapping her inside, "Hey! Let me out of here!" The cage then began getting smaller as Clara yelled louder, "Hard to move!" The cage stopped getting smaller as it left Clara very cramped and uncomfortable.

Camille spoke, "Serves you right, brat. Let's drop this half pint off at Reform School and get out of here."

Before they could even take the first step a swarm of Combat Kuros surrounded them, "Well, this is rotten timing!" Carol snapped.

Ruby spoke, "That's the last thing you want to say cause we still have Clara right in a cage."

Kira said, "Relax, Ruby. That cage is foolproof. There's no way Clara's getting out of that."

"Come on, let's take them!" Camille called.

The heroes began to do battle with the Combat Kuros but Clara was rooting for the Combat Kuros.

"Get those losers! Kick them in the crotch." Clara ordered.

The Kuros surprisingly attacked the heroes and kicked them between the legs. They groaned, but bared with it. The Kuros continued attacking with everything they had

The heroes fought back and defeated the first wave only for a wave of Shadowkhan from the Ninja tribe to appear and the strange thing was that they surrounded the heroes but didn't attack yet.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Camille wondered.

"Look." Ava pointed and the group saw that the Ninja tribe of Shadowkhan broke ranks to allow Zetto, Jack Spicer, and Prince Talon to enter.

"Hey, losers." Jack greeted.

"Get a life you mama's boy." Carol replied, as Jack frowned.

"You left yourself open for that insult, Jack." Zetto noted. Jack frowned as Wheeler spoke to Zetto.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zetto."

Camille gasped, "Oh, no."

"You know this guy?" Jethro asked.

"Unfortunately. Zetto is leader of the Shadow Line and cousins with Talon Hun, and Oakley. He's seriously bad news."

"Why thank you." Zetto smiled.

"What is it that you want?" Ava asked.

"A chance to join my cousin and others in spreading some destruction."

"And we're also here to free Clara" Talon added.

Jethro spoke, "Forget about this, this brat deserves to be locked away from all civilization and animal kind."

Red added, "As a Dragon Elder I'm so proud of you for that speech."

"Had to be said." Jethro answered.

"Ava, get your daughter and let's get to the reform school fast." Lavender ordered.

"I don't think so." Zetto began to attack the heroes and he did massive damage to them while Talon went to work trying to reverse the spell that kept Clara trapped in the cage

"Get me out of here, I'm getting a cramp!"

Talon spoke, "Calm down, Clara. Zetto is giving Camille a run for her money and attacking her and her group but Camille's magic is very strong. It's gonna take some time for me to free you."

"Well, hurry."

Jack spoke, "I scanned the cage and all we have to do Clara is let Zetto defeat Camille in battle. That will weaken the cage enough for Talon to destroy it."

"You heard the boy genius, cousin. Kick Camille's ass." Talon ordered. So Zetto began to so just that.

"When you said he was tough you weren't kidding, Camille." Alicia noted.

"Told ya!"

"Camille, what do we do?" Alice asked.

"We keep fighting." And so they continued to fight back.

Zetto spoke, "You have strong lights in each of you but now its time to end this. Dark Magic Strike." Zetto swung his sword doing massive damage to the heroes and injuring them heavily. The cage that held Clara began to return to its normal size which was a sign that Zetto defeated Camille in battle.

"Come on, we have to pull it together!" Elroy called.

Lavender agreed, "Elroy is right. We have to do this." They struggled back to their feet. Zetto powered up another dark magic strike.

"Now while he's powering up!" Alicia called.

The team attempted to attack but Zetto was faster and this time he knocked them all out and injured the Dragons heavily while leaving Ava on her feet. That in turn allowed talon to destroy the cage holding Clara.

"There you go, Clara."

"Finally."

Jack spoke, "We still have some Shadowkhan ready. Want talon to get them to give your mom a spanking harder than the ones she gave you?"

"Yes, please." Clara answered.

Talon ordered the Shadowkhan, "You heard Clara. Give Ava a spanking. Harder than the ones you gave the enforcers and the ones Ava gave Clara."

The Shadowkhan grabbed Ava and started spanking her. The woman cried in pain while feeling humiliated.

"Rip Ava's dress off and paddle her bare bottom." Talon ordered. The Shadowkhan started, as the spirit warriors turned away not wanting to see such a sight. Red used his wings to shield his nieces from that sight as Clara was enjoying the sight before her while taunting Ava.

"How do you like that mom?!"

"This is so humiliating!"

"That's exactly how I felt!" Clara called.

"Well, it served you right Clara especially since Lavender Saphira and Ruby were the ones who told me and then I told Ava!" Wheeler mocked.

That was the last straw for Clara and she finally had enough of the insults, "Talon! Make the Shadowkhan drag that 4 legged red dragon and the three young female dragons down to the underworld now!"

"Very well." More shadowkhan appeared and got ready to do just that.

"Wheeler, get Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby out of here right away. I will hold the ninjas off." Red gave his order.

"I'm on it!" Wheeler answered.

"Astral, get Ava and the others to Sodor right away. They will be safer there." Red ordered.

Astral nodded and hurried. Once Wheeler and Astral got the others to safety red then fended off the Shadowkhan before vanishing in a cloud of ice.

Clara threw a tantrum, "No no no! They got away!"

"Oh, don't complain you've already got enough animals on the list." Talon replied.

"You're right. Let's go get them." Clara said. So the four left to go get the animals that Clara wanted thinking nothing could stop them.


	15. Silver Ranger Rising Part 2

**Silver Ranger Rising**

 **Part 2: Enter Castle Terminal**

It was late at night and the zoo was closed for the night but from a corridor of Darkness Prince Talon, Jack Spicer and Clara Emerged with tons of Shadow Khan ready.

"This is it." Jack began.

Talon spoke, "Time to go to the elephant exhibit and let Clara take back her elephant. Fortunately I casted a mute spell over the zoo."

Clara ordered, "Go get 'em, boys!"

So Talon had the Shadowkhan steal all the animals that Clara picked out and they saved the elephant for last.

"Don't worry, you'll all be back with me safe and sound." Clara told them.

The Elephants did not like the sound of that and attempted to bolt for it. They were surrounded by the Shadowkhan that restrained them.

"See, Clara?" Talon asked, "We reclaimed your elephant. Now let's get back to the Castle Terminal."

"Perfect."

What the bad guys didn't know was that Kira and Tori had used powerful magic to shield the Security Cameras from Talon's spell allowing them to record everything that happened.

Early next morning, Astral, Aang, Russel, Red, Wheeler, Red's Nieces, Carol, Camille, the Cooper Gang and Dustin's friends were in Vicarstown meeting at Coi's Barbeque House discussing the next course of action while discussing all that happened. Ava was with them as well as they were bringing her up to speed on what Clara did to Astral and that Astral was Camille's partner Dragon.

"She literally did that?" Jethro asked in disbelief.

"Ok, that kid is seriously out of control." Jade said. Jade Chan who was hidden in the barbeque house was listening in on the conversation.

"If she's not dealt with no animal in the world is safe." Elroy noted.

Ava spoke, "I should've sent her to reform school the minute I heard about how she treated that dog she found."

"It's not your fault, Ava," Red comforted her, "From what I gather it's your sister Christina's fault."

Camille spoke, "Yes. And now we must do something about her."

Ava nodded, "You're right. I should never have let Clara spend as much time around Christina as I did."

Alice asked, "I have to ask. What is Christina like and how does she treat Clara?"

Ava explained, "Christina also had a fascination for animals, but not to keep like my daughter. She wanted their hides as pelts or trophy's. I guess that's how she ended up becoming a poacher."

"But that doesn't answer the question about how Christina treats Clara." Carol said.

"She encouraged her to pursue what animals she wants no matter what."

"Sounds like Christina spoils Clara rotten and gives her whatever she wants." Lavender deduced.

"And from what else Lavender, Saphira, and I can make out Christina never punishes Clara." Ruby noted.

"Exactly. And she's not even married." Ava said.

Saphira spoke, "Then we should bring Christina to justice too."

"Provided she hasn't aligned herself with Wheeler's enemies." Ruby said.

"I fear that she probably has." Alicia added.

The others were gonna comment but Kira and Tori got a phone call from the Zoo they were helping out at, "Guys, more bad news." Tori spoke up.

"By the ancestors what?" Red asked.

"Perhaps we had best show you." Kira answered.

So Kira and Tori brought up the footage from the security cameras and showed it to the group. They watched seeing the recorded footage of Shadowkhan hauling off many animals.

"This is much worse than we thought." Astral feared.

"Now we got animals to rescue." Jethro added.

"And we gotta throw her in Reform School and fast." Elroy stated.

"Except they're in some place called the Castle Terminal." Alice reminded him.

"So how can we get there?" Alicia inquired.

"You just have to enter the Shadow Line. I can get you there." Red offered.

Elroy smiled, "Then let's go."

Red interrupted him, "It's not that simple. First we need to find a connection. They're the rails that connect the rails of the Shadow Line to the Rails of the Surface world."

"And how do we do that?" Jade asked.

Red was about to answer but he sensed that the group had company, "Before I answer that would Jackie Chan's Niece please show herself."

Right on cue Jade Chan emerged from her hiding place, "Hi, guys."

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Carol asked.

"Heard there was a party and decided to join ya."

Jade Wallace replied, "This isn't a party. We're trying to break into the Shadow Line and Red was about to tell us how to get there."

Jade Chan spoke, "That's easy. Just use the Junction points. The Shadow Line uses them to connect to the rails of our world so why don't we use them to get to the Shadow Line."

Elroy looked impressed, "Girl knows her stuff."

Lavender nodded, "She's really spot on. Where did you learn to figure things out that quickly?"

"Hanging around my uncle and everyone else you pick up these sort of things. Duh."

Red spoke, "Well, there's bad news to that plan, Jade. There's no logic to where the Shadow Points appear and only shadow line locomotives can locate those points."

"No problem. We could ask Belle."

"Belle?" The spirit warriors asked.

Carol smacked her head, "Of course why didn't we think of it before? We need to go to the Search and Rescue center."

"Then let's go." Camille ordered. So the group went to the Search and Rescue Center.

Meanwhile down in the Castle Terminal, Talon was already taking Clara to the throne room, "Now I know you have some tense moments with Mindy but please give her a chance."

Clara sighed, "Oh, all right."

When they entered the throne room Mindy was already there with her husband as were Chris and Veronica with their respective boyfriends.

Mindy began, "Welcome to the Castle Terminal, Clara. I took the liberty of locating your Aunt Christina. Talon, Jack and Zetto told me you wanted to see her."

"I do."

"Well, then, Christina, come on out."

Christina wore a typical jungle explorer outfit complete with boots and she had short brown hair cut similar to Alex and Dominique. She also had brown eyes and a slim yet well-toned figure and a good rack to boot.

"Aunt Christina!" Clara cheered.

"Clara. How are you? Come give your aunt a hug," The girl ran over and hugged the woman, "So how's my sis been treating you, Clara?"

"Horrible! She plans on sending me to some reform school."

Christina gasped, "She plans to do what?! Not on my watch!"

"Thank you, auntie. You're the only one I can truly trust."

Jack spoke, "So now that the family reunions are ready there's something else we have to tend to. We need to check on the shadow towns in Africa. While we're there we can poach some animals."

Christina smirked, "My kinda plan."

Zetto spoke, "I'll have a Shadow Liner ready to take you there."

"Then get to it." Jack ordered. Zetto went to do just that.

Meanwhile back on the surface world the gang was having a word with Belle at the Search and Rescue Center and they explained the situation to her.

"You want me to do what?" The BR Standard Class 4 Adriatic Tank Engine asked in disbelief.

Elroy repeated himself, "We need to find the Shadow Line."

"Well, it's been 20 years since I escaped the Shadow Line but I can still sense the location of the Junction points. But be warned if the Shadow Line has become linked to the Underworld ruled by Hades as Camille said then you're gonna need more help."

Carol spoke, "Got it covered. We have the Olympus Stone. That will shield us from the side effects of the Underworld and its curse."

"Now all we need is a plan to get there." Jade said.

"I know this is gonna sound odd but why don't we let Clara capture Ruby, Saphira, and Myself?" Lavender suggested.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Saphira spoke, "Hear us out for a moment. We need to know where the animals are. If we can let Clara capture us we'll figure out where they are and we can let you know from there."

"Saphira, I know what that girl is capable of," Astral reminded her, "You're stepping into a den of lions! Granted a lion's den isn't so frightening to us, but you get my point!"

"True, but that was when Clara caught you by surprise," Ruby answered, "I have Saphira and Lavender with me so we can handle it."

"Well, if you say so." Astral sighed.

Camille spoke, "Red's nieces have a point Astral. How else are we gonna find the missing animals. Not to mention the rest of Wheeler's friends."

"But we have no idea where to start looking." Russel noted.

Ava answered, "My sister tends to do her poaching down in Africa. Perhaps you can start there."

"Excellent." Saphira said.

"Then let's get this plan into motion." Jade cheered.

"Except there's one thing I need to ask of you." Wheeler started.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"If you can figure out where my friends are see if you can free them or at least move them to a more secure location."

"We'll do that."

Camille opened a corridor of shadow to allow Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender to go to Africa but before she did she had one more thing to tell them, "Remember you three. Once you're in the Underworld you'll be weakened by the underworld curse so conserve your energy and stay together alright?"

"Right." They replied. So Red's nieces entered the corridor of shadow to head to Africa to go after Clara and save the animals.

"May the ancestors look after my nieces. May they look after us all." Red prayed. Everyone nodded praying the same for them.

On the other side of the corridor, Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby emerged and found themselves in Africa.

"Here we are." Lavender began.

"Africa." Ruby added.

"This is where we may find Kwame." Saphira finished.

"Then let's get to work," Lavender ordered. So the three went to work. While they were looking around they noticed that there were very few animals roaming the area and that Kwame was noticeably missing, "It's quiet. Too quiet. Something is definitely not right."

"Be on guard." Ruby warned them.

Saphira, Ruby, and Lavender continued to keep their eyes and ears open looking for Kwame and as they did they heard something.

"I think I found something." Saphira said. The two followed Saphira's lead.

They then saw a poaching operation run by a Crow resembling Dark Corvo only he was wearing a green suit with Tiger Skin print lapels. Christina and Clara were also there as well grouping the animals into groups.

"So, Clara, I know that you said that my sister's been treating you horribly as of late but what exactly did she do to you? I need to know if I'm going to pay her out."

"She had all the pets I've been collecting taken away from me and placed me under house arrest."

"She won't be standing in your way ever again once you're placed under my custody. And I don't know if you know this already but I'm Ava's older sister and when our parents were gone she had to listen to me."

"Really?"

"Yes and do you remember when you were gone and she came back with sore bottoms the day after each of your previous birthdays?"

"That was you?" Clara asked in amaze.

"Yep. Every time I found out she ever mistreated you. Which explains why she didn't mistreat you until now."

"Auntie, I love you."

Christina smiled as she picked up the little girl and hugged her gently, "By the way I bet you're wondering who the Crow in the green suit is right?"

"Yes, I do."

"This is Looten Plunder, an enemy of that Red Dragon who ratted you out."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. He is and he and the other Crows that terrorize the environment teamed up with the Shadow Line in an attempt to stop those irritating dragons once and for all."

Looten Plunder spoke up, "And we managed to imprison those dragons in their own temples and trap them in crystal. Compliments of a spell that Prince Talon himself casted."

Clara smiled, "Cool."

Christina spoke, "Aside from the one that ratted you out. The Dragon of the Fire Element but no matter he has no idea that this poaching operation is taking place right in front of the Earth Dragon's temple. We're fifty Miles north of the temple to be precise."

"So tell me this. Are there any animals that we should hand your niece, Christina?"

"I'd say she deserves some more endangered ones."

"Like some Leopards and Cheetahs. I can round up a few for her."

As the three were talking Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby were watching from a distance and they were shocked upon what they heard so far.

"This is madness." Ruby asked.

"This is insane." Saphira put in.

Lavender finished, "At least we know where Kwame the Earth Dragon is and where the other Dragons are imprisoned. Let's send this information back to the group then we go and show ourselves to those three."

"Right." Ruby agreed.

So the three sent the information back to their uncle via a spell. Once they were sure the spell made it to Red the three then decided to show themselves.

"Surprise." Saphira declared.

Looten Plunder spoke to the aunt and niece, "Who are these three hatchlings?"

"They're more of those dragons with my enemies." Clara answered.

Lavender replied, "That's right. Oh by the way we forgot to ask Wheeler the Fire Dragon to tell us what your mom did to you when she found you escaped your house arrest."

"I'm not talking."

Ruby spoke, "That's because you're just a spoiled rotten bratty coward who whines and hides behind her disgrace of an aunt."

"Hey!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Saphira asked.

"What do you expect from a girl who acts like all animals belong to her?" Lavender put in.

"Got that right." Ruby agreed.

The sisters then began laughing loudly as they made more rude comments about Clara and her aunt, "I've had it with you!" Clara screamed.

"And we've had it with you." Lavender replied. Lavender Saphira and Ruby then blasted Clara with Lightning, Water, and Ice breath respectively knocking her on her butt.

"Ow! They hurt me!"

"Serves your right, brat!" Saphira replied.

Christina called, "Combat Kuros. Get them!"

The Kuros went on the attack. Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender fought them back using their abilities and the training they got from the Dragon Elders.

Looten Plunder spoke, "Those three are almost as strong as that Fire Dragon they mentioned."

"But I want them to pay for hurting my niece!"

"And they shall."

The Kuros were numerous but Ruby, Saphira and Lavender held their own and beat them down.

"Well, that was stupid." Lavender groaned.

Saphira replied, "What did you expect from a stupid brat and her aunt?"

"Good one." Ruby admitted.

The three laughed again and as they did Clara finally reached her breaking point and snapped, "I'm gonna get you!" She ran at the three blinded by anger.

The three dragons side stepped as Clara tripped giving Ruby the opening she needed to give Clara a spanking, "You have been a very bad girl!"

As Ruby spanked Clara she cried like the coward she was before Saphira got her chance to give Clara a spanking, "My turn!" Saphira then took over for Ruby as she gave Clara even harder spankings. Clara just cried in pain, as she was restrained, "Bet you wish you didn't steal Astral now did you brat!" Saphira finished up as Lavender had her turn giving Clara a spanking.

"Now the final touch!" Lavender then spanked Clara so hard she cried till her throat was raw, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

As Lavender, Saphira and Ruby were having so much fun they didn't realize that Christina had called up Mindy who in turn had the Dragon League of nine send in some Shadow Khan to surround Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby.

"Uh-oh." Ruby gasped.

"We can handle it." Saphira said.

Lavender finished, "We're not going down without a fight!"

The Shadowkhan attacked, as the three fought back. As the Shadowkhan attacked Christina tended to her niece, "It's okay. Those Dragons are gonna pay for your pain on the surface world with their pain in the Castle Terminal."

"Oh, my butt is sore."

"I'll get some ice for that and some cream. How does that sound?"

"Thank you."

Looten Plunder spoke, "You're really gonna love this, Clara. The Shadow Khan are almost done beating up those three dragons."

"Yes!"

"And they're already dragging them and the rest of the other animals we picked out for you into the Shadow Liner ready for transport to the Castle Terminal." Christina added.

"Then let's go!"

"First you need to see this." Looten Plunder had Clara look as the Shadowkhan were dragging Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby into the Shadow Liner along with all the other endangered animals.

"Wonderful." Clara cheered.

"Now let's get out of here." Christina said.

Christina, Clara, and Looten Plunder entered the Shadow liner but what they didn't know was that Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby had smirks on their faces.

Once inside the liner the three dragons spoke, "Part one of the mission is accomplished." Saphira began.

"They're taking us right to the source." Ruby added.

Lavender spoke, "And we should have enough power to avoid and evade Clara long enough for us to find out where the rest of animals are being kept."

"Which means that Camille can free them and send them back to their homes." Saphira said.

"Then let's keep a low profile." Ruby noted. Saphira, and Lavender nodded as they kept their mouths silent as the Shadow Liner made its way to the Castle Terminal.

Meanwhile back on Sodor, the gang was waiting to move out when they got the information from Saphira Ruby and Lavender via a scroll.

"Wheeler, I got good news," Camille began, "Saphira, Ruby, and Lavender know where your friends are being kept."

"That is good news." Wheeler confirmed.

Astral spoke, "But we can't free your friends just yet. First we need to get ready to free the animals and to do that we need to let Red's Nieces tell us where the Castle Terminal is or at least raise it to the surface."

"I understand."

Back with Christina and Clara they were heading to Clara's new room in the Castle Terminal, "This is it, Clara. You're gonna love the new room."

"I can't wait."

Christina then led Clara down the hall to a door on the right with an animal theme on it, "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Then open the door and see what's inside."

Clara opened the door and looked inside. She saw that the room was more like a Zoo and there was a door that lead to where she kept the larger animals. There were plenty of cages that held all the animals that Ava and ASPCA took from her. Even her old elephant was there.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Clara said in nostalgia.

"I thought you'd like it. So how about I let you have some alone time with your animals?" Christina then left leaving Clara to enjoy her room.

"Welcome back my friends," The animals all roared at Clara remembering how horribly she treated them, "Don't you raise those tones to me."

Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender who had also been brought up there were talking amongst themselves.

"Looks like the words we gave the animals are starting to work." Ruby started.

"Which means that we can use the chaos to escape and hopefully raise the Castle Terminal to the surface." Saphira said.

"Or even better. Lead a stampede." Lavender smirked.

"Perfect." Ruby nodded.

As the three dragons waited for the right moment the animals continued roaring at Clara till she decided to make an example out of the elephant.

Clara walked up to it and grabbed it by the trunk, "You need your trunk washed out." She grabbed some soap and lathered a toothbrush on it and started brushing inside the elephant's trunk.

The elephant cried out in pain but the other animals roared even louder which provided a distraction for Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender to slip out of the room unnoticed.

"We'll make sure he gets rewarded for his sacrifice." Saphira said.

"And it was a necessary sacrifice but first we need to find the controls to raise the Castle Terminal to the surface or at least a phone." Ruby noted.

"So let's start looking." Lavender the trio was looking, they were worried about the elephant.

The Elephant was writhing in pain from the brush in his trunk that was lathered in soap. The other animals were roaring in defiance but knew that Clara would get hers once again.

"There, all cleaned out," The Elephant glared before the big cats began roaring loudly, "Bad kitties. You don't roar at your owner," The big cats roared before swiping at Clara with their claws, "You need your nails done!" The big cats then roared loudly and showed their fangs and teeth hoping to scare Clara as Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender encouraged them to do, "And your teeth need brushing," The animals all screeched, roared, and made their animal calls clearly showing that while Clara put the elephant in pain they would not be intimidated by her, "You're all going to need disciplining." The animals still didn't give in to Clara's threats.

Meanwhile Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender were searching for the controls to raise the Castle Terminal.

"I think I found it." Ruby began.

"You did?" Saphira asked.

"Over here." Ruby said. Lavender and Saphira followed their younger sister to where the controls were.

"Good job, Ruby." Lavender said.

"Thanks, sis."

"We better consider carefully," Saphira warned them, "Because the minute we raise the Castle Terminal the forces of Darkness will know we're here."

"True but according to the instructions the process of raising or lowering the Castle Terminal can't be stopped." Ruby noted.

"True but once we raise the Castle Terminal we won't have to deal with the underworld curse." Lavender said.

"Then let's do this." Saphira ordered. So the trio activated the controls to raise the Castle Terminal.

"Now it's done. All we need to do now is go find the animals. I do hope they're okay." Ruby said.

"I wonder how they're doing." Lavender wondered.

The animals meanwhile had been abused by Clara multiple times from being dressed up like infants, and recoiling from having their mouths cleaned out with soap.

As Clara was counting up the animals she noticed that three were missing, "Wait a minute... Where are my dragons?!" The animals roared as if to tell Clara to fuck off. Clara frowned, "You all need to be taught manners." she scolded them.

"You're the one who needs to be taught manners, bitch!"

Clara heard that and looked around. Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby were standing at the entrance to Clara's room with smirks on their faces.

"Where were you?" the girl demanded.

"Far away from you." Saphira answered.

"And if you didn't figure this out the Castle Terminal's rising to the Surface." Lavender noted.

"It's what?" Clara gasped.

"Let me put it in English," Ruby began, "It means you're going to reform school!"

"Never!" Clara declared.

"Never say never." Saphira replied.

"And we're freeing all the animals you captured." Ruby added.

"I won't let you near them!"

Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender combined their powers and attacked Clara much to the joy of the animals. The three dragons then began to free them from their cages as well as remove the clothes that Clara forced the animals to wear.

"How do you lot feel now?" Saphira asked. The animals expressed grunts of gratitude.

"Our friends will be waiting but we better get out of here." Ruby suggested.

Clara looked red with rage, "You're not going anywhere!"

Ruby blasted Clara with her ice breath before she and her sisters escorted all the animals out of the room and through the Castle Terminal. Fortunately by sheer luck they were able to get to the platform area of the Castle just as Belle showed up with Dustin's friends, Carol, Aang, Russell, Red, Wheeler, Astral and the Cooper Gang.

"You guys made it." Wheeler said.

"And without a moment to spare." Lavender added.

"Now let's get out of here before we get followed." Belle said.

"Then let's go!" Elroy called.

The gang then boarded Belle's train as Camille used her magic to hide the animals in the trucks that Belle was hauling. Belle began to leave the area but as they did Clara who somehow had been unthawed by Jack Spicer's robots was running to the platform.

"You're not getting away from me!"

Lavender answered smugly, "Actually, we are."

"So long brat." Ruby mocked.

Saphira finished, "You can't catch us now!"

Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby continued taunting Clara even as the train made it out of the Castle Terminal and returned to the surface. Clara missed her chance and screamed in frustration. Her scream brought her aunt Christina and Mindy to her.

"Clara, what happened?" Christina inquired.

"The dragons escaped! And they took my animals again!" she whined.

"They won't get away with this. As soon as we catch them I'm turning them into Lao Mang Lone Soup." Mindy declared.

"Sounds delicious." Clara smiled

"I wouldn't recommend it for you." Mindy replied.

Clara looked disappointed, "Why not? I enjoyed that Alligator chili you made from the gators that Christina poached in America."

"Lao Mang Lon Soup isn't your average dish."

"I see your point and so does my niece but can you at least make Gator Chili for her again?" Christina said asking about Mindy's Chili.

"Of course."

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Clara asked.

"From the numerous chefs that my mom and dad hired when they were the bosses of Crime Inc." Mindy answered.

"Cool."

"And here's the best part," Christina began, "Since doesn't have a chef's license she has nothing to lose from cooking the animals that I poach."

"Whoa." Clara gasped.

"Yep so you can now threaten to send the animals that refuse to do what you tell them to me." Mindy said.

"Only if I can get them back."

"Then let's get going," Mindy ordered, "We can prepare to attack and go poach some animals in Europe while we're at it." The three headed off.


	16. Silver Ranger Rising Part 3

**Silver Ranger Rising**

 **Part 3: Clara's Last Stand.**

The heroes returned to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center to regroup from their rescue, "That was close." Belle said.

"No kidding." Jethro agreed.

Camille spoke, "Carol and I had to make a few calls to get the Mane Six down here. Fluttershy's got her hooves full tending to the animals. Red's Nieces say that Clara used soap and water to wash their mouths out. Though in the case of the elephants she washed their trunks out with soap and water."

True to Camille's word Fluttershy was tending to the animals that were captured and abused by Clara.

"Oh, it's ok. We'll make sure you'll all properly taken care of." the pegasus comforted them.

Wheeler spoke, "Fluttershy think you can ask some of the birds where Linka's Temple is?"

"Of course." Fluttershy spoke to the birds who tweeted at her.

"Find anything?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I did. Linka's Temple is in Eastern Europe. It is located just east of Moscow near some mines."

"We got our location." Lavender said.

"But first we need to imprison Clara once and for all." Saphira noted.

"Ava, is there anything else you can tell us about your relationship with Christina?" Ruby asked.

"She'd beat me for how I raised Clara who would tell her lies."

The Mane Six and everyone else were shocked upon hearing that.

"I'm afraid to ask but what pray tell would Clara tell Christina?" Red asked.

"She'd tell Christina I wasn't treating her well. But then again she'd treat me that way even if my daughter didn't lie to her."

"My big brother Shining Armor never treated me as badly as Christina did to you." Twilight said.

"He never treated you badly at all really." Rarity noted, and Twilight nodded.

"I let her push me around." Ava sighed.

"At least you have friends," Red said, "Now let's go stop Christina, Mindy, and Clara once and for all."

Carol spoke, "Just one thing. You did remember to get everything set up to send Clara to reform school right Ava?"

"Yes. And hopefully there the people can beat some sense into her."

Belle interrupted, "I hate to be a black cloud but once Christina finds out about this your life is at risk. Based on what you said about her earlier she's sure to have Mindy send Crime Incorporated to beat you up so badly you'll be in the hospital for no less than a year."

"You're right. I'll need some kind of protection." Ava said.

"We'll figure it out as we go. Right now let's get to Russia." Wheeler stated. Everyone agreed.

Camille spoke, "If we're going to Russia we'll need to dress warmly and we'll need to take the Skyship. The Rough Riders are already there taking care of a bounty so we'll send them on ahead."

"Very well." Ruby answered.

So the group were heading to Russia via the Skyship as Wheeler, Aang and Astral needed to be on point in case of an attack but what they didn't know was that Christina, Mindy and Clara were watching via Magic Circle in a shadow liner bound for Russia.

"Russia, is it?" Mindy inquired.

"That's the place and I'm gonna give Ava a piece of my mind and more." Christina promised.

"I can't wait to see it Auntie." Clara said eagerly.

"Then we better get ready." Mindy stated. So the liner headed onward to Russia.

In Russia the Rough Riders were talking about the last bounty they just collected, "Another bounty collected but something was different with that." Roxanne noted.

Flannery was curious, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels off."

Candice spoke, "I see what you mean. It seems like Crime Incorporated's influence is getting stronger."

"Exactly."

"And the areas that Crime Inc. send their minions to are the areas that we seem to get our toughest cases." Skyla noted.

"So you see we may be in for some tougher fights yet." Roxanne said.

Elesa spoke, "I will say one thing though. We really lucked out because Russia is known for cold weather and its tundra's. If Candice and Roxanne had their cousins with them they would be in their elements right now."

"Got that right." Candice agreed.

"But either way we need some help." Flannery noted.

Flannery's dragon Asuna had to speak up, "My partner's right. We're barely holding our own and it's just 10 of us."

"So who should we put in a call to?" Roxanne asked.

Roxanne's Partner Dragon Tsutsuji was about to say something but Elesa's Cellphone rang, "Go for Elesa."

"Elesa, its Camille. We've got bad news."

"Calm down, Camille. Start at the beginning."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but your dragons may be in danger of being captured."

"Captured by who?" Skyla wondered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Flannery looked in disbelief, "Camille, one of our previous bounties involved catching a group of would be poachers and handing them to the cops in Africa."

"Well, there's another poacher and she's worse."

The Rough Riders were in a hotel in Moscow and had put the phone on speaker so as to listen to the conversation.

"How worse can she be?" Elesa asked.

"Her name is Christina, and she's proven to catch more animals than the average poacher."

Flannery spoke, "I remember her. That's the poacher that nobody could catch."

"Now you understand the situation?"

Skyla answered, "Somewhat but is there anything else we need to know?"

"Well, she's brought her niece in with her, and she's just as bad."

"Who the heck brings their relative on their poaching operation?" Roxanne asked rhetorically.

Camille answered, "Someone who shares a common lust for catching animals."

Candice spoke, "Before we go any further we need you to tell us everything you know about Christina's niece and her niece's name."

Camille explained, "Christina's niece is named Clara. She's an animal obsessed dimwit and thinks she knows how to care for them when she doesn't know the first thing. She even blames them for mishaps done by her own stupidity and beats them for it."

Asuna cringed, "Ouch. At least Flannery treats me like I'm her sister."

"Yes. These two are dangerous."

Kamitsure spoke, "She reminds me of Elmyra. Elesa and I watched a lot of Tiny Toon Adventures as of late."

"Who is Elmyra?" Skyla asked.

Camille answered, "I think I'll put Carol on the line. She's the one to talk to about Elmyra."

Camille put Carol on the phone to let the rough riders learn about Elmyra, "Hey guys. Camille said you wanted to learn about Elmyra."

Huuro answered, "Yeah. Camille said you could tell us about her."

"Elmyra lives in Acme Acres and is obsessed with animals wanting to keep them all as pets. She also thinks she knows how to care but her methods are downright abusive and painful. She could literally squeeze an animal to death."

Suzuna spoke, "Sounds like Clara and Elmyra are like 2 peas in a pod."

"Something like that." Carol replied.

"So what do you and Camille want us to do?" Candice asked.

"We need you to see if you can head off Christina and capture Clara. Also see if you can get to Linka's Temple and find out what's going on up there."

"We'll get right on it." Skyla answered. The Rough Riders then ended the call as they headed off to complete the job that they were given.

Meanwhile at Linka's Temple, Mindy, Clara, and Christina were having the time of their life catching some wild animals.

Clara spoke, "Now this is what I've been longing for."

"And the best part is that nobody can stop us now. I never told you this Clara but nobody could catch me." Christina said.

"I can believe it."

Mindy spoke, "By the way, Clara, how would you like to take that Dragon Statue in the temple back with you?"

"It would look good in my room." she admitted.

"Yep only that Dragon statue isn't really a statue." Christina said.

"It isn't?"

Mindy answered, "That's actually Linka, an Air Element Dragon and the Dragon Guardian of Europe. She's trapped in Crystal."

"Wow."

"And there's more. We trapped 3 more Dragons in Crystal." Christina said.

"Awesome."

"And those Dragons will be yours, Clara." Mindy smirked.

"Not if we can help it."

The group looked back, "Well, if it isn't the Rough Riders." Mindy smirked.

"The who?" Clara wondered.

"A gang of bounty hunter juvenile girls."

The Rough Riders didn't like that comment at all and neither did their dragons, "You're just jealous that our partners are beautiful young ladies, Mindy." Asuna mocked.

"Oh, don't even go there."

Tsutsuji retorted, "Oh, we're going there." Mindy growled in anger.

"And by the way the only juvenile around here is you." Suzuna mocked.

Kamitsure added, "While the runt in the red dress is just an infantile brat!"

Huuro spoke, "By the way was your granny by any chance a skank?" Mindy and Clara just got angrier.

Christina spoke, "Nobody insults my niece and her friend and gets away with it."

Asuna replied, "Well, guess what. We're nobody and we're insulting your brat nice and her friend and getting away with it." The Rough Riders laughed louder at that comment.

Clara cried, "Make them stop!"

Mindy called, "Shadowkhan! Attack!" Right on cue Shadowkhan appeared to attack the Rough Riders.

The girls went into battle. The Shadowkhan attacked the Rough Riders but they were easily defeated by the teamwork and skill of the Rough Riders.

Mindy spoke to the aunt and niece, "We should take this time to get out of here."

Christina answered, "Agreed." Mindy, Christina, and Clara attempted to escape only for a ball of acid to stop them.

"What the?" Clara gasped.

Right on cue Cynder and the other Dragon Skylanders showed up, "You three aren't going anywhere!" Cynder began.

Mindy growled, "Will these intrusions never cease?!"

Christina answered, "This is what I had to deal with from that annoying dragon Wheeler and his pals."

Before Mindy could answer she and Christina heard Clara call for help as she was trapped in yet another cage and being lifted into the Skyship.

"Clara!" Christina called.

"Auntie, help!"

"Mindy, do something!"

"Bat Shadowkhan. Destroy the chains holding up the Cage."

Bat Shadowkhan went to do just that only to get blasted by the Rough Riders.

"The preliminaries are over, Mindy. Now it's your turn." Flannery said.

Mindy growled, "Looks like I'll have to settle this myself."

Mindy brought the scabbard that she had been wearing on her back and pulled out a Sword that appeared to be made of pure black steel, had a silver wire handle, and with a crest resembling a wyvern. The Rough Riders were shocked and partially afraid upon seeing the blade which didn't go unnoticed by Christina.

Christina noticed, "Looks like they're terrified of your weapon."

"They should be. This weapon is Varden, the counterpart to Caliburn, the base form of Excalibur and one of the Seven Sacred Swords from the time of King Arthur. This Sword's power is equal to Excalibur in terms of power but opposite in terms of ability and has been passed down in my family for generations."

"Intriguing."

Spyro spoke to the RR's "Hey wait a minute. Why are you afraid? Mindy has the Varden but I bet she doesn't have the training to use it right."

The Rough Riders got the message as they began to attack Mindy. Mindy swung Varden around to strike them. The Rough Riders struck back with their own swords and felt the force of Varden.

Meanwhile Christina was trying and failing to shoot at the Dragon Skylanders, "Stand still you stupid animals!" But the dragons kept dodging.

The Dragons eventually knocked Christina out cold which gave them time to free all the animals she captured in the area.

Whirlwind spoke, "Way to go. Now let's go help the Rough Riders."

"Something tells me that they don't need it. They're ready to knock Mindy out cold." They saw Zap was indeed right, for Mindy was getting her ass beaten.

Roxanne spoke, "Now let's surround Mindy so we can capture her and Christina."

Soon both Mindy and Christina were surrounded on all sides, "We'll be back! You haven't seen the last of us!" Mindy summoned Shadowkhan to take herself and Christina back to the Castle Terminal.

Later on in the Skyship, the Rough Riders and the Dragon Skylanders were having a word with the Cooper Gang about what just happened.

Flannery began, "So despite our best efforts Mindy and Christina got away."

"Well, it wasn't a total loss." Roxanne noted.

Candice nodded, "We managed to free the animals that Christina captured."

Elesa put in, "And we got Clara in a cage."

"Next stop is the reform School." Skyla announced.

Clara who had been captured and trapped in the cage heard every word that was being said and the Mane Six were serving as the guards for the cage, "You can't do this to me! I have rights!"

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Oh, shut the buck up!" Rainbow Dash kicked the cage that held Clara.

"When I get out of here, you're the first on my list!"

Applejack gave her honest opinion about Clara and that list, "Girl, any name you got on that list is no doubt more innocent than a harmless little butterfly. You're just too spoiled to see that the one who's done wrong to you is yourself."

Astral nodded, "Amen to that, Applejack. By the way here's some apple pie and for Rainbow Dash. some cider."

The two enjoyed their treats, with Rainbow chugging the cider down like nothing.

Asuna spoke, "Fluttershy, is there anything you'd like to say to Clara? Based upon everything that you've seen up to this point?"

Fluttershy began, "You are the most disrespectful person to animals that I've ever seen!"

"You're next on my hit list after the farm horsey."

Rarity looked insulted, "You can't even tell the difference between horse and pony."

Carol smiled, "Way to tell her, Rarity. Pinkie Pie, any word from you?"

"You're a no good fun ruiner for ponies, animals, dragons, and people." Pinkie stuck her head up.

Camille nodded, "Nice one, Pinkie Pie. Twilight. Care to give Clara a long yet much needed speech?"

Twilight agreed, "You will never understand friendship or even how to treat others if you keep this up. You'll be forever alone, hated, and ostracized."

Clara glared as each of the Rough Riders spoke next.

"We've met a lot of liars in our life time and based on what Ava says about you you're the worst one we've met yet." Flannery began. Clara couldn't stand the ridicule and was on the verge of snapping.

Camille spoke to Ava and Dustin's Spirit Warrior friends, "Hey, guys. We're just over the reform school. So do you have anything you want to say to Clara before we drop her off?"

Jethro started, "If it were up to us, we'd have our mage friends turn you into an animal for the rest of your life."

Alicia continued, "Sadly it's not our call."

"But if it were that's what we'd do or we'd let Astral use you as target practice." Alice added.

"Or lock you in a cage for the end of time." Jethro put in.

Jade Wallace spoke, "But unfortunately we can't."

Jade Chan added, "But personally I'd let Camille beat you to a pulp for stealing her dragon."

Camille smiled, "Thanks for the thought, Jade Chan."

Jade Chan answered, "You're welcome. Now it's time to hear from Ava."

Ava looked at her disappointed beyond disappointed. Though she had a faint tear in her eye, she muttered the words that everyone was shocked to hear, "You're no daughter of mine."

Everyone was shocked to hear that even as the Skyship landed right next to the Reform School. Camille and Carol grabbed poles to help them lift up the cage Clara finally snapped.

"You all haven't seen the last of me! I'll get out of here one day! And when I do, you're all going to pay!"

Ava answered, "Clara, two words. Shut up!"

Clara then began swearing revenge upon Ava and everyone and she swore that Christina would make Ava pay for this.

"There she goes." Alice said.

"Yup." Alicia agreed.

"My word and I thought Volteer, Sparx and Pinkie Pie talked a lot." Carol said.

Soon the group were in the building where Ava was talking to the headmaster of the Reform School.

"And you promise this school is inescapable?"

The Headmaster answered, "Many have tried and failed to escape. This place keeps all its students in."

"And what do you do about the escape attempts?" Camille asked.

"They're brought back in and punished in any way we see fit."

Carol smiled, "Then we have no problem handing Clara over to you. Here's her file." Carol handed over the file with all the information about Clara and what she's done as well as who helped her out in the past.

"Rest assured. This school is well protected. No one can get in, and the students cannot get out."

Jade Chan spoke, "Then allow me to ask another question. Do you believe in magic?"

"Well, actually yes. A lot of stuff's been going around in the world. It's hard to deny it."

Camille spoke, "Then in that case you might want to get your best guards ready for what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had to seal Clara in a cage using my own magic to keep her from escaping, pulling on the hair of any of us girls or kicking the guys in the balls again."

The Headmaster looked disturbed, "This girl seriously is a troubled one."

Ava answered, "You have no idea. And it gets worse thanks to my big older sister Christina." Ava said that as Camille dispelled the cage holding Clara prisoner.

"You can't keep me in this place!" Clara shouted.

Carol spoke to the Headmaster, "Headmaster, do you get this a lot?"

"Yes. A lot of the kids and teenagers brought in act like they're so innocent they shouldn't be here."

"Then we leave Clara in your hands now." Ava concluded.

The group then left as they slowly walked out of the area so as to stick it to Clara one final time.

"Have fun reforming." Camille began.

"Perhaps you can learn something while you're at it." Carol added.

Clara wanted to retort, but they already left. The Headmaster stood before Clara towering over her.

"And now, Ms. Clara. Welcome to the next couple of years of learning some respect." Clara could only gulp.

What nobody knew however was that Chris Hargensen had used the Changing Chopsticks along with Jack Spicer's Heli Bot to sneak into the school via riding on Clara's head. She had a communicator on her wrist as she contacted Jack Spicer, Mindy, Prince Talon and Christina.

Chris spoke through a communicator, "Chris to Mindy, Christina, Jack Spicer, and Prince Talon."

Mindy answered the communicator, "Mindy here. Are you in?"

"I'm in. Clara doesn't even know that I'm on her head right now. I recorded everything that just went on."

"Good. Stick around and see if there is any way inside."

Talon spoke, "And if it's possible see if you can stick that Batling card Jinxer gave you somewhere in the building as well as that other card with the symbol of the Crows on it."

"I will. But for now I'll resume observing Clara." So Chris observed Clara as the Headmaster began showing Clara around.

Clara looked around seeing many classes teaching various others about how to behave with a majority of them already converted into well behaved and respectable people almost like they were brainwashed zombies.

In the Castle Terminal, Mindy, Christina, Prince Talon, and Jack Spicer were watching via a magic circle that was synchronized with the Goggles that Chris was wearing to see the area.

"Based upon what's going on what do you all have to say about this." Jack spoke.

"If Clara stays there, she's as good as done." Talon noted.

Christina growled, "I'm gonna rip Ava apart for this!"

"And if we're lucky we can also free the rest of the students and undo the Reform School's handy work." Mindy added.

"That all depends if Chris can get the job done." Jack noted.

Mindy answered, "Relax, once Clara gets to the Headmaster's office that's where I'll have Chris place the Battling Card. Then when it's time to go I'll have Silvia pick her up in person." So they continued watching the Magic Circle.

Clara was finally escorted into a room with loads of bunk beds for the girl students. Clara sat down on one of the bottom bunks. Chris watched as she saw Clara looking at a girl student around 12 years of age who had only been brought in a week ago.

"Are you ok?" Clara asked.

The girl answered, "No I'm not. I've been stabbed in the back by my own aunt just for looking up to Mindy of Crime Incorporated. She's my Hero."

"You know Mindy and Crime Inc?"

"Know her? I met her through somebody called Camille and I was her number 2 during her days in the States."

"Camille? You were with Camille?" Clara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I was actually. By the way my name is Lea and I know that the Headmaster claims that there's no escape but I've been drawing up plans and observing the building looking for any weaknesses. Once I find them I'm heading to France."

"Take me with you! I can't be here!" Clara pleaded.

"And why should I?"

"Because I know Mindy as well. And Camille, she took my dog from me!"

Lea looked skeptical, "No offense but I've hacked in to quite a few data basses. I read your file before I was brought in and it says that you're a liar. How do I know you're not lying?"

Chris at that moment decided to show herself. So she flew off of Clara's head and used the Changing Chopsticks to return to normal size. The two girls jumped in surprise, "Greetings from the outside world."

Lea gasped, "Chris Hargensen? Mindy's Cousin. I know all about you and your group."

"Well, I see that I've got a fan. So what do you know about me?"

"You once ruled your local High school and tormented other students."

"Go on."

"But your most targeted victim was a girl named Carrie, who disappeared without a trace awhile back."

"Well, the little freak believe it or not is in France. Devina told me that and since you seem to know that Carrie's there would you like to tell me what happened after she left?"

"Yes please."

"Then the floor is yours."

"With Carrie gone you and your group started running the school from behind the scenes making every other student bow and kiss ass."

"That's right. Though we had some students literally kiss our asses. Guess what we did to the teachers."

"What?"

"I dialed up Cousin Mindy and let her handle it. Turns out with Carrie gone Mindy got Crime Incorporated back together a year early and came to see me and my girls. My girls and I then let Mindy handle any teacher that dared to challenge us."

"Wow." Lea gasped.

Clara was getting impatient, "How did you get in here?!"

"I rode on your head via the Changing Chopsticks to shrink myself down to the size of an ant."

"Well, that explains that. So can you get us out of here?" Lea asked.

"Of course."

"Well, you're getting me out too. I do not want to end up like the nutjobs here." Clara said.

"Yeah I know. I saw that too. Talon has a way to reverse the process and break out everyone here at once. But we're gonna need at least a week. If I break you out too soon then security will be doubled."

"So I have to put up this place for a week?" Clara asked.

Chris answered, "It's a sacrifice you have to make."

Lea spoke, "I've been here for a week and I still have my mindset. Wait till you get stuck here for at least a year or so."

"I'd rather not do that either." Clara replied.

"I know but anyway I have a little surprise for the headmaster but that'll be ready in a week and if all goes as planned you can escape right out the front door." Chris said.

Lea asked, "Not that I don't trust you but can you break out everyone else here? Most of the people I spoke with would rather be working for Crime Inc than spend another minute here."

"Mindy would be glad to know that." Chris said.

"Then go tell her." Lea replied.

"I will and I think it's time I get out of here." Chris used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink down again, and used Jack's Helibot to fly away.

As Chris did so she also used the shroud of Shadows to make herself invisible and while she did she stopped by the Headmaster's office where she could see him having a meeting with his assistant and one of the teachers.

"See to it the girl Clara is properly watched. Based off these records we got us a challenge." The Headmaster told his assistant.

"How much of a challenge can she be?"

"She kidnapped zoo animals, had her mother beaten, and allied with Crime Inc."

The Teacher who also happened to serve as the Vice Headmaster spoke next, "Crime Inc? You mean they're back? I thought they were defeated even after rising from the ashes of Murder Inc."

The Headmaster answered, "Sadly they have returned. And they're constantly trying to expand."

The Assistant asked, "I never heard of Crime Inc before or Murder Inc for that Matter until now. Who are they?"

"A criminal organization composed of some of the ruthless and deadliest criminals of the world."

"Oh my."

The Vice Headmaster spoke, "It gets worse. They have help from the Dragon Community."

"As you can see, these two organizations together are a worldwide threat." The Headmaster said.

"But I thought most of the Dragons in the Dragon community were good, unless you're talking about a group of nine Dragons in particular." The Assistant wondered.

"We are." Headmaster confirmed.

"Not the Dragon League of Nine."

"Who pray tell are they?" The Vice Headmaster asked.

Headmaster answered, "Nine terrible dragons who terrorized the world for at least over a thousand years. Some have said they were once partners with demons."

"And here's the scary part. The leader of the League of Nine was said to have been partnered to the ancestor of Crime Inc's leader." The Assistant put in. The Headmaster nodded.

As the three talked they didn't notice that Chris used the changing chopsticks to return to normal size before tossing a Batling card into the office before she used the Changing Chopsticks again to shrink and flee right through the front door before she returned to normal size.

"I'm glad that's over. Now to wait for my ride," She didn't have to wait long for Silvia showed up five minutes later, "Silvia glad you made it."

"Like I'd miss this?" She asked rhetorically.

"Now that I finished my task take me home. Mindy sent my boyfriend Billy to wait for me there."

"Consider it done. I also had Mindy send a pack of Giant Bruisers to test the Silver Ranger."

"Perfect." Chris smirked.

So Silvia had Chris get on her back as she took her to Chamberlain Maine but as they flew there they arrived in time to see the battle between the bruisers and the Q Rex Zord.

Russell was currently piloting the Zord and handling it well, "Ok, buddy, let's win one for the good guys."

The Q Rex Zord agreed as it was currently pummeling Bruisers in its Drill Mode before Russell switched it to Dino mode. It struck at the Bruisers without holding back.

Now this is what I call awesome. I'd love to keep this up, but I got schedule to keep," Russel then switched the Q Rex Zord to it's Megazord Mode, "Q Rex Megazord, Ready."

The Megazord then began pummeling Bruisers left and right before it finished the job, "This one's for Planet Yokai!"

Chris and Silvia flew off knowing that they saw enough and headed off knowing that the real battle for the heroes was only just beginning.


	17. Clash in the Artic

**Clash in the Artic**

In New York City, the day after Clara had been dumped into Reform School, Camille and Carol were in town with Dustin and Negi. They were here to take care of some loose ends.

"Now remember, Dustin, now that some of our enemies are behind bars for good you have nothing to fear." Carol began.

"Thanks Carol. You and Camille have done so much as it is already." Dustin said in appreciation.

"But are you sure this is a good idea? What if Crime Inc. breaks them out?" Negi asked in worry.

"Crime Inc. isn't gonna break them out anytime soon," Camille assured him, "They're currently focused on the hunt for the demon chi and trying to expand their criminal influence across the earth."

"But still…" Negi said unsure.

Carol spoke, "Calm down, Negi, you worry too much. Now let's do this. After this Camille and I have to stop somewhere else to personally deliver some supplies."

"We'd certainly like for you two to join us. Astral and Aang will meet us at our destination." Camille said.

"Well, we'd be delighted." Dustin said.

Camille smiled as she, Carol, Dustin, and Negi entered the Juvie hall. They signed the paper work and entered the visitors' area.

"The prisoners you want to see will be here in just a moment." the guard said.

"Thanks." Camille said. They took a seat by the window.

Carol spoke, "This is it, Negi. What we're about to witness is the reason why Camille was the Queen of Taunting and the Queen of Mean for 8 of her first 14 years of her life."

Negi nodded, as they watched the guard come in with guests.

The guest in question happened to be the Psycho Hosebeast Trinity only they changed. Dustin noticed they had started developing muscles as if they were female wrestlers. Even Rhonda herself went from the butterball to a slimmer girl.

"Looks like the runts have been working out." Camille noticed.

"Hi, girls." Dustin began.

"Dustin." They answered apathetically.

"You three look like you're doing well. Rhonda, love the slim look."

"But you're still ugly next to me." Camille mocked.

The trinity growled, "It's your fault we're in here." Suzy began.

"And how is it my fault?" Camille inquired.

"You stuck your nose where it didn't belong." Janie began.

"I was just doing what was right."

"You're such a girl scout." Rhonda accused her.

"And you three were brats from the beginning. Oh and I don't know if Dustin told you this but when you actually kissed him that time he left for New York it wasn't really him you were kissing. It was a cat."

The three were outraged, until Janie spoke, "It did taste sort of fishy."

"And by the way the cat spoke and said you have toilet water breath." Dustin added.

"What?!"

Camille spoke, "I even brought a breath scanner. Something else that my new pals whipped up. It scans a person's breath and gives a description of what it smells like."

"I don't know why you'd bring that." Negi said.

"Camille has her reasons." Carol answered.

Camille then brought the breath scanner to examine the breath of the Trinity.

"Diagnosis?" Dustin asked.

"They have toilet water breath. Basically, it stinks worse than Ed."

"Hey!"

Dustin spoke, "Now, girls, I didn't come all this way just to ridicule you. I did come to check on you. Even if you three did drive me insane, you're still only human."

Camille added, "And even though you did try to team up with Crime Inc. in an attempt to try and get rid of Dustin's friends and partners but even if you did defeat them you never would've defeated me."

The trinity remained silent.

"If you three just behave yourselves you'll be out of here in a couple of years give or take." Dustin said.

"But the minute you return home you'll still be on house arrest, still prisoners in your own homes, and still barred from seeing each other." Camille put in.

The trinity growled at Camille for saying that.

"That's the truth and here's the thing. When I had a word with your parents they said that was the third time they grounded you for a year. The first time was when you tied Dustin up to a tree and the second time was when you tried to mail yourselves to him during his birthday."

"I may have moved past those events, but they will always be the worst days of my life." Dustin admitted.

"And you three girls are to blame for causing those days." Carol added.

"Well, now that we do think about it that wasn't our best moves." Janie said.

"Ya think?" Dustin asked rhetorically.

"You three are dumber than Asuna." Negi put in.

"Point is. You three did this to yourselves so don't attempt to blame this on anyone. And maybe, just maybe if you play your cards right and are released. One day I may consider lifting the restraining order." Dustin said.

"But considering you allied with Crime Incorporated the odds of that happening are slim. Now it's time for us to go." Carol finished.

"But before we leave there's one more thing I want you to see." Camille started, as she and Dustin then kissed passionately before coming up for air.

The Trinity just frowned knowing there was nothing they could do about it.

Camille, Carol, Dustin, and Negi left the juvie but not before Camille snapped her fingers to make toilet water fall on the trinity, "Now we can go." So the four took their leave.

"Next stop, the Reform School." Carol said.

"Excellent." Dustin smirked.

"You seem happy that Clara's finally in reform school." Negi noticed.

"This is exactly what she deserves for all she did to both our comrades and animals." Dustin answered.

"Then you should be happy to hear what I'm about to say next. Camille contacted Princess Luna, and some new friends to put Clara through Pet Care boot camp." Carol explained.

"Ooh." Dustin was intrigued.

"Yep but I have to ask. About what you said to the Trinity at Juvie, did you really mean that or were you just messing with them?" Camille inquired.

"A little bit of both."

"If that's how you were with the Trinity then what are you gonna tell Clara?" Negi asked.

"That she's doomed." Dustin answered bluntly.

"Well, you can tell her cause we're here." Carol said.

The quartet saw that the Reform School was built like a cross between a school and a prison.

"Just like how I envisioned such a place." Dustin noted.

Astral and Aang flew in with the supplies, "Glad you two can make it. Astral and I were about to deliver the supplies."

"Good." Camille said.

"Let's get inside so we can complete this task. I can't wait to see how miserable Clara is in this place." Astral said.

The four then entered the building to deliver the supplies to the headmaster. They walked through the halls seeing many students acting well behaved.

"To think Camille, if the ponies didn't get to you before the cops did, you'd be in here right now." Carol said.

"I know."

"But where is Clara?" Aang asked.

"Perhaps we should ask the headmaster." Astral suggested.

So they went to go see the headmaster and as soon as they found him they began asking about the progress he was making with Clara.

"She is a tough nut to crack, but I think we're making a breakthrough."

"Just be sure to beat some sense into her. That's what Ava's hoping for." Camille said.

"Believe me, we're doing just that." The headmaster said.

"Can we see? I've got a lot of stuff I'd like to say to her." Dustin requested.

"Very well." The group of five went to go see Clara.

The headmaster led them to a room in the heart of the building, "This is where we keep the most difficult students. The ones who have ties to Crime Incorporated. We made sure this wing has the tightest security." Some locks were undone leading to one room.

"Is she in there?" Aang asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Carol said. They entered.

They could see that two of the teachers were sporting bite injuries and that one of them was clutching his balls. Negi and Dustin cringed.

"What happened?" Carol asked the teachers.

"She's a monster."

"What has that brat done now?" Camille asked.

"She's a bit of a biter."

"Try wearing some metal armor around her. She can't bite through that." Aang suggested.

Camille spoke, "But judging from how one of you are holding your balls I'd say that she'd kicked you between your legs." They looked seeing Clara in a corner looking like a ravage animal.

"Hey, brat, how's Reform School?" Astral began.

"You!" She ran to grab her only to be tugged back by a metal leash around her neck.

"Nice touch with the metal leash, headmaster." Camille said.

"Always be prepared." The Headmaster said.

"Dustin, if you have anything you want to say to Clara now is the time to do it." Aang said.

"How do you like being on the leash? Painful, huh?" Clara growled as Dustin continued talking, "Your animal cruelty was just the kind of thing to get you sent here. And now you're doing the time."

Clara hissed as Dustin let Astral have the floor, "Serves you right brat. Your biggest mistake was stealing me from Camille and trying to capture dragons cause as you know we dragons can knock you on your ass."

Clara at that point snapped, "If I wasn't restrained right now, I'd have your hide for this!"

"You're just a stupid brat." Camille mocked.

"Ok, that's enough all of you." The Headmaster broke it up.

Carol spoke, "You're right, Headmaster, but please tell me you're giving her the painful baths that she gave the animals on the footage that you saw earlier?"

"We're doing all we can."

"Then we'll leave it all to you. Carol, Astral, Aang, Negi, Dustin, and I are gonna take our leave." Camille said.

The six then left but not before Camille used her magic to cause all types of manure to fall upon Clara. Dustin laughed. The group of six then left by the time Clara crawled out of the mess and when she did she began ranting at everyone.

"When I get out of here, you'll all be sorry!"

The Headmaster heard enough and began giving orders to the teachers even as Clara continued ranting, "Take her away."

"Yes, sir." The two teachers nodded as they grabbed the metal leash and pulled Clara away by it causing her to yell more.

"When I'm out you'll be the ones on leashes!"

One of the teachers then grabbed Clara, put her in a trolley and spanked her all the way back to her room and when they got there they threw her right in leaving her to rant some more.

"That spank you gave me will be harder when I have you receive it in return!"

As she continued ranting the teachers spoke to the headmaster, "Headmaster, Clara's ranting is getting worse. As long as Crime Incorporated is still around she's not gonna crack."

"And I fear that she may lead the other students to rebel and over power us. We need to do something about them and Crime Incorporated now."

"I know." The headmaster agreed.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Keep her on lock down and make an example out of her."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile Aang and Astral were flying to Sodor after Camille sent Negi and Dustin back to Mahora using her magic and making sure they had a soft landing.

"I think that was when you showed you were the Queen of Mean, Camille." Carol said.

"Well, I do still have my moments." she admitted.

"So what shall we do now?" Aang inquired.

"Let's go to Misty Island. Larry's filing in for Heather while James takes her to the Dieselworks." Astral suggested.

Before they could go there however Camille and Carol both got calls on their cell phones, "Hello."

Jim spoke, "Girls, another Demon Chi Power has been revealed. It's Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon."

Carol spoke, "I remember him. He was defeated with Castanets. So where are they? Spain? Mexico?"

Camille spoke, "Flannery would love to go to Mexico. She loves Mexican and New Mexican Food as much as I love Italian food."

"They're at the bottom of the ocean in a sunken ship with the letters ANIC on it." Jim explained.

"Sounds like the Titanic." Aang said.

Tim then took the phone from Jim as he spoke, "We're actually going to see Captain Black for clues. Just head to Misty Island and wait for us there." The group nodded and took off.

When Jim Tim Kira, Tori and the Chan Clan arrived at Section 13 Jade, and Red's Nieces were already asking questions.

"What do you mean it's not the Titanic the letters on the Hull…" Jade asked in disbelief.

Captain Black cleared it up, "End in ANIC. It's the Oceanic."

"Oceanic?" Kira asked.

Captain Black explained, "It sank in the Arctic Waters in 1932. According to the Passenger Manifest there was a troupe of Flamingo Dancers on board."

"Which means they used the castanets in their act and left them behind." Tori said.

"Looks like we're going scuba diving." Jade smirked.

"My sisters and I love scuba diving but I excel at it. It's mondo coolio." Saphira said.

"We have something better for this job." Captain Black began.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

Captain Black showed the group to a testing area where they saw a sub being worked on. They also saw that Elder Red was directing the group using his technical skills.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"Uncle Red's great with technology." Ruby said.

"No kidding." Jim replied.

Wheeler who was also in Section 13 for his safety had to ask, "Not to sound like an idiot but what is that?"

Red answered, "That, Wheeler, is Section 13's newest prototype submarine. Designed with Arkeyan Technology and Earth Technology. We designed it specifically for deep sea exploration tasks such as this. And we even put in an on board Containment unit in the event the Chi O Matic was unavailable."

"It's perfect." Tim said.

"All we need now is the Chi Wizard. Where is he?" Red asked.

Kira answered, "Uncle's sick and Pinkie Pie made him pinkie promise to stay in bed to get some rest."

"Guess that leaves just us." Jade said, until they heard a sneeze.

Red sniffed the air and looked repulsed, "By the ancestors what is that smell?"

Jade gagged, "Ugh! Garlic!"

"It stinks worse than our friend Ed from Peach Creek." Kira said.

"Well, look at it this way. It's not like our pals from Peach Creek, Pinkie Pie and her pals are gonna show up on the spot." Jackie said.

Right on cue the Eds and the Mane Six arrived from out of nowhere. Pinkie and the others were trying to pull Uncle back as he was wearing garlic around his neck, "Uncle, you Pinkie Promised!" The pony cried.

"I am needed to secure demon chi!"

Red spoke, "Correction, Chi Wizard. Camille and Carol will help to secure the demon chi. You will get some rest."

"I insist!"

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Uncle, trust me when I say this. You do not want to break a Pinkie Promise."

Eddy asked, "What's the worst that Pinkie Pie will do if somebody does break a Pinkie Promise?"

Rainbow whispered, "Think of it as worse than being mauled and beaten up by Ed's sister." The Eds shuddered at that thought.

"By the way about the tall yellow Ed boy. He smells atrocious." Lavender gagged.

"If that means terrible we already know it." Eddy replied.

"When was the last time he used soap and water?" Saphira asked.

"Remember when Kaoru Shiba arrived on Sodor?" Double-D asked.

"Yeah I remember that. Astral told me about it." Ruby answered.

"Same day." Eddy said.

Ed spoke, "Don't look at me. Look at mister stink pot." He pointed to Uncle.

"Both of you are getting showers when this is over." Red said, as Ed shuddered, while Uncle was unaffected.

"Why don't I just cast a cleansing spell upon Uncle?" Twilight suggested.

"No casting spells on my family." Jackie warned her.

"Then who is gonna cast the reversal spell?" Twilight inquired.

"I could." Jade volunteered.

"No, Jade." Jackie answered.

Red spoke, "Jim and Tim told me that Camille is at Misty Island right now. Since she can handle all forms of magic why not let her cast the reversal spell?"

"All right." Jackie agreed.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal, Mindy was having a word with the Sinister Sisters.

"So how goes Halloween Town now that you're in charge?" Mindy inquired.

"All is going well." Scarlett answered.

"We even humiliated Marnie and Professor Periwinkle." Sapphire added.

"Good to hear. By the way, can I see your diaries for a minute?" The three handed over their diaries.

Mindy flipped through the pages and found the entry that Sapphire wrote about wanting to share her bed with Camille, "You have a dirty mind, Sapphire."

"Well, what can I say? Camille was a very attractive friend." Sapphire admitted.

"Obviously," Mindy then read up on Sage's entry regarding Camille and when she was done she was blushing furiously, "Sage, you're just as dirty."

"What does the entry say, Mindy?" Scarlett asked.

"She wanted to do the 69 with Camille but never got the courage to ask her."

"I couldn't bring myself to ask." Sage admitted.

"Why not?" Sapphire inquired.

"Well, imagine her reaction."

Mindy, Scarlett and Sapphire got the message as Mindy then read Scarlet's diary, "Sapphire and Sage have dirty minds but you Scarlett, have an even dirtier mind than they do."

Sapphire and Sage turned to their sister, "Talk!"

Mindy answered, "According to the entry it says that Scarlet wanted to give Camille a lap dance. Then have sex with her and then talk her into dragging Carol to the darkness so they could molest her together."

The three sisters looked at each other, "We're sick, aren't we?" Sage asked.

"Nah. I actually don't mind." Mindy admitted.

"Really?" Scarlett asked.

"Really."

"Well, saved from embarrassment." Sapphire said.

Mindy was about to speak when Ursula arrived, "Mindy."

"What's up, Ursula? Is another demon power awake?"

"Yes. The power of Tchang Zu."

"Weren't you his partner after Ikazuki was defeated?" Sage inquired.

"Yes. Drago's already seen where it's located."

"So where's he going? Spain? Mexico?" Sapphire asked.

'Try the Arctic Ocean." Ursula answered.

Scarlett spoke, "That's gonna be a problem. The Gigant Horse is designed for deep space not deep sea."

"We know. Any suggestions?" Mindy asked.

"Why not let Ursula swim down to get the chi?" Sage suggested.

"That'll work. Think you can handle it, Ursula?" Mindy inquired.

"I can lead Drago and the team to the ship but it is too small for me to fit."

"Which means we're gonna need Jack Spicer to build a submarine," Sapphire said.

"Inform Jack of this matter." Mindy ordered. The sisters nodded and went to do that.

In the aquatic room of the Castle Terminal, Jack Spicer was working on a new craft with DJ Fist, MC Cobra, Levira, Vrak and a new Crow. The new crow wore a German Military General uniform from WW2 and was supervising some projects with Mavro, Malkor, Drago and the Cynaclons watching

Ice spoke, "See, guys I told you that we had mad skills. And all we needed was some metal from the local scrap yards."

"And they came in handy when re-designing my Evil sub." Jack admitted.

"Alright I'll admit that I'm impressed, but is it big enough to fit an entire crew?" Mavro inquired.

"With all the expansions I made on the inside it should." Jack confirmed.

"All we need now is a monster to run interference." Drago said.

"I think we can field that." Sardon offered.

"What's your plan this time?" Malkor inquired

The Cyniclons revealed the image of an angler fish, "This is our newest subject." Dren introduced.

The Crow spoke, "An Angler Fish? Interesting choice but I presume there's more to this plan than meets the eye."

Jack spoke, "There is, General Schwartz. Tell them, Tarb."

"This one's gonna be infused with the power of Thunder."

Drago looked at them with a frown, "Not with Tchang Zu's power cause that belongs to me."

Dren answered, "Actually, we plan to ask Raptor to infuse some of his power into the new predacite."

"Good."

General Schwartz spoke, "Now that we've got that settled let's get the demon chi before we lose this power to the forces of light."

"So come on!" Drago called. Jack, Drago, and the others boarded the sub. The sub then dove in the waters of the underworld before sailing to the artic.

Meanwhile on Misty Island Carol Camille Aang and Astral were having a word with Wheeler and his friends.

Camille began, "So you see we have to get this demon chi otherwise Drago and Crime Inc. will use its power to cause chaos."

Wheeler and his friends, Kwame, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti all seemed to understand the situation but, while Wheeler was willing to trust Camille, the others were a bit uneasy being around Camille due to her past ties to Crime Inc.

Carol spoke, "I know you all have discomfort, but I promise you Camille is one hundred and ten percent reformed."

Gi who was an ocean blue Chinese Dragon with the power of water and has the same symbol as Wheeler on her forehead was the first to speak, "Forgive us, but we have issues when partnering with those who used to work for our enemies or those who worked for the forces of darkness."

Camille answered, "Yeah and I do apologize for the defeats I handed you while I was working for your enemies."

"What did you do?" Astral inquired.

"I committed quite a few eco crimes during my days in Crime Inc."

"Eco Crimes?" Carol wondered.

Linka, a Sky blue dragon with the power of wind and a Soviet Accent decided to explain, "She tried polluting the earth's water supply and attempted to burn down some rain forests."

"She did that?" Aang asked.

Gi answered, "She did and that's not all she's done. She made Italian dishes out of endangered sea animals."

"Yeah but looking back that was not one of my prouder moments as a sous chef in training." Camille admitted.

"I suppose." Gi answered.

Kwame who happened to be a green dragon with the power of Earth spoke, "As much as we would love to learn about what Camille has been doing we should get to the demon chi first."

"Agreed. The longer we remain here, the more time we lose." Camille said.

"So who goes and who stays?" Wheeler inquired.

Ma-Ti who happened to have chocolate colored scales and had the power of heart and the ability to understand animals spoke, "I think we should send Gi."

"Makes sense since I am a water elemental dragon." Gi answered.

"I have to go since I am needed to remove the demon chi." Camille added.

"And I will stay above water to provide back up." Carol offered. Everyone nodded.

Later on Gi flew to the Artic with Camille on her back as they met up with the team from section 13 who would be retrieving the castanets. Fortunately Camille had the Gills of Himachi that would let her breathe underwater so she would be okay.

"You ready for this?" Camille asked Gi.

"I'm always ready."

"Good thing Red's nieces swiped most of the Shen gong Wu that crime Inc. stole."

"No kidding. Without that Wu you wouldn't last that long under water."

"Now let's see where the ship is. Fortunately I have the Falcon's Eye." Carol said.

"What can that Wu do?" Jackie asked.

"With this I can see from a birds eye view, and through anything... Except clothing."

"Why not test and see if you can see what is in the sub?" Tohru suggested.

"You got it. Falcon's Eye!" Carol used it to spot the ship wreck under the sea and she also used it on the sub, "Jackie, you might want to tell Jade, Ruby, Saphira, and Lavender to show themselves."

Jackie was shocked, as he looked back seeing a compartment open up revealing the four.

"Hi, Uncle Jackie."

Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby saw Red flying overhead, "Hi, Uncle Red."

"Ugh. I told you to stay... Ugh, what is that smell?" Jackie gagged,

Red flew next to the sub and spoke, "Jackie, for the sake of the mission please tell me that is the smell of the Yellow Ed Boy."

"No. Ed doesn't smell as bad as that stench." Jackie answered.

Jade and the three young female dragons opened the door and saw Uncle.

Uncle chuckled nervously, "Hi, Jackie."

Jackie looked in disbelief, "Uncle, do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I come to seal demon chi."

"And break a Pinkie Promise in the process." Red put in.

Gi was confused, "Pinkie Promise?"

"Tell you later." Carol answered.

"Let's just get the Chi already. Gills of Hamachi." Camille turned fish like and dove into the water despite the freezing temperature.

Gi dove down after her with the sub following. Red Aang Carol and Astral stayed above water in case back up was needed.

Camille spoke, "You know something, Gi, if I had known how beautiful the ocean was I never would've tried to help one of your enemies use drag nets to fish. I can see why you're so protective of the waters and the creatures that live in them."

"Nice to see you realize that."

"Still at least I had the sense to change into a black one piece swimsuit. My dress would not be suitable down here. I was gonna pick a bikini but given where we're going a one piece swim suit is the better choice.

"Who would swim with clothes on?" Gi asked.

"We could ask the Xiaolin Monks but for now let's get to the Oceanic." They continued swimming further down.

On the surface, Carol and Red were directing the team via the Falcon's Eye and a communication crystal.

Carol spoke to Jackie in the sub, via communication crystal, "Okay, guys, you should see the ship up ahead but watch out for the giant crab."

"Giant Crab?!" The group gasped.

"Yep. There is one down there. Hopefully we can get Gi to reason with the crab and convince it that we are not the threat." They nodded, as the sub continued to dive further.

Meanwhile Jack's Sub was racing along the Arctic Waters towards the location of the Oceanic.

"We're closing in on the Oceanic." Jack began.

Mavro spoke, "Who would've thought that listening to Mei Ling of the Asian Terrors and remodeling Jack's sub to resemble the Egg Fort I from Sonic X would work?"

"It's a beauty." Ice said.

"Now all we need is the predacite. Dren have you and Raptor finished making it yet?" Drago inquired.

"All it needs is the infusor." Dren answered.

"Which I was kind enough to bring." Sardon added.

"Then do it!" the dragon ordered.

Sardon nodded as he brought the infusor and had it enter the Angler Fish as Raptor infused his power within the fish.

"Arise!" Raptor ordered.

The Angler fish transformed into a predacite monster with thunder sparking from its body.

"Now send the beast to find the castanets and bring them to me." Drago ordered.

They nodded and opened the hatch for the predacite to dive into and swam through the water. Jack also sent his sharkbots to assist.

Back with the heroes they were about to reach the ship when they saw the giant crab.

"Whoa, talk about your King Crab." Jade gasped.

"Roxanne and Tsutsuji would love to make crab cakes out of that." Ruby said.

"Well, that's not what we're doing." Carol said.

"Right," Camille agreed, "Gi, see if you can let the crab know that we are not the threat. While you're at it, see if he can take us to the shipwreck."

"You got it." So Gi went to work talking to the giant crab.

Everyone watched as negotiations went down.

"Gi, did it work?" Camille asked.

Gi spoke to the group. "We're in the clear."

Jackie sighed, "Thank goodness."

So the sub followed Gi, Camille, and the Crab.

They arrived at the shipwreck.

Camille then had the group look at the ship wreck, "Here we are."

They had the chi-o-Matic ready.

Saphira then spoke up, "I'm going as well. You'll need my help."

They nodded, as they swam into the sunken ship.

Gi Camille and Saphira were making great progress getting to the location of the demon chi and as they were Gi had to ask Camille and Saphira something.

"Camille, Wheeler mentioned that you and your friends nearly had Christina captured. Is that true?"

"Yes but then the Shadowkhan interfered."

"Gi said that you used to be a jerk. Is that true?" Saphira asked.

"Yes that's correct but that was during my bad days."

"Bad days?" Saphira asked.

"I wasn't always a nice girl."

"We know. But at least you helped capture Christina's niece." Gi noted.

"Yes. I probably did all of the world and animal kingdom a favor."

"Wheeler said that Clara was bad but how bad was she?" Gi asked.

"She'd take animals from off the streets or even those with owners and claim them as her own. She'd be rough with the animals, and even blame them for mishaps done by her own clumsy stupidity."

"Astral, Lavender, Ruby, and I even saw how bad Clara was for ourselves." Saphira added.

"How?" Gi wondered.

"She captured some of our Dragon Friends, and even endangered species."

"She even captured Astral." Saphira added.

"That's right." Camille confirmed.

"But I take it that Astral escaped with no real trouble?" Gi asked.

"None at all. She actually outsmarted the girl." Camille said.

Saphira put in, "And it was Astral who encouraged Dustin's friends to report Clara. Then Crime Inc. got involved but we managed to send her to reform school."

"That would explain why all the sea animals have been happier than usual as of late." Gi said.

Camille nodded, "Yes it would but anyway. While we were talking I found the castanets. Let's get out of here and back to the surface."

The group agreed and were prepared to leave only to almost get nailed by a shot of thunder.

"Gi, please tell me that was a jellyfish." Saphira hoped.

"No, and it looks worse."

Camille and Saphira saw what Gi was talking about. The Predacite was swimming surrounded by an electrical force.

"Oh, great. It's a Predacite." Camille sighed.

"A what?" Saphira asked.

"A monster created by the Cynaclon race."

"We better get to the surface. We do not have much of a chance down here." Gi said.

"If it'll let us." Jade noted.

"Then we fight." Camille said. The predacite swam around launching more shots of thunder.

"As a dragon of the water element I am vulnerable to electric attacks." Gi noted.

Camille spoke, "That's a bummer. But I got a feeling that thing's not even the worse of what's following."

"What could possibly be worse? A Dragon from the League of Nine?" Saphira asked.

"You shouldn't have said that." Camille scowled.

"Why?" Saphira asked.

"It has a habit of jinxing the situation," Sure enough Ursula of the Dragon League of nine swam up, "See what I mean?!"

Saphira nodded as Ursula spoke, "I'll be taking the demon chi for Drago now."

"Over our dead bodies!" Gi responded.

"Very well. Shark Bots. Attack!" The robot sharks swam in with their shark metal teeth armed.

"Let's get them." Saphira called.

Camille spoke, "Saphira. Take the castanets to the sub. Gi and I will handle Ursula and the shark bots. You are not ready to fight a league dragon."

Saphira nodded and fled to the sub from Section 13 while Gi and Camille did battle with Ursula and the Shark bots.

"We need to secure the demon chi." Jackie said.

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem." Kira said.

They looked around. They saw the predacite chasing Saphira and to make matters worse more shark bots appeared.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"Holy shit." Lavender added.

"What the fuck?" Ruby gasped.

"Who in the fucking hell invited these motherfuckers?" Saphira cursed.

Red spoke via crystal, "Lavender, Saphira, Ruby, Where did you learn such language?"

"From one of the engines. And before you ask it was not Nicole." Ruby answered.

The Sharkbots were swimming over ready to tear the sub.

"Explain later. Saphira, get in here." Jackie ordered.

Saphira got into the sub quickly. The sub then began to rise as fast as it could but the predacite and the shark bots chased after them. The shark bots launched torpedoes from their mouths.

"Hang on, this could get rough." Tohru called.

The torpedoes started impacting the sub throwing it off course.

"Tohru, do something." Jackie cried. Tohru tried regaining control to keep on course.

"Didn't anybody put torpedoes on this sub?" Lavender asked.

"Like these?" Jade pressed a button releasing some.

The torpedoes hit the shark bots destroying them allowing the sub to rise to the surface and meet up with Gi, Camille, Carol, and Red. The hatch opened up and the group took in fresh air.

"At Last. Some fresh air. Uncle's garlic smell reeked." Jade said in relief.

"Garlic is good for you." Uncle called before sneezing.

"Please tell me we can remove the chi." Carol hoped.

"The Shark Bots damaged the Chi O Matic during the battle." Camille answered.

"And the containment unit shattered when the torpedoes hit the sub." Ruby added.

"So what do we do?" Jackie asked.

Uncle spoke, "Only option is for one to carry the demon chi within them until we get back to section 13."

"I will do it." Red offered.

"Then prepare for the transfer. The longer the demon chi stays in you the more it will influence you." Uncle said.

"And we don't want to lose you to the dark side again, Uncle Red." Ruby said.

"I'll chance it."

Just before the transfer could begin the Egg Fort 1 rose from the ocean and to make matters worse the predacite appeared. The creature launched a blast of thunder at them.

Camille tossed the castanets to Red to hold the chi, "Got them."

"Now to deal with this predacite." Camille got ready. The predacite charged towards Camille.

The two engaged combat as the predacite launched thunder bombs on her. Camille dodged the attacks before using some ice and water spells. What nobody knew however was that Drago had snuck over to Red and was waiting for the right moment to steal the Thunder chi.

Drago was remaining quiet and patient. Red was finished absorbing the Chi and was ready to fly when Drago grabbed his tail, "Gotcha!"

"Drago!"

"I'll take that now."

"Not gonna happen! Carol, a little help here."

Carol went to help Red. Unfortunately Ursula arrived and called some Samurai Khan, "Seize her!"

Carol began fending off the Samurai Khan as Camille, with Gi's help, was doing battle with the Angler Fish Predacite.

"Two way fight." Jade noted.

"Let's help them." Lavender ordered. The others went to assist both of them.

Unfortunately, more sharkbots intercepted them which gave Drago the time he needed to absorb the chi from Red.

Drago assimilated the chi and gained the power of Thunder, "Tchang Zu. Tchang Zu very much."

Red spoke to the heroes in guilt, "I'm so sorry, guys."

"Without the Chi-o-Matic we can't extract it." Jackie said in despair.

"Which means we're up shit creek." Camille sighed.

"And without a fucking paddle." Carol finished.

"Time to make some noise." Drago started launching thunder blasts. The heroes tried to fend them off but one hit the sub causing it to crack.

"Abandon sub." Jackie called. They jumped off the sub and landed on some floating ice.

Fortunately, Red was able to make sure the ice was big enough to hold the entire group by using his traptanium staff.

Drago laughed, "I got what I came for," He then jumped aboard the Egg Fort but not before he had some final words to the group, "Don't even think about following me." Drago then blasted the heroes' sub causing it to sink.

"No!" Jade cried.

"Yes. Now let's leave." Mavro ordered. So the bad guys left for the Castle Terminal as Jade went over the situation.

"Well, we lost the demon chi, and our sub sank like the Oceanic. Yeah, we're pretty much screwed." Jade sighed.

"And I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but it looks like a storm is brewing." Gi noticed.

To the group's surprise it wasn't a storm it was a chopper from Section 13 and it was leading the Skyship.

"We're saved!" Camille cheered.

Back at Section 13, Captain Black was being briefed on what just happened, "So the Thunder chi is in Drago's possession?" he asked.

"Pretty much, and I apologize to everyone here for losing it to Drago." Red answered.

"It's not over yet, big Red." Jade said.

"Jade is right. We can still remove the chi." Lavender added.

"But I think we might want to focus on another problem." Saphira reminded them.

"Yeah. Uncle breaking his Pinkie Promise." Ruby turned to Uncle who just sneezed.

Right on cue the Mane Six arrived and Pinkie Pie did not look happy to see Uncle, "You Pinkie Promised!"

"Uncle was needed!" he argued.

"You were needed to stay behind and rest!"

Rainbow Dash spoke to the old man, "Do you know what happens to those who break their Pinkie Promises?"

"Uncle has general idea."

"Captain Black, what do you use to treat people who have the bends?" Red inquired.

Captain Black was curious when next thing they knew at Section 13, Uncle was confined into a cell with a glass screen so they could see him.

"Let Uncle out!" he demanded.

"Are you sure Uncle has the bends?" Captain Black inquired.

"No he doesn't but this is a suitable punishment for breaking his Pinkie Promise." Red answered.

"I agree." Pinkie nodded.

"Plus that garlic smell will be gone cause it smells worse than Ed." Lavender said.

"No kidding." Jade agreed.

"Speaking of which it is time for Ed to get his shower and bath." Saphira said.

"Good luck. He'll just smell himself up an hour later, or thirty give or take." Jade replied.

"Not with the way we cleaned this place." Red countered.

"If you say so."

The Eds who were still at Section 13 heard the conversation and gave their input.

"Well, they're going to do what we've failed to do." Double-D said.

"I'd like to see that." Eddy added.

"And you shall today." Ruby assured them.

Ed was already hiding behind a table. The group began chasing Ed all around Section 13 knowing that while they did lose the chi they would at least have a good laugh.


	18. Nova's Comet Part 1: Jailbreak

**Nova's Comet**

 **Part 1: Jailbreak**

In the Castle Terminal, Drago and Ursula were explaining the situation, "Now that Drago has my partner's thunder chi and his own fire chi he's stronger than before."

Drago who had now taken on a hybrid appearance of himself and Tchang Zu, continued, "Yes. But it won't stop here. With this chi at my disposal I can do a lot more damage."

"Did everyone get that?" Mindy inquired.

Most of the bad guys did but the Ice Crew were currently playing Robo Mercs. Drago frowned and used his thunder to blast them.

"Dang, dawg. What was that for?" Ice asked.

Drago frowned, "You weren't paying attention."

"Sorry, dawg. It's just now that you got this new power, this old terminal just ain't cutting it for my boys."

Damaras spoke, "Ice is right. We need a location that will allow Drago to harness the full power of Tchang Zu."

"Yes. But where to go?" Drago inquired.

Before anyone could answer Hades arrived feeling stronger than usual, "Old Terminal's got ya down, lizard boy?"

"Who in the world are you?" Drago asked.

"Name's Hades, lord of the dead. Hey, how ya doin'?"

"I need a new place."

"Well, before we get you a new place I suggest you look through Gianna and Jack's telescope."

Drago went over and looked through it. He saw a comet approaching the planet, "A comet?"

"Not just any comet. It's Nova's Comet." Hades answered.

"Nova's comet?"

"You don't know about Nova the Phoenix do you?"

"I know bits and pieces but tell me the story."

"Well, ya see it goes like this. Nova the phoenix used it when she challenged the princesses Celestia and Luna before they imprisoned her in the body of Maggie's newborn Egyptian ancestor centuries ago back in Ancient Egypt. Go figure."

"And let me guess, the Comet made Nova Stronger?" Drago asked.

"Precisely. So once that comet passes by old Nova will be at the peak of her strength. Not even you and your two chi powers will be a match for her."

"What else can the comet do, Hades?" Damaras inquired.

"Well, anyone who deals with fire based magic or power is also affected by it. And as you can see I'm feeling hotter than ever. Yeah! But hey, since Drago and I are two top fire users, the comet will affect us too."

"Which means we could easily break into Section 13." Drago realized.

"Bingo!"

Mindy spoke, "But before we do that there is somebody else that Jack, Talon, Chris, and I need to check on. Oh, and by the way Hades, about the titans. They may have been destroyed but Oakley moved their souls to the underworld."

"You don't say?"

"I do say but we shouldn't revive them yet." Oakley said.

"You're right. Don't wanna waste them this quickly." Hades agreed.

"Anyway prepare to attack Section 13." Mindy commanded.

Drago nodded and turned to his boys who hustled. Mindy, Chris, Jack, and Talon then met up with Christina in Mindy's room 5 minutes later. They also brought Jinxer with them.

Mindy spoke, "Talon, open a Magic Circle. We need to check on Clara. It's been about 3 days since she was sent to Reform School."

"On it," Talon casted a spell to see what was happening in the reform school. They could see that Lea's parents were picking their daughter up from the school, "Looks like someone's getting out early."

"Well, what do you know? It's Camille's old guide, Lea." Mindy noticed.

Christina spoke, "Seems she's been taking care of Clara. Talon, can you get audio on that magic circle?"

Talon made the enhancements. In the reform school Lea had finished packing the rest of her things and her parents were waiting for her.

Lea spoke, "Headmaster, can I go and say goodbye to Clara?"

"I suppose. But be quick."

"Yes, sir. But I heard that she's become the biggest nightmare here yet. Where is she?"

"We have her contained in the box."

Lea recalled the room known as the box was the narrow room behind a single door where students are punished for stepping out of line, "Fortunately for me, I never even saw it."

"Of course. I'll have someone bring you there."

"Please do. So one of the guards escorted her."

Lea and the guard arrived outside of the Box where Lea knocked on the door. The guard slid open a small peephole for them to look inside seeing Clara.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"I'm cramped in here." she answered.

"Well, I came to say goodbye."

"I can't believe you're finally leaving."

"Yeah big shock and here's the thing. Turns out my aunt over reacted since all I did was show Camille around during her days in the states."

"Well, lucky you." Clara grumbled.

"I don't know how or when but I swear that you will be leaving here."

"Yeah, well, if a miracle occurs. I wouldn't be getting my own hopes up."

Lea got the message as the guard took her back to the front of the building where they met the headmaster, "Headmaster, may I ask what Clara did specifically to end up in the box?"

"She's been causing a calamity for myself and the staff." he explained.

"No big surprise but judging from your tone I would say it was the worst yet." Lea noticed.

"Well, I hope you learned something here. And we hope you do better on the outside from this point on."

"Yes sir."

Lea left with her parents for home. Once she was there and in her room the bad guys talked after watching the exchange.

"So it seems Clara is alone again." Talon noticed.

"But on the flip side since Lea is out we can speed up our plans." Chris said.

"True." Mindy nodded.

Christina put in, "And I can takeover Ava's own home."

"See to it." Mindy said.

"Yes Mindy."

"Shall I release the Batlings and free Clara now?" Jinxer inquired.

"Do it."

"Right away. Little Batlings take to the wing. Rise up and destroy everything." At the school the Batling card activated.

The Vice Headmaster was making his rounds when he heard something squeak, "What the?"

Right on cue thousands upon thousands of Batlings appeared. The Vice Headmaster jumped in shock. The Batlings began to attack. The Vice Headmaster struggled past them before pulling an alarm.

The Headmaster heard the alarm before getting a call on his walkie talkie, "Yes?"

"Sir, we have bat creatures loose in the building!" V.H spoke.

"Batlings. They serve as some of Crime Incorporated's minions."

"What do we do?!"

"Protect the school, call for backup, and do not let them get to the center of the building." The Vice Headmaster confirmed and got to work.

Meanwhile in the Box, Clara could hear what was going on as the Batlings were beginning to overwhelm the staff, "Looks like I may be getting out after all."

The Batlings continued to attack till they managed to get to the box. They were about to get it opened only to get blasted from behind from some of the staff using magic. The Batlings then attacked the staff expecting to overwhelm them with their sheer numbers. But the staff fought back using their magic and other spells and incantations.

At the Castle Terminal the bad guys were watching via magic circle, "Nobody told me some of the staff were mages." Jack said.

"A miscalculation." Mindy answered.

"Well fix it!" Christina ordered.

Mindy frowned, "Don't raise your voice at me."

Talon broke it up, "Let's just calm down and send in some Shadowkhan."

Mindy nodded and snapped her fingers. Right on cue the reform school was up to its eyeballs in Shadowkhan and Batlings.

The staff was struggling but there were too many minions popping up for all of them to handle. Back with the inner section the Batlings were already working on freeing the students that wanted to work for Crime Inc. Shadowkhan came to the door to the box. They then began working on forcing the door open. Finally they pried the door open.

Clara then emerged from the box and stretched her limbs, "It's about time!"

The minions began freeing the rest of the students before leading them to escape. Once they got to the entrance the students and Clara began cheering.

"Freedom! Freedom!"

Meanwhile back inside the building the staff were struggling to fight off the minions even with the Headmaster coming to aid them.

"Hang on, everyone." He whipped out his own wand and zapped away the Shadowkhan and Batlings.

Some of the other staff members used various forms of bending while others used spirit energy to defeat the minions.

"And that's that. Hopefully." Vice Headmaster said with hope.

"Round up the students. Don't let them escape!" Headmaster ordered the staff.

"Yes sir!" So the staff took off rounding up the students.

On the outside the students that had ties to Crime Inc were almost in range of the Shadow Liner and Rachel who went topside to oversee the attack.

"Ah, yes. These recruits will make fine additions," Rachel said feeling pleased. Rachel could then see something else far away, "What is…" She could see that the something was some of the staff members from the school, "Wait a minute, they're fighting back?" Much to Rachel's shock the Batlings and Shadowkhan attacking the school were defeated, "No! Oh, they're not going to like this one bit."

Hun who had suddenly shown up by Rachel's side after scoping out New York City spoke, "What is going on?"

"Oh, Hun... It seems we've underestimated the staff here at this school. They're not normal people."

"No matter the students are almost close to the Shadow Liner. But is there anyone among them that my brother and his pals are interested in?"

"I heard one of them is crucial to be recruited. The girl named Clara." Rachel explained.

"Clara? What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair, and red dress."

Hun looked among the group, "I can see her behind the pack, but what is she like?"

"She is animal obsessed, she can capture even the most ferocious of beasts from an elephant, to a lion, even a dragon."

"Sounds like Elmyra Duff." Hun noted.

"Who pray tell is that?" Rachel asked.

"Elmyra Duff lives in Acme Acres and is also animal obsessed. Any animal she catches she literally squeezes them to death."

"Heaven help us if we get captured by her." she shuddered.

"Which reminds me why hasn't Clara tried to make pets out of my brother and the Dragon League of Nine?"

"Obviously she knows we're allies, and has bigger targets in mind."

"Like these ponies and Planeteer dragons I've been hearing about."

"Precisely."

"Then you better hurry cause the staff are starting to chase after the escaped students. Also we better turn Clara into a dog to help her hide in plain sight." Hun said.

"Right." Rachel confirmed.

Meanwhile with the Headmaster, he and the staff could see that the students that escaped were heading to a black armored train that looked like the shadowliners that he studied up on, "Don't let them near that train!"

"If I may ask, sir, what is that?" One teacher asked.

"A shadow liner."

"A what?"

"A dark train that runs to a dark terminal known as the Castle Terminal."

The staff all shuddered knowing that if the students got on that train there would be no catching them. So they hurried and started recapturing them.

With Hun and Rachel they could see the staff were starting to pick up the pace.

"Rachel, get in there. Nova's comet should be here soon so you should be able to handle the staff on your own."

"Right." Rachel took flight as she began attacking the staff allowing the students to get into the Shadowliner. They started piling in, while some were apprehended. Rachel used her fire breath and torched the staff allowing those who were apprehended to escape into the Shadow Liner. Rachel looked around, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Clara. It's imperative she makes it."

"She's not in the liner. Everyone else is. Look, Rachel, I have to take the shadow liner out of here now or the staff could drag everyone out of the train."

Rachel groaned at the tough decision, "Go."

"I hope you have a plan to help Clara escape." Hun then had the Kuros take the Shadow liner out of the area and to the Castle Terminal.

Rachel still looked around for the girl. She found her running towards the train hoping to make it to the tail of the train but the entire staff that did not get burned were right on her tail.

"Stop her!" A teacher ordered.

"Not gonna happen!" Rachel went to stop them.

One of the Teachers was nearly close to grabbing Clara but Rachel intervened. She then used her tail to toss Clara into the air and towards the Shadowliner.

"Free!"

Clara was close to the liner but the train was picking up speed. Hun sensed this and went to the tail of the train. He managed to grab Clara's arm and pull her into the train and close the door.

"Well, here we are Clara. You're finally free of the reform school." Hun said.

"At last!" she cheered.

Meanwhile Rachel had seen the events and began taunting the teachers, "Looks like Crime Inc and the Dragon League of Nine win this round fools!"

The Headmaster launched a magic attack on Rachel nailing her. Rachel flew up and sent a torrent of flames at the headmaster.

"They're getting away!" The Vice Headmaster cried.

"I called for help in the event this happened and it will be here soon." The staff waited hoping it would be in time.

Meanwhile with Hun, Clara and the escaped students Hun was making a speech.

"Alright everyone listen up. I may have freed you from the school but it's not over yet." Hun warned them, "Until we get to the Castle Terminal this train is still vulnerable to an attack from our enemies. So be sure to take cover in the events of an attack." Clara and the students nodded.

At the same time when the attack on the school began, Carol's bending teachers were busy training with Wheeler and his friends.

"This is a good work out." Wheeler said.

"Yep. If we are going to work together we need to practice our abilities." Maggie agreed.

They all continued. Gi and Carl were already in sync with their teamwork so far.

"Gi, I gotta ask. Why did you choose to be the Planeteer of Water?" Carl asked.

"Well, I've always loved the water, and all the creatures that live in it."

"I can see why. For without water there is hardly any life."

"Precisely. Water is needed for hydration and plant life."

"But so is oxygen. Isn't that right, Linka?" Edna asked.

"That's right, Edna. But animals are also important to the environment."

Soon they stopped for a rest.

"Linka, I seem to notice that you're very close to birds. Why is that?" Edna inquired.

"Well, a bird was what brought my ring to me, and bird watching is a fun hobby."

"But the Rings are only there to help with your powers even though you and the others are already dragons right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"That reminds me, Wheeler. How did you get your ring?" Maggie asked.

"It shot out of a flaming drum after I helped this man who was being mugged by some thug."

"Makes sense considering this is New York." Geoff noted.

"Yeah, a lot crime activity in this city." Wheeler said.

"And it's even worse due to the Shadow line." Carl added.

"You got that right. By the way Kwame, how and where did you get your ring?" Geoff wondered.

"I was out in the desert one day. I opened a spot in the ground and planted a plant in it. My ring emerged from the hole."

"Which brings me to my next question, where are you from?"

"I'm from a small village in Africa."

Edna spoke, "And let me guess. You helped the locals by planting a lot of trees and stopping a lot of illegal logging and poaching operations run by the African branch of Crime Incorporated?"

"Correct."

"Now I'm glad Celestia selected you to be my Dragon partner." Geoff said.

"Gi, how did you find your ring?" Carl asked.

"A dolphin friend of mine found it in the sea and gave it to me."

"Makes sense considering that you like the water."

"Uh-huh."

"So Ma-Ti. I'm told that you have the most important power of all. What is it and how does it work?" Brian asked.

"I can communicate with animals and other people using telepathy."

"And if I recall correctly, the other powers are useless without your power to guide them."

"That's right."

"Then why don't you test it? See if anyone needs some help." Edna asked.

Ma-Ti nodded and concentrated. He then sensed a telepathic message from the Headmaster of the Reform school that Clara was sent to.

"Guys we got trouble," Ma-Ti said.

"How bad is it?" Maggie asked.

"You know the reform school that Clara was sent to? Well, there was an attack and the students got free. They're already hitching a ride to the Castle Terminal."

"By the Dragon League of Nine no doubt. So which dragon led the attack?" Edna asked.

"Rachel, and with her was Hun."

"Then let's go!" Gi called. The Super Megaforce all jumped on the backs of their respective partner dragons as they took flight to stop the Shadow Liner

They were closing in on their location.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Liner Hun and Clara were talking, "So what do you plan to do first once we get to the Castle Terminal?" Hun asked.

"I'm gonna have my revenge on those who sent me to that God awful place."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was hell! The lessons, the punishments!"

"What lessons?"

"About how to be a better person."

"Talon said it was more like turning into a Zombie."

"Yeah. That."

"If that's what the lessons are like then what pray tell are the punishments like?"

"They deprive us of any free time or food, and for the real bad students they stick them inside a tall narrow room known as the box and keep them in for a certain amount of time."

"Tell me you gave the staff hell?"

"I gave as much hell as I could only to receive more punishments in the process."

Hun was about to ask but a torrent of flames hit the shadow liner causing it to slow down drastically.

"What was that?" Clara asked.

"It appears we have company." Hun answered. Both looked up into the sky.

The Super Megaforce minus Russel were riding on the backs of their new partners and Maggie and Wheeler were the ones who torched the shadow liner.

"Eat fire breath!" Wheeler called.

"And eat Firebending!" Maggie added.

The attacks struck the Shadow liner hitting it hard, doing massive damage.

"All weapons open fire! Shoot them down!" Hun ordered.

The weapons aboard the Shadow Liner opened fire upon the Dragons and the Super Megaforce forcing them to avoid and evade.

"Thank goodness that I got spirit warrior training from Darius while we were here." Brian said.

"Come on, we don't wanna lose it!" Maggie ordered.

"How do you expect us to get past their anti-air missiles?" Geoff asked.

"We wing it." Wheeler answered.

"Then let's go for it!" Carl called. They went on the attack avoiding all fired weapons.

Maggie and Wheeler used their fire powers combined with Edna and Linka's air powers to torch the missiles allowing Brian and Ma-Ti to land on the roof of the Shadow Liner.

"Sorry, kids. But school isn't out yet." Brian smirked.

"That's what you think. Combat Kuros, attack!" Hun ordered. Right on cue the Combat Kuros attacked.

"Take 'em!" Geoff ordered.

Brian and Ma-Ti began taking on the Combat Kuros, "This is Crazy." Brian said.

"I know." Ma-Ti agreed.

"If the Shadow Line's going all out just to free Clara then they must want her help."

"Well, we're just going to have to keep that from happening."

"We should get Geoff and Kwame to turn the earth into lava in front of the Shadowliner."

"Smart move."

Brian spoke into his morpher, "Geoff. I have a plan but it's up to you and Kwame."

"I'm listening."

"We need you and Kwame to turn the ground below the Shadowliner into lava."

"We can do that."

Kwame spoke, "But we have to make sure that we do it where the lava will cause the least amount of damage to the area."

"Then hurry." Brian ordered.

Ma-Ti spoke, "We're almost to the city. And if that Shadow Liner gets to populated areas…"

"Then Geoff and Kwame won't be able to use their lava move." Brian finished.

Geoff and Kwame got the message as they flew as fast as they could in front of the liner and got a good distance before Geoff began Lavabending the area in front of the lava with Kwame using his earth element to create a trench.

"That's it." Geoff said.

Kwame added, "And not a moment too soon. The Shadow Liner is almost in range."

Hun looked ahead seeing the blockage, "Oh, crud!"

"Hun, is this bad news?" Clara asked.

"Worse. They blocked the line!"

"Hun, didn't your cousin say that the Shadow Liners had other powers?"

"Right. And now it's time to use it," The Shadow Liner made it to the blockage before the shadow tracks went sky ward and the liner rose up, "Fire Side guns!"

The side guns began firing upon the Planeteers and the Super Megaforce doing massive damage.

"Keep it together, we're this close!" Maggie called.

"Maggie's right. We can't back down now!" Wheeler agreed.

The Rangers and Planeteers pulled themselves together and attacked the Liner to slow it down. Even with the new powers the Shadow Liner was still being assaulted by the combined powers of the heroes forcing it down to the ground.

Hun growled, "Full speed!"

Unfortunately the damage the Shadow Liner took meant that the train was doing a quarter of its usual speed.

"This isn't fast!" Clara cried.

"The Shadow Liner took too much damage."

"We're in trouble." Clara trembled.

"Not yet we're not. I have an idea. I'll have to turn you into a dog and teleport you to a safer location." Hun said.

"Turn me into a dog?!" she asked in outrage.

"You have a better idea?" Hun crossed his arms.

"Fair enough." she sighed.

Hun then spoke to the other students, "As for the rest of you. This liner is going to blow so we'll have to hoof it on foot. Head for any abandoned buildings or areas and I'll have the League of nine pick you up from there." The students acknowledged and abandoned ship.

"So Clara if I'm gonna turn you into a dog shall I turn you into a Beagle or a Sheepdog?" Hun inquired.

"I'll go with the sheepdog."

"Very well then considering you said you had one before." Hun noted.

"Yes. Even if he wasn't always one." Clara grumbled.

"Right now it's time for me to work my magic." Hun said.

Hun worked his magic and turned Clara into a sheepdog before teleporting her to a location away from the Shadowliner. Once all the students were out of the liner Hun had the Combat Kuros escape it before he himself flew out of it as well, "The day belongs to me!"

Before the Crow boss could laugh a blast of Wind hit him on the wing. Hun groaned as he was losing altitude. Fortunately for him he landed on a building. Unfortunately for the crow it was where the Rangers and the Planeteers were waiting.

"Crud!" Hun cursed.

"The jig is up!" Carl warned him.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Hun declared.

"Let's get him!" Geoff called.

"Not gonna happen. Crows, attack!" Hun ordered.

Right on cue Various Crows that had been transformed into stronger animals appeared and began to attack.

"Get them!" Carl called.

The group went into battle against the Crows. Using a combination of skill and strength they managed to overwhelm the Crows but they noticed that Hun had escaped in the chaos.

"Hun's gone!" Geoff gasped.

"We better get to Section 13. I have a terrible feeling that something terrible is coming." Carol suggested. The others nodded as they flew to Section 13.


	19. Nova's Comet Part 2: Into the Fire

**Nova's Comet**

 **Part 2: Into the Fire**

While the Super Megaforce were dealing with Hun's Crows, Clara had been turned into a sheepdog and teleported to the Island of Sodor. Namely she had been Teleported to Vicarstown.

Clara thought, "Okay, I'm not in New York City anymore, but I have no idea where I am right now. Either way I better find a shadow or an abandoned warehouse so the Shadowkhan can take me home.'

As Clara went to do that, Carol and Carrie were in Vicarstown standing at the door to Camille's place. Carrie didn't know that this house was Camille's just yet.

They weren't alone though, for Carrie's aunt Estelle Clouseau nee Horan was with them. Estelle had She had reddish blonde hair that came to her shoulders and blue eyes and she had a High C cup rack that could give Corina Nova Perkins and Cleo Heaver a run for their money.

"Carrie, I hope you and your aunt are ready." Carol asked.

"We are." Carrie answered.

Carol took Carrie's word of commitment to heart as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Camille answered.

Carol, Estelle, and Carrie opened the door but what they didn't know was that they were being followed by Clara who was turned into a dog.

"Going in." Clara said.

What Clara didn't know was that Hun's Magic rendered her unable to speak human tongue in her current form, but she could see and hear everything that went on around her. Clara followed them while making sure to keep a low profile.

Camille was wearing a black silk bathrobe after having come out of the shower, "So what brings you all here?"

"Well, we've received Intel on a recent crow attack." Carol began.

"Where?"

"The Reform School we had Clara sent to."

Estelle and Carrie were confused, "Who is Clara?" Carrie asked.

"And what reform school are we talking about?" Estelle asked.

Camille explained, "Clara was a little girl who'd abuse animals by loving them to death and punish them for no reason."

Carol put in, "And to make matters worse, her mother Ava didn't try to discipline her because every time she did, that spoiled brat would write to Christina and tell her that her mom was mistreating her."

"We learned about her through a mutual friend who experienced her torture hands on. And he wasn't even an animal." Camille said.

Carrie spoke, "Believe me, I know a thing or two about living in an abusive home. I had to endure that for 17 years of my life."

"But anyway back to Clara, what happened to her?" Estelle asked.

Camille continued, "Me, my friend, and a bunch of others exposed her to her mother and ASPCA. All the animals she had were taken away and she was put under house arrest. However she broke that law and was finally sent off to reform school."

"Just like we finally exposed Margaret White for what she did to me and sent her off to a mental hospital." Carrie said.

"Exactly." Camille nodded.

"If you ask me it served that stupid runt right." Carol said.

What the four didn't know was that Clara was present only she was in her dog form and listening to every word that was being said. She growled and felt the urge to run over and bite their legs.

Carrie picked up on something and told the others, "Ladies, I sense something."

"What?" Carol asked.

"I sense a dog is in here. Right over there." Carrie pointed a finger right at Clara's location in the area.

Carol and Camille went to investigate. They then saw a sheepdog hiding behind a flower pot.

"How'd a dog get in here?" Camille asked.

Carrie answered, "I don't know how but I sense that this dog isn't really a dog at all."

Carol was curious, "You don't suppose this sheepdog could be Clara could you?"

"If it is I'd laugh from the irony." Camille said, while holding in a laugh.

"Well, how will we know for sure?" Estelle asked.

"I haven't dabbled in this form of my power, but I think I can read into her mind." Carrie said.

"Then please find out." Carol pleaded.

Carrie concentrated her psychic powers and probed the dogs mind. In the dog's mind were all of Clara's thoughts, feelings, and plans for revenge upon those that sent her to reform school.

"It is Clara. A Crow named Hun used the power of a monkey talisman to turn her into this."

"Well, that explains it. Figures that Crime Inc still has the Talismans." Camille sighed.

"Which means we need to steal them back." Carol added.

"Right. But now we got us a prisoner." Camille noted.

"So what shall we do with her?" Carrie asked.

"Give her a taste of her own medicine." Camille answered.

"And I know just the person we can ask to do that." Carol smirked.

"Who?" Carrie wondered.

"You'll see when we get there." Carol answered.

Camille then opened a portal that would take them to another world.

"Age before beauty. No offense, Miss Clouseau." Camille said.

"It's quite alright and you can call me Estelle." So they entered the portal.

When they emerged on the other side they saw that they were in a place that Estelle, Carol and Camille recognized but was completely new to Carrie.

"What is this place?" the psychic girl asked.

"Acme Acres. Home of the Tiny Toons." Carol answered.

"The Tiny Toons?"

Estelle answered, "Yes. They star in a show called Tiny Toon Adventures."

"I didn't watch too much entertainment except for religious shows as a kid."

"Don't worry about it. We can catch you up on what's in and what's out. But for now there's a place that we need to go." Camille said.

"Lead the way."

So Carol led the group to a house in the area. The house in question had a lot of pet houses and pet items.

"So where exactly are we? Carrie asked.

"We're at Elmyra Duff's house." Estelle answered.

"Who is that?"

"You'll see in just a moment." Carol said.

Carrie took Carol's word for it as she knocked on the front door. The door opened and they saw Elmyra standing in the door way.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hello. Who are you?" Camille asked.

"My name's Elmyra Duff. What brings you to my home?"

"We bring you a gift." Carol answered.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"It's a sheepdog." Estelle answered.

Carol, Camille, Carrie, and Estelle presented Clara only in her sheepdog form to Elmyra.

Elmyra's eyes lit up, "Ooh, look at the cute little puppy head!" Elmyra then ran up to Puppy Clara as she grabbed her in a hug, "I'm gonna hold you, and cuddle you and pet you and bathe you!"

The older girls held in their laughs as they watched Clara's eyes bulge out.

"Oh by the way. There's something else I want to give you." Camille said.

"What?"

"Just a song to sing to your newest pet. It's called Fundamental Friend Dependability."

Elmyra looked at the lyrics sheet, "Ooh, this looks fun to sing."

"Go for it." Carol said.

"Thank you for the gifts." Elmyra rushed back into her house with her new gifts and shut the door leaving Carrie, Camille, Estelle, and Carol to talk.

"I'd say that Clara is about to get a taste of her own medicine." Carol said.

"Agreed but we should probably get back to our own world." Carrie suggested.

"Bummer. I would've loved to see Clara see just the kind of girl she herself is. Oh, well." Camille sighed.

Estelle spoke, "Actually, we don't have to return to our world just yet. We could stay and watch. Then we can return. How does that sound?"

"Excellent." Camille smirked.

"But how are we gonna watch?" Carol asked.

"Good question." Carrie wondered.

Estelle spoke, "Camille, I'm told that you're Astral the Gold Dragon's partner and that you can handle all types of Magic. Surely you can create a viewing screen for us to watch the scene."

"I'm way ahead of you." She used her magic to cast a viewing screen.

"Now all we need are some beach chairs and we're set." Carrie said.

Carol pulled up four chairs, "Take a seat. Front row center to the greatest show on earth." Carol pulled out a bag of popcorn and ate from it.

"Are you gonna share those?" Camille asked.

"Of course."

And so they watched the screen seeing Dog Clara undergo the same treatment she'd give animals, by Elmyra.

"Now this is funny." Carrie laughed.

"Oh, Dustin would love to see this." Camille chuckled.

Carol spoke, "Way ahead of you. I already set up a DVD recorder. Now let's hear what Elmyra is saying and doing."

Camille snapped her fingers as Elmyra was currently singing Clara's own Song. Fundamental Friend Dependability.

 _I'm a sentimental gal._

 _I need a fundamental pal._

 _I'll depend on you._

 _You'll depend on me._

 _Speaking psychologically._

 _We'll both have_

 _Fundamental friend dependability_

 _Fundamental friend dependability_

 _I'll have fun with you,_

 _You'll have fun with me._

 _It's fundamental friend dependability._

Elmyra spoke to Clara, "Here, Fluffy! Here, Fluffy! Here! Heel, Fluffy! Heel! Heel, Fluffy! Heel!"

She brought her to the bathroom using a rope she tied around Clara's kneck, "First thing to do with you, Fluffy, is to bathe you. I hope you like baths, 'cause my doggy has to be real clean. Okay, Fluffy? Okay! In with you, Fluffy!"

And so Clara was receiving the same kind of harsh bathing treatment she gave Dustin, as Elmyra continued.

 _Speaking hygienically,_

 _We've got to wash away each flea._

 _Rub-a-dub-a-dub_

 _I'll scrub you in the tub._

 _Oh, how squeaky-clean you'll be_

 _Because of fundamental friend dependability._

 _I will disinfect your whole anatomy._

 _One you've got a chum_

 _We'll scrub you till you're numb._

 _That's fundamental friend dependability._

Clara tried to get out, while Elmyra held her down, "Down, Fluffy! Heel, Fluffy! Heel! Fluffy, Fluffy! You naughty dog! Fluffy! Down girl! Bad dog! Heel, Fluffy. Heel," she continued to wash Clara, "I'm glad you like baths, Fluffy. I want you to be real clean so we can play dress-up."

The group watched as Elmyra brought Clara into her room, "Down, Fluffy. Down, girl. Stay, Fluffy. Stay. I'm gonna close the door so you won't run away. Then we'll play dolls. Okay? I always wanted a sheepdog. You stick with me, Fluffy."

 _Every little shaggy pup_

 _Ought to get to gussy up._

 _I will pour the tea_

 _Just for you and me._

 _Oh, how proper we will be_

 _'Cause we've got_

 _Fundamental friend dependability._

 _Fundamental friend dependability._

 _Fundamental friend dependa-_

 _Fundamental friend dependa-_

 _Fundamental friend dependability._

The group laughed. Meanwhile inside the house Elmyra had poured the tea but then Elmyra continued pouring not noticing that it spilled on Dog Clara's dress.

"You naughty, puppy. You got your dress dirty. Time for a spanking and another bath!" Elmyra grabbed Dog Clara and began spanking her.

Clara yelped and tried to wriggle out with no effort. Elmyra then dragged Dog Clara into the bathroom for yet another bath, "In you go."

Clara like the first time was struggling through the bath. Elmyra continued dunking Clara into the bathtub till she was nice and clean. Clara's fur poofed into a puff ball.

"Now it's time to play some games." As Elmyra dragged Clara by a rope the dog was already mentally plotting what to do next.

'Tell me I'm not like this.' Clara thought, while getting an epiphany.

Meanwhile on the outside, Carol, Camille, Carrie, and Estelle were watching the scene via Camille's Magic.

"Anyone thinking that Clara's finally starting to see what she's like yet?" Estelle asked.

Camille answered, "I do. You think after this she'll realize how horrible she is and change her ways?"

"Probably." Carrie answered.

"Good then we'll won't have to worry about her." Camille said in relief.

"Do you think we should change her back yet?" Carol asked.

"Can't the talisman undo that?" Carrie wondered.

Camille answered, "It can, but since we don't have it we can use one of my Jade Celestial Keys instead. The Key of the Monkey. Kon Pai."

"How does that work?"

"Let's wait till Elmyra falls asleep and then Camille will show you." Carol suggested. Carrie nodded.

Camille then cast a simple sleep spell causing Elmyra to fall asleep, "Now to summon Kon Pai. OPEN THE GATE OF THE NOBLE MONKEY KON PAI!"

The Jade key of the Monkey glowed and from the portal emerged a Monkey wearing circus clothes. The Monkey looked to be around 9 years of age, "I was wondering when you'd call Camille."

"Yes, Kon Pai. I have a little job for you."

"What is it?"

"There's a sheep dog in that house that's actually a human girl. I'll need you to change her back."

"Consider it done," Kon Pai went in to find the dog that Camille mentioned, "Ok. Here it goes." Kon Pai then unlocked the cage to let Clara out before he changed her back to her human form.

Clara looked at herself in joy, "That's more like it. Ha-ha!"

Fortunately for Clara, Elmyra was still out cold thanks to Camille's spell and to her luck a Portal opened in front of her that would take her out of Elmyra's place.

"This girl's crazy. I'm out of here!" She ran into the portal.

On the other side of the portal however she found herself back in her home dimension but she was right in front of the Reform School, "Sanctuary!" She ran for the building.

Once inside she could see that the Staff were busy rounding up most of the students that escaped the school, "Headmaster, we've rounded up half the students. Though some of them are still at large."

"I'm back!" Clara called.

The Headmaster noticed Clara, "At least Clara's back."

"Yes. And I'm ready to continue to learn my lessons here and leave when you deem me ready."

The headmaster looked intrigued, "Well, I think you've started to learn something. Take her to the Classroom and begin her lessons right away. Perhaps she can do as well as Lea has."

"Yes, sir." So Clara followed the teacher.

Meanwhile back on Sodor, Carol, Camille, Carrie, and Estelle who had returned from Acme Acres were discussing all they just saw.

"Well, Clara's off the list for Crime Inc now." Camille said.

"But Chris Hargensen and her gang are still on good terms with Crime Inc." Carol reminded her.

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I sense a comet approaching the planet." Carrie said.

"And that's bad how?" Estelle inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sensing this strange power emanating off it."

"Come to think of it my Firebending powers are getting stronger." Carol noticed.

"And so are my fire based Magic and Spirit attacks," Camille added, "Perhaps we better see Princess Celestia?"

"Good idea." Carrie agreed.

So the gang of four used another portal created by Camille to get to Canterlot. When they arrived they were surprised to see James and the Super Megaforce at the station.

James looked surprised, "Carol, Camille this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you.

"Neither were we," Camille admitted, "We came to see Princess Celestia about the Comet that Carrie sensed. Why are you here?"

"I was told to take the Super Megaforce here then wait for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Brian spoke, "Well, here they come now."

True to Brian's Word, Princesses Celestia and Luna arrived and the Mane Six were with them as well.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called all of you here?" Celestia inquired.

James answered, "Yeah I am. I figure it's something important. The last time something like that happened was 3 days ago when Sir Steven Hatt announced his retirement in favor of his eldest son Sir Richard Hatt."

Pinkie spoke, "I remember that. I also remember throwing a party for Sir Richard to surprise him."

"But the bigger surprise was finding out that his wife is Katherine Shiba, William Shiba's Younger sister and Kaoru, Davis, and Arisa's Aunt." Twilight added.

"And the bigger surprise is that they have a kid." Geoff said.

"Yes I know that but can we get back on task please?" Carl asked.

Princess Luna spoke, "Carl's right. It's time to talk about Nova's comet."

Celestia and Luna began to tell the story, as Celestia began, "5000 years ago when Luna and I were battling Nova she drew power from a comet. It was from that comet that she gained the additional strength to challenge us."

"So the Comet made her stronger?" Edna asked.

Luna answered, "Stronger than you could even imagine. It was a long and arduous struggle but in the end we imprisoned her spirit in Maggie's new born Egyptian Ancestor. But there were some side effects."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what were the side effects?" Carrie asked.

"The Comet not only increased Nova's power it also empowered anybody who had fire based abilities." Celestia answered.

James spoke, "That would explain why Maggie's Firebending powers have grown to the point where she could fly and shoot lightning from her hands. But that brings me to my next question. Why was I assigned here with Jinty for a week?"

"Because James, if Nova's vessel gets angry or exposed to any amount of fire for the duration of the comet, then she'll transform into Nova the Phoenix." Luna warned them.

Celestia added, "And not even the Amulet would be able to prevent that from happening. And as I'm sure you know by now, the easiest way to get Maggie angry is by insulting her, her relatives, or even yourself."

James, Camille, Carrie, Estelle, Team Avatar, and the Mane six all knew what Celestia meant for they could well remember the times Maggie went berserk when somebody insulted her, her relatives or even James.

"Well, now that that's taken care of I guess we had better find a place to stay for the week." Camille said.

"And find a way to keep Maggie calm. Perhaps she can sleep over at my place?" Carol offered.

Before they could answer that however a phone call rang from Brian's morpher, "Go for Brian."

Captain Back's voice came, "Brian, we've got trouble. Drago's attacking Section 13 and he's got Rachel of the Dragon League of Nine by his side as well. Our defenses are crumbling fast. The new Dragons you and the Super Megaforce partnered with are doing what they can to help but we need more assistance."

"Understood Captain Black. We'll help right away." Brian ended the call on that note.

"Well?" Rarity asked.

"Trouble at Section 13. We gotta go now."

"We can't let them get the other demon chi." Twilight said.

The gang nodded as Camille opened a portal that would take the group into Section 13. Once Carrie, Camille, Estelle, Carol and the Super Megaforce left James spoke, "So now that Carol and her team left what am I supposed to do?"

"Take some empty Trucks to Irontown and collect some Iron Ore. Then bring the loaded trucks to the Steel Mill." Celestia answered.

"On it." James left for Iron Town right away while Celestia and Luna talked.

"Sis. I was expecting James to grumble about taking trucks."

"So was I but Sir Richard Hatt said that Heather said something to him, Gordon, and Henry that made them think."

"I assume she made them realize how important even the smallest or dirtiest of jobs can be beneficial?"

"That's right and Sir Richard Hatt said that Heather learned this from when she was a visiting engine to Sodor at the time. From another visiting engine years ago."

"I understand."

Celestia nodded as she and Luna went back into the Castle to prepare for the coming of Nova's comet.


	20. Nova's Comet Part 3: Battle for the Chi

**Nova's Comet Part 3**

 **Battle for the Chi**

In Section 13, it was pure chaos as Rachel and Drago had broken into the base and were attacking the staff and personal. The two fire elementals were currently overwhelming the staff as they carved out a path of destruction to the vault where the demon chi powers were contained.

"After we get the demon chi let's go find a branch base to set up," Rachel suggested, "We'll need it to help you master the power of Tchang Zu and Ursula is gonna be pissed if we lose this power."

Drago spoke, "You've got a point and from what Ursula says about Uncle Tchang Zu, he's a real hothead. Almost more so than my dad. And no offense to Mindy but while the Castle Terminal is a very tall, London is not known for thunderstorms."

Rachel nodded as she and Drago continued onto the vault unaware that one of the agents heard everything. She had used some of her family's chi magic to heal the wounds of the agents and was currently dressed in Japanese wooden Sandals and beautiful light blue kimono which hugged her delicious curves. She resembled Kaoru Shiba only she had longer hair and her eyes were more of the brownish side instead of the green side like her father William Shiba. Unlike Kaoru however she wore her hair in a top knot complete with chop sticks. The Female Agent was writing down notes as she followed the duo while making sure to bee unseen by them.

She spoke to herself, "I can't let those two escape and get to the vault."

Before she could take a single step, a portal opened behind her and from it emerged Team Avatar, the Mane Six, Carrie, Estelle, and Camille.

"Here we are, everyone, Section 13. Now let's stop Drago and Rachel." Camille declared.

"Before the former steals the other 5 demon chi powers that are here." Twilight added.

"We might also want to look into upgrading Section 13's Security so that another raid like this doesn't happen again." Carl noted.

"Agreed," Brian nodded, "Good thing we also upgraded security on all the engine workshops on Sodor and the Tokyo Works for the Imperial Dragon Railway."

"Well, if we don't hurry Drago will have even more power." Geoff said.

The team nodded before racing to the vault along with the female agent to stop Drago and Rachel from getting anymore demon chi power. As they raced along to the vault Camille took a good look at the agent and as soon as she saw her face she knew that it was a friendly one from her past. Even when she was a bitch.

Camille spoke to the agent, "Wait a minute. I remember you. You and I talked back in America when I was only six years old. You're Arisa Shiba."

"Wait as in Arisa Shiba? Mr. Shiba's eldest Daughter?" Rarity gasped.

Arisa answered, "Yes that's me. I'm Arisa Shiba. And, Camille, it's good to see you as well but we don't have time to waste on sentiment. We can catch up after we settle things here."

Camille got the message and was content with that but what Camille didn't know was that she wasn't the only one who met Arisa when she was a kid.

Meanwhile in the vault, Drago and Rachel had already broken down the door and saw that Security around the containment unit was pretty tight.

"Okay that's gonna be a problem. Seems like the old man has strengthened the standard security measures." Rachel noted.

"Let's just send in some Shadowkhan and get in there. I want that demon chi!" Drago demanded.

Rachel got the message as she summoned up some squid khan and had them prepare to attack. Before the ninjas could make a move, a torrent of flames took out the Squid Khan. The two evil dragons saw the heroes had arrived and that Maggie Camille and Carol were the ones who torched the Shadowkhan.

"Step away from the containment unit and surrender the power of Tchang Zu as well as the fire demon chi or prepare to taste a most humiliating defeat.' Maggie ordered.

Drago roared before answering, "Taste this." He sent a torrent of flames at the team but Camille just used her fire Dragon Slayer Magic to eat them which in turn powered her up to unleash a fire based spell.

"Did you guys forget that I know Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" Camille asked.

"We didn't but did you forget that we have more than just fire at our disposal?" Rachel inquired.

Drago and Rachel then sent a stream of lightning at Camille but Carol redirected the attack away from the vault.

"Let's get them." Brian called.

"Shadowkhan attack!" Rachel ordered.

Right on cue Shadowkhan began to attack the team but the gang fought back using their martial arts and their various abilities and training. Twilight Spike and Rarity were using Magic on the Shadowkhan, Rainbow Dash was zooming around the Shadowkhan and also racing around Drago and Rachel to distract them.

"Catch me if you can hot heads." Rainbow flew around.

"You asked for it." Drago began tossing fireball after fireball at Rainbow Dash but she was too fast to hit while Rachel tried shooting flames at her only for Geoff to use some Earthbending to block them.

Fluttershy meanwhile was avoiding and evading the Squid Khan while getting them in range for Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon with Onions as the attacks caused the Squid Khan to vanish.

Applejack was currently bucking away at Squid Khan while Edna used her Airbending to avoid and evade while looking for an opening.

"Why aren't you and the others using your ranger powers?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because if we relied on our ranger powers all the time how would we ever learn? We can't take them for granted." Edna answered.

"But wouldn't it be easier if we just wished them away?" Fluttershy wondered.

Geoff answered, "We could let Camille do that but do you remember what happened when the Mystic Force took their magic for granted? Imperious stole Jenji and created a world of darkness."

"And I'm not gonna be dragged to the Dark Side again to create a world of Darkness." Camille added.

"Your teachers were right about you, Camille. You do learn fast." Twilight noted. Camille blushed out of modesty before focusing on the task at hand.

Soon the Shadowkhan were driven out and only Rachel and Drago were left.

"End of the Line, Drago. Now step away from the Demon Chi at once." Carol ordered.

"Never!"

"Then we'll do it the hard way. Let's power up." Geoff called.

"Go Go Super Megaforce." Team Avatar morphed into the Super Megaforce Rangers and began to do battle with Drago and Rachel.

Rachel was finding it hard to move about in the Vault due to her size but she could still use her tail attacks while Drago was fending off bladed attacks from both Maggie and Geoff.

"Enough of this. Shadowkhan! Attack!" Rachel called.

Right on cue Shadowkhan emerged to attack Arisa, Camille, Carrie, Estelle and the Mane Six but the Mane Six just did what they did last time to fend off the Shadowkhan.

"This is harder than the time I tried to harvest all the apple crops on my family's farm on my own." Applejack noted.

"Or trying to get into the Wonderbolts." Rainbow put in.

"I'll take hours of bending lessons over fighting these guys any day of the week." Carol added.

"Or go through my paces visiting the Mystic Force Rangers again." Camille said.

"I'd rather be back babysitting the Noble Animals." Fluttershy said

"Well, you can babysit after we deal with these creeps first. Right now we've got work to do." Arisa reminded her.

Fluttershy understood as she and Arisa teamed up with the rest of the heroes to fight off the Shadowkhan. Eventually using a combination of skill, cunning, and agility did the heroes prevail against the dark forces.

"You may have beaten the Shadowkhan but Rachel and I still have the power of Nova's Comet." Drago called.

"You won't stop us from breaking in!" Rachel added.

"Oh, yes we can. Twilight, Camille, Arisa. Hit it." Carol announced.

Twilight, Camille, and Arisa all chanted in unison and combined their powers. Drago and Rachel watched in confusion. The three of them then used a powerful spell and fired it at the two evil dragons.

"Now that takes care of the dragons. We should probably undo the damage done here." Twilight suggested.

"Agreed." Camille nodded.

Rarity looked around, "Those brutes made quite a mess out of this place."

"Nothing a little cleaning can't fix." Applejack said.

"And if we all work together then there's nothing we can't accomplish." Arisa added.

"So let's get to work." Twilight finished.

Using some spells Arisa went to work tending to the injured agents while everyone else began cleaning the base. In no time at all, the place was good as new.

"This is what teamwork and unity can accomplish." Geoff said.

"I hear that." Camille agreed.

"Let's go home. We could all use some rest." Carol suggested. Everyone agreed.

Later on at Carol's place she, Camille, Carrie, and Kaoru were having a sleepover with Arisa being there to supervise since Carol's parents were working late. Arisa also allowed Carrie to bring Celine, Shea, and Ethan as well.

"Now this is what we needed." Camille relaxed.

"A nice relaxing sleepover." Carol added.

"I'll say." Carrie agreed.

"It's perfect." Ethan noted.

"And we get to spend this time together." Celine said.

"This is the life." Shea kicked back.

Arisa then walked in holding some sushi rolls, "Here you go, everyone." The group took a roll each.

"Thanks, big sis." Kaoru thanked her.

"Not bad." Camille admitted.

"You're welcome. I see you've changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Same to you."

"Wait you and Arisa know each other?" Carol asked.

"From years back." Camille answered.

"How did you two met?" Carrie asked.

"I met her in America when I was six." Camille explained.

"Do tell." Carol said.

"It was when Arisa was in the foreign exchange program. I was watching her from behind the fence as she was snoozing."

"That sounds like how I met Estelle." Carrie noted.

"What a coincidence." Ethan said.

"The universe works in strange ways." Shea reminded him.

"No kidding." Celine agreed.

"Well, are you gonna tell us what happened next, Camille?" Carol asked.

"Well, after I found a crack in the fence I went to go see Arisa but I didn't know her name at the time."

"When I woke up and saw her I was just as surprised." Arisa added.

"But what did you two talk about?" Carol asked.

"Girl talk and whatnot." Arisa answered.

"Such as?" Ethan wondered.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you after we eat, okay?" Camille asked.

They shrugged it off and ate. The group then went to finish their food and returned to the living room to spend the night chatting away.


	21. The Perfect Storm

**The Perfect Storm**

In London England a day after the Vault attack the Chan Clan and the Cooper Gang were searching the town for any sign of the Castle Terminal which had risen right after some extremely rainy weather arrived.

"Kira, are you sure that Mindy will have raised the Castle Terminal in this weather?" Jackie inquired.

"Of course I'm sure. Mindy wants to help Drago tap into more of his newly acquired Thunder Powers so bad weather is the best time to raise the Castle Terminal."

"And with this weather you can't get as bad." jade added.

"What I want to know is whose idea was it to invite one of Red's Fellow Elders instead of Red himself?" Tori wondered.

The Dragon who was with them this time was a bipedal green dragon with light brown horns, wore gold cufflinks and a gold badge. He had a staff with a dragon head on it and in between the two horns of the staff rested a light gem.

The green dragon spoke, "If you must know Red was called away by Elders Tomas and Titan to discuss the possibility of a threat greater than the one we're dealing with now. And also Red wanted me to make sure that his nieces were in good hands while his son went to oversee Monica's restoration."

"Well, so far Cousin Silver's doing a good job with that, Elder Astor." Ruby explained.

"Quiet! Uncle cannot concentrate with so much talking!" the old man shouted.

"Is your Uncle always like this?" Saphira asked Jackie.

"Afraid so." he sighed. The group then continued on till they were at the edge of town.

"The Chi O Matic has detected the presence of two demon chi powers." Jim said.

"Which means Drago's present." Tim added.

"Move in quietly." Jackie whispered.

The group moved in quietly but unfortunately for them some stones fell down causing an old vase to break.

"Tohru!" the group called.

"Whoops." he answered sheepishly.

"Well, look on the bright side. It's not like Drago heard that along with Emperor Mavro and the Sinister Sisters all of whom are sporting stronger weapons." Mira said.

Right on cue Drago showed up with Emperor Mavro and the Sinister Sisters. The Sisters were holding Staffs with power crystals in their respective colors while Emperor Mavro was wielding the Varden.

"Mira!" they yelled.

"Trespassers? I cannot allow it." Drago said.

"Who are they?" Elder Astor asked Uncle.

"You see before you Drago, the son of Demon Sorcerer Shendu. Mavro, the leader of the Armada. And the Sinister sisters, witches of Halloweentown."

"Red told me and the other elders about the Demon Sorcerers and he mentioned something about an Alien Armada but he never mentioned Witches were involved." Elder Astor said.

"Because they used to be powerless." Jade noted.

Lavender put in, "Much like how Daolon Wong used to be. But enough about this, let's just give them a long overdue spanking."

"Not gonna happen! Drago, Get to the highest point of the Castle Terminal. We'll handle these punks." Scarlet said.

"On it." He started jumping up high.

"Oh, no you don't. Come on guys. Let's get him!" Ruby called.

Saphira, Ruby, and Lavender went after Drago with Elder Astor flying behind to keep them safe while the others took on Mavro and the Sinister Sisters.

Drago looked back and started spitting fire at them. Saphira countered by using her water breath to counter Drago's fire breath.

"Try some of this!" Drago clapped his hands sending blasts of thunder.

Saphira dodged which allowed Lavender to counter using her electricity breath on Drago, "Direct hit!"

"Did we finish him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know it seemed too easy." Lavender replied.

"Lavender's right. We have to be sure," Astor said. They got closer only to be repelled back by a thunderous force, "See, ladies. First lesson of battle. Never underestimate your opponent."

"Ya got that right!" Drago agreed.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was doing battle against the Combat Kuros that the Sinister Sisters had summoned while the Sisters themselves were taking on Tohru.

"Come on, big guy. Let's see whatcha got." Scarlet taunted Tohru.

"You'll regret those words." Tohru used the spells that his Sensei taught him in an attempt to disarm the Sinister Sisters.

The three were dodging. Sage used a powerful Lightning Spell that zapped Tohru and knocked him on his ass.

"Tohru!" Jade called.

"Is down for the count runt. And you're next!" Sage replied.

"Not gonna happen," Jade attempted to do a flying kick to Sage only for Sapphire to hose her with a water spell, "Ok, that may not have been the smartest choice."

"Maybe you should go back to playing with dolls like a good little girl." Sapphire mocked.

"Dolls?! Now you've done it!" She jumped in and delivered a flying kick.

This time Sapphire dodged the attack before she began taunting Jade, "Did I hit the little shrimp's nerve?"

Jade was getting angry but remembered the time that Jackie had to deal with own anger due to Captain Black being sent to the hospital because of Valmont and the lesson Jackie taught her about controlling anger. She calmed herself and was able to focus better.

Back with Astor and the young dragons Uncle had jumped onto the Elder Dragon's back in an attempt to remove the chi.

"Are you in range of removing the demon chi from Drago yet, Chi Wizard?" Astor asked.

"A little closer."

Elder Astor flew in closer but before he could get too close a Massive Thunderbolt struck the highest point of Castle Terminal and Drago in the process.

"Oh, yeah!" Drago cheered.

"Uncle, what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"Drago is harnessing the energy from the weather itself."

Saphira spoke, "Are you saying that the power of Tchang Zu allows Drago to get hit by lightning and grow more powerful?"

"Unfortunately."

"Guys, we might want to take cover. Drago's getting ready to do something." Lavender warned them.

The group looked seeing Drago powering up. The heroes all dived for cover as Drago attacked while the Sinister Sisters casted a shield spell to protect Mavro and themselves while also absorbing the electrical energy into their staffs.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Drago pumped a fist. The heroes continued to dodge till Jackie spotted a shelter.

"Over there." They hurried inside.

Fortunately the shelter had a banner that said. "Scheduled for use during magically induced Thunderstorms."

"How about that?" Jade asked.

"We'll be safe from Drago's thunder powers in here." Benjamin said.

"Is everyone alright?" Michelle asked. Everyone confirmed.

"Elder Astor, can Uncle remove the Demon Chi from Drago?" Seth asked.

" It will be difficult, but the chi can still be removed."

"How long does Uncle have before it becomes bonded to Drago for good?" Ruby asked.

"It's hard to say but the longer we wait the harder it will be for Uncle to remove it."

"And we have to act fast." Uncle added.

"What about asking Carol and Camille for help?" Jade asked.

"Carol and Camille were given the week off by Prince Zuko." Mira answered.

"Well, that stinks." Jade sighed.

"Not really, young one. Remember there are times when we can't rely on our strongest players." Astor reminded her.

"I know."

"Perhaps we should get back to section 13?" Jackie suggested, "Maybe Twilight has some ideas as to where Drago might go or what he could do next."

Once the team was back at Section 13 they explained the situation to Captain Black but by the look on his face he had some bad news of his own to share.

"Well, unfortunately we got some disturbing news. Drago and the others are reported to be going to Seattle." The Captain explained.

"Seattle? What's in there?" Ruby inquired.

Jackie realized it, "The Space Needle."

"Not to mention frequent thunderstorms." Richard put in.

"Sounds like a good place for Drago to set up a new lair." Astor said.

"And serve as a perfect conduit to charge his thunder demon chi." Uncle put in.

"If that's the case then you better get going at once." Captain Black suggested.

"We're on it." Jackie confirmed.

"I've got to return to the other Dragon Elders," Astor said, "I need to give them an update on what's been going on."

"Then we'll go to Seattle at once." Uncle said.

Astor nodded as he left through a portal that allowed the elder to return to the Dragonfly Dojo while the others headed to Seattle.

Meanwhile in Seattle Drago, the Ice Crew and the Sinister Sisters arrived at the Space Needle.

"Yes. This will do nicely." Drago said.

"Was living in the Castle Terminal really that bad?" Scarlett asked, "I actually liked the place."

"This place will serve me better now that I have the thunder demon chi." Drago explained.

"How about you let me, my crew, and the Sinister Sisters trick out your new pad?" Ice offered.

"Do what you want." Drago answered.

Fist, Cobra, and Ice smiled at that while the Sinister Sisters went along to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Meanwhile with Jackie Chan and Company they arrived in Seattle and as usual the place was already covered in storm clouds.

"If Drago came up here for bad weather then he's obviously in the right place." Jim noted.

"By harnessing the thunder and lightning from the Space needle Drago's thunder demon chi will be past the peak of it's power." Uncle explained.

"And if that happens it'll be nearly impossible to remove the demon chi from Drago." Tim added.

Kira and Tori had been silent which didn't go unnoticed by Jackie.

"Is there something wrong, you two?" he asked.

"There is. Remember our battle with Drago, Mavro and the Sinister Sisters at London?" Kira began.

"Yes?"

Tori continued, "The Sinister Sisters absorbed some of the lightning into their staffs. Whose to say that they won't have even more power up here?"

"Now you tell us?" Jade asked rhetorically.

"This is Camille's department. Besides we thought the first time was a fluke." Kira replied. Jackie and Jade sighed.

Meanwhile at the Space Needle, Vrak was busy working on the lightning rod that would help Drago Harness the power of Seattle's thunderstorms.

"Just a few more adjustments and we'll be ready to go." Vrak explained to Drago.

"And then there will be some fireworks."

"As long as our enemies don't ruin everything. But just in case I placed my Powermid up here to harness the power of Seattle's thunderstorms."

"Excellent." Drago smirked.

"Always helps to have a backup plan."

As soon as Vrak said that the Sinister Sisters along with the Ice Crew returned with all the supplies they needed for the new lair along with some of Mindy's cooking and Ursula herself.

"Now this is what we need." Ice said.

"To make this place the new base for the Seattle Chapter of Crime Inc?" Ursula asked.

"You betcha, sister."

"I don't know about you but we better get ready. Jackie Chan and company are gonna be here." Vrak warned them.

"Let them come," Drago replied, "When they arrive I'll shock them to their doom."

"And we're gonna help." Sapphire said.

"Yes. Your staffs are loaded up?" Drago inquired.

"Yep," Sage confirmed, "That extra jolt sped up the process. Considering that our staffs are powered by traptanium."

"Which by the way is the ultimate power source and has limitless energy." Scarlett said.

"You can yap later. I just spotted the chans," Vrak said, "They're on their way here and so is a green dragon carrying a staff with a light gem."

"So Astor of the Dragon Elders has decided to show himself. This will be fun." Ursula said.

"Everyone at your positions." Drago ordered. The bad guys got the message as they took positions.

Meanwhile with the heroes, Astor was flying with Uncle on his back to get the Chi Wizard to Drago as soon as possible while Ty Lee was taking the rest of the team in the Chariot.

"Can you not fly any faster? Demon Chi needs to be removed from Drago Quickly!" Uncle called.

"I'm trying to fly as fast as I can." Astor replied.

"Well, please hurry," Jackie pleaded, "According to the weather reports the Storm of the Century will be here any minute."

Drago was scaling up to the spire of the space needle.

"Chi Wizard, hang on this could get dangerous." Astor spoke.

Astor flew as fast as he could to try and catch up to Drago in an attempt to get Uncle close enough to remove the chi.

Drago finally reached the top, "Now to fully charge up."

"Not on our watch." Ruby and her sisters attempted to attack Drago to keep him distracted but the son of Shendu was firing at them with everything he had.

"He's tough." Saphira said.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Drago warned them.

"And you clearly don't know Uncle or the Elders. Hit it, guys." Lavender called.

Uncle began chanting with Astor helping out so as to give the Chi Wizard the best possible chance to remove the Thunder Demon Chi.

"No!" Drago cried.

Ursula heard that and attempted to blast Astor and Uncle but it was too little too late as the Thunder Demon Chi was removed from Drago. Fortunately Ursula managed to get Drago out of the Way as the Thunderbolt struck the Powermid.

Ursula spoke, "I'm pissed about the fact that I wasn't able to do enough to prevent you from losing the thunder demon chi but Devina says that she's already got a plan in motion to steal back the Demon Chi, Drago."

"It better work!" Drago growled.

"It will work. Trust me and Devina on this alright."

Drago growled but had a point as Ursula had the Shadowkhan take The Ice Crew and the Sinister Sisters back to the Castle Terminal.

Later on in the Vault the Thunder Demon Chi was placed into the Containment Unit along with the other five demon powers.

"Six powers down. Two more to go." Jade said.

"But the remaining two powers are going to be the toughest powers to claim yet." Astor said.

"We will do whatever it takes to ensure Drago does not acquire the last one and will have his fire demon chi removed." Uncle said.

"Good to hear. For now I would suggest you go check on Monica," Astor said, "From what Prince Zuko says about her she's got the most colorful mouth on her old railway."

The team got the message as they headed out to do that not knowing when or where the Mountain Demon Chi would reveal itself.


	22. Camille's Time Trial

**Camille's Time Trial**

While the others were going after the Thunder Demon Chi. Camille was in the Dojo of the Rough Riders' London house training with Roxanne as she was testing some of her new powers.

"Training again, Camille?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course. The purpose of this is to unlock some of my other powers. Hopefully by doing this I'll be able to help the team out."

"Well, try not to exert yourself."

"Yes Roxanne. I'll remember that."

As Camille took Roxanne's advice a new power of hers was about to reveal itself as a vortex appeared.

"Okay that's new." Camille said.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked.

"If I had to guess it looks like I unlocked a time vortex. It doesn't seem to be dangerous but just in case have Kira and Tori use the Van to come pick me up just in case."

"Just be careful."

"I will be. I'll be back soon."

Camille then walked through the vortex as she followed it to where it would lead her. She was used to this as it was similar to the vortex that took her to the world where Canterlot High resided. Once she was out of the vortex she found herself in New York City.

"I'm in New York City. But why did the vortex lead me?"

She then head a boy laughing. She looked over and saw a boy roughly around seven to eight running around. It was none other than Dustin Bowers. She could tell it was him due to his trademark sunglasses.

'It's Dustin. But he looks younger. I wonder what's going on today?' she thought.

"Dustin!" Came three voices.

Camille had a good idea as to what was coming next as those voices were familiar to her. She saw it was the Trinity who were also younger.

Dustin looked over, "Girls, what is it?" he asked while sounding a bit annoyed.

"We've been looking for you, Dustin. We wanna play dress up." Janice explained.

"Good for you." he replied dryly.

"And we want you to join us." Rhonda said.

"We've already got an outfit for you to try." Suzy added.

"I pass." Dustin answered.

Camille thought, 'Dustin was right about the Trinity causing him problems since he was young. Still now that I know where they live I could easily tell their parents and give him some help.'

"Get him!" Janie ordered. The three ran for Dustin.

"Oh, jeez!" He ran for it.

Camille saw that even though Dustin was younger in this time period he was still fast for his age, "I can't imagine he can use his spirit energy as well as he can at age 11."

True to Camille's word Dustin was tempted to use his spirit energy to outrun the Trinity but he knew that he needed more training to use it.

"Oh dear. They caught up to him." she gasped.

They dogpiled him, and he couldn't get up. Camille saw that as the Trinity dogpiled him they stuck him in the frilly outfit that they wanted him to wear and she nearly puked at the sight of it.

"Now that is embarrassing. Even I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that."

"Get this off me!" Dustin ordered, as he ripped it off before anyone could see him.

"I better wait to see what Dustin says next." Camille said to herself.

"Why would you do that to me? When I said 'no' I meant no!" Dustin snapped at the trio.

Camille agreed with that as the Trinity spoke next, "We just wanted you have fun with us." Janie answered.

"Yeah. We thought you would've liked it." Suzy added.

"Well, I don't and you're gonna be in for it once I tell your parents!" Dustin warned them.

"You think they'll believe you? You're a boy." Rhonda said.

"So what?"

"Everyone knows little boys like to come up with stuff to get us girls in trouble." Janie said smugly.

Camille thought, 'They obviously are dumber than Dustin said they were if they think Dustin's gonna believe that.'

"I'm still gonna tell them." Dustin stuck true to his threat.

"Restrain him!" Suzy ordered. They dogpiled him again and dragged him over to a tree.

Camille had seen enough and recorded enough footage before she decided it was time to spring into action. She jumped into the fray and freed Dustin from the Trinity's hands.

"Run." She told Dustin.

"Who're you?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"A friend and I'm here to help you. Now go and take this with you," Dustin took the tape and decided to make a break for it. She spoke to the three, "As for you three. Your little line about how everyone thinks little boys like to make up stuff to get little girls like yourself in trouble is a load of garbage."

"How would you know?" Janie challenged.

"You'll find out." The girls were confused.

Right on cue the parents of the Trinity arrived and they didn't look happy to see the girls at all. Dustin was with the parents as well and he had told them everything and showed them the tape.

Dustin watched smugly as each girl got a lecture about their behavior. Camille also watched as each girl was then dragged home by their parents and placed on house arrest for three weeks with no contact with each other in the process.

Dustin smiled, as he himself decided to head home.

Camille then decided to open a time vortex to check on Dustin three weeks from this moment. Once the vortex was opened she walked through it and found herself three weeks from the day she saved Dustin from the trinity.

"Okay I'm back in New York. Now I gotta go check on Dustin and help him sharpen his senses. Knowing the Trinity they're gonna want payback on him in this time and payback on me once I return to the present day.

She went to the park and saw Dustin was doing sit ups with his shirt off.

Camille was about to go talk to him but she sensed that something wasn't right. She then used some magic to pick up the voices of the Trinity and overheard what they were planning to do.

"I can't believe Dustin got us in trouble like that." Janie said in disbelief.

"Don't think that. He must care about us in some way." Suzy said with hope.

"Maybe he just wants to play hard to get. Like boys do in the movies." Rhonda suggested.

Camille shook her head knowing that Dustin didn't care about the Trinity at all and that they were a pest but she then heard what they planned to do about it.

"Don't forget, girls. It wasn't just Dustin who got us into trouble. That older girl also jumped in and helped him." Suzy reminded them.

"If it wasn't for her none of this would've happened." Janie added.

"I hope we never see her again." Rhonda said.

Camille snickered quietly knowing that the Trinity was unaware that she had another tape recorder and had moved in closer to record the conversation.

"Girls, what do you say we finish what we started before that Jezebel interfered?" Janie asked.

"Girl, you know it." Rhonda agreed.

"Not to sound like an idiot but what were we gonna do Dustin before that Jezebel interfered?" Suzy asked.

"We'd tie him to one of the trees until he confessed he loves us." Janie explained.

"And we draw heart symbols on him in the process." Rhonda put in.

"Thanks for reminding me but where is Dustin?" Suzy asked.

"There he is over there doing sit ups." Janie motioned to him.

"Without his shirt." Suzy noticed.

"Now's the time to strike." Rhonda said.

Dustin who finished his exercise was about to grab his shirt. Before he could however he sensed something was not right, "Trouble."

Dustin grabbed his shirt and began to make his way out of the park but what he didn't know was that Camille had heard what the Trinity were up to and that she would help him once again.

The Trinity chased after him with determination.

Camille chased after the Trinity to prevent them from harming Dustin while duplicating the footage and sending it to the homes of the trinity yet again while making sure the Parents heard every word of what was on the tape.

The trio caught Dustin and started dragging him over to a tree, "You won't get away with this. Your parents are gonna put you on house arrest just like they did last time."

"It doesn't have to be this way. Just admit you love us and we'll forget this whole thing." Janie said.

"Not gonna happen!" Dustin shouted.

"Then you leave us no choice." Suzy replied.

Before the trinity could proceed Camille jumped in and kicked them away from Dustin.

"You again?!" Janie asked in annoyance.

"That's right. You didn't really think you'd get away with this did you?"

"Now this is twice I owe you." Dustin said.

"Don't worry about it, now watch closely. I'm about to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Ok."

The Trinity were pissed off at seeing Camille stand in their way not once but twice so they decided to get her only for the older girl to easily beat them back.

"Anything other stupid ploys you wish to try?" Camille smirked.

"Dustin will be ours one day!" Suzy declared.

Camille burst out laughing loudly at that comment.

"What's so funny?!" Janie demanded.

"It's funny because you three are so delusional!"

"We are not." Rhonda replied.

"Yeah you are."

"We don't have to say anything to you." Suzy said.

"Now get away from Dustin." Janie ordered.

"No."

"We're not going anywhere until Dustin says he loves us." Janie warned her.

"I think its clear Dustin has no feelings for you in that way."

"That's your opinion." Suzy said.

"No it's fact. I have no feelings for the three of you in that way." Dustin snapped.

"You tell them," Camille said before turning to the three, "Oh, and by the way I'd brace yourself for what's coming next. Your parents are here and standing right behind you."

"Like we're falling for that." Rhonda called it.

They heard throats cleared. They looked back and winced seeing it was true.

Dustin looked at Camille, "Stinks to be them."

"Let's head back to your place. You're gonna love what's coming next." Camille smiled.

"Sure, but who are you really?"

"Like I said three weeks ago I'm a friend. I'd tell you the full story but you'll have to wait till you're 11 alright?"

"Why? Will I see you again in that many years?"

"Of course you will. I promise. Now let's go you're gonna miss what happens to Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda." So the two hurried.

When they arrived at Dustin's house Dustin saw that Camille had set up some monitors each showing Janie, Suzy, and Rhonda getting spankings and put on house arrest for a month.

"Finally. This is what I've waited to see." Dustin smirked.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A whole year."

"What happened?"

"Ever since I was introduced to those three it's been a nightmare. They're under this delusion that I love them but am just playing hard to get."

"Who introduced you to them?"

"My dad is old friends with their parents."

"Well, why don't you tell your dad what you've just told me and show them the evidence that I gathered to back it up. Hopefully he'll place you with a better babysitter. Tell him that I'm personally recommending Arisa Shiba."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Very well then. Oh, by the way I forgot to ask, do you believe in magic?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I can tell you that I got here by using a time travel spell. I'm from the future. Oh and by the way I'll pay a visit to you on your ninth birthday to help you out once again."

"Really?"

"Yes I will but for now I suggest you sharpen your senses and train indoors. The Trinity will be looking for payback on both of us."

Camille then opened a time portal and walked through it as Dustin took her advice to heart. When Camille got to the other side she found herself in New York once again only she was in Dustin's back yard.

"Yep this is the time period I wanted to arrive in. Minutes before Dustin's Ninth's Birthday Party actually begins. If what I can recall is true his biggest package is going to be the three of them inside it. Which means I had better get going," She hid out until Dustin's friends were coming over. Camille could see Dustin's friends arriving on cue, "Everyone's arriving, and..." She saw a big box being dropped off in front of the door step.

Camille knew that now was the time to intervene but as she made her way closer to the box she pressed her ear against it to listen to what the occupants were saying.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Janie?" Suzy asked.

"Absolutely. Dustin's going to be in for such a surprise."

"I hope so. My butt is sore from the spanking that my mom gave me thanks to that no good dirty rotten rat of a Jezebel." Rhonda said.

"Don't worry, this time our plan is full proof." Janie assured her.

Camille was on the outside and she giggled quietly to herself, "That's what they think."

Camille then used some magic to send the package to the local zoo where the Zookeepers took out the manure but what she didn't know was that the Trinity were about to meet a new friend in the form of a certain 4 year old girl who would grow up to be an animal catcher.

"Now that that's taken care of I'm gonna get Dustin a proper gift," Camille then used her magic to conjure up a go kart and put it in the package that she also conjured up, "Now to personally take it to Dustin." She knocked on the door as Ross answered.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Ross asked.

"Hello. I'm a friend of your son and I have a package for him."

"Oh, well please come in."

"About the three girls that you introduced Dustin to have you been paying attention to what Dustin's been saying about them?"

"Yes, I have." Ross said with regret

"Why did you introduce them in the first place?"

"Well, I'm friends of the girls' parents, and I thought my son and their daughters would get along well. I didn't expect the girls wanting to do that. Then again he gets that charm from me." he boasted.

"Tell me you hired a new babysitter for Dustin or left him in the care of the parents of one of his friends?" Camille hoped.

"Actually, he told me about some Shiba girl. I looked her up and she's very qualified."

"Good choice."

"Hey, Dustin!" Ross called.

Dustin and his friends saw Ross and Camille enter, "Dad? Oh, you again?"

"Yep and I bring you some gifts."

"Really?" Dustin asked with excitement.

"Yep would you like to open them?"

Dustin nodded happily as he went to open the first package and to his surprise it was a go kart, "This is awesome. But what's the second gift."

"Watch and be amazed."

Camille then used some magic to show Dustin, Ross, and the group the second package at the local zoo where the manure was and it was next to a huge pile of manure.

"Why show me this?" Dustin wondered.

"Watch."

The package then opened revealing the Trinity and the minute they emerged the pile of manure fell over and landed on them. Dustin and his friends burst into laughter.

"They actually tried to mail themselves in a package to you but I placed it at the local zoo." Camille explained.

"You are my hero." Dustin said with stars in his eyes.

"Thank you very much. So what's happened since I left? The Trinity try to come after you?"

"Yeah but each one of their attempts ended in Failure. Kinda like Wile Coyote's attempts to get Road Runner." Dustin joked.

"Now that is funny. But I must be going. I've got places to go and people to see."

Camille said her goodbyes to Dustin and her friends before leaving through the portal expecting it to take her home but instead it dropped her in another time period in New York City.

"Okay I'm not at home but I'm still in New York. Looks like something or somebody wants me to observe something. But what?" Camille then walked till she found herself at a familiar house, "This is Clara's house but what am I supposed to be looking at here?"

She heard something coming from the backyard. Camille went right to the backyard and saw what was going on. She saw Clara with Christina hauling an elephant in a cage.

"Thanks auntie for helping me with this elephant."

"Anything for my little niece. I still don't know how you managed to subdue the elephant so easily."

"I just showed him who was the boss." Clara boasted.

"Not that I don't trust you but why didn't you start smaller?"

"It's a long story."

"You can tell me some other time. Right now let's get this elephant inside before it start's calling for help. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it when I'm not around?"

"Right, auntie."

Camille watched as the two got it inside, "So that's how it happened?" Camille then followed the two inside the house intending to free the elephant and get it back to the Zoo while hopefully helping it to get payback on Clara in the process, "I can save this animal from a year's worth of being stuck here." Camille quickly followed the two all the way to Clara's room. Camille peeked inside.

She saw that the cage with the Elephant was placed in the room and while Clara and Christina were talking.

"So now that we got the elephant in can you tell me what happened to those mice you caught?" Christina asked Clara.

"Well, it was all going fun with them, but I accidentally squeezed them too much and they choked to death."

"Sounds like you don't know your own strength yet."

"I'm so ashamed." Clara said with guilt.

"Don't worry about it. For now just worry about keeping that elephant in line."

"I won't have a problem with that."

"Good to hear. How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Yes!"

So Christina and Clara left unaware that Camille had heard everything and recorded everything on a tape recorder. Once they were gone Camille went to the cage with the Elephant in it. She got out the Tongue of Saiping to speak to the elephant.

"Hello. I'm a friend and I'm here to help you."

"How?" The elephant asked.

"First things first we need to get you out of this cage." Camille easily picked the lock allowing the elephant to escape.

"Oh, thank goodness." the pachyderm said in relief.

"Thank me when we get you back to the zoo," Camille opened a vortex to allow herself and the Elephant to return to the Zoo and vanish in the process just before the door to Clara's room opened.

"Mr. Elephant, I brought some pea...nuts," Clara saw that the cage holding the elephant was empty and unlocked, "WHAT?!" she screamed.

Christina came running in, "Clara, what happened?"

"It's gone!"

"I'd love to help you reclaim your elephant but I'm afraid it's my time for me to go. Your mom is gonna be back in five minutes."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"For now nothing," Christina then left on that note. When she got done stairs she them met up with Ava, "Hello, sis, just thought you'd like to know that Clara's been a sweet little angel all day."

"That's good to know." Ava replied.

Christina said nothing else as she left and when she did Ava saw a tape recorder on the table.

"I wonder what this is?" Ava then played the recorder and when it did she heard the conversation between Clara and her aunt from earlier, "What?"

Ava then heard the part about how Clara squeezed the mice to death and how she showed and elephant who was boss. As soon as she finished hearing the message she went straight to Clara's room and barged in.

"Clara!"

"Hi, mom." she greeted her innocently.

"Don't Hi, Mom me young lady you're in big trouble now."

Meanwhile at the Zoo, Camille and the Elephant were watching Clara getting her just desserts via magic circle.

"How do you feel now Mr. Elephant?" Camille asked.

"It feels nice to be back here. This habitat is much more to my liking."

"Yep good thing I healed up your trunk. What I'd like to know is how Clara and her aunt Christina grabbed you without anybody noticing? Surely you must've tried to call for help?"

"They plugged up my trunk to keep me from making a sound."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anytime soon. From what we see here Clara's on house arrest for a month and getting a spanking and extra chores in the process."

"Nice."

"Just do me a favor. Stay with the rest of the animals and I'll have the Zookeepers upgrade security."

The Elephant smiled as Camille did just that before she left via another portal. When Camille emerged she saw that she was at Clara's eighth birthday party and all her relatives were there which wasn't much of a surprise but the bigger surprise was who else was there.

"This should be interesting." Camille said. She noticed some more members of Clara's family. Some looked normal enough.

However some of the younger members there were in their early teens and if that wasn't scary enough the Trinity was also present.

"Why're those three there?" Camille decided to move in and find out as she was listening in on the conversation.

Clara spoke to the three, "I can't believe that you three came to my party. You three are the first friends outside of my cousins and Aunt."

"Like we'd miss this?" Suzy asked.

"And the best part is that we don't have any uninvited guests," Janie added, "Thanks to Clara's technically minded cousin Carla."

Carla who was in her early teens and resembled Clara only she had longer hair and wore overalls and a steampunk themed hat spoke, "Well, I'm happy to lend my little cousin a hand with her hobbies."

"This is definitely unexpected." Camille said in surprise.

As they spoke Carla sensed something, "I sense that we have an uninvited guest." Camille gasped knowing she was spotted.

"Where's is it?" Clara asked.

"Right over there." Carla pointed right over to Camille's direction.

Camille felt that she had better bolt for it so she bolted for town. She stopped someplace safe to catch her breath.

Back at the party Carla spoke to her cousin and her friends, "Looks like the guest has left but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her."

"Who could it have been?" Clara asked.

"From what I can tell the guest was around my age and the same one that got your friends grounded." Carla explained.

"What?!" Rhonda gasped.

"Yep but I don't know how she's doing this but I will find out and when I do I will tell you and make her pay." Clara and the trinity then had to be content.

Over with Camille she entered a time portal that took her back to London where Roxanne was waiting, "Welcome back, Camille. You've been gone for only five minutes."

"Time travel. Gotta love it." Camille smiled.

"What did you see?"

"I was in the past of my friend Dustin Bowers. At first it was around three to four years ago." Camille explained.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I helped him deal with his Trinity problems."

"Way to go, girl. How about you tell me the rest over some tea?" Roxanne suggested.

"I'd love that." So Roxanne and Camille headed to the kitchen to have some tea and talk about Camille's new power.


	23. A Glass of Warm Ed

**A Glass of Warm Ed**

It was the night that the heroes had recovered the Thunder Demon Chi from Drago and while most were already in bed the Ed Boys were sleeping over at various places on Sodor. The reason being, the Forces of Darkness had taken over Seattle and turned Peach Creek into a shadow town in retaliation for losing the Thunder Demon Chi.

Double-D was sleeping peacefully until he heard some breaking sounds, "What was that?" He got out of bed and grabbed his cactus Jim to use as a weapon.

As he made his way through the darkened Steamworks he heard eating sounds coming from the kitchen area. He peeked and saw something at the refrigerator. he spoke to himself sounding freaked, "Oh, dear. An intruder, eating all the food out of the Steamworks' fridge, in bare feet! So unsanitary."

He peaked in and saw the intruder was gone, with the refrigerator door left open and cleaned out. Double-D braced himself as he was staring, specifically, at the bottom left drawer. He reached for it and opened it slowly. There was something inside which suddenly rose up.

He screamed before realizing it was Ed who was still eating some food, while also looking asleep, "Ed?" he asked in relief, "You practically scared me out of my one-size-fits-all pajamas. Do you know what time it is?"

Ed said nothing, but just kept eating, "Ed?" Ed got clsoer to Double-D, "Don't make me use this." he held out his cactus.

Ed took a bite out of the cactus. Double-D looked horrified, "You ate Jim. Ed, cacti have feelings just like you..." He stopped and saw Ed coming back carrying many various foods, "Hold it right there, Mr. Ed! Stop! Where are you going with all the Steamworks' food? Ed, they'll spoil!"

Ed came back to take Jim as he left the Steamworks with the supplies, "Ed, Come back here and close this refrigerator door!" Ed paid Double-D no mind, and continued onward, "Ed! I need to wake Eddy. Oh, dear. A paradox."

Fortunately for Double-D, Eddy was snoozing at the sheds of the Skarloey Railway since he was wiped out from yesterday so all he had to do was jog there. He not only found Eddy but he found all the Skarloey Railway Engines.

"Eddy? Eddy, are you awake?"

Eddy and the Skarloey Railway Engines heard Double D and woke up on cue albeit Eddy, Sir Handel and Duncan grumbled about the wakeup call.

"Who turned off the sun?" Eddy groaned.

"This better be important. Tomorrow's Market Day." Duncan added.

"And we got a lot to deliver." Sir Handel put in.

"Good, you guys are awake. We have a problem." Double-D began.

Skarloey spoke, "Just take a deep breath and tell us what is going on."

"You see Ed was at the Steamworks. The kitchen. The refrigerator! Not that it's any different than any other day. But, well, it was late, y'see. And I usually like to get eight hours of sleep. But Ed was eating. Has eaten. Has taken all the food! I asked him. Talked to him. But no reaction! He just kept eating. Do you hear me, fellas. Ed. Is. Sleepwalking!"

Sir Handel, Duncan, and Eddy yawned due to being tired but before anyone could say anything Ed walked out carrying armloads of food.

"What's Ed doing with the Thin Controller's food?" Peter Sam asked in confusion.

Double-D answered frantically, "Ed is like a swarm of locusts ready to purge the island and all its good people of their food!"

Rheneas spoke in worry, "That's a scary thought."

Eddy spoke feeling unmoved, "And you scare me when you talk like that. Let's go see what big Ed's up too."

Duke spoke, "You two go do that. When dawn comes we'll tell the Thin Controller what's going on."

Eddy and Double-D left to go follow Ed and they somehow tailed him all the way to Knapford. Ed had come out of one the sheds carrying a whole fridge. He opened and all the food fell into his wide open mouth.

Eddy and Double-D saw everything. Eddy cheered in entertainment, "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Man, tell me I wasn't dreaming. He scarfed the whole fridge!" Double-D hushed him, as they continue to trail Ed.

Ed continued entering and eating all the food of the other residents till he got to the home of the Fat Controller.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't wake the boss. This is not good." Double-D feared.

Eddy pulled Double-D to two fold out chairs, "This is rich Double-D. Have a seat. Front row center to the greatest show on earth." Pulls out a bag of popcorn and begins eating.

"Are you gonna share those?"

Ed was putting food after food in his mouth swallowing it whole, before tossing a single piece of bread up and caught it in his mouth.

Double-D looked impressed, "That was very good."

"I can't figure out where he's putting it all," Eddy replied. There was a crash and they saw Ed was no longer in the kitchen, "Where'd he go?"

"Do you think Ed swallowed himself?" Double-D asked. They heard more crashing.

Eddy and Double-D ran up stair and followed the noise. They opened a door seeing Ed above the Fat Controller who had earplugs in his ears while fast asleep.

That wasn't all they saw. Katherine Shiba, who looked like an older and more developed version of Arisa and Kaoru with longer hair, wider hips and curves was also snoozing away with a mud mask and cucumbers over her eyes.

"What do we do?" Eddy whispered.

"Hope for a miracle." Double-D whispered back.

Fortunately for Eddy and Double-D, Ed only took the cucumbers before leaving through the window and somehow landing on his feet.

"Phew." Double-D sighed in relief.

"Let's go. I don't wanna miss Ed getting heartburn." Eddy pushed him along.

The duo were on the trail of Ed as the chase took them to the Little Western Branchline. The trail was easy to find as it was a pile of food and food containers.

"Check it out. He must've bilked the whole island of its food." Eddy said.

Double-D picked up an empty milk container, "Messy-messy-messy. Sleepwalking and eating everyone's food is one thing. But littering!"

"Check it out. Ed at a whole box of bran muffins!" Eddy noticed.

"This could be dangerous, Eddy." Double-D feared.

"Oh, yeah."

The two followed the trail as it led them to the Small Railway where even more food containers could be found.

"This mess should lead us right to him," Eddy saw a string of sausages slink on the ground leading to a shed. He quickly grabbed the sausages, "Bingo!" Eddy screamed as he was tugged along into the shed.

"Careful, Eddy." Double-D entered the shed.

Eddy popped out from a pile of food holding a turkey, "Finders keepers!"

"Um, Eddy. Its sunrise and look."

Eddy looked over and held in a giggle. It was Ed sleeping on his bed covered in food. Eddy eventually burst into laughter.

"Ed seems content among all that food." Double-D noticed.

"Yeah like a beached whale," Eddy joked before climbing on top of Ed, "He looks so natural. Ed? Oh, Ed? Wake up Goldilocks!" He shook Ed until he woke up.

"Hi guys!"

"Ed, do you know that you walk in your sleep? And that you've consumed all the food within a 500 mile radius of your bed?" Double-D questioned.

"Not only that, but I feel as though I have consumed all the food within a 500 mile radius of my bed," Ed answered before seeing the cactus, "Oh, Jim got a haircut."

"Don't you remember anything, Ed?"

Eddy spoke, "You were great, Ed. You at everything including the boss' food."

Ed saw his belly got so big it popped the button off his pajama shirt. The conversation however didn't go unnoticed by Kiva the Small Railway's resident Norfolk and Western J Class Northern who was already up at the Crack of Dawn as usual.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Kiva. We were just telling Ed here how he was sleepwalking all night and ate everyone's food." Double-D explained.

"Well, then I suggest you brace yourselves for the phone calls that the cops are gonna get."

"Oh, dear. I can't go to jail! I won't survive!" Double-D panicked.

"Calm down. It's not your fault but half the island isn't gonna be in a good mood." Kiva said.

Kiva was right. The Chans were at Knapford for a museum exhibit and Uncle had woken up to see all his mung bean sandwiches had vanished.

"Who ate all of Uncle's mung bean sandwiches?!" Uncle demanded.

"I didn't do it." Jade answered.

"Don't look at me." Tohru spoke.

"Maybe you misplaced them?" Jackie suggested.

"Uncle does not misplace!"

"Just calm down." Jade calmed him.

"I will phone police at once." Uncle announced.

"Uncle, I do not think the cops will put out an APB for a couple of sandwiches." Jackie replied.

"Especially mung bean." Jade gagged.

"And in case you didn't notice there have been a rash of break ins all last night." Tohru added.

"I wonder how the Steamworks is doing?" Jade wondered.

Over at the Steamworks, Team Avatar was discussing what happened last night while completing the last of Monica's restoration.

"I can't believe a burglar was able to get into so many houses without anybody noticing." Maggie said in disbelief.

Everyone else was confirming it happened to them too.

Monica the Great Western 4700 Consolidation that was due to go to Japan had to speak, "Well, if you ask me the cops need to get their fucking shit together before this punk ass burglar strikes again." They agreed.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were at Crovan's gate as they were watching the Skarloey Railway Fleet tell the Thin Controller about Ed's sleepwalking.

The Thin Controller spoke, "So what you're telling me is that my food was stolen by one of the Ed Boys who was sleepwalking?"

"We know it sounds far-fetched, sir, but we're telling you the truth." Duke assured him.

"Given the description of how the big one is like I can see some truth to the matter."

"Maybe we should call the current Fat Controller and his wife and let them deal with this?" Rusty suggested, "Katherine is a member of the Shiba Clan after all."

"I'll make the call."

Rheneas spoke, "In the mean time we had better get to work. It's Peter Sam's turn to take the old coaches out." Rusty agreed, as they got right to it.

Over with Sir Richard Hatt he was giving out the jobs for the day along with Katherine Shiba when Sir Richard got a phone call, "Sir Richard Hatt speaking."

"This is Mr. Percival the Thin Controller. We've got a problem. It turns out the big Ed boy was responsible for the thefts from last night."

"He what?"

"Perhaps I better explain what's going on," So Mr. Percival explained everything that the Skarloey Railway Engines told him, "And that's the story. Ed sleepwalks."

"This is indeed a problem."

"We'll discuss a solution later." Mr. Percival then ended the call on that note as the engines were confused but Nicole was the first to speak.

"What the fuck was that?"

Pinkie Pie appeared from out of nowhere holding Nicole's Cursing Jar, "Nicole. You just cursed. You know what that means."

"All right." Nicole's Driver put a dollar into the jar.

"What's with the jar of dollars?" Akiza asked.

"It's Nicole's cursing jar." Pinkie answered.

"Each time Nicole curses. Her driver has to feed the jar a dollar. One for each curse." Barry explained.

"Okay but on an unrelated note what are we gonna do about the theft of the food from last night?" Akiza wondered.

Sir Richard Hatt spoke, "Well, it turns out the large Ed boy is responsible for it. But not on his own accord. He sleepwalks."

"You're kidding right? Sleepwalking? That's hilarious." Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I've done it before. Nearly cleaned out all of Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie said.

"All I know is that the people including our crews are going to be hungry and irritable." Gordon replied.

"Gordon's right," Bear agreed, "We'll need a plan. I vote we send Ed to the Crystal Empire Tonight. At least one of the Princesses can keep him from doing any damage."

"Yeah. I kinda doubt that. Ed's not so easily contained." Rainbow Dash said.

"We gotta do something. At least we should try it." Barry agreed.

The others agreed and went to work. Later that evening James had taken the Mane Six and the Ed Boys to the Crystal Empire as planned where Quintessa, Cadence and Shining Armor were waiting.

Quintessa spoke, "Long time no see, guys. So what's up?"

"You look distressed, Twily. What's going on?" Shining Armor noticed.

"See our friend Ed here has developed an issue and the island of Sodor wants him currently far from it as possible."

"Who is Ed?" Cadence inquired.

"I am Ed!" Ed announced.

Quintessa continued, "Okay then. Back to the task at hand, what is the issue that has caused you to bring Ed and his pals all the way to the Crystal Empire?"

"Ed Sleepwalks and eats." Double-D explained.

"He what?" Shining Armor asked.

"The big guy goes on an eating binge while he sleep walks. He bilked the whole railway of their food supplies." Eddy explained.

James who had spent the night at one of the Sheds in Equestria was shocked upon hearing that, "He what?"

"We know. We were hoping to keep him contained here until we rid him of his sleepwalking problem." Double-D said.

James spoke, "This had better work, cause if my Driver's daughter and her cousin do not get some of the Spicy or Mexican food that they like then they're going to be irritable and running on empty."

"Well, we'll do what we can." Cadence promised.

"And we'll stay over to help out as well." Eddy offered.

"If anyone knows Ed, it's me and Eddy." Double-D added.

Later that night everyone had fallen asleep with the Eds in the same room. Ed had been tied to one of the beds in the Crystal Empire Palace hoping that it would keep him contained. He was just sleeping peacefully before his body moved up and started walking which didn't go unnoticed by Double-D.

"Eddy! Ed's walking in his sleep again!" Ed had already slept walked out of the room and onto the palace grounds. He walked in making his way to the royal kitchen, "I hope the guards remembered to double security around the Royal Kitchen."

"Somehow even that's not gonna stop Ed." Eddy replied.

Ed entered and found a walk in fridge and began pigging out.

"Well, at least it's filled with nothing but vegetables and other things the inhabitants of his land eat. So at least Ed's eating healthy." Double-D admired.

"Where's the Junk food?" Eddy grumbled. Ed then began making his way to the dessert kitchen after cleaning out the fridge, "Oh, that big lug is cracking me up." he laughed.

"I think I know how to lure him back." Double-D said.

"Why?"

Later on after Ed had bilked most of the Crystal he was still sleep walking when he caught a whiff of his dirty shoes. They were hanging on a tick as they were being led away, and Ed followed the smell.

Double D who had a clothespin over his nose spoke, "The familiar scents of one's personal belongings always makes one long for their natural environment."

"You must be a riot at parties, Double-D." Eddy replied.

Ed then reentered the room that he was staying in at the Crystal Empire before hitting the wall giving Eddy and Double-D the time needed to tie him to the bed yet again.

"I believe Ed isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Double-D said.

"You know I got a good idea how to feed the starving people of the island." Eddy smirked, until the smart one cut him off.

"Don't you even think about it. This isn't the cul-de-sac."

"I know. Other places people can be twice the suckers."

"Let's just get back to sleep. I'm sure Twilight can figure something out."

Next morning Shining Armor and Princess Cadence woke up to make an inspection when Flash Sentry arrived and had a distressed look on his face.

"Your highness. It's horrible. Somebody broke into the royal kitchens and raided all the food."

"What?" Shining Armor gasped.

"I'm serious. All the food's been eaten. See for yourself." They trotted in seeing the walk in fridge cleared out.

"Ed's Sleepwalking problem is worse than I thought." Cadence feared.

"What can we do?" Flash Sentry asked.

"We'll have to tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about the situation. There's no way around it." Shining Armor answered.

"And what do you suggest we tell them?"

"What else but the truth." Cadence replied.

"Maybe Princess Luna can help him with his sleep walking?" Shining Armor suggested.

"I just hope he hasn't gotten into Quintessa's stash. You know how she can get when she's hungry." Flash replied. The two nodded.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle Princesses Celestia Luna and Prince Zuko were having a discussion about what happened on Sodor when Zeng flew in.

"Your highnesses, I bring news from the Crystal Empire." Zeng began.

"I take it this is bad news?" Zuko asked.

"Unfortunately. Ed's Sleepwalking eating binge struck again."

"How bad could it be?" Luna asked.

"Perhaps I better show you some footage of what it is that's going on."

Right on cue Zeng showed the footage that the Shiba Clan gathered of Ed's sleepwalking eating binge over the last night and the night before to give Zuko, Celestia and Luna an idea of the situation.

"This is serious." Celestia said.

"This is worse than I thought. Luna, think you can do something about it?" Zuko asked.

"Perhaps his mind during the night needs some corrections. I should be able to figure this out in his dreams."

"I warn you Princess," Zeng began, "Ed's mind is the most disorganized mind that Mai's seen yet and she's been busy teaching Astral how to enter the Dreams of others since Zuko gave Camille and Carol the week off."

"Moving on. Let's just get Ed over here and see if we can cure his sleepwalking. We might also be able to learn something else in the process." Zuko said.

"As you wish." Zeng replied.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire the Ponies were starving from lack of food. James had to work double time to bring in supplies from other Areas of Equestria to keep the empire from starving which in turn would've invoked the darkness in the hearts of the ponies. Eddy and Double D were riding in James' Cab with the Crew while the J28 in question was having a word with them.

"I thought you said that you two could keep Ed in check." James spoke to the two.

"Well, we got him back to the room." Eddy reminded him.

"But not before he cleaned out the fridge."

"He's got a point, Eddy." Double-D noted.

"Not helping."

James pulled into Canterlot Station just as the Royals were there with the last of the supplies for the Crystal Empire.

The three Eds presented themselves, "You're excellencies." Double-D greeted them.

"Greetings. I believe that we have a way to cure Ed of his sleepwalking." Zuko began.

"How're ya gonna do that?" Eddy asked.

"Princess Luna, if you please?" Zuko asked.

"By entering his dreams I can correct whatever issues he had that's leading him to these eating sleepwalks."

"Good luck with that. If Ed's mind is anything like his hygiene then it's gonna be a pigsty in there." Eddy said.

"I'm willing to take it on."

"Well, you better hurry cause it's almost nightfall in six hours." James said. Luna nodded as they hurried.

By the time night came Luna was ready to enter Ed's mind.

"Now remember, Luna. You have to find out what's going on in Ed's head and correct it. Canterlot already handed it's spare supplies to the Crystal Empire so we cannot mess this up." Celestia instructed.

"I'm ready. Ed just needs to fall asleep."

"That's easy enough. Just let Double-D talk and he'll be passed out." Eddy joked.

"Eddy, how can you say such ludicrous..." They heard snoring and saw Ed was already fast asleep.

The Royals were stunned at how quick Ed had fallen asleep, "Well, this is a shock." Celestia said in surprise.

"What'd I tell ya?" Eddy asked.

"Anyway let's just send Luna in there while we watch from here." Zuko said.

Luna concentrated her magic. She then entered Ed's dream while Zuko cast a simple spell that would allow Celestia, Double-D, Eddy, and himself to watch what was going on in Ed's dream.

Luna had found herself in Ed's Dream as she was looking around, "Oh my. Zeng did say Ed's mind was very disorganized."

Ed's whole mind looked like a garbage dump, "My word it stinks. Well, I better find the source of the problem."

As Luna went to work, in the Real World, Zuko, Celestia, Eddy, and Double-D were watching the dream cloud.

"Perhaps we should've gotten Twilight and Rarity to help clean Ed's mind up?" Zuko suggested.

"Good lord. No one could clean up all that!" Double-D gasped.

"Don't be so sure. Twilight can handle just about anything." Celestia said.

"Let's just get back to watching Luna find Ed." Eddy replied, as they watched.

Luna made her way through the repulsive mess before finding some doorways. Luna opened one of the doors hoping to find answers. She found herself on some strange planet with robots and monsters. Luna stepped in carefully having never seen this before as Zuko and Celestia were in the real world talking to Eddy and Double-D.

"Do either of you two know what that place is?" Celestia asked the two.

"That must be Ed's imagination. He's thinking about the Robot Planet from the movie we wanted to see." Double-D said.

"And ended up LARPing." Eddy added.

"LARPing?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Live action role play. It's very popular these days." Double-D explained.

Celestia looked impressed, "That could be very interesting to help spread Creativity and imagination across Equestria. But for now let's get back to Watching the show."

So the four continued to watch Luna make her way through the planet.

"Ed certainly has an active imagination," Luna then found herself in the den of the Robots and she fought her way out but she didn't see any trace of Ed, "Perhaps I'll have better luck in one of the other doors."

She went inside another. She found herself in what appeared to be Princess Peach's Castle, "Where am I now?"

In the Real world Zuko remembered that place, "That's Princess Peach's Castle. Luna's in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Ed remembers that through videogames." Eddy said.

"Which means Luna will have to get past Bowser in order to escape that door." Double-D added.

Luna entered the castle, "Hello?" Suddenly was greeted by Goombas waddling in her direction.

"I don't suppose you can tell me and Zuko what those are?" Celestia asked the Eds.

"Those are Goombas." Double-D answered.

"Which means Bowser's taken over the castle." Eddy added.

Luna blasted at the Goombas destroying them as she went though the Castle. She then found herself at the door to the highest room in the castle which no doubt was where she assumed the answers would be.

"I remember this. That door leads to the final battle with Bowser." Eddy said.

Luna entered and to her shock found Bowser at the end of the room with a lever behind him, "Okay who are you?"

"I am Bowser and I rule the mushroom kingdom!"

"Okay so where's Ed?" Luna inquired.

"He's not here. Ask the boss in the room with the big Red R on it. If you want to get in there. You'll have to defeat me first." Bowser explained.

"Then have at you!" Bowser shot fireballs at Luna. Luna dodged before countering with her magic.

Bowser curled into his shell to protect himself. Luna tried using a water spell to soak Bowser which had a strong effect. Bowser jumped above and attempted to slam down on her.

Luna dodged as soon as Bowser slammed down which left him dazed giving Luna the opening she was looking for to grab him by the tail and toss him into a spiked bomb which stunned him and left him on his back.

Bowser groaned, "You beat me. Take the Key leading to the room I told you about. It is there that the boos in that room will tell you where to find the answers you seek."

"Thank you. And to finish this fight." She pulled the lever making the bridge disappear leaving Bowser to fall into the lava below.

Luna then exited the room with the Key in hand and headed to the room that Bowser told her about, "Now let's see what this is about." She unlocked the door and entered.

She found that door lead to an Icy Chamber where a platform made of Ice was waiting. As soon as she got to the door way however she heard the voice of Elder Red.

"I cannot believe this. How did you make it this far? No matter I will test you now. I was actually hoping that somebody would do something about the Ed Boy's stench cause this place smells fetid."

"I won't deny the stench either." Luna agreed.

"I can only guess why you're here."

"I am here to help Ed."

"Then you will have to go to the Door at the end of the hall. But be warned, what's behind that door will not be pleasant at least not to Ed."

"I'll risk it."

"Very well then but you do realize you'll have to face me in battle first. I can't just give you the key. I need to know if you're strong enough to face what is in there."

"I shall show you."

Red began firing ice shards from his Ice Wand at Luna who dodged them and used her magic to shield herself. Luna started thinking how to defeat him.

Right on cue some metal crates with Red's face appeared as Luna pushed one towards Red doing damage. She pushed two more to him and knocked off a third of his health before Red Spoke while raising the Arena.

"Impressive. You fight as well as the Ed boy. You may have a chance after all." Red said.

"I don't go down easy." Luna replied.

Red then stomped the floor causing ice boulders to fall forcing Luna to dodge as he fired his ice wand again. Luna flew around before blasting with her own magic. Red countered using his Fire Breath and Ice Wand before four explosive crates appeared.

"My turn!" Luna then fired three of the crates at Red before he destroyed one of them causing him to fall to one third of his current health as Red Spoke again.

"Well, well, you do have a lot of fight in you. But this is where the real battle begins." Red warned her.

Red then jumped into the Ice Floor causing them to ball to the lowest part of the Chamber where red sent a Fireball into the Arena causing it to melt forcing Luna to take flight.

Luna dodged before she blasted Red with some Explosive Boxes that caused the duel to end.

"Well done. You actually defeated me. Perhaps you do have a chance after all."

"Of course I do."

"As promised I will personally take you to the door that you seek. You'll need somebody who knows the way given how messy this place is."

"Very well."

Red then led Luna to the door that she was looking for, "There it is. This is the door that has the answers you seek," Luna approached, "I'm afraid this is where you will have to go solo. I took a peek inside and let's just say the place hasn't been the same." She then opened the door and found herself in a town filled with Monsters, trolls, and wizards.

In the Real World, Eddy and Double-D recognized the town that Luna was in.

"I don't believe it. Luna's in Halloweentown." Eddy gasped.

Luna looked around, "If I'm not mistaken, this is the place known as Halloweentown. I didn't know Ed thought about it so much."

Luna made her way through the town and she smelled something odd. The place was actually clean and up to the standards of those with OCD or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

"All the other places weren't this organized."

As Luna continued onward she saw a female in clothes that were suitable on a female from Medieval England, "Maybe she can help."

Luna went over to the female who upon closer inspection had long blonde hair lovely emerald eyes and a well-toned figure indicating that she got some exercise. This was of course Sally Sinister, Scarlet, Sapphire, and Sage's older cousin by 3 years and Silas Sinister's niece but Luna didn't know this yet.

"Pardon me, but I am in need of assistance."

"Oh, hello. Welcome to Halloweentown in Ed's dreams. I'm sorry for the state of the area. Usually it is an area filled with activity."

"I am Princess Luna. Princess of the Night."

"You're not from one of the dream doors are you?" she asked.

"No. As princess of the night it is my duty to come into the dreams of others to make sure they have peaceful sleeps. But there is a problem with Ed."

"It's my fault. Well the me in the waking world. You see I came to Sodor a couple of day ago to find some help in taking back the town from the darkness. The one you call Ed had something so my real self left him a stone that would allow me to have a conversation at night with somebody who could help."

"And who is that?"

"I was actually hoping you could help. But, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Sally Sinister."

Luna was taken aback, "Sinister? Are you related to the Sinister Sisters?"

"Unfortunately. I'm their older cousin by 2 years and a graduate of Witch University. I did well at school and that was using my own skill. No magic involved. Anyway my cousins have taken over the town and it's under the forces of Darkness but it gets worse."

"I'm listening."

"Sage is terrorizing the skies with an Armada of Darkness, Scarlett herself has darkened the sky but Sapphire has taken all the food from this dream and given it to a nightmarish monster called the Hydra in an attempt to appease it enough into becoming her pet."

"Oh, my." Luna gasped.

Sally continued, "And here's more bad news, the lair of the hydra is accessible through the cleaning department. Filled with stuff like soap and toothpaste. The only other way is across the sea but we need a sea vehicle to get to it."

"Luckily, I am capable of flying."

"Let's go find Ed."

"Right." So the two hurried.

They didn't have to look far for the sound of Ed's empty stomach guided them to him as he was at the sea vehicle dock.

"This is it." Luna said.

"Let's go talk to him." Sally suggested.

Ed was lying down moaning, "I need food for my tum-tum."

"We're here to help." Sally promised him.

"Oh, bless the goddesses of Planet Vorpak." Ed said in relief.

"We can get you to the lair of the hydra and get back the stolen food." Luna explained.

"Thank you, Princess. Um, can you help me up."

Luna smiled, "Of course."

Sally helped Ed up so he was on Luna's back. Sally then summoned a Sea Vehicle as they headed to the lair of the hydra.

"When this is over I'm going to eat like I've never eaten before." Ed promised.

Luna thought, 'You kinda are already doing that.'

The trio descended into the lair of the hydra, "There's the food." Sally said.

"Yum." Ed salivated.

"Let's get it back to the town." Luna suggested.

The three approached. As they gathered up the food the hydra woke. It roared at them, as Ed screamed.

"We should leave. This food is too important to risk." Luna suggested.

"I came all this way and am not leaving without a prize!" Ed declared.

"That's why the food is coming with us, Ed." Sally reminded him.

Ed ran at the Hydra who tried to chomp him. But Ed got stuck in between his jaws and using his raw strength kept the mouth open.

"We need to bury the hydra under the rocks. That should keep it from escaping." Sally said.

"You help Ed. I shall bring down the house." Luna ordered.

Sally nodded as she jumped into action while unsheathing her sword. She struck the Hydra, while Ed got out of the mouth. Luna blasted the cave ceiling causing rocks to cave in on the hydra.

"Well, done your highness." Sally smiled.

Ed cheered, "Food! Glorious food!"

"Let's take this food back to the town." Luna ordered. The two agreed as they flew the food all the way back.

When they did the people of the town were grateful and Ed's stomach finally stopped growling.

"Belly satisfied." Ed said in relief.

Luna smiled knowing that her work in Ed's dream was done.

"So how did it go?" Zuko asked.

"Everything should be fine now. Ed's sleepwalking and eating binges are over."

"You found the issue?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. Turns out he was lacking mind food, so his belly wandered for physical food."

"Well, did you find anything else in there?" Eddy asked.

"Only that Halloweentown is still in peril. But I did meet an ally whose cousins to the Sinister Sisters." Luna began.

"Did you say cousin of the Sinister Sisters?" Celestia asked in shock.

"That's what I said." Luna nodded.

"And an ally?" Double-D asked.

"Again that is correct." Luna confirmed.

"Well, this is shocking." Eddy said.

"But helpful." Zuko added.

"Well, the better news is Ed's cured. Hopefully we won't be dealing with this ever again." Double-D said.

"Uh, guys. My stomach's feeling all crawling inside." Ed said They heard his stomach gurgling and Eddy and Double-D knew what was happening next.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW! Run for it!" Eddy screamed.

The two took cover as Ed let out a large belch they echoed throughout half of Equestria.

Zeng held his beak, "Jeez, does Ed not know the meaning of the word flossing?"

"I'll have a team clean and sterilize the place in the morning. For now let's just get some sleep." Zuko suggested. The others agreed to that as they went to hit the sack.


	24. Weight and See

**Weight and See**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in San Fran and Megas and the Legendary Megazord were free falling into battle as they were chasing some bruisers in jet mode.

"See, guys. I told you free falling into battle works." Coop said.

"Face lift!" Jamie cried.

"I do not approve of this strategy!" Kiva called.

Brian spoke through his comlink, "That makes two of us."

"Pull up! Pull up!" Jamie pleaded.

"The bigger issue is taking out those fighter jets before they destroy the city." Geoff said.

"Let's dragon fight them," Maggie replied.

"Legendary Mystic Megazord, ready." the rangers called.

Coop and Jamie saw the Mystic Dragon fly down, "Nice! I wonder if I could tweak Megas to do something like that."

The Legendary Mystic Megazord had torched two of the jets as Megas did the same before the Megazord continued free falling into battle.

"Okay, that's two but there's a lot more of them." Carl said.

"I got this. We need Delta Runner's Power." Geoff called.

"Legendary SPD Megazord, ready."

The Legendary Megazord landed on it's feet as did Megas before it got out twin pistols and shot at the Bruisers.

"Remember, make every shot count." Brian reminded them.

"You hear that, Coop?" Kiva asked.

"You know it." Coop started pressing random buttons on his control board.

Missiles emerged and hit the bruisers as the Megazord continued making each shot count.

"More of them?" Edna asked.

"Calm down. This is where Delta Runner's Power comes in handy." Maggie replied.

True to form parts from Delta Runner Emerged and formed into a Car Zord that blasted the Bruisers as Megas and the Legendary Megazord walked away.

In the Castle Terminal Drago did not take this news very well after seeing it on the screen. He booted some X Borgs and prepared to torch them till Damaras stood in his way.

"Drago, please you must compose yourself." Damaras tried calming him.

"In case you have forgotten, I lost the Thunder Demon Chi!" the dragon snapped.

"True, but we did take over all of Seattle so once again the force of Light have already paid for taking the demon chi." Ursula reminded him.

"It's not enough!" Drago was about to say something else, but he then sensed the last of the Demon Chi power activating.

"Don't tell me, Let me guess? My partner's Demon Chi woke up?" Devina asked.

"Yes! We must find it now."

"Good and this time I will come with you. Ursula watch my charges while I'm away."

"Then let's go." Drago ordered.

"I'll bring a lot of help on the way." Devina offered.

Devina, Drago and the Ice Crew headed off to find the chi.

At the Same time in Uncle's Rare finds which had once again looked empty thanks to Pinkie Pie selling off most of the antiques to wealthy art collectors, the Chi O Matic revealed that the Mountain Demon Chi had gone active.

Pinkie seeing this cried out, "Uncle!"

Uncle walked in looking irritated, "Uncle is busy counting up the money you made Uncle by selling Uncle's Antiques." he walked away.

"Ok, but you should know the demon Chi of Po Kong has been activated."

Right on cue Uncle slid in, "Give Uncle Chi O Matic now!" Pinkie gave it to him, as Uncle checked coordinates, "Jackie!" he yelled.

Jackie ran in followed by Tohru and Jade, "Wha! What is it, Uncle?!"

"We're going to Canada."

"Ooh, awesome place, eh." Jade attempted to speak Canadian.

Twilight who had also seen the Chi O Matic explained, "It's a walled city. The Demon Chi is in Quebec. I suggest we get moving. Ursula is gonna want our heads for taking the thunder demon chi and Devina's gonna have legions upon legions of minions waiting for us."

"Not to mention Drago will be twice as determined to gain the chi." Jackie added.

"Fortunately we fixed the Chi O Magic so that this time Ursula cannot destroy it." Jim explained.

"Then let's not waste time!" Uncle announced.

"Sweet. I'm going with you. This will give me a chance to put my French skills to good use." Jade said.

"May as well. She does speak it very fluently." Twilight admitted.

Jackie was about to object but knew better than to argue with the Element of Magic.

Soon the Team arrived Via the Skyship with Megas as Back Up.

"I can't believe Coop was so eager to join us for this mission." Applejack said.

"I kinda mentioned to him all the great foods to find in Quebec." Pinkie admitted.

"Well, hopefully Coop doesn't get too distracted by food. Much like Clay from the Xiaolin Temple." Rarity noted.

"Hopefully his friends will keep him in check." Twilight said.

The group continued following the Chi O Matic till they were led to a building with a bowl of Rice on the sign.

"Oh, yes. Now this is my kinda place." Coop smiled.

"Considering Rice is a staple food in both Asian and Chinese food I'm sure Skyla and Huuro would love it." Rianbow noted.

"Somebody call?" came a voice.

Right on cue Huuro had shown up wearing saddle bags that the Ponies wore only hers were fitted for a Dragon of her size.

"What're the odds of this happening?" Applejack asked.

"Long odds but what brings you all up here?" Huuro asked.

"We're looking for demon chi. Po Kong's to be precise." Twilight explained.

"Then in that case let me join you. If what you say is true then Devina's gonna be here and you'll need my help."

"Then we better check it out. Though how can we find a drum in a place like that?" Jackie asked.

"You said Po Kong's Portal was in Japan right?" Huuro asked.

"Yes."

"Then I know what it is we're looking for."

The group watched as Huuro knocked on the door and a lady appeared the minute it was opened.

The Lady spoke French which confused most of the team aside from Jade.

"Watch and learn." Jade told the crew.

The team watched as Jade was speaking fluent French and she was able to communicate with the lady and got the information they needed.

"Please say there's good news." Jackie hoped.

"Actually, yes. She's gonna lead us into the back room. It is there that we will find what we're looking for."

"Thank goodness." Jackie sighed in relief.

The group followed the lady where she showed them to a huge collection of Rice from all over the world as well as a display of chopsticks.

"Oh, boy." Twilight gasped.

"Chopsticks? Wasn't the drum what banished Po Kong?" Rainbow asked.

"Ty Lee didn't tell you did she?" Huuro asked.

"Tell us what?"

"That the Chopsticks we seek were carved from the Drum Sticks that played the Immortal Drum that banished Po Kong the Mountain Demon, by Princess Scarlet Nova, ancestor to Princess Margaret Nova Perkins and wife of the Immortal who defeated Shendu. I use the title princess because all of Nova's vessels are descendants of Princess Isis of Egypt the Original vessel of Nova the Phoenix."

"Wow, and I thought Twilight was big on nerd talk." Rainbow replied.

Coop meanwhile was picturing what he could do with all of that rice. Coop started picturing a giant bowl of rice where he started swimming in it like it was synchronized swimming. As Coop was in his own little world he didn't notice that Huuro had brought out some Canadian food that would catch his nose.

"Coop. I bring food." Coop snapped out of his stupor and salivated.

"So while Coop's pigging out any idea which set of chopsticks are the ones we're here for?" Jamie asked.

"Chi Detector will find the right ones." Uncle said.

"Please hurry." Fluttershy pleaded.

"Take all the time you need." Huuro replied.

"The Dragoness is right. It's not like a swarm of evil robot minions is gonna barge right in and attack." Jamie said rhetorically.

Unfortunately before he could use it the walls around the building were smashed in and wave after wave of 2000 X Borgs arrived with Drago, the Ice Crew, Devina, and Creepox showing up along with some Bruisers and two new Red Staff wielding robot minions that the team had not seen before.

"Jamie!" Kiva scolded.

"What did I say? How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Surrender the Mountain Demon Chi to Drago and the forces of Darkness or we vaporize this City." Devina ordered.

"That's what Gorrath said to Coop when he demanded Megas be turned over to the Glorft." Pinkie noted.

"Yeah. You must takes lessons on giving demands from him." Coop added.

"Well, I have picked up some battle tactics from studying on the Glorft. Now are you gonna surrender or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Surrender's not our style." Jade replied.

"Then time for the hard way. Minions, Attack!"

The two sides went into battle.

Devina and Drago went after the Chop Sticks but Kiva and Huuro Stood in their way.

"Get out of my way!" Drago ordered.

Huuro answered, "Over my dead body!"

"Not a bad idea." Devina replied.

Drago and Devina attacked Kiva and Huuro respectively, while Jamie took the simplest approach and grabbed all the chopsticks.

"Let's haul buns!" Jamie called.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jackie replied. The group retreated.

When the team got back to Uncle's shop Tohru was about to enjoy the food that Huuro had brought back with her when Jade interrupted.

"Ah-ah-ah. T, remember you're dieting." Jade reminded him.

"Since when did Tohru go on a diet?" Huuro asked.

"The big guy could lose a few pounds." Jade replied.

"Something that Tsutsuji and Asuna would agree on."

Tohru groaned dreadfully as Jade put him through his paces while Coop looked on.

"I feel his pain already." the big guy said with sympathy.

"Perhaps we should put you on a diet." Kiva suggested.

Coop looked at her seriously, "Kiva, don't even joke about that."

"Coop's got a point. The odds of him going on a diet are slim to none." Jamie added.

Meanwhile Twilight, Uncle, and Jackie were examining the Chop Sticks that Jamie had gathered.

"The chopsticks containing the demon chi must be among them." Twilight began.

"Well, we better get started. This could take a while." Jackie sighed.

The Trio started going through the chopsticks searching for the demon chi. The Chi O Matic did say it was among the piles that were collected but with so many chopsticks it would the tough to find the correct set.

After going through so many they were looking tired, "Maybe we should get some sleep?" Jackie suggested.

"I agree." Twilight nodded.

"Evil does not sleep. We must keep looking." Uncle insisted. Uncle however yawned a bit before he too was feeling tired.

"Tell that to your eyes." Twilight replied.

Uncle wanted to object but he fell asleep before he could say anything. Jackie and Twilight fell asleep as well.

Later that night while Tohru was asleep his stomach was growling, "Hungry."

As he stared at the ceiling fan it turned into a pizza in his mind's eye. His stomach growled again causing him to get up and head to the fridge to look for food.

"Just a quick nibble."

Unfortunately for him he found only fish and some tofu. Tohru understood that Tsutsuji liked fish but he couldn't understand why Huuro liked tofu which confused him. He then found some Pork Fried Rice.

"Yum."

He found some chopsticks and began snacking but what he didn't know was that the ones he picked out were the ones that had the demon chi. As he ate, he was unaware of the demon chi seeping into him.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal Drago was fuming, "Now I lost the Mountain Demon chi?!"

"It could be worse. You could be stuck in a junkyard." Vicky said. Drago turned to her with raging eyes signaling her to shut up. Vicky got the message and zipped it.

"Vicky, why don't you do something useful and go raid Australia?" Devina suggested. Vicky decided to go do that before Devina spoke again, "Drago, how about we just ask a new ally to lend us some minions and let us terrorize all of San Fran.

"That could work. And fortunately Vrak got us in contact with just the guy we need." Mindy said.

"And who is that?" Drago asked.

"Drago, I've got so much to tell you." So Mindy began discussing her new strategy to take back the Demon Chi.

Next Morning at Uncle's Shop, Jackie, Twilight, and Uncle were still dozing when they heard Jade's yell.

"Five Pounds?!" The three woke up startled by the yell.

The Rest of the Mane Six could see Jade berating Tohru about how he gained 5 pounds.

"How does someone gain five pounds over one night?"

"Lousy dieting." Jamie answered deadpan.

"We're upping it this time. Extra exercise to burn that off." Jade ordered.

"I know where this is going." Rainbow told the others.

Tohru looked dismal at the idea of more working out.

"You know what that means, Tohru." jade said.

"No please. Anything but push-ups." Tohru felt scared.

"Drop and give me twenty!" Tohru groaned, as he followed his fitness instructor's orders.

"Glad I'm not him right now. Anyway what's for breakfast?" Coop asked.

"Shouldn't we focus on the Demon Chi?" Rarity spoke up.

"Well, we covered half of them but so far nothing." Twilight said dismally.

"We gotta keep working," Jackie said. They continued to work until they searched the last pair, but no trace of demon chi, "None of the chopsticks have the Demon Chi?"

Uncle spoke to Jamie, "You must not have picked up right chopsticks!"

"Don't blame me I was running from the vast robot army!"

"Calm down. This won't solve anything." Jackie calmed them.

"Jackie's right. We should search the shop. I'm pretty sure the Demon Chi can't have gotten too far." Kiva said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I prefer eating finger food not chopstick food." Coop said.

Huuro had a thought before she spoke, "Coop you're a genius."

"I am?"

"He is?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Huuro explain." Kiva said.

"Jade said that Tohru gained 5 pounds last night and Coop mentioned food. What if Tohru took the chopsticks that had the demon chi?"

"What?!" The group gasped.

"Well, it's the best I could think of. Anyway what else does the Mountain Demon Chi cause the user to do?"

"An uncontrollable appetite." Jade gasped.

Pinkie Pie spoke, "Sounds a lot like the Rough Riders when they're surrounded by foods of the cuisines that distract them the most."

"Well, if Big T did assimilate the demon chi that would explain his five extra pounds over night." Jade added.

"But how will we know for sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"Live bait." Huuro answered.

"What live bait do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

"Just my Chinese food. Dragon sized for me of course."

"I thought wind element dragons were known for being vegetarians." Rarity said.

"Some of us are. Some of us aren't. It's a preference thing."

"Well, we'll see if it's true of Tohru has it in him." Jackie said.

Later that night they placed the Chinese food that Huuro had on her as planned. Fortunately it was chicken dishes with some fried chicken since Huuro was beginning to take after her partner, Skyla in terms of food preferences.

They watched from a corner waiting for Tohru to be compelled to take it.

"How much longer. I'm getting kind of hungry." Coop groaned.

"Keep it together, Coop." Kiva said.

Ten minutes later, Tohru showed up at the plate of food and began pigging out.

Jade frowned seeing this happen, until everyone started seeing Tohru looking green and not in the sick sense, "Oh, boy. Huuro, you were right."

"We need to extract the demon chi before Tohru starts growing in size." Jackie whispered.

"And before he eats all the food in San Francisco." Coop added.

Tohru on his new instincts started looking for more food. Unfortunately he began looking for Huuro's hidden stash.

"Uh-oh." the dragon gasped.

"Huuro, is there something you care to tell us?" Applejack asked.

"I've been stashing away some food."

"You what?" Jade whispered.

"Hey, you can't be too careful."

"Look on the bright side. At least Tohru hasn't found it yet." Jamie said.

"Jamie, remember what happened last time you said something like that?" Kiva reminded him.

Tohru opened a cabinet and found Huuro's stash.

"Jamie, be thankful I'm not an Earth Element Dragon or I would rip you apart for tempting fate." Huuro told him.

Tohru started stuffing himself like a hungry animal.

"Uncle, hurry and remove the demon chi from Tohru." Jackie pleaded.

"Do not rush, Uncle!" He stumbled to grab the chi o matic. Unfortunately it was on a Table that Uncle had to pay a small fortune for and Tohru saw it as food, "No! Not the table!"

"It's just a table." Rainbow replied.

"Not just table," Uncle then pulled out some of Huuro's mung bean sandwiches, "Take Mung bean sandwiches. Better for digestion."

Tohru caught them in his mouth. He then bolted from the shop looking for more food while making a hole in the process.

"Tohru's making quite a mess out of this place." Rarity gasped.

"Worry about the decor later." Jade replied.

"Right now we gotta save Tohru before he eats all the food in San Fran." Huuro said. They hurried out of the shop to catch him.

Meanwhile Drago, Devina, the Ice Crew and Avarona had hitched a ride on an Armada attack Ship.

"This better be worth it." Drago warned them.

Avarona answered, "It will. Gorrath's already got Glorft Mechs and ships guarding all the planets that the Armada has already taken over in this dimension."

Back with Tohru, he was starting to eat everything in sight and growing larger even with the Chan Clan, The Mane Six and their allies chasing him.

"How can he be so big and quick?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"That's what Eddy said about Ed during his sleep eating binges." Twilight noted.

"In any case we better contain him before he does any real damage." Huuro said.

"Will you hurry with that chi o matic?" Jackie pleaded with Uncle.

Uncle pointed his blow fish but it stopped glowing, "Uncle needs to get closer."

"No sweat!" Rainbow flew up taking Uncle by the arms.

"Aiiyah! Uncle is not a sack of potatoes."

"Hey, I'm helping you!" She flew Uncle to closer range. Unfortunately she nearly got clipped in the wing by an ice blast compliments of Avarona, "Whoa!"

"That demon chi's going to Drago, and so will all the Demon Powers. And we're gonna take them by force!"

"Not a chance." Jade answered.

"Shadowkhan. Attack!"

Right on cue Shadowkhan began attacking. Jackie and the Mane six went into battle. Kiva assisted while Jamie ducked for cover.

"Jade do as Jamie does and take cover." Jackie ordered.

"Shyeah, like I'm gonna wimp out like this guy?" jade replied.

"It's for your own safety." Jackie said.

"Listen to him, kid." Jamie suggested.

Jade wanted to object but fireballs from Strikemaster Ice made her think otherwise, "Maybe this once." Jade took cover behind a trash dumpster beside Jamie even as constant attacks by the Shadowkhan threatened to overwhelm the forces of light.

"Any last words before we finish you?" Avarona inquired.

"I'm too pretty to be eaten." Jamie cried.

"Wasted." Avarona prepared to fire which caused Jade to scream like a girl.

Meanwhile Tohru who was miles away after eating everything heard Jade's yell, "Jade?"

Back at the battle Avarona continued firing upon the forces of light while Devina and Drago were going after the rest of the team with the ice Crew attacking the Ponies.

"End of the line Chan." Devina declared.

Suddenly the group saw a large shadow cast over them.

"Please tell me that's Coop with Megas." Rainbow hoped.

They looked and saw Tohru looking like Po Kong standing above them.

Drago spoke to him, "Hey, Jolly Green Freak Show. You've got something that belongs to me!"

Tohru growled as he tried stomping on Drago, Devina, and Avarona. The trio dodged as Avarona used her ice breath to fire multiple Ice Shards at Tohru in an attempt to stun him.

"We gotta help Big T." Jade said.

"We might wanna help ourselves first." Jamie replied.

Swarms of Shadowkhan, Crows, and X Borgs appeared.

"More of them." Twilight gasped.

"These brutes are endless." Rarity said. They fought, while Drago was getting closer to Tohru.

"Uncle, hurry and remove the Demon Chi from Tohru." Rainbow ordered.

"I'm doing it!"

Before Uncle could however Drago got to Tohru first and absorbed the Demon Chi from him as the effects were already kicking in.

"Yes! This is more like it!" Drago cheered. Drago started growing in size.

"Uncle, do something!" Rainbow pleaded.

"Over my dead body. X Borgs attack the Chi Wizard and the slow Pegasus!" Devina ordered.

Right on cue X Borgs began shooting at Rainbow Dash and Uncle.

"Aiyah!"

"Don't worry, I gotcha!"

Unfortunately one of the X Borg attacks caused Uncle to slip out of Rainbow Dash's hooves but thanks to fast Flying Rainbow managed to catch Uncle on her back.

"Thanks for catching, Uncle. Now get me close to Drago." Rainbow nodded and hurried to get closer.

Meanwhile Drago was using his new size to attack the forces of light forcing them to dodge.

"Coop, we need to get to Megas!" Kiva ordered.

"On it!" Coop Kiva and Jamie went to get Megas while the others continued to hold off the massive Army of Robots and Shadowkhan.

"Spike, we could use your Dragon Friends right now." Rarity told the young dragon.

"Yeah. I wish they were here too."

"Right now we've got bigger problems to worry about!" Applejack was right, Drago was about to throw a building at the heroes.

"Time to squash some bugs!" Drago tossed the building at them only for Megas to block it and toss it into another building. Fortunately it had a sign that said this building was scheduled for demolition anyway.

"I saved them the trouble." Coop said smugly.

"Coop. Drago's attacking." Jamie cried.

"Then it's time to attack back!" Coop launched all sorts of missiles and weapons at Drago in an attempt to subdue him long enough for Uncle to remove the demon chi.

Uncle blasted him and extracted the Mountain Demon chi making him normal size again.

"You're gonna pay for this with your life, Chi Wizard!" Devina warned him.

"We're not finished yet!" Uncle replied.

"Oh, I think you are. Armada Forces Attack!"

Their forces attacked only to be stopped by Megas.

"That's the way, Coop!" Jamie cheered.

Coop continued blasting more armada ships but the ships continued fighting back as more minions continued to attack the rest of the team. But the heroes weren't backing down.

"Send in more minions and get Drago out of here!" Avarona ordered.

Even more minions began attacking the heroes and more armada ships began attacking Megas to the point where they were completely surrounded.

"There's too many! Coop, do something!" Jamie pleaded.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He pushed a big red button labeled desperate measures.

"Coop, were you gonna tell me you installed this?" Kiva asked suspiciously.

"I was gonna eventually." He answered sheepishly.

Megas then unleashed an energy wave that wiped out the attacking Armada fleet and the minions and also knocked Devina and Drago down to the ground.

"Told you we weren't finished." Uncle said smugly, as he aimed the chi o matic at Drago.

"What's Uncle doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's trying to remove Drago's Fire Demon Chi." Jackie answered.

"I thought it could only hold one?" Applejack was confused.

"Kira Tori Jim and Tim upgraded the Chi O Matic to hold more than one power at a time after the Moon and Earth Powers were found. Remember?" Twilight reminded her.

Applejack felt sheepish, "I forgot."

Uncle used the chi o matic ripping Drago's fire chi out of him.

"NO!" The dragon roared.

"You're on Ice Lizard breath!" Rainbow joked.

Before Rainbow Dash could say more, Prince Talon appeared from out of nowhere in a shower of sparks pelting the heroes.

"This is far from over!" he declared.

"What are you gonna do about it you meanie?!" Pinkie asked.

"What I should've done long ago. Destroy you myself!" He grew 30 stories tall as he said that.

"You think I'm scared of you?!" Coop called him out.

"You will be." Talon promised. Megas started fighting Talon.

"Eat turbine blasters." Coop pressed a button labeled turbine blasters which caused Megas' hands to turn into a turbine blaster and a missile launcher but the attack had no effect on the Crown Prince of the Crows.

"Pathetic!" Talon then blasted Megas with his staff.

"Coop, we're going down." Jamie noted in worry.

"That was a major hit. Stabilizers are damaged." Kiva checked status.

"Come on, baby. Give me some love!"

Talon prepared to slam his staff on Megas to finish it but Megas grabbed it as Megas got back on it's feet while Talon pulled on his staff, "Don't you know when to give up?"

"Yeah, never!" Coop answered.

"Then let me show you real power!" Talon then blasted Megas at point blank range doing massive damage to the weapons.

"We've lost weapons!" Kiva gasped.

"Coop, try the sword!" Jamie suggested.

"Alright!"

Coop pressed a button calling an energy sword before swinging it at Talon but that didn't even scratch him.

"Not even a scratch!" Kiva gasped.

"Your puny sword is useless against me. All your weapons together are no match for me. For I, Crown Prince Talon am invincible!"

To drive home his point he blasted Megas clear through three buildings and then laid waste to the area around Megas exposing Section 13.

Captain Black saw Jamie and Coop poke their heads out of the car.

"Uh, you guys are insured, right?" Jamie hoped.

"Somehow Giant Robots wasn't in the insurance list." The captain sighed. Coop and Jamie smiled sheepishly.

"We've got bigger problems. Talon's getting ready to attack!" Kiva warned them.

"If there was a last minute save our buts button now's the time for it." Jamie shook in worry.

"No sweat." Coop looked at said button labeled what Jamie described as.

"Pinkie Pie, think you can play some fitting music?" Applejack suggested.

"Done!"

Pinkie pulled out the Jukebox which had the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Instrumental Theme to it as Megas' Last minute right on time save our buts button activated which gave it new solar panels, blasters on its writs and chest along with blasters on the neck.

"What?!" Talon gasped.

"Didn't see this coming did ya, chump?" Coop called him out.

"Enough. I'll destroy you and all of North America!" Talon attempted to blast them but Megas in it's new mode easily dodged the attack before blasting Talon with it's wrist mounted lasers.

"That attack's powerful." Jamie was amazed.

"And I'm just getting started." Coop continued blasting till Talon seemed to have vanished.

"Is it over?" Jackie asked.

"Did they win?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Duh, Talon's gone. Right?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure. That seemed too easy." Kiva noted.

"Because Megas is too cool." Coop replied.

"You might want to look again." Jamie said.

From the smoke emerged Prince Talon already pissed off, "All you've done with your pathetic attacks is make me ANGRY!"

"Oh, snap." Coop said in shock.

"You're finished fools. Talon's gonna take you down and we'll destroy all of Section 13." Avarona warned them.

"How could he survive that?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm Invincible. You on the other hand are not!" Talon then blasted Megas with his strongest attack as Megas shielded its arms.

Much to everyone's surprise the energy instead of destroying Megas went right into the Solar Panels causing them to glow.

"Why aren't we lunch meat?" Jamie asked.

"We probably absorbed all the energy Talon threw at us." Coop suggested.

"That's right. The Panels absorbed the energy. Coop, divert it to the weapons." Kiva ordered.

"Weapons set and locked on target!" Coop pressed a button diverting the energy to the weapons as Megas produced twin cannons and had all weapons locked on Talon.

"Uh-oh." Talon gasped.

"Isn't this the part where Coop usually does one of his rolls?" Pinkie wondered.

Coop spoke up, "Listen up, Talon. When you go hurting my friends that ticks me off. But when you bust up my ride... Well, you're just asking for a one way butt whoop to the moon!"

"Nice once." Rainbow admitted.

"This can't be happening!" Talon cried.

"Oh, sure it can chump. Fire!" Coop called. Megas fired everything it had on Prince Talon.

Prince Talon screamed as the blasts collided with him. After four blasts Prince Talon dropped his staff.

"You've done the impossible. You've defeated the Crown Prince of the Crow Army but know this my Cousin will avenge my defeat ten thousand fold. You haven't seen the last of me or the Crows!" Prince Talon fell in an explosion that returned him to normal size and caused him to vanish to the Castle Terminal.

Drago growled before turning to Devina and Avarona, "Fall back!"

Avarona summoned Shadowkhan to take the team back but not before Devina stuck some well-placed and hidden cards throughout all of Section 13 in the hole that Megas had created.

Later on in the base Megas was undergoing some much needed repairs as Captain Black was being brought up to speed on everything so far.

"So all the demon chi has been captured at this point." Captain Black said.

"Pretty much and you should've seen the butt kicking Coop gave Talon," Rainbow said while throwing air punches, "The Crows aren't gonna be coming back anytime soon."

"I hope not." Fluttershy replied.

"All I know is that this place needs some rebuilding. Considering Megas fell through it." Twilight noted, and they agreed.

The group went to work fixing up the place and after hours of hard work Section 13 looked good as new.

"Well, done, team." Captain Black congratulated them.

"Now it's time to get Tohru back in shape and I need to go rebuild my stash of Asian and Chinese food. As well as Asian inspired food." Huuro said.

"That's right," jade turned to Tohru, "I hope you enjoyed your little binge cause now it's time to get back to your diet."

Tohru groaned knowing Jade was gonna put him through his paces even harder than usual as everyone else shared a laugh.


	25. Power Ponies

**Power Ponies**

Twilight Sparkle was sleeping peacefully until she felt some light in the room. She woke up and saw Spike was using a flashlight to help him read his comic book.

"Spike, it's late. We really need to get some sleep."

"But my dragon friends are coming to see me and they're bringing five new Dragons with them. Plus this comic is good."

"What comic?"

Spike got it out and showed her, "The Power Ponies. Superhero crime fighters who protect the city of Maretropolis!"

"Who're the Power Ponies?"

"Only the best crime fighting superhero team there is. In this issue they're battling their arch nemesis the Mane-iac. A power-mad owner of a hair-care product company until she accidentally fell into a vat of green liquid and electrocuted by a downed power line. The accident gave her strange new powers with her mane. Right now they're off to stop the Mane-iac from stealing the electro orb from the Maretropolis Museum, but Humdrum had to go and mess up.

"Whose Humdrum?"

"The Power Ponies useless sidekick. They have to stop the Mane-iac or all of Maretropolis is doomed!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Go to bed, Spike. We've got a lot of work to do getting the portal between Sodor, Equestria and Japan up and running. Once it's done we'll be closer to defeating the forces of darkness."

"All right. All right." He turned out the light and went to bed.

Next morning, Spike and the Mane Six were at the building site of the portal that led to Japan. To their surprise Steve was towing Akiza to Japan.

"What happened to Akiza?" Rarity asked.

"Akiza's boiler ticket expired so I'm taking her home." Steve explained.

"I'll be better once it's new and improved."

"You look fine to me. What's so important about a boiler ticket?" Rainbow asked.

Steve explained, "A boiler ticket is a certificate to prove that a Steam Engine's boiler has been inspected and approved by the inspector. It expires every ten years and when it does that's when an engine is pulled out of service until a new boiler is built and ready."

"Dash: I see."

Akiza spoke, "Anyway once we go to Japan Hiro's on his own but now that Kaoru's settled in well Steve and I don't have to stick around full time. Plus work is starting to increase in Japan."

"Well, we got work as well." Twilight said. The Ponies and engines agreed as Steve took Akiza home while the ponies went to work.

Spike tried to offer his help but the ponies seemed to have it covered so he sat to the side and read his comic book, "I used to be somebody in this group. Loyal devoted number one assistant. Now I'm just in the way." he sighed.

"No you're not."

Spike looked over. He saw his pals from the Dragon Migration but they had somebody else with them. It was a blonde girl wearing medieval clothes. This was Sally Sinister but neither Spike nor the Mane Six knew this yet.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Spike. Long time no see." Whirlwind greeted.

"How have you been?" Bask asked.

"I'm ok, but I'd feel better if I was actually doing something. I mean I feel like I came here all for nothing."

Sally spoke, "Well, I can tell you one thing. Just cause you're a baby dragon doesn't mean you have to be the one who's less heard."

"Who're you?"

"Sally."

"Well, I'm Spike."

"Nice to meet you. So what are you gonna do now?"

"Only thing I can do right now is read my comic."

"That's kinda what I do when I used to visit my uncle. I often read books." Sally admitted.

"Yeah, well this new issue of Power Ponies is good."

Sally and the Dragons gathered round to read it. As they read Spike sighed.

"And once again, Humdrum messes up." Spike sighed.

"Surely he can prove himself." Sunburn said with hope.

"He's only there for comic relief." Spike explained.

Spyro spoke, "The Power Ponies are very different from the Skylanders. If he were among us then he would have time to train and grow."

"Well, unfortunately he can't. besides it's just a comic."

"Hey, what's this?" Sally asked.

Spike and the others looked seeing something at the bottom of the last page that was blank.

"Looks like a spell or something." Camo inspected.

"I'm sure there was a magnifying glass around here," Spike began looking around the room. Sally and the Skylanders also looked around the area. Spike finally found it, "Here it is!"

"What does it say?" Zap asked.

Spike read it, "You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is... defeated. Huh? Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book? What does that even mean?"

"Perhaps we should ask Twilight Sparkle." Drobot suggested.

Suddenly the comic book started glowing. The Mane six then rushed in and saw the glowing comic.

"What's going on?" Twilight gasped.

Suddenly the comic started sucking everybody in. Sally attempted to use her magic to keep everyone from getting pulled in. But it was no use as Sally lost hold and was also pulled into the comic.

Once everyone opened their eyes Sally and the Skylanders saw that they had remained themselves but Spike and the Ponies had changed.

"Well, this is unexpected." Sally said.

"Is everyone alright?" Cynder asked.

"I'm okay," Spike looked at himself seeing he was dressed as a super hero, "Whoa, check me out," He saw they were on top of a building and gasped, "No way! This is Maretropolis!"

"Mare what?" Whirlwind asked.

"Maretropolis, it's the setting in my comic book," Spike and the others then turned and saw Twilight and the others dressed in costumes, "Holy new persona Ponies!"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight. Girls, you're the Power Ponies."

"Power what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The heroes from my comic book."

"I still don't get it." Applejack replied.

"Basically we're in Spike's comic book." Sunburn explained.

"How did this happen?" Twilight asked.

"Spike read something on the last page which was blank." Sally explained.

"And it looks like it trapped us in the comic." Spike noted.

"So how do we get out of here?" Fluttershy asked.

"We have to defeat the Mane-iac." Spyro explained.

"The Who?" Rainbow asked.

Drobot explained, "The Arch Enemy of the Power Ponies."

"And just where is this Mane-iac?" Rarity inquired.

They suddenly head a maniacal laugh, "Down there." Spike answered.

The group looked down to see the villain in question. The Mane-iac wore a purple jumpsuit with a dark blue coat, and her main was green and acted like octopus tentacles.

"She doesn't look so tough." Rainbow said.

"Don't underestimate her." Spike warned her.

"So how are we supposed to take her on if we're the power ponies?" Rarity asked.

"You each have your own special powers." Spike answered.

"So what's my power?" Twilight asked.

Spike started explaining, "Twilight, you're Masked Matter-Horn. You can shoot beams form your horn ranging from energy to even freeze beams. Pinkie Pie, you're Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis and can run a distance of miles in mere seconds. Rainbow Dash is Zapp, she can control the forces of nature through her necklace. Rarity, you're Radiance, you can make anything through energy. Applejack's Mistress Mare-velous. She can psychically control her lasso and use hoofarangs to subdue her enemies. And Fluttershy is Saddle Rager, and can turn into a hulking monster with tremendous strength when she loses her temper."

"Except Fluttershy doesn't lose her temper that often." Sally noted.

Fluttershy nodded, "I don't really like getting angry."

"Either way, let's just defeat the Mane-iac and get home." Rainbow said.

The girls jumped in before Spike called, "Wait, you don't know how to use them!"

"We better go give them a hand." Spyro suggested.

Spike and the others headed down towards the scene of the crime. They saw that the Mane Six were having trouble with their powers.

Spike watched with a face palm, "This is just pathetic."

"That's something I'd expect to hear from my cousins." Sally said.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand." Cynder suggested. Sally and the Dragons nodded as they went to help the Power Ponies.

Down below Mane-iac and her minions were making off with the electro orb, "This time, you Power Ponies won't stand in my way!" Mane-iac declared.

"That's what you think." Rainbow Dash attempted to tap into the powers of Zapp and stop the Mane-iac and her minions. She launched a blast of thunder but it was too powerful and ended up knocking her back.

Fortunately Rarity tapped into the power of Radiance to Catch Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rare. I thought Spike said I could use the power."

Spike arrived, "Just because you have the power doesn't mean you know how to actually control it."

Camo nodded, "Spike's right. Some of us Skylanders, have alternate modes we can tap into but it took years of training to get to where we are now."

"Well, I don't think now's the right time to actually practice." Applejack reminded them of the situation.

"Let's just use the Indy Ploy." Pinkie suggested.

Twilight answered, "Given the circumstances we'll need to make do as we fight.

So the heroes did what Twilight suggested as they went on the offensive.

Fluttershy however was cowering behind a mailbox, "What is wrong with you? Pardon me for saying this but you look like you're about to soil yourself." Sally noted.

"I just don't like fighting. That's why I'm staying where it's safe." she cowered.

"There are times when all of us need to fight to protect those that we care about."

"Yeah, you just need to get angry." Spike beckoned her.

"But I don't feel angry."

Meanwhile the battle for the other Power Ponies wasn't going so well. Each of them were being done in by themselves while trying to control their powers. Spike saw the Electro orb was unguarded.

"Now's my chance," Spike went for the Electro Orb with Sally by his side, "I got it."

Spike was about to hurry off, only to trip on a curb making the orb roll right into Mane-iac, "Why thank you, Humdrum."

"You're not welcome." Sally used her magic to try and take the orb back.

"And what's this, a new recruit? I must say you certainly know how to pick friends."

"Yes I'm friends with Humdrum." Sally answered.

"Friends? Please. The only thing Humdrum is useful at is messing up. The Power Ponies only keep him around because they feel sorry for him."

"And what do you know about Friendship?" Sally challenged her.

"What's there you know?"

"You are really sounding like my cousins. Now hand over the orb or Humdrum and I will take it from you by force!"

"Don't make me laugh. Oh, wait I will anyway." She laughed in mockery.

Sally then jumped into the air and attempted to perform a flying kick. Unfortunately she forgot to consider the science and missed by a hair.

"You're just as useless as Humdrum." Mane-iac said. She grabbed the orb and took her leave followed by her henchponies.

The Skylanders tried to stop them but the Mane-iac and her henchponies overpowered them.

"Ok, that didn't go as planned." Twilight groaned.

"That's because you don't have training with your powers yet." Whirlwind said.

"Exactly." Spike agreed.

"Okay, so we'll train for a bit." Rainbow said.

"I don't' even know if we have the time."Spike said.

"Then in that case Sally and us Dragons can by some time." Cynder offered.

"Whatever it takes." Twilgiht said.

"Spike. You know how the Power Ponies use their powers?" Sally asked.

"Of course."

"Then you need to walk them through it." Cynder instructed.

"I'll do my best." So they left while Spike was tasked to properly walk the girls through their super powers.

Spike spoke in a Drill Sergeant tone, "Alright, ladies, listen up. We've got a lot of work to do in training you in mastering your superpowers. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now let's get started!" So Spike began instructing the girls in how to master their powers.

Meanwhile inside the building, Sally and the Dragon Skylanders were watching what was going on.

"You know this brings back memories," Sally began, "The nine of us fighting alongside each other. The only thing missing is my old pal Jennifer O'Donnell."

"You know this whole battle depends solely on them. If they can't defeat the Mane-iac then we'll never escape the comic." Cynder reminded her.

"But if Fluttershy can't tap into Saddle Ranger's power then we're up a creek without a paddle." Camo sighed.

Sally replied, "I have a feeling anything can happen with the right push."

The Dragon Skylanders agreed as they prepared to hold off the Maneiac and her henchponies long enough for the Power Ponies to finish the job.

Mane-iac was placing the orb inside her machine, "Yes. All is ready.

"Not on our watch!" Sally called. Sally and the Skylanders emerged and prepared for battle.

"Get them!" Mane-iac ordered. Her hench ponies attacked.

Sally and the Dragon Skylanders counter attacked and so far they were winning. . Mane-iac joined the fight and used her mane tendrils to ensnare them.

"Let us go. I'm warning you. I've got lightning and I'm not afraid to use it." Zap warned her.

"Empty threats." Zap used his breath on the Mane-iac. Mane-iac recoiled but tightened her grip on them.

Right on cue the Power Ponies burst in and began to attack, "Power Ponies, go!" Twilight ordered.

This time the Power Ponies did better and they had the upper hoof. Spike looked up seeing the Electro orb powering the machine, "This time I won't mess up," He thought back to the pep talk that the Ponies had given him during the training, "Just because I'm Humdrum here, doesn't mean I am exactly like him."

To drive that point home he successfully managed to get to the Electro orb that was powering the machine.

"I got it."

Sally had seen everything and decided to taunt the Mane-iac, "Would Humdrum be able to have done that?"

Mane-iac growled and attempted to grab Spike with one of her mane tendrils. Spike dodged the tendrils but as he did a firefly appeared. The Maneiac growled and smacked it into a wall.

Fluttershy seeing this gasped, "Are you okay?" she asked the bug.

She turned to Mane-iac in anger, "Are you kidding me? I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but... you hurt a teensy, little, harmless firefly?! Really?!"

Suddenly Fluttershy started getting bigger and bigger with her mane turning yellower and her voice growing deeper.

"Well, you're just a great, big, meanie! There! I said it! What makes you think you're so special?! Like the rules of common courtesy don't apply to you?! Why don't you pick on somepony your own size?!" She roared and began thrashing around the lair.

The Mane-iac attempted to lash out at Fluttershy. But the raging pony knocked the beam from her machine and it hit her making her mane ensnare herself.

"Well done, Saddle Ranger. I knew you had it in you." Sally smiled. Fluttershy still in monster mode giggled sheepishly.

"And once again Maretropolis was saved. Thanks to the Power Ponies and Humdrum!" Spike announced. Everyone clapped and cheered at that.

Suddenly they started glowing and were back in the real world.

"Well, that was a fun adventure. I can't wait to tell the rest of our Skylander friends." Sally said.

"Skylander friends?" Twilight asked.

"Uh-huh." Cynder nodded.

"Pardon my language but what the buck are Skylanders?" Applejack asked.

Sally explained, "The Skylanders are the greatest champions that Skylands has ever known. They serve as its protectors. Their previous leader was a Portal Master named Eon but now the task of leading and protecting the Skylanders has been given to me."

"Well, we appreciate your help." Twilight said.

"Thank you very much." Sally replied.

"And thank you, Spike. None of this would've been possible without you to guide us." Twilight thanked him, as the ponies agreed.

"When it comes to those I care about, I always pull through." Spike declared.

Spyro nodded, "I think your actions might have evolved Humdrum's character. Check out the comic now."

They saw the last page of Humdrum standing in front of the Power Ponies letting him in the limelight.

"You're right. Humdrum's taken a level in badass." Whirlwind said.

"Just like you, Spike." Twilight added.

Spike blushed at the compliments but before he could speak, the sounds of screaming could be heard.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We better check it out." Sally suggested. The group hurried off not even bothering to know how the comic actually pulled them in.

Meanwhile the Sinister Sisters were already terrorizing the Ponyville with some undead creatures known as Hidiacs.

"Yes! Flee you miserable equines!" Scarlet announced. The ponies continued running away screaming for their lives.

"This is so much fun." Sage laughed.

"I haven't had this much fun since we terrorized Witch University." Sapphire added.

The sisters continued to unleash terror in Ponyville without a care. Until three fireballs knocked them on their asses.

"What the hell was that?!" Scarlet demanded.

"So now you've become a potty mouth. I am surprised," The sisters recognized that voice as Spike, the Mane Six and the Skylanders showed up and with them was Sally, "I thought your father taught you better than that. Disgraceful."

The sisters were shocked, as Scarlet spoke, "Sally? You filthy treasonous witch!"

"And you three are an embarrassment to the family." Sally countered.

"Why are you here?" Sage inquired.

"To bring the three of you to justice. Consider this a favor to Professor Periwinkle. She always was my favorite teacher when I was at Witch University. That was two years before Marnie attended."

"You were a student at Witch University?" Spike asked.

"That's right."

Sapphire interrupted rudely, "And the goody two shoes dumb blonde."

Rarity spoke to Sally, "I take it you had to endure dumb blonde jokes?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

"And what other Jokes did you have to endure?" Rainbow asked.

"Any other things they can think of."

"They? Who are they?" Sunburn asked.

"And what did Scarlet mean when she said you were a filthy treasonous witch?" Camo wondered.

"Because I didn't succumb to my own power and tried to subjugate everyone around me."

"You could've been the most powerful witch in town." Sage said.

"But instead you had to pick the way of the warrior and work on your swordsmanship." Sapphire added.

"IT was my choice!"

"Which proves that once again you're a dumb blonde disgrace of a cousin." Scarlet noted.

"You know that's a hurtful stereotype about blondes."

Applejack spoke to the three taking it to offense as well, "And y'all are just a bucking bunch of grabastic pieces of bucking amphibian shit."

The three were appalled at the insult, "Hidiacs! Tear them apart!" Scarlet ordered. The creatures went on the attack.

"Let's save this town." Sally called. The group got ready and went on the attack.

The minions were numerous but they weren't that well organized yet they put up a fight.

"Come on, we can fight comic book characters. This shouldn't be harder." Rainbow said.

"You're right but these aren't Kaos' Trolls we're fighting." Spyro said.

"Never the less, we can't back down." Twilight ordered.

"If it's all the same I'll just watch from a distance." Fluttershy said meekly.

"I wish you were still Saddle Rager." Spike sighed.

"Well, I'm not." Spike shrugged and decided to let it be with her.

Meanwhile Sally and the Skylanders were holding their own against the creatures much to the anger of the Sinister Sisters.

"Is that all you got?" Sally mocked.

"I did not miss this!" Sage growled.

"That's always been your biggest problem." Sally replied.

"What's been their biggest problem?" Rarity asked.

"They don't like losing." Sally answered.

"And now you'll pay for your treason, bitch!" Scarlet fired a blast of dark magic at Sally.

"Sally!" The ponies cried.

Sally drew her sword and batted it away, "It's gonna take more than that to defeat me!"

"Well, you better hope you last long." Sapphire warned her.

"Believe me, I'm not defeated so easily."

So the four continued to engage in combat with the sisters using their magic. Sally was outnumbered but not out matched and with some clever attacked she knocked her cousins on their asses while the Skylanders and Ponies finished off the minions.

"You are defeated and so are your minions. Leave now or else."

"Never!" Scarlet answered.

"Then you leave me and the Dragon Skylanders no choice."

"What're you planning?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see."

"Fat a lot of good you'll do. You ditched your own magic, you slutty bitch!" Sage insulted her.

"I don't need magic against you three."

"Then you're gonna lose." Sapphire said.

"Correction you're gonna lose," To drive home her point Sally overcame the magic of her cousins and beat back the sinister sisters, "Twilight, open a portal please."

"With pleasure." Twilight opened a portal and Sally tossed the Sinister Sisters right through it.

"Now that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"But where'd ya send them?" Applejack wondered.

"London."

"Is that safe." Fluttershy asked.

"To be honest I was kind of taking a gamble." she admitted.

"Anyway you never answered Sunburn's question from before." Spike said.

"By 'they' I meant those three and whatever other mocks they could think of."

"Sounds like you and your cousins don't get along much do you?" Rarity noted.

"I'm afraid not." Sally admitted.

"Well, at least ya did the right thing even if they were family." Applejack said.

"Indeed but I have news as to what's happened to Halloweentown. Take me to your leader." Sally instructed.

The ponies nodded, as Twilight used her magic to teleport them to Canterlot.

"Where are we now?" Bash asked.

Twilight explained, "Canterlot. The capital of Equestria. We'll take you to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna now." They headed for the castle.

"Nice place." Cynder admitted.

"Reminds me of the Cloud Kingdom." Spyro said.

"We're here." Twilight said.

They entered the castle. The team made their way to the throne room where Celestia and Luna were waiting.

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." Twilight greeted.

"Well, this is a surprise. We weren't expecting seeing you today. And who're your friends?" Celestia inquired.

Before Twilight could say anything, Luna looked ahead and saw Sally, "Sally?"

"Princess Luna. Looks like you got my message from the Ed Boy's dream."

"Yes. But what are you doing here?"

"To tell you that things in Halloweentown have gotten worse." Sally admitted.

"Just as I feared." Luna said.

"How much worse?" Celestia inquired.

"Perhaps I better show you."

Sally used some magic to show that the town was held in the iron grip of the Forces of Darkness and that all the other creatures had been enslaved to work for the Darkness but to make matters worse the Cromwell Family and all their relatives were getting the most brutal treatment.

"As you can see the Forces of Darkness want revenge upon you lot. Something about ruining their plans and rendering one of their own powerless."

"This is payback for when we stripped Drago of his fire demon chi." Twilight realized.

"Trust me I know my cousins and believe me we haven't even begun to feel the full wrath of their new allies. They're gonna make all of us pay for stripping Drago of his fire demon chi."

"How horrible." Fluttershy gasped.

"Horrible doesn't even begin to describe the war that's about to come." Spyro replied.

"Which means we better prepare for the worst." Sunburn warned them. The others agreed as they went to prepare for the worst.


	26. Twilight's Kingdom

**Twilight's Kingdom**

Astral was in Ponyville with the Cutie Mark Crusaders as she was taking a break from exploring the universe with her powers.

"Well, Crusaders, another day gone and we still haven't earned our cutie marks." Applebloom said in despair.

"What a bummer." Scootaloo sighed.

"You're gonna get them some day." Astral assured them.

"I hope it's soon. I'm getting tired of being a blank flank." Sweetie Belle said in frustration.

"But at least being a blank flank is better than being stuck with a cutie mark you don't understand." Astral noted.

"Astral does have a point." Scootaloo admitted.

"By the way where is Twilight Sparkle?" Astral asked.

"She's with the others at the Crystal Empire for some big summit." Applebloom answered.

"Must be important." Astral said.

At the Crystal Empire, Quintessa was currently on resting on all fours as she was overseeing the summit but she had a bit of longing in her heart which didn't go unnoticed by Princess Cadence.

"What's wrong, Quintessa?" Cadence asked.

"I'm just a bit bummed out. I've been stuck in the Crystal Empire for over a thousand years. A mere ten for a Dragon's life since one Dragon Year for you ponies is actually 100 years. But in that hundred years I've missed so much like finding a mate."

"You want to be a wife and mother?" Cadence asked.

"Yes I do, but I don't know if I'm ready for that role yet. Don't get me wrong I do well with kids as you do as I'm sure the Crystal Ponies have told you."

"Yes they have."

"Well, babysitting other children makes me want a child or two of my own."

"I know what you mean." Cadence admitted.

"You do?"

"I've done a lot of foal sitting myself and now I only wish I had one of my own."

"But at least you have a husband."

"Yes. And I'm grateful for that."

"I don't know if I will find a boyfriend. Considering I'm an 1100 human year old dragon."

"I'm sure you will." Quintessa smiled before returning her attention to the summit.

The two noticed Twilight wasn't feeling all happy due to just smiling and waving to the other delegates. Quintessa wanted to say something but she didn't want to interrupt the meeting.

The meeting was mostly for all the bigger delegates while Twilight felt left out with nothing to contribute and just decided to leave.

Before she could get far Quintessa spoke to her, "You okay?"

"Fine. It's just, I wish I had a bigger part in all this. I mean ever since I became a Princess what have I truly done to show my status here in Equestria?"

"You did help restore the Crystal Empire."

"Well, that's old news now."

"Look your chance to prove yourself will come. Give it time."

"How much time?"

"I don't have an answer to that."

"Just what I thought." She trotted off. The Lightning/Fire Dragoness sighed before returning to the meeting.

After the meeting Twilight was out on the castle balcony looking out into the distance.

Quintessa went to go see her, "You missed the meeting."

"Doubt any of them would even know I was there." Twilight doubted.

"Let's go see your aunts."

"Alright."

So Quintessa took Twilight to see Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"Twilight, we were wondering where you were." Celestia said.

"You were?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Luna inquired.

"I just don't feel like I truly belong with all of you here. I mean despite what I've done it doesn't seem to truly increase my reputation as a Princess."

"There's more to being a princess than being well known and having a reputation." Quintessa said.

"I know, but I just wonder where do I go from this? What's gonna be my purpose?"

"Calm down, Twilight. All will be revealed in time." Celestia assured her.

"If it does." She walked off.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, a stallion was using his magic to levitate some oranges when one of them fell and rolled into a Dark alley.

He trotted over before seeing a small hunched figure in a cloak, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there," Suddenly the Stallion felt his magic being drained, "What's happening?"

The figure spoke, "'Is he friend or is he foe?', the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago." He laughed as the pony fell down with his cutie mark vanished.

Back at the Crystal Empire Celestia woke up after snoozing.

Luna came inside with Twilight, "Sister."

Quintessa followed her, "You okay?"

"I just had the most horrifying dream." Celestia said in shock.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Luna asked.

Quintessa wondered, "What was the dream about?"

"It was no dream. It was real." Luna assured her sister.

"Which means he's escaped and is on the move." Celestia feared.

Quintessa was confused, "Who are you two talking about?"

"An old enemy named Tirek." Celestia answered.

"I think we might want to get Twilight and the others. Also send word to Team Avatar, The Cooper Gang and the Rough Riders." Quintessa suggested.

"At once.

"Before Quintessa does that can you tell me who Tirek is and what he did?" Twilight asked.

Celestia explained, "Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard."

Luna continued, "Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions."

Celestia added, "Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape."

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates some time ago." Luna said.

Quintessa was shocked, "Cerberus? As in Hades' pet dog from the world of our human friends?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, but leaving Tartarus has left Tirek weakened. He's finally gotten strong enough to use his dark magic. And with each passing moment he only grows stronger."

"We gotta stop him here and now." Quintessa said.

"I know one who can help us. Camille."

"See to it Camille is informed." Celestia ordered.

"I will see to it personally."

"But what can we do?" Twilight asked desperate to help.

"For now, I want you and your friends to look into the chest the Tree of Harmony released."

"How's that gonna help?"

"The tree of harmony gave us that chest for a reason. I think it's time we find out how to unlock it and release its contents."

"I understand." Twilight answered. So the group went to do their jobs.

Once Twilight arrived in Ponyville she told her friends what was going on.

"Ya really think Camille can handle something like this Tirek, fella?" Applejack asked.

"Camille can handle all forms of Magic. She's got this." Rainbow said.

"But I share your worry. Still the Princess wants us to focus our attention on the chest." Twilight explained.

"Well, I have been wondering what's in there." Rarity admitted.

"But we don't even have the keys to open it." Fluttershy reminded them.

"Or how to find them." Rainbow put in.

"So we're back to square one." Rarity sighed.

Spike came over, "Hey, girls. I just received this book that was chronicling all the stuff you went through ever since the Invasion of the Everfree Forest. Princess Celestia highlighted some of them."

At the mention of a book Twilight levitated towards her and opened it, "You're right. This marks some of the challenges we've faced concerning our very elements. Maybe the key to unlocking the chest is in here," Twilight then read the book for answers, "I think I got something. Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I knew I had to be honest. I just knew it. But what's that got to do with openin' the chest?"

"We all had to endure trials that involved our element of harmony." Rainbow realized.

Twilight nodded, "Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home. Rarity, even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at Fashion Week in Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit. Rainbow Dash, you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends. Pinkie Pie, you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich."

The rest of the Mane Six understood before Pinkie Pie brought up an important fact, "And we each got a memento from those who we helped change."

"You think those mementos might be the keys?" Rarity asked.

"I suggest you all go back and retrieved those objects and meet me at the chest." Twilight ordered. The others promised as they went to do just that.

Meanwhile Astral and Camille were going after Tirek, "I can't believe Cerberus falls asleep on the job and Tirek is loose." Camille said.

"Well, according to Twilight that thing with Cerberus happened quite a while ago." Astral noted.

"Still I find it hard to believe that Hades would let his pet abandon his post. Unless we're talking about the Cerberus of this world."

"Either way we have to find Tirek and stop him before more unicorns lose their magic."

"Good point and if he can do this to Unicorns there's no telling what he'll do to the princesses."

Astral shushed her as the stopped and peeked around a corner seeing a cloaked figure stealing magic from a unicorn. It grew taller and stood up straight after the assimilation.

Camille was stunned but not surprised considering what she heard about Daolon Wong, "Oh, my. This is worse than Celestia described it."

"We need to get the drop on him while he's still vulnerable." Astral suggested.

"Then let's get going."

So Camille used her family's thieving techniques to sneak up behind Tirek and attack. Suddenly Tirek spun around and was prepared to attack but halted seeing who was before him.

"Give it up, Tirek. You're going down." Camille began.

"And we're gonna send you back to Tartarus!" Astral added.

"And who are these creatures so weary of life to make such a threat?" Tirek inquired.

"A Master Thief!"

"And a Legendary Golden Dragon."

"Interesting. It's clear I've missed out on so much since my imprisonment."

"Enough talk. Surrender the magic you stole or else." Camille ordered.

Tirek frowned, "You do not command Lord Tirek." he blasted at her with what magic he's gained.

Camille dodged as she blasted Tirek back while Astral used fire magic in an attempt to subdue Tirek.

"I may not be at my full strength but against a thief and a dragon I still have plenty to use."

"Over our dead bodies!" Astral called.

"That's the idea!" Tirek continued blasting at Astral and Camille and the latter two were starting to get overwhelmed. Eventually they were worn out as Tirek approached, "Your magic will make a fine addition."

"Not gonna happen." Camille answered.

"Oh, but it will." Tirek opened his mouth and started assimilating the magic out of Camille.

Camille fought to keep her magic but the more magic Tirek drained out of her the stronger he grew. When Camille's magic was depleted Tirek's size increased and his back was straightening out.

"Camille. You gotta get up." Astral cried.

Tirek spoke, "She is no longer a threat to me. And neither are you. Once I've consumed all the magic in Equestria, I will make all pony kind and all those who stand in my way suffer."

"Not if I can help it!"

Tirek blasted her. Astral was hit on the spot knocking her out cold, "Dead weight dragon." Tirek left Astral and Camille on the ground out cold.

When the latter woke up they found themselves in the hospital.

"What happened? Did anybody get the number on that lorry that hit me?" Camille groaned.

"My head." Astral groaned.

The Mane Six paid a visit to see them.

"What happened to you two?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Tirek. He stole my magic and knocked Astral out cold." Camille explained.

"What?!" Pinkie shrieked.

"My Stars!" Rarity gasped.

"Are you bucking kidding me?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I wish." Camille replied.

"Can this get any worse?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

Celestia entered with Luna and Cadence, "I'm afraid it can." the princess of the sun answered.

"I'm afraid to ask but how?" Astral inquired.

"Tirek has found a partner."

"Who?" Camille asked.

"Zuko's cousin, Draco."

"What is Zuko's cousin Draco like?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's always had a superiority complex over those he deems weaker than he is." Luna explained.

Applejack raised a brow, "Say what now?"

Astral answered, "Translation he looks down on those in the lower class."

Cadence spoke, "Tirek and Draco have teamed up and have assimilated more magic out of the unicorns of Equestria."

"We gotta do something." Camille tried to get up but fell back down.

"Correction, Camille. You need to rest." Twilight replied.

Celestia continued, "But we need to warn you all. Tirek has grown strong enough to assimilate the strength of earth ponies and the flight of Pegasi."

"What about the power of Dragons or the magic of Alicorns?" Astral asked.

Celestia answered, "He'll eventually grow powerful enough to steal our own. And when he does nothing can stop him."

"I don't believe that. I believe there's still hope." Camille hoped.

"There's only one thing we can do. We must rid ourselves of our magic." Celestia looked to Luna and Cadence who agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" Astral asked.

"It's the only way. We must hide it from him." Luna answered.

"Then transfer it to Camille. She can handle all forms of magic." Astral suggested.

"No. Twilight must be the one." Celestia answered.

Twilight was shocked, "You sure about this?"

"This is the biggest request I could ever ask of you. You must contain our magic within you and keep Tirek from finding out."

"I understand."

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence gathered around and concentrated their magic and released it from their bodies losing their cutie marks in the process. The magic then ended up in Twilight's own body. Twilight contained it despite how overwhelming it was for her.

"Okay so now that Twilight has your magic what do we do now?" Astral asked.

Celestia answered, "Tirek will come to us but we will not uncover where our magic is. How are you in terms of opening the chest?"

"There's one key to it missing." Twilight answered.

Camille spoke, "Well, perhaps we should get Team Avatar, my gang and the Rough Riders here. Did Quintessa find them yet?"

"She should have." Luna answered.

Right on cue Quintessa arrived pulling the Chariot with the teams in question while the Rough Riders rode on the backs of their partner dragons.

"Hey, guys? Did I miss anything?" Quintessa asked.

"I'm afraid so." Celestia answered.

Luna brought Quintessa and the teams up to speed on what was happening and needless to say the group was shocked.

"No Way!" Skyla gasped.

"You're kidding me!" Roxanne hoped.

"Say it isn't so!" Elesa pleaded.

Celestia sighed, "I wish it were the case."

"Let's just stop Tirek and Draco before they do anymore damage." Geoff suggested.

"With the power Tirek currently has it won't be easy." Celestia warned them.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Brian replied.

"We must return to Canterlot. Shining Armor is already stationed with helping the others protect every pony there." Cadence said. The team nodded as they headed to Canterlot.

Meanwhile Tirek was currently heading to Canterlot with a male Yellow Dragon with black markings and a thunderbolt pattern on his forehead. This was Draco, Zuko's cousin and Lucius' Son.

Tirek's color had gotten darker in red and black, his horns were longer, and he was more muscular, "My many thanks to you, Draco. I would not have been able to assimilate so much magic and power from all these ponies without your assistance."

"I don't know what Cousin Zuko sees in these ponies. Aside from the upper class ponies the others are pathetic." Draco noted.

Tirek scowled, "They are all the same weak minded."

"Nothing like Dragons. We're strong." Draco boasted.

The duo arrived in Canterlot where they found Shining Armor waiting for them, "Stay back, you two!"

"Do you really think you can defeat us?" Draco challenged.

"I'm more than willing to try."

"Then you're a fool!" Tirek mocked.

"Prepare to lose your magic." Draco warned him.

Shining Armor blasted them with his magic, only for Tirek to catch it in his mouth and begin assimilating it.

"Did you really think you could defeat somebody who absorbs magic with magic?" Draco asked rhetorically.

Shining Armor fell down weakened. Tirek put an arm around Draco, "Why don't you go have yourself a little fun? I won't stand in your way."

Draco flew off and walked around Canterlot as if he owned the place.

Tirek meanwhile stormed the castle and barged into the throne room. He found the princesses in the throne room and Prince Zuko by their side.

"Tirek, your reign of terror comes to an end here and now." Zuko announced.

"Don't count on it!" Tirek replied, before turning to the princesses, "And you have something I want!"

"Bring it!" Cadence replied.

Tirek attempted to suck the magic out of Celestia but nothing came, "What?!" he tried it on Luna but nothing, "This can't be!" He tried Cadence but had no results, "Where is your magic?!

"We will tell you nothing!" Celestia answered.

Tirek frowned but smiled, "I see hiding your magic to keep it out of my reach. Very clever, but you made my job easier," Tirek opened a portal to Tartarus, "Give my regards to Cerberus!" He banished the three princess to Tartarus.

Zuko still remained, "You still have me to deal with."

"Please, with all the power I've assimilated now, you are no threat."

"Then Try us!"

Right on cue Team Avatar, the Cooper Gang and the Rough Riders appeared ready to assist Prince Zuko.

"What is this?"

Zuko explained, "Meet Team Avatar, the Cooper Gang, and the Rough Riders. In English, prepare for your defeat Tirek!"

"You're all beneath me!" He powered up his magic.

"Tough talk for somebody who steals magic of ponies!" Maggie shot back.

"Magic is not the only thing I can assimilate now!"

"I don't believe you." Edna bent a blast of Air at Tirek.

Tirek held out his hand and used magic to repel the attack. Edna then dodged which gave Geoff the opening he needed to lavabend the area around Tirek in an attempt to defeat him.

"That ought to hold him." Skyla said smugly.

Tirek using his brute strength broke free, "It ought to, but it won't!"

"What does it take to hold him?" Huuro asked.

Kamitsure answered, "We could try using foul language."

Tsutsuji replied, "Foul language is not gonna get us anywhere. At least that's what Natalie would say."

"I grow bored of this. Give me what you have to offer!" He held out his hand and concentrated assimilating their elements right out of them.

For Maggie and Carol however the process had a much different effect. It was as if Nova and Raava had been drained of their energy as well.

"So much power." Tirek cheered.

"It's not how much power you have it's how you use it. And you sir have abused your power!" Brian called.

"I do not need to take words from some pitiful lowly scum!" Tirek encased them in a magic bubble. Tirek then saw the window showing that Twilight Sparkle was the 4th Alicorn Princess of Equestria, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"That is going to spell your defeat." Zuko answered.

"A fourth princess?!"

Draco who was standing outside the throne room spoke, "Pretty much and you can find her in Ponyville."

"Ponyville? Well, then it looks I'll have to pay my respect to this Princess." He used his magic to melt Twilight's window.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave." Draco was about to leave.

"Before you go I have something for you."

"You do?"

Tirek removed his medallion and gave it to him, "This was a special memento of someone very close to me. I'd like you to have it as a symbol of our partnership."

"Thank you very much."

"Now to meet the Princess." He took his leave. Draco followed him.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight was doing all she can to conceal all the Alicorn Magic that the Princesses had given her. She was trying to make sure it remained day time without it suddenly turning to nighttime.

Saphira, Ruby, and Lavender were there to give support as were Sally and all the Skylanders.

"I don't know how Celestia managed to raise the sun and moon on her own." Sally said.

"It does take a large amount of magic just to do one." Ruby reminded her.

"Too bad we don't have the Lunar Locket. According to Omi the Lunar Locket allows the user to control the phases of the moon." Sabrina noted.

"Actually, I think I got it down." Twilight admitted.

"Well, you better hurry because we've got trouble." Spyro said in worry.

"What do you mean?" Twilight wondered.

"Tirek's coming." Cynder cried.

"Oh no."

Drobot spoke, "We'll hold him off. You and your friends get the villagers out of here."

"Right!" Twilight hurried.

Sally, Lavender, Saphira, Ruby, and the Skylanders stood ready to take on Tirek and Draco.

"Where is Princess Twilight?!" Tirek demanded.

"She's studying in Appaloosa." Sally answered.

Tirek laughed humorously, "You think I'm a fool?"

"That's exactly what Tai Lung said from the movie Kung Fu Panda." Sally noted.

"I will ask you once more. Where is Princess Twilight?!"

"We will tell you nothing!" Sunburn answered.

"Perhaps this will persuade you." He held up the magic bubble containing the Rough Riders, Team Avatar, the Cooper Gang, and Zuko.

"You may as well tell him." Draco smirked.

"Never!" Sally answered.

"Then I guess you don't care of what befalls them." Tirek smirked.

"Don't tell him anything. We're not worth it." Asuna pleaded.

Tirek clenched his fist causing the bubble to shrink in size and crushing them inside.

Saphira cried, "Twilight's in the Everfree Forest!"

Tirek smirked, "My many thanks!"

"This is it. We'll hand Equestria to the Arkeyans." Draco cheered.

Tirek raised a brow, "'We' will?"

"I mean we are gonna rule the place, right?"

"You simple minded fool. Did you really think I was going to let some worthless worm be at my side?"

Draco was shocked, "But the Medallion you gave me. I thought we were partners?"

"I merely used you to get through to everyone here. And now you've served your purpose." He levitated Draco up and sucked the power right out of him.

Draco was shocked about the betrayal as Tirek left for the Everfree Forest.

"Certainly you had to have seen that coming." Sally said.

Draco was still in shock, "I didn't. I truly didn't."

Maggie spoke, "I can't believe I'm saying this but let's give Draco the benefit of the doubt."

"Come on, we have to go after him." Sunburn ordered. They helped Draco up as they followed.

Meanwhile in the Ancient Castle of the Pony Sisters, Twilight was still training when she heard a crash.

"Huh?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"Tirek!"

Tirek blasted through the trees making an opening for him, "Give me the magic!"

"Never!"

"Then I will take it by force!" Tirek attempted to blast Twilight but Twilight fought back with Quintessa by her side.

"We're not gonna let you conquer Equestria." Twilight called.

"You think you can stop me? Well, I know your weakness."

Quintessa countered, "You've been imprisoned for centuries. You know nothing about us!"

"Don't I?" He revealed all his captives drained of their elements, powers, etc. Twilight and Quintessa were shocked, "And before that I picked up a bonus." He revealed the captured ponies and Spike.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

"Let them go!" Twilight demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands."

"Then how about us?!" Edna called.

The group arrived while Tirek look un-amused, "Oh, please." He used his power to trap them all and assimilate their powers too.

Quintessa spoke, "What do you want from us?"

"Both of you relinquish your powers to me."

"And if we don't?" Twilight countered.

"Then they will suffer for your selfishness."

Everyone present begged Twilight and Quintessa not to give up their powers but in the end they had no choice but to give up their powers to save their friends. Tirek released them but held onto the captive Draco.

"We had a deal, Tirek." Twilight reminded him.

Quintessa added, "And that includes my cousin Draco!"

"You want him after betraying you?"

"He's Quintessa, Azula, and Zuko's cousin. He's family."

Tirek snapped his fingers and Draco was freed.

"Thanks, Twilight," he turned to Quintessa, "I'm sorry."

"We all make mistakes, Draco. What's important is that we admit that and learn from them."

Tirek took his leave having nothing more to do with them.

Michelle spoke, "Tirek's got Alicorn Magic now. What are we gonna do?"

Draco spoke, "I'm not sure this helps us much but I still have this medallion."

"What's that going to do?" Applejack wondered.

Draco explained, "Tirek tricked me into following him promising me something more important than anything, but now I see there's nothing greater in this world than friends and especially family. He lied when he said this was a symbol of our partnership. But when I say it is a symbol of our friendship, I am telling the truth." He put it around Twilight.

The group watched to see what would happen with the medallion. It glowed along with Twilight's eyes.

"Is that the final key?" Applejack

"Only one way to find out." They all hurried to the Chest.

The group then arrived at the Golden Oak's Library to see that the Chest was there.

"This is it." Seth said.

The Chest had five keys that were formerly the girls' mementos, before Twilight put the medallion to the remaining keyhole turning the medallion into a key.

A fully recovered Astral and Camille showed up on the spot.

"So what did we miss?" Astral asked.

"Do we have a plan to defeat Tirek?" Camille hoped.

"It must be in this chest. Girls, let's do it together." Twilight said.

All six turned their keys at the same time unlocking the chest releasing a rainbow light that engulfed them. The rainbow light wasn't just engulfing them it was also giving strength to their human and dragon friends. When it died down Twilight and her friends had their powers restored with their main and tails with rainbow like colors dyed into them.

Rainbow Dash gasped, "OMG. We're now 30 percent cooler!"

Twilight added, "And now we can stop Tirek.

"He's gonna be here any minute." Zuko warned them.

"Then let's go!" They went into battle.

As Tirek was ready to cause some real damage he saw them approaching, "No! This can't be. You don't have magic!"

"Wrong Tirek! We do have magic. The Magic of Friendship!"

They all started attacking him with their new power. Tirek attempted to blast them but the new power was too strong for him to defeat. They all attacked together as he screamed. His power was drained out of him reducing him back to a frail old weakened centaur. He was put in a cage and back in Tartarus.

The Mane Six then used their new power to return all the power that Tirek had stolen and enrich the land of Equestria and the worlds they or their friends had visited.

They all returned to Ponyville and suddenly to their surprise the chest had transformed making a crystal like castle.

"Okay so there's a new castle. Who does it belong to?" Flannery asked.

"I believe it belongs to our new Princess." They looked and saw Celestia, Luna, and Cadence who had their magic returned to them upon being freed from Tartarus.

"Let me guess. The Castle is for Twilight?" Carl asked. Celestia nodded, as they went inside.

"I just don't understand this." Twilight began, as Celestia explained.

"Twilight, you wondered what it was your part would be as Equestria's newest Princess."

"Yes I did."

"Well, I believe after the events that have occurred such as you teaching Draco how truly important friendship is, is pretty clear it's your job to spread of magic of it as the Princess of Friendship."

Twilight was stunned before Quintessa spoke next, "But what is a princess without her friends?"

They entered the throne room seeing six tall thrones marked by the girls' cutie marks and a smaller one next to Twilight's being Spike's throne.

"Okay I understand Twilight and her friends but what of the Avatar and the Dragon Rider?" Draco asked.

"They don't need thrones to prove they're my closest friends." Twilight answered.

"That's right. We're already Twilight's closest friends." Carol nodded.

Camille sighed, "Even though I used to be a bitch."

"I don't care what you used to be, you and everyone here are all my friends." Twilight smiled.

They then noticed Draco in the corner still guilty about what he did.

"Still getting over working for Tirek?" Astral asked.

"I was such a fool. How can anyone really forgive me?"

Twilight answered, "Because I've learned to forgive and forget. The question is, can you?"

Draco looked at everyone and everyone looked at Draco before the Dragon gave his answer, "I can. And so can the Arkeyans."

"Wise decision, Draco." Zuko said.

"I have you and the family to thank. I know about the mistakes you all made but I've got a lot to learn from them and my own."

"Well, we're there for you."

"Thanks cousin. Anyway shouldn't we begin spreading the light of Equestria and the Magic of Friendship to other worlds?"

"We could but I think we could use a break." Sally answered.

Everyone agreed, while knowing the magic of friendship inside them would always burn bright.


	27. Enter Homika

**Enter Homika**

Double-D was just waking up ready to take inventory for the Steamworks Manager. After Ed's Sleepwalking and Eating Fiasco, the standard security measures had been doubled.

"Ok, let's get started," He pulled out a clipboard and pencil. Double D had made a proper inspection of the supplies and materials in the Steamworks making sure that nothing was out of place, "Yes. Uh-huh. Good. Good. Ooh, nice."

Once Double D had made sure that everything was intact he decided to treat himself to some breakfast before going with Victor to check on the Skarloey Railway Fleet.

"I'm famished," He went to the food stock. When he got there he saw a Dragon of the Poison Element already snacking on some waffles and eggs, "Hey, who're you?"

"I'm Homika. A Dragon of the Poison Element and I have light green scales. Who are you?"

"My name's Edd with two 'd's, but you can call me Double-D."

"I see. Anyway I suppose you'd like to know why I'm here."

"Why yes. I mean I've seen plenty of dragons around here. But I've never seen you before."

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Tsutsuji, Asuna, Kamitsure, Suzuna, and Huuro would you?"

"Actually, yes. You know them?"

"Yes. They're my pals and I'm due to join their group soon and so is my partner. Along with another Dragon and their partner. But don't tell anybody yet. With the Forces of Darkness having taken over Halloweentown and the forces of light having gathered all the Demon Chi and moved it to a secret location we can't afford the Dark Forces retaliating."

"I quite agree with you."

"Anyway I put waffles on for you if you want." Homika returned to eating her waffles before Double D spoke up.

"Thank you very much. And I'm glad we have another dragon ally to keep up in the fight against the forces of darkness."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway you'll see my partner this Monday. But I have to ask are you in school and if you're not then why are you here and not there?"

"I've actually got a job here."

"I thought it was because Peach Creek fell to the Darkness and was turned into a Shadow Town. But tell me about your job."

Double-D sighed, "Well, that was one of the reasons, but I like to block that fact out. Anyway I'm the supply inspector for inventory."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the extra security around the food supplies."

"We've had some issues awhile back with our food."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?"

"A friend of mine went on an eating binge while sleepwalking."

Homika wanted to ask more but she smelled a foul smelling stench, "By the ancestors what is that hideous odor?"

Double-D smelt the air and gasped, "Oh, dear lord. Only one can smell that bad."

"Who?"

"Ed!"

Ed was running around the whole place. The Cutie Mark Crusaders who got jobs on the Skarloey Railway noticed Ed and Applebloom got another idea to try and help her and her friends gain their cutie marks.

"We can earn our cutie marks in round up. He can be our challenge." Applebloom began.

"And clean him." Scootaloo added.

"And get him to eat healthy. Like that broccoli stuff Aang likes so much." Sweetie Belle put in.

"Let's do it, crusaders!" Applebloom declared. The Crusaders all agreed to go and round Ed up.

Ed meanwhile just kept running around like a lunatic. Monica who was almost finished being restored was getting annoyed by Ed's smell.

"What the fuck has this lad been rolling in? He smells worse than a fucking barnyard near a pile of livestock shit."

"Look at me run!" Ed laughed. Every spot he ran around left his stench in the air.

Double D and Homika showed up on that note much to Monica's joy, "Another Dragon. I'm glad you're here. That boy smells worse than ten piles of cow pies on a hot day."

"The sad fact is that's his normal smell." Double-D sighed.

"Somebody needs to get some soap and clean him up." Homika said.

"Sadly Ed is terrified of soap or any cleaning material." Double-D warned her.

Homika pointed to the CMC, "Somebody might want to tell them that."

"Girls, what in sam hill are you doing?!" Double-D cried.

"We're about to clean Ed." Sweetie Belle answered.

"And get him to eat broccoli." Applebloom added.

"Girls, you mustn't be rash about this. Ed can get very panicky when forced to do something he's uncomfortable with!"

"We can handle this." Scootaloo dismissed the warning.

Ed ended up turning around and running in the opposite direction. The girls saw him barreling right for them like a bull.

"I'm having second thoughts!" Sweetie Belle panicked.

"Stay strong, girls. We can do this." Scootaloo stood tough.

Ed was closing in on them and the girls screamed. The girls brought out the soap and broccoli hoping to keep Ed contained.

Ed screamed as he skidded to a halt.

"Try some broccoli. It's tasty." Applebloom ordered.

"No! Not the broccoli!" He ran for it while screaming.

"After him, girls!" Applebloom announced. They chased after Ed who ran all over spreading his stench.

At the Skarloey Railway Sheds Skarloey was getting set to take the old coaches, Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice out today when they smelled Ed's stench.

Beatrice gagged, "Oh, did something die?"

"I hope not. That would be bad for the railway's reputation." Lucy replied.

Skarloey spoke, "I don't think that's the cause."

Ed ran past them followed by the Crusaders, "Stay away puffy green stalky thing."

"Come on, Ed. It won't kill you." Sweetie Belle ordered.

"Just one bite." Applebloom added.

"Run away!"

"Eat it, Ed." Scootaloo ordered.

"Broccoli bad for Ed!" Ed continued running away.

"What on earth was that?" Agnes asked.

"Just another of Ed's loony antics." Ruth answered.

Agnes spoke, "Well, that boy smells worse than Beatrice used to. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad Camille used her magic to clean her out and do something about Jemima's hearing."

Skarloey spoke, "Now if only the same could be done for him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this Skarloey but that's something I'd expect to hear from Sir Handel or his Standard Gauge friends, Gordon James or Natalie." Jemima said.

"Well, I can't stand the smell, who here can stand it?!" he asked rhetorically. The coaches got the message as they followed Skarloey to the station.

Meanwhile Ed was already running through all of Crovan's Gate, "Ed don't like broccoli! Make it stop!"

Sweetie Belle spoke, "Calm down, Ed. Broccoli's good for you."

Ed just kept running without looking back. The Crusaders kept after Ed but they were starting to tire.

"For a big guy he can run fast." Applebloom panted.

"I wish Rainbow Dash was here. She could catch Ed." Scootaloo panted.

The Crusaders slowed before falling down, "That was a lot tougher than we thought." Sweetie Belle panted.

Homika had found them and went to see the Crusaders, "Let me guess. No luck finding Ed?"

"Too fast for us." Applebloom answered.

"Perhaps we can chase him into Equestria and let your sisters deal with him?" The dragon suggested.

"Good idea." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Get on my back. I can catch Ed." Homika lowered herself down. The three climbed on.

Ed meanwhile had run all the way to Vicarstown where he thought he'd be safe from the dreaded broccoli, "Ed is safe at last."

Right on cue Homika showed up with the Crusaders, "Ed. Time for you to get a shower and eat some broccoli."

"No shower for Ed!" Ed ran for it with Homika hot on his tail.

"Ed. Get back here this instant!" she demanded.

But Ed just kept running, "Ed don't like shower or broccoli!" Ed ran into a portal that led to Ponyville with Homika following.

"Hopefully we can get Ed cleaned. I can't take much more of his stench." Homika gagged.

"Neither can we." Sweetie Belle answered.

"At least we're going to Ponyville. Hopefully we'll have better luck there." Applebloom said. Her fellow crusaders nodded in agreement.

At Sweet Apple Acres Applejack, Geoff and Benjamin were working hard to repair the damage done to the farm. Geoff and Benjamin had even brought along their respective girlfriends, Akane and Edna to help out as well.

Akane had long silvery hair with red streaks, emerald colored eyes, and a bust approximately 87 CM, a silver furred fox tail that also had reddish streaks in it sticking out of her butt, and on her head were fox ears. Her attire included fishnet stockings, sandals, silver shorts, and a white buttoned up top that was able to contain her assets, but still looked ready to bust out.

"That just about does it." Geoff said.

"What a work out." Akane stretched.

"Now this is what I call progress." Benjamin said.

"You said it." Edna agreed.

"I'm still getting over the fact that Akane's not from planet Earth." Applejack said.

"Well, other planets do have populations, A.J." Akane answered.

"Like my girlfriend's home planet." Geoff added, as Akane nodded.

Applejack gave her honest opinion about Akane's attire, "Ya certainly like to dress like you're trying to make a statement aren't ya?"

"Just trying to blend in like the humans do." she replied.

Edna was about to comment before she smelled a foul stench, "Guys, we might want to move to the left."

The five did so as Ed came running past at full speed plowing through the entire apple orchard.

"NO!" Applejack cried.

"All our hard work." Benjamin gasped.

"What was he thinking?!" Akane snapped.

"Perhaps we can ask them." Edna pointed and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders riding a Dragon that nobody had ever seen before.

"Sorry, guys. We're just trying to clean Ed. He smells and needs to eat right." Homika began.

Applebloom looked all around, "Did he do all this?"

"This is Ed we're taking about." Scootaloo reminded her.

"Let's go after him." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"My thoughts exactly. By the way, who's the new dragon?" Applejack asked.

"The name's Homika. But we have no time for this. We gotta catch Ed so we can clean him and make him eat right."

The others agreed as Applejack joined Homika and the Crusaders on their quest to clean Ed while Benjamin, Edna, Geoff, and Akane stayed at the farm to repair the damage Ed did.

Ed was running towards Ponyville and he found himself heading to the Sugarcube Corner, "Shelter!" He jumped right through the door and slid on the floor, "Safe!"

Pinkie Pie greeted him, "Hi, Ed."

"Pinkie, ya have to hide me!"

"Funny. I invited friends over for a gathering. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure."

Pinkie Pie led Ed to where she was holding the gathering and saw Sally Sinister, Spike's Dragon friends as well as Homika, Applejack, and the Crusaders.

"Hiya, Ed." The crusaders greeted him. Ed's eyes widened.

"Applejack wants a word with you." Homika said.

Ed seeing the crusaders still had broccoli screamed, "No broccoli for Ed!" He made a run for it.

"Get him!" Homika called.

Homika, Applejack and the crusaders chased after Ed who destroyed part of Sugarcube Corner in his haste to escape.

"Oh, this is gonna get deducted from my salary." Pinkie groaned.

Applejack replied, "How do you think I feel when he destroyed my orchard? Let's get him!" They took off after him.

At Carousel Boutique Rarity was working on some new dresses, "This will be my finest work yet," Rarity was about to say more before she smelled something, "My goodness what is that vile odor?!"

Rarity's answer came in the form of Ed barging in through a wall and out through the other side of the building. Rarity screamed in a panic, "My dresses!" she sobbed.

Right on cue Homika showed up with the others, "Rarity, you wouldn't happen to have seen Ed would you?" Applejack asked.

"Yes! Look what he did to my home!" she bawled.

Sally spoke, "I'll call some Skylanders to clean this up, but we've got to go find Ed."

"Come on, everyone!" Pinkie announced.

The group continued chasing after Ed who was now on course for Twilight's Castle which was created with the Golden Oak's Library as part of the Castle itself.

"Run! Run Away!" Ed screamed.

Twilight was confused, "Run away from what?"

"Icky yucky broccoli!"

"But it's good for you Ed. And so is a shower." she gagged.

"Shower and broccoli bad for Ed!" Ed ran away smashing right through the Library in the process.

"Oh, not the library!" Twilight groaned.

As if on cue the library took a lot of damage just as the ones chasing Ed showed up and Pinkie Pie was the first to speak.

"Was Ed here?" Pinkie asked.

As if on cue the sounds of crashing and smashing could be heard from inside the castle.

"Does that answer your question?" The princess asked.

The group entered the Castle and found the Library in shambles and an Ed shaped hole in the wall leading outside.

"This is crazy." Twilight said.

"You said it. Who doesn't want to be cleaned?" Rarity asked.

"Someone like Ed apparently." her little sister answered.

"He ran away when we tried to get him to eat broccoli and make him take a shower." Applebloom explained.

Twilight spoke, "You probably shouldn't have approached him like that."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Homika asked.

"We lure him into it." Twilight answered.

"With what bait?" Rarity inquired.

"Something he can't resist."

"That's easy. Ed loves chickens. So let's talk to Fluttershy. We'll need Rainbow Dash to help us as well." Homika said.

"Then let's go." Applejack ordered.

The group went to put their plan into action as Twilight teleported herself to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy?"

"Hello, Twilight. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. First where is Rainbow Dash, and second we need to borrow your chickens."

"Rainbow Dash was having a nap in that tree over there. And what do you need my chickens for?"

"It's a long story." Twilight explained everything that happened up to this point.

"Oh, my goodness." Fluttershy gasped.

"Yeah so now do you see why we need your help?"

"Yes, but I just hope my chickens won't get hurt."

"Don't worry, they won't." So Fluttershy went to get some of her chickens.

Back with Ed he was still running as far as he could hoping to get away from the broccoli, "Where do I hide? Where do I hide?" Ed then saw some chickens, "Chickens!" He started running for them. The chickens began running for it as fast as they could, "Chickens are fast!"

The chickens were fast but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were herding them to the rendezvous point.

"The fish has swallowed the bait." Rainbow spoke.

"Great work now keep moving." Homika ordered.

The two Pegasi continued to herd them as Ed was in hot pursuit. They managed to get to where the others were waiting with the cleaning station which Twilight was able to conjure up.

"Are you sure this will work, Twilight?" Sally asked.

"It has too, otherwise Ed will not only leave his foul stench in Ponyville, but he'll break everything."

Edna spoke, "And my uncles say that Monica's already cursing up a storm about Ed's stench. It took Edward everything he had to keep Monica from swearing any further."

"She's like a Great Western Railway version of Nicole." Benjamin added.

"Keep it down. Here he comes." Twilight hushed them.

True to Twilight's word Ed was getting closer.

"Ed's getting closer." Rarity said.

"Wait for it..." The group waited as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came running past with the chickens, "Now!"

The group sprung the trap as soon as Ed was in range and within minutes Ed found himself in the cleaning and scrubbing machine, "NO!" He struggled to escape but the suds were blinding him.

Sally spoke, "Good thing we Ed-Proofed this machine otherwise he'd destroyed it by now."

Rarity replied, "Capital idea, Sally, and I even used the strongest soaps and brushes to make sure Ed's cleaned properly."

"I kinda feel bad for doing this to him, though." Applebloom said.

"Same here. But his stench is horrible. And that's not even the worst part." Homika said.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"This is his normal smell." Homika explained.

"That's disturbing." Sweetie Belle said in surprise.

"That's something I'd expect to hear from Double-D." Geoff noted.

When the procedure was done Ed was released with his body sparkling.

"Now that smells good." Applejack said in relief.

Ed spoke, "I smell like fresh cut spring flowers spewed across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Fluttershy smiled.

"I miss my stench." Ed sighed.

Homika motioned for Applejack to tell Ed how bad his stench was, "Ed, forgive me but your stench just wasn't doing our town good. We're sorry to have tricked ya. But it just wasn't doing anyplace good."

"Not to mention what you did to my home." Rarity put in.

"And the Sugarcube corner." Pinkie added.

"And my library." Twilight finished.

"Ed sorry."

"Just stay clean and we won't hold it against you." Rainbow ordered.

"I'll try."

"Now that we've got that settled let's go check out the map in the throne room of Twilight's Castle. I want to know how it works." Sally suggested.

Twilight nodded as they headed to the castle. Once inside the team headed to the throne room where the map was.

Homika spoke, "Good thing this is a big castle or I'd have trouble fitting in here."

"I know what you mean." Twilight nodded. They took their spots by the table map.

To the groups surprise the table map showed a location in Skylands. It showed a prison like fortress made out of crystals and it was calling Sally.

"Looks like you're needed in the Skylands, Sally." Twilight noted.

"But it doesn't sound like a friendship problem. It's more like a Portal Master Problem that only the Skylanders and I can solve. I'll see you guys when I come back."

"Good luck." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks everyone." Sally then opened a portal that would take her to Skylands. She entered the portal followed by Spike's Skylander friends.

"So now that Sally's been called what shall we do?" Homika asked.

"Relax and rest up." Rainbow suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Pinkie agreed.

"That makes three of us." Geoff agreed. So they left the castle.

Once they did Akane started getting closer to Geoff.

"Akane, you alright?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff, I'm getting that feeling. Like I want you more than ever."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're getting close to that time of the month for Female Hanyouians?"

"Yes. And I can't help it. Oh, I want you so bad." she moaned.

"Well, it just so happens that my cousin and her friends have a place in Edinburg that we can go to. It serves as their hideout when they're over in Scotland collecting bounties. How does that sound?"

"Anything so long as we have someplace to ourselves so I can relieve all this build up."

"Then let's go."

So Geoff took Akane to the place in Edinburg that he was talking about so as to help her relieve all that build up while the others headed off to enjoy their plans.


	28. The Powers That Be Part 1

**The Powers That Be**

 **Part 1: Attack On Section 13**

In the Castle Terminal Drago was beyond furious and Oakley was pissed. Talon had been injured by Megas and Gorrath was having a word via the viewing circle with Mindy about what happened so far.

"So not only has Drago lost the Mountain Demon Chi, but his own Fire chi as well?" Gorrath inquired.

"And Talon just took a beating from Megas and it's buffoon of a Pilot Coop." Mindy added.

"This is unacceptable work!" Gorrath bellowed.

"Devina has a plan though. So how are things going on trying to attack the Moon base in your time?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's not going so well."

"Our forces are decreasing. Our supplies are running low. If we don't find a way to turn it around we will fall."

"All this cause Coop's done a lot of damage to you Armada in your own time and universe?"

"I thought he was just a mere human meatbag! But he's far worse."

"I suggest you fall back and regroup your supplies. I'll send Vrak to give you a hand and rebuild your supplies and increase your forces."

"I hate falling back." Gorrath grumbled.

The Transmission ended.

Mindy then spoke to the rest of the Forces of Darkness, "Okay what are we gonna do about breaking into Section 13? Gorrath's loaned us some Glorft Mechs to guard the planets that the Armada took over in this universe so that we can call the entire Armada fleet if we need to."

"I say we have a contingency plan. We capture Chan, the old man, and Captain Black!" Drago spoke up.

Devina replied, "That won't be necessary. Just before Talon blasted Megas into the area exposing Section 13 I tossed some Batling Cards into the base. We can have Jinxer activate them and cause a massive attack on the area. That should allow us to break in and Steal the Demon Chi and if all else fails we take all of San Fran hostage and attack the city."

"Perfect." The dragon answered.

"Jinxer. Get in here!"

Jinxer came in, "You called?"

"I placed some Batling Cards in Section 13. Activate them and tell the Batlings to break into the vault and destroy the containment unit. Then we can have Drago draw the powers to himself."

"As you wish Devina. Little Batlings, take to the wing, rise up and destroy everything!"

In Section 13 the Batling cards activated causing a lot of Batlings to appear and take to the wing above the roof of Section 13.

In the base Sally was blindfolded as she was being brought into the base, "Okay so what's this about? Where are you guys taking me?"

"Sorry but only authorized personal can know of the location." the agent answered.

"Okay but why are you guys bringing me here?"

"Our captain has declared you a trustworthy ally to see the interior of the base."

Sally understood as they arrived in what appeared to be an elevator that would take them to the base.

"I suggest you hang on to something."

"Why?" The elevator went down very fast, "Can I remove this blindfold?"

"Not just yet."

"Are you gonna take me to your boss?"

"Yes. He wishes to have a word with you."

"About what?"

"He believes you may be the key in helping us take down the Armada's extended forces and reclaim the towns they took over."

"Well, when it comes to saving the world I'll help out. I saved Skylands four times now."

"Which is exactly why he wishes to see you."

Sally followed the agent into the briefing room before being told to sit down. Once she was there she was allowed to remove the blind fold and saw Captain Black, The JTeam, Carol, Camille, Robo Knight, and Russell along with the Mane Six.

"Okay I'm guessing this isn't a social call. What's going on?"

"We have a situation on our hands." Captain Black began.

"Perhaps you'd best tell me all that's happened so far."

The captain continued, "We have secured all of the demon chi including Drago's own. But we feel with this loss he and his allies will be planning something worse."

"Did you leave anything out?"

"They've already struck."

"That would explain the missing cities on the map." Sally noted.

"If this keeps up all of Earth will be under their control." Twilight feared.

"Just like my home of Halloweentown."

"Halloweentown?" Jackie asked.

"Is it exactly what it sounds like?" Jade asked.

"Perhaps we should let Sally tell us." Rarity suggested, as Sally explained.

"Halloweentown is exactly what it sounds like. A place where monsters and Halloween creatures live. Recently my cousins the Sinister Sisters joined the Forces of Darkness and plunged it into darkness."

"Aiiyah! The Forces of Darkness need to be stopped!" Uncle declared.

Captain Black looked to Sally in shock, "Wait a minute you mean the Sinister Sisters are your cousins? Who are they and what did they do up to that point?"

"Scarlett, Sapphire, and Sage were once students at Halloweentown's school, but abused their magical powers making them rule it. Eventually they were stripped of their magic."

Jackie spoke, "Elder Red said that one of his fellow elders said that Periwinkle said that the Sinister Family magic was supposed to be lost so why do you still have your powers?"

Sally answered, "Because I chose a different path. The path of the sword."

"Cool. Hey, Jackie, will you teach me how to use swords?" Jade asked.

"No, Jade."

"Aw." she groaned.

"Back to the issue at hand. Who is ruling Halloweentown if your cousins are here?" Russel asked.

"Some guy who goes by the name of Daolon Wong."

"DAOLON WONG?!" The Chans gasped in shock.

"I've never seen him before so you'll have to fill me in."

Uncle explained, "Daolon Wong was a dark chi wizard who once sought the powers of the twelve talismans of Shendu until I disenchanted him."

Twilight continued, "But he got his powers back through the Eternal Magic Source."

"Why am I not surprised? I bet he's probably responsible for helping Kaos attack Cloudcracker Prison."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Jade replied.

Rainbow Dash wondered, "Just what is Cloudcracker Prison anyway?"

Sally answered, "The most impenetrable fortress made out of pure traptanium designed to hold the most notorious villains including the Doom Raiders. The most dangerous gang of criminals that a terrible group of nine Dragons once helped to plunder and terrorize all of Skylands. Until the Trap Masters stepped in to defeat them. They're an elite team of Skylanders wielding legendary weapons made of Traptanium."

"Sounds like an awesome team." Jade smiled.

"Just like the Swap Force and the Giants. The Swap Force are a special Team of Skylanders that protected the Cloudbreak Islands and when they were caught in the last eruption they got blasted to me but gained the ability to swap halves. The Giants are actually the Original Skylanders that defeated the Arkeyan Robot Empire and freed Skylands from their iron rule but they were swept from Skylands and buried underground for 10,000 years."

"So Cool." Rainbow smirked.

"I know. But back to the task at hand. We need to be ready for whatever attack the Dark Forces are mounting."

Meanwhile the Batlings had gathered as thousands upon thousands of them were on the roof. Kepler was doing some technical stuff as usual when he heard something. He then looked up and when he did he saw the Batlings dropping down on the floor, ready to attack.

"I don't suppose you're new pizza delivery boys?" Kepler asked nervously.

The Batlings raised their swords and charged after Kepler. Kepler ran to a table and pulled out a prototype blaster and began blasting some. Unfortunately there were too many for him to blast so he pressed the emergency alarm.

It rang through the whole base alerting the guards. In the briefing room everyone heard the alarm.

"Is this a drill?" Sally asked.

"There are no drills." Captain Black answered.

Pinkie spoke up, "That sounds like Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue in which when the alarms were blaring after they defeated Diabolico, Carter Grayson asked "That's a Drill right?" Only for Captain Mitchell to say "We don't have Drills.""

Sally looked at Twilight for an answer, "Pinkie just loves to make references."

Right on cue Kepler's face came on the viewing screen, "Captain Black. We're under attack. Batlings have invaded section 13."

"This is just like in the Fate of Lightspeed where Batlings invaded through a card planted on the Life-force Megazord's leg." Pinkie noted.

Captain Black went to an intercom, "All agents defend the base!"

The Agents in the base went to do just that as they began to attack the Batlings.

"Captain, does this happen all the time?" Sally asked.

"Not like this!"

"You mean this happened before?"

"A few, but there's no time for that."

"Captain Black's right. We gotta protect the Vault." Jackie said. They all hurried.

At the vault the Batlings were already attempting to break in. They were on the verge of prying the door open. Just before they could get the door open a blast of lightning flung them away from the vault.

"You creatures are not going anywhere." Sally warned them.

The minions gathered and prepared to attack.

"For the Earth!" Jade prepared to assist the heroes before Jackie held her back as usual.

"Not this time, Jade."

"But, Jackie!"

Sally spoke up, "Jackie is right. You need to get to safety."

"After all we've done, you're benching me?!"

"It's for your own safety," Sally replied. Jade sighed seeing no room to argue, "To battle everyone."

Everyone but Jade and Fluttershy went into battle to defend the Vault from the minions.

"I hope they'll be ok." the Pegasus spoke.

"This is the JTeam and Company we're talking about. They'll be fine."

Everyone was fighting the Batlings while protecting the vault.

"We're making progress." Camille said.

As they were fighting, some of the Batlings snuck past them and got into the vault.

"Sally, some of the minions got past you guys." Jade warned her.

"Don't worry it's covered."

In the vault the Batlings that got past the heroes were about to get to the Chi Containment Unit only for the Dragon Skylanders to intervene.

"Going somewhere?" Spyro asked.

The Batlings attacked but the Skylanders fought back. The Batlings tried getting around to get to the containment unit. The Dragon Skylanders had taken a defensive formation around the containment unit.

"You ready?" Spyro asked his comrades.

Sunburn answered, "I'm ready."

"Ready." Cynder nodded.

"Geared up!" Drobot replied.

"Prepared." Camo added.

"Ready to Rock and Roll." Bash answered.

"I'm ready." Zap answered.

"Let's do this." Whirlwind finished.

They attacked the Batlings, while Jade peaked in seeing the battle, "Whoa."

The Skylanders were doing a good job so far but more Batlings appeared and were starting to overwhelm the heroes outside the vault as more began to enter the vault and attack the Skylanders.

"Keep them back." Spyro ordered the Skylanders.

"There's too many of them!" Cynder called.

"We need help." Whirlwind added.

"It's not just the eight of us. We're a team." Bash reminded them.

"Right!" Drobot confirmed.

"We need Portal Master Sally!" Sunburn called.

"I'm on it!" Sally summoned up some another team of Skylanders, "I summoned the Swap Force. Hopefully they can turn this around."

From the portal came the Swap Force.

"Need some help?" Blast Zone asked.

"Yes. We need all the help we can get." Sally answered.

"Then let's get this party started!" Boom Jet called.

Wash Buckler asked, "Ready, everyone?"

The Swap Force Skylanders answered, "Ready."

The Swap Force Skylanders went into battle and using their skills and abilities they managed to beat back the minions and drive them from the vault.

"Way to go!" Jade cheered.

"I know, Jade," Sally did a double take, "Jade?! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to watch these guys knock those bats off."

At the Castle Terminal Drago was beyond pissed off, "Mindy! Those stupid Batlings are getting clobbered!"

"Relax, Drago it's under control. You didn't really think I'd send in just Batlings did you? In case you forgot when Talon blasted Megas into Section 13 the barrier around it is destroyed which means the Dragon League of Nine can send in the Shadowkhan to finish the job.

"Yes. Yes! What better way to retrieve the demon chi than using my father's former minions."

"And I already sent an army of them in to crush the resistance." Avarona added.

"Excellent." Drago grinned.

Back at Section 13 Sally, Jade, and the Swap Force were fighting off the Batlings before swarms of Ninja Shadowkhan appeared.

"Shadowkhan?" Jade gasped.

"But how?" Spyro asked.

"Never mind that. Just keep at it!" Cynder replied.

So Sally and the Skylanders kept fighting off the Shadowkhan but wave after wave came till the combined armies of the Batlings and the Shadowkhan overwhelmed the entire base.

Shadowkhan surrounded the Containment Unit. Sally tried to stop them but more Shadowkhan beat her down before they dragged both her and the Containment unit into the Shadows.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"They got Sally!" Stink Bomb cried.

Coming in was the Mane Six and Captain Black, "What's going on in here?"

Spyro answered, "Shadowkhan Ninjas came and took both Sally and the Containment Unit."

Freeze Blade spoke, "Sally is our Portal Master and Leader. We should've been protecting her."

"Oh, no." Twilight gasped.

"I don't believe this!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"This can't be happening." Fluttershy was sad.

"What do we do now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Prepare for the worst." Applejack answered.

They all looked down knowing the worse was to come.

"Well, as long as we're preparing for the worst we may as well introduce ourselves to our new allies." Rarity started.

"Right. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. This is Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wash Buckler. Co Leader of the Swap Force alongside Blast Zone. This is Boom Jet, Doom Stone, Free Ranger, Freeze Blade, Fire Kraken, Grilla Drilla, Hoot Loop, Magna Charge, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Rubble Rouser, Spy Rise, Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow."

"And together we're the Swap Force Skylanders." Blast Zone declared.

"You guys are amazing." Jade admitted.

"Sally said you guys were called the Swap Force. Care of a demonstration why that is?" Rainbow asked.

Wash Buckler and Blast Zone looked at each other before swapping halves so that Wash Buckler's top half was on Blast Zone's Bottom half and vice versa.

Wash Zone spoke, "As you can see we can mix and match our top halves and bottom halves."

Blast Bucker added, "Sally always did mix and match us up to maximize our full power."

"Doesn't that feel uncomfortable to you?" Rarity asked.

"We're used to it." Blast Bucker answered.

He and Wash Zone switched back to their normal selves before speaking, "But we've got no time to waste. There's no telling what the Dark Forces are doing to Sally." Blast Zone said. The group agreed.

In the Castle Terminal, the Sinister Sisters were blindfolded as Devina was leading them into the throne room, "Girls. I've got a surprise for you."

"What sort of game are you playing at?" Scarlett demanded.

"You'll see," Devina stopped them, "Ok, remove your blindfolds."

The Sinister Sisters removed their blindfolds and saw a sight to behold. Sally had been captured and was currently trapped in a magic proof cage made with Adamantium that not even she could cut through.

"Can this be?" Sapphire gasped.

"Cousin Sally?" Sage asked.

"You know her?" Drago asked.

"She's our cousin. Our 'traitorous' cousin." Scarlett answered.

"I'm not the traitor. The only traitors I see are you three for planning to help Uncle Silas and the Dominion enslave Halloweentown! I was just doing what was right and protecting the town."

"You went against the family!" Sage declared.

"Devina, I'm completely lost here. Care to explain?" Ursula asked.

"The sisters while attending the university at Halloweentown used their magic to subjugate the school and planned to take over Halloweentown. Sally here, however broke free from their family's plan and learned the ways of the sword."

"And I still say that learning the way of the sword was the best decision I ever made."

"A lot of good that is to you now." Sapphire said.

"At least I never lost my magic unlike you three."

"Well, we have it back now so, hah!" Scarlett rubbed it in.

"It's only a matter of time before I'm free and when I am the first thing I'm doing is sending you three back to Halloweentown to face justice."

"You don't get it do you?" Scarlett asked.

"We've already won." Sapphire mocked.

"The demon chi is in our grasp. Your allies have failed." Sage finished.

"Don't count them out yet."

Drago went to absorb the Demon Chi. Drago opened the containment unit and began chanting his own incantation as the eight demon chi was assimilated into his body making him undergo a metamorphosis.

"Okay if I didn't grow up in Halloweentown I'd consider that to be nasty." Sally gagged.

Drago stood in a form the size of his father, and his appearance looked like a combination of the other demon sorcerers, ranging from Dai Gui's horns, Hsi Wu's wings, Bai Tza's tail and he even had a beard resembling her own tentacles.

"So now that you have the demon chi what do you plan to do first, Drago?" Damaras inquired.

"I'm gonna turn this sorry world inside out!"

"Good plan. I'll raise Castle Terminal. Then we can begin the glorious reign of the forces of Darkness." Mindy declared.

"Oh, daddy would be so proud." Drago cheered.

"As would my charges' father." Devina added.

Drago and the other villains laughed evilly knowing that the time to rule was almost at hand while Sally meditated in the cage in an attempt to get to the Spirit world hoping and praying for a miracle.


	29. The Powers That Be Part 2

**The Powers That Be**

 **Part 2: Legendary Battle**

In the United Kingdom the Rough Riders were about to do the ceremony to allow Homika and her partner to join the team.

"You ready to join us, Homika?" Asuna asked, "Once you become a Rough Rider this is going to be a full commitment."

"I'm ready. And so is my partner."

"Then let us begin."

"So is there a ceremony that I have to go through in order to officially have my partner as my rider?"

"Exactly. But we have every bit of faith it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Flannery meanwhile was talking to Homika's Partner. She was young girl around the age of Flannery and the other Rough Riders. She had blue eyes and white hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a blue dress with purple stripes and black boots.

"I sure hope you're up for this?" Flannery asked, "To be honest, we all had to face the same kind of experiences when we went through our trials."

The girl answered, "I know. Homika mentioned them. She's around my age in Dragon years and she and I have done a lot together."

"I see you're already close as I am to my own Dragon, Asuna. By the way I never got your name."

"My name is Roxie."

"Well, Roxie. Here's hoping for the best for both you and Homika."

"That makes two of us. So what ceremony do I have to do to officially be Homika's human rider?"

"First you must meet with the elders and let them tune into your thoughts to see if you two are perfectly compatible with each other."

"Did you and the other Rough Riders do that?"

"Indeed so," Roxie and Flannery then met up with the Other Rough Riders but before they could say anything they looked like they saw a devil or worse, "Don't tell me. Let me guess. Bad news already?"

Asuna answered, "Worse. The forces of Darkness have infiltrated Section 13 and stole the Demon Chi and kidnapped Sally."

"Who is Sally?" Homika asked.

Flannery answered, "A friend and devoted ally. And if they have her and Drago has the Demon chi then worse is about to follow."

"Guys, is a huge fortress like Railway Station appearing on the Edge of Town normal?" Roxie asked.

"Why do you ask?" Roxanne wondered.

Roxie simply pointed behind them as everyone saw what she was talking about.

The group was in shock as Flannery gasped, "It's the dark terminal!"

"It's rising?!" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"Does that Terminal have a name?" Homika asked.

Tsutsuji answered, "The Castle Terminal."

"But to the residents of London it goes by another name. Mindy's Mansion." Roxanne put in.

Flannery was nervous, "This is bad. They're already on the move."

"Yeah considering red clouds covering the entire sky and armies of Shadowkhan have emerged." Elesa noted.

Kamitsure called, "We gotta stop them here and now!"

"Agreed." Asuna agreed.

"What can Homika and I do?" Roxie asked.

Suzuna answered, "Get the People to Safety and fly to San Fran to tell Section 13 What's happened."

"Ok." Homika nodded.

So the group split up. Homika and Roxie flew to Section 13 to explain what was going on.

Meanwhile Spyro, Blast Zone, and Wash Buckler were formulating a plan to try and rescue Sally, "I say we storm their base and take Sally back." Spyro began.

The Furnace Knight and the Mermasquid however had something to say about that.

"Too risky. Besides that place will be crawling with more of those Shadowkhan and who knows what else." Blast Zone replied.

Wash Buckler added, "And if we barge in there they may harm Sally. We already lost one Portal Master to Kaos and I'll be damned if we lose another."

"Then what do you two suggest?!" Spyro snapped.

Blast Zone answered, "We send in the Swap Force Skylanders that have the Sneak Ability."

Wash Buckler put in, "And we also send in Stealth Elf and Ninjini to provide back up."

"That'll do." Spyro sighed.

"Once we rescue Sally, then we'll storm the base with everything we all have." Blast Zone said.

Roxie and Homika arrived, "That'll be easier said than done." Roxie replied.

Wash Buckler was confused, "What makes you say that?"

Homika answered, "The Castle Terminal has already risen on the edge of town. They're ready to make their move."

"Which means we better hurry." Blast Zone stated.

"Yeah. Come on." Spyro ordered.

Unfortunately a swarm of Shadowkhan appeared on that note.

"Something tells me that the Dark Forces don't want us interfering." Roxie said.

The Ninjas armed themselves and were prepaired to fight. The Skylanders, Roxie, and Homika got ready to fight back. The Shadowkhan attacked and used the shadows to their advantage.

"I thought Kaos' Trolls were tough but this is another level." Blast Zone said, as they fought.

"They just keep coming." Roxie noted.

Wash Buckler replied, "We gotta keep fighting."

"For Sally, Skylands and the Earth." Spyro declared. So the group of five continued fighting the Shadowkhan.

Meanwhile a green skunk wearing martial arts ninja clothing and a purple feline-like hunter were at the edge of the Castle Terminal with a giant blue skinned Elven Genie wielding dual swords.

The Elven Genie spoke to the Green Skunk, "Tree Rex sent me to help you and Trap Shadow rescue Sally, so what's the plan, Stink Bomb?"

"We sneak in and find Sally. But be prepared because this place is crawling with minions."

The Feline Hunter replied, "That's gonna be tough considering Ninjini's size and your smell, Stink Bomb."

Ninjini spoke, "And I suppose a purple talking cat is any better, Trap Shadow?"

"Come on, you two. This is no time for that." Stink Bomb broke them up.

"Stink Bomb is right. We better get going." Trap Shadow said.

The group snuck inside while making sure to remain hidden, "Are we there yet?" Ninjini asked.

Trap Shadow shushed, "Keep it down. Enemies could be anywhere."

"Sorry." Ninjini whispered.

So the trio continued sneaking inside the Castle Terminal till they got to the throne room where Mindy and the Sinister Sisters were talking about what was happening.

"So let me see if I got this right now?" Mindy asked, "Sally is powerless after she eats anything that contains Cow's milk or something made with Cow's milk?"

"That's pretty much it. But it's only temporary." Scarlett answered.

"That would explain why you had the guards feed her cheese dishes." Mindy realized.

"Exactly." Sage nodded.

"Nice. So how long is she powerless for?" Mindy asked.

"About six hours give or take." Sapphire answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. That's plenty of time for us to succeed." Scarlett said.

As Mindy and the Sinister Sisters continued talking Ninjini, Stink Bomb, and Trap Shadow felt they heard enough so they headed to where Sally would be held prisoner.

"So if I were the Sinister Sisters where would I hold a traitorous cousin?" Ninjini asked.

Trap Shadow answered, "Behind that door labeled Prisoners?"

The three saw the door in question.

"Careful. It's never this easy." Stink Bomb warned them.

They inspected the door for any possible booby traps, "It's clean but we should be careful." Ninjini said.

They picked the lock for the door.

"Perhaps we should've asked Camille to help us out." Trap Shadow suggested, until Ninjini got the lock opened.

"Got it."

The door then opened allowing the trio to enter the dungeon of the Castle Terminal.

"How are we gonna find Sally's cell?" Stink Bomb asked.

Trap Shadow answered, "Find the one where the smell of cheese is."

So they walked along the hall of cells with all sorts of prisoners ranging from monstrous to normal with some reaching out through their bars trying to grab them.

Ninjini was freaked, "Jeez looks like these Mindy's been busy capturing some intergalactic outlaws. Now where is Sally's prison?"

"I think we found it." Trap Shadow pointed to the cage that was made with the strongest metal and it was suspended in the air.

"We got to get up there." Stink Bomb said.

"I'm an Elven Genie. I could just fly up there," So Ninjini flew up and spoke, "Sally. Sally, are you alright?"

Sally groaned before she saw Ninjini, "Ninjini. I'm glad to see you. I've been held prisoner for over six hours. The guards are making me eat nothing but cheese dishes."

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Good luck. This cage is made out of adamantium. An extremely strong metal."

Trap Shadow spoke, "You know Kepler did give us something in case we ran into a situation like this." Trap Shadow pulled out a big metal electronic gauntlet.

Sally spoke, "While I did do well in basic technology and mastered the way of the Sword I never saw that device before. What is it?"

"A Power Gauntlet. It can crush the strongest of alloys from steel, titanium, and even adamantium."

"Let's try it out." Sally said.

Trap Shadow tossed it up to Ninjini who dawned it. Ninjini took out one of her swords and she used it to slice through the cage like butter. The bars fell down giving Sally an opening.

Sally leaped down from the cage and landed gracefully, "Free at last. Now let's get out of here."

"Before something happens." Trap Shadow added.

So the quartet bolted from the dungeon and made their way out. They were home free or so they thought before they managed to sneak out of the Terminal.

"Freedom." Sally gasped.

"I think you spoke to soon, Sally." Stink Bomb warned her.

They were once again surrounded by Shadowkhan. And this time the Sinister Sisters were leading the Pack.

"Trying to escape? We wouldn't hear of it." Scarlett began.

"Funny the food there was bland." Sally joked.

"You are not going anywhere. Drago has a big plan going down, and we're not going to let you get in the way." Sage warned her.

"Stink Bomb, why don't you show my cousins your special talent?" Sally suggested.

"You're gonna need nose plugs, girls!" he replied.

"Shadowkhan Get them!" Sapphire ordered. The Shadowkhan prepared to attack.

Stink Bomb used his style Kung Fume releasing his gas in the air.

"Oh, did something die?" Scarlett gagged.

"I can't breathe!" Sapphire cried.

"I can't see." Sage called feeling blinded.

Stink Bomb took advantage of the smell and easily defeated all the Shadowkhan while helping Sally, Trap Shadow, and Ninjini escape.

Scarlett looked around, "They're gone!"

"Sally's still powerless. We had the Guards eat a cheese dish an hour ago." Sapphire reminded her.

"Well, we still can't take chances. She knows too much." Sage replied. The other sisters agreed as they went to watch Drago begin his attack on San Fran.

Back at Section 13 Sally had been brought to the medical room for examination, "Is Sally gonna be okay?" Spyro asked.

Captain Black answered, "She'll be fine once that cheese effect in her wears off."

Carol and Camille were there too as well as Roxie and Homika and they had their own opinions on the subject.

"I can't believe she got subjected to torture from her own cousins." Camille said in disbelief.

"Considering that she was being fed cheese dishes most people would consider that being merciful." Carol added.

"At least she didn't crack about anything." Roxie said in relief.

"But I have a strange feeling that Drago's about speed up his plans." Homika said.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Trap Shadow wondered.

"I have my hunches. He's gonna unleash the demons trapped down below." Camille answered.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Black asked.

"There's more than the void where the demon sorcerers were banished too. But other worlds where the demons exist. Trapped below."

"As in below San Fran?" Wash Buckler asked.

"Basically." Carol confirmed.

"If he unleashes those demons it'll be a war zone." Camille warned them.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get to stop them." Stink Bomb said.

"Agreed. Especially if Drago has all the demon chi." Camille agreed.

"We may want to get everyone in the city out of the area so nobody gets hurt." Blast Zone suggested.

"I'll take care of the evacuation." Captain Black left as Sally woke up.

"What did I miss?"

"Sally!" The Skylanders cried. They gathered around her in concern along with Camille and Carol.

"Guys. I'm okay but I have bad news. Drago's already coming and he's bringing a massive army of minions to lay waste to all of San Fran."

"I was afraid of this." Camille sighed.

Spyro spoke, "The Swap Force have dealt with a swarm of Fire Vipers sent by Kaos' Mom to attack the Ancient Elementals 100 years ago. If they can handle that then we can handle Drago's minions."

Wash Bucker spoke, "Besides It's not just us. It's all the Skylanders who are going to be fighting for Earth."

Right on cue a rumble shook the base.

"What on earth was that?" Carol asked.

Camille typed in some codes on the monitor and an image of the massive X Borg army appeared with Drago already beginning the attack, "We got incoming X-Borgs!"

Spyro spoke, "Sally, stay here. You need time to recover. Blast Zone, Wash Buckler. Take Carol, Camille, Roxie, the Swap Force and their partner Dragons and Stop Drago and the X Borgs."

"Be careful. All of you."

"We will, Sally." Blast Zone promised. Sally nodded as the others headed out to take on the massive army.

Meanwhile the X-Borgs were storming through San Fran with Drago leading them, "Destroy it all!"

Swarms of X Borgs continued to destroy all in their path with Bruisers assisting them. Fortunately the city had been evacuated so nobody was hurt but the city itself was taking massive damage.

"And now it's time to bring out the boys!" He started chanting again, as the ground started cracking and splitting as demonic serpents were erupting through the crevices.

Before the X Borgs could continue a pair of bombs stopped them. The X Borgs looked to see Carol, Camille, Aang, Astral, Roxie, Homika, and the Swap Force Skylanders.

"You're not going anywhere!" Blast Zone declared.

"We're gonna stop you all here!" Camille added.

"X Borgs. Attack!" Drago ordered.

They started fighting hard, against the X Borgs and the demon serpents. Rattle Shake a Rattlesnake cowboy of the undead element was already firing his snake gun at the X Borgs, "This makes my battle against the Black Hat Gang look like a Sunday hoedown."

Night Shift, an Undead Vampire Boxer was teleporting behind X Borgs and using his boxing skills spoke up, "Speak for yourself. This reminds me of my days as a boxer before a change in rules made teleporting illegal."

Trap Shadow interrupted, "Could you two save the reminiscing for later? We're at war!"

Hoot Loop, an Owl using his own magical powers on the minions spoke as well, "Trap Shadow is right. This is no time to stroll down memory lane."

Night Shift and Rattle Shake got the message as they resumed focusing on the task at hand. Blast Zone the furnace Knight and Fire Kraken a Chinese Dragon warrior were fighting the minions back to back.

"Not a bad workout, huh?" Blast Zone asked.

"Well, not my ideal workout." Fire Kraken answered.

"I would consider this an audition." Roxie spoke up.

"Yeah. We need to prove ourselves." Homika added.

The four continued to fight off the X Borgs. Wash Buckler was fighting side by side with Freeze Blade, a feline ice skater who was using his ice chakrams to freeze the minions before defeating them.

"Freeze and strike, that's how I like it." Freeze Blade spoke.

Wash Buckler answered, "I like to slice and shoot." They continued to attack the X Borgs.

Magna Charge an Ultron Robot was currently blasting at the demons while using his magnetic powers on the X Borgs to toss them into the Demons while Spy Rise a Spider like Robot was dodging enemies and using his abilities to slow them down.

The Serpent demons kept coming, some bigger than the ones before.

"I've never had a case like this before." Spy Rise said.

"We gotta slow these things down." Carol spoke.

"They're the least of our worries." Camille motioned to Drago who was also tearing up the city.

"At this rate he'll tear the planet in half." Aang feared.

"And who's to say he won't go after Equestria or Skylands next?" Astral asked.

Magna Charge spoke, "We gotta stop him now."

"How? What can take on something that big and that powerful?" Camille asked.

Stink Bomb answered, "Perhaps I can offer a suggestion. Why not let Sally call in the Giants?"

"It may be our best option." Carol replied.

"Alright. And tell them to bring Uncle and Tohru. We're gonna need them." Camille said. Carol nodded as she and Aang went to get help.

Meanwhile Grilla Drilla had taken to doing battle with the minions and he was doing well so far.

Grilla Drilla spoke, "You guys aren't so tough. Or fast for that matter."

Rubble Rouser, a Rock Golem of the Earth Element who was fighting alongside Doom Stone a golem of the Earth Element spoke up, "Don't get cocky. That's what happened to Blades and he nearly got into hot water."

Doom Stone spoke, "Rubble Rouser's right. Ask Night Shift, Bouncer, and Trigger Happy after the battle."

They just continued fighting until Aang and Carol returned.

"Tell us you brought help?" Astral hoped.

Aang answered, "We brought the JTeam."

The J-Team arrived armed with the talismans.

"How did you guys get the Talismans back? I thought the Dark Forces had them?" Camille wondered.

Jackie answered, "Stink Bomb, Trap Shadow, and Ninjini managed to steal them back when they rescued Sally."

"It's demon butt kicking time." Jade was excited.

Wash Buckler replied, "Jade, stay with Carol or Camille."

"Right," she sighed. They all joined the fight, "You know what would make this better? If Shendu was here to fight Drago. Demon vs Demon. Father vs Son. A fitting fight."

Carol answered, "Except Shendu's in the Netherworld and Avarona won't let Shendu fight his own son."

"Bummer."

Tohru spoke, "We may not need Shendu anyway. We used the Fountain of Wui and the Eagle Scope to try and find a way to remove the Demon Chi from Drago."

"And did you find anything?" Camille asked.

Uncle answered, "We may not be able to remove the demon chi from Drago, but we can remove Drago from the earth."

Astral blasted some X Borgs as she spoke, "A classic Reversal spell. Nice. But finding Drago is going to be a problem."

"But a very big one." Tohru added.

Uncle handed Tohru an octopus tentacle, "Take this. Uncle has been saving it."

The two nodded and began chanting. As they did all the demon serpents were getting assimilated into the hole, Ice, Fist, and Cobra had their Fire Chi removed from their bodies making them human again.

"This is whack, yo!" Ice cried.

Drago himself was getting pulled into the hole, "NO! This can't end for me like this! Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

Silvia of the Dragon League of Nine flew in to attack Uncle and Tohru but Roxie and Homika stood in her way, "You think you can defeat me? You're just a runt!"

"Maybe, but we have a dream to join the Rough Riders!" Roxie answered.

"And we won't let you stand in the way!" Homika added.

"Bring it on!" Silvia beckoned.

The two fought Silvia like a perfect duo. As they did Silvia sent Crab Khan to destroy the Chan Clan and the Skylanders but the Skylanders fought back which gave Uncle and Tohru the time they needed to finish the spell.

Suddenly Drago was finally pulled in screaming and all the crevices closed up along with the sky returning to normal.

"Is it over?" Trap Shadow asked.

"Yes. It is over," Uncle confirmed. Tohru prepared to hand the tentacle back to Uncle, "Keep it. Consider it graduation gift. You are full time Chi Wizard."

"Way to go, Tohru." Camille congratulated him.

"But what about Silvia?" Carol asked.

"Roxie and I fought her to the best of our abilities." Homika answered.

"But she got away. However Drago's flunkies won't." Roxie added.

El Toro came by with the three punks captured.

"I don't know about you guys but Camille and I are gonna take a vacation." Carol said.

"We're gonna travel the world for a bit. We could use the rest." Camille explained.

"While the two of you do that Aang and I will take the Skylanders home." Astral said.

"I say everyone deserves some down time." Jade replied.

"Agreed." Aang nodded. So the team all had a laugh at that comment knowing that the war for the Demon Chi was now over.


End file.
